Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres
by alexiel-neesan
Summary: Modern days Univers Alternatif, urbain, POV, yaoi . Ninjas, secrets, guerres de l'ombre, dissimulations, loyauté. Oubliez d'y ajouter les histoires personnelles. Ma vie appartient à Konoha. ABANDONNÉE
1. Première partie

**Titre : Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres**

**Auteur** : Alexiel-neesan

**Genre** : vie (non)quotidienne ? Général.

**Résumé** : Ma vie n'a rien de si intéressant…Au fond, un shinobi adolescent est un lycéen comme les autres, avec des problèmes potentiellement un peu plus mortels peut-être… (UA, urban, POV, yaoi à venir.)

**Disclamer **: Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Warning** : Ce sont des lycéens ( comme moi) vous vous attendez à du Molière peut-être ? Et puis violence, couples hétéro et homo ; et anglais répandu dans toutes les parties. ( Si vous avez des problèmes de compréhension, laissez un mot je mettrai une traduction.)

**Note** : je me suis plus ou moins inspirée de mon lycée… certaines opinions sur certains prof se font le reflet des miennes.

Je tiens également à prévenir que les dates d'update ne seront pas régulières, seules les trois premières parties ont été écrites et les autres arriveront un peu au gré des muses diverses. Merci.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je baillai largement, caché derrière le col de mon sweat, à l'abri du regard de ce sadique de prof. Il ne s'en aperçu même pas, continuant son cours sur fond de bourdonnement de classe.

Je me frottai les yeux, baillant encore un coup. La nuit dernière avait pas été surchargée et je n'en étais qu'à ma troisième heure de cours, pas normal d'avoir un coup de pompe à dix heures du mat' passées… Bah, la faute aux cours soporifiques de ce con sans doute… je déteste mon prof de litté. Qu'est-ce que je donnerai pour un bouquin autrement plus passionnant que ceux qu'on a à étudier… Bah, je suis sûr que ce type arriverait à rendre chiant au possible n'importe quel livre. Que quelqu'un abrège nos souffrances !

Je jetai un œil sur ma classe pour échapper à la disparition de neurones consécutive à l'ennui débilitant ; on croise vraiment de drôles de numéros dans ce lycée.

Comme ce type – Zabuza quelque chose, me demandez pas son nom, ça fait que une semaine qu'on a débuté les cours et j'ai pour l'instant jamais payé attention à autre chose que mon nom pendant l'appel ; seul moment des cours où faut que je reste concentré - , impossible de le louper dans le hall, je jure que c'est un mammouth version humaine. Il a dû être élevé aux hormones… sinon, il a l'air ok.

Niveau ok, y'a Asuma, assis à côté de la porte, jouant nerveusement avec son stylo – fais gaffe le prof, t'as un junkie de la nicotine en manque… Il sort avec Kurenai je-sais-pas-son-nom, de la classe C. Je gravite en général autour d'eux depuis l'année dernière ; ils ne posent jamais trop de questions.

Oh, le prof pose une question, s'attendant à ce que l'on réponde… qui c'est qui saute – pour de bon, c'est pas mis pour faire joli – de sa chaise pour répondre ? J'ai nommé le seul et l'unique Gai Maito. Une chance pour nous et Konoha qu'il soit unique ; s'ils y en avait eu plusieurs, on aurait déjà été chargés de s'en débarrasser.

En réponse, la classe ricane, chuchote – minus votre serviteur. Pas que j'aime me faire remarquer, nan, j'me fais suffisamment remarquer sans le faire exprès comme ça – vous en connaissez beaucoup des types asiatiques qui à 18 balais ont déjà les cheveux gris ? – et vous ne m'entendrez au bahut que si on me pose une question impliquant une réponse rapide. Ce qui fait que la plupart des gens me prennent pour un asocial ou un drogué ; comme cette même ''plupart des gens'' prend Gai pour un _nutcase_.

La ''plupart des gens'' ici, c'est Itachi Uchiha et sa clique. Voilà pourquoi je ferme ma gueule et roupille au lieu de me joindre aux bruits de basse-cour.

Je ne sens pas ce mec depuis qu'il est entré au lycée. Il ne se balade jamais sans sa cour collée aux baskets – une chance qu'on ait à supporter qu'un seul de ses fidèles dans la classe. Enfin une chance…ce mec a la peau _bleue _! Et un sourire de requin à vous faire hurler ''Les dents de la mer !'' en courant.

Le reste qui remplit la salle, c'est des meubles, des fangirls en grappes scotchées aux pas du roi ou des gens normaux qui évitent d'attirer l'attention. Ou des gens pas normaux mais qui évitent d'attirer l'attention aussi.

Si vous voulez faire des statistiques, j'aimerai être compté dans cette dernière catégorie.

Je tiens à noter que le reste de la journée sera ( et fut, et a été ) de la même teneur. Emmerdante au possible.

Vivement la fin des cours. Je pourrai au moins m'entraîner. Peut-être même avec Sensei si la soirée est calme.

Je vais même jusqu'à espérer que toute la nuit sera calme.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'aime pas les transports en commun.

Mais quand on habite de l'autre côté de Konoha, c'est plutôt utile.

En fait, je pourrai aller aussi vite en sautant de toits en toits, mais ça ferait surtout que les gens qui, par hasard, m'apercevraient du coin de l'œil, se poseraient des questions.

Si y'a une chose qu'on ne veut pas plus que tout, c'est que des civils commencent à mettre leur nez dans nos affaires.

Ils n'ont vraiment pas besoin de savoir qu'une partie de l'argent de Konoha vient de sources pour le moins occultes, ni que ce qui maintient le calme dans Konoha et aux alentours, c'est l'accomplissement des hommes de l'ombres, encore moins que ce qui fait que les gangs n'éclatent jamais à la lumière, c'est que le monde de la nuit a ses règles propres.

Que ce qui fait qu'ils dorment bien tranquillement la nuit et vivent sans problèmes le jour, c'est que Konoha a deux visages et que nous en sommes la moitié des membres.

En un mot, que Konoha possède des flics, mais aussi des ninjas.

Et ouais, Konoha, contrairement à d'autres villages, n'a pas rejeté en bloc et tué son passé de place forte ninja des origines. J'en suis la preuve vivante.

Lycéen le jour, shinobi membre de l'ANBU au service de Konoha la nuit.

Ouaip, c'est moi, le type assis près de la sortie avec un bouquin, le type aux cheveux gris dans la gueule, le type dont on voit pas la moitié du visage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quand je rentre, comme d'habitude, la maison est toujours aussi vide.

Ca devrait pas m'étonner plus que ça, ça fait dix ans que cette baraque est vide.

Même avant, mon père n'était jamais là quand je rentrai.

Mais j'ai toujours un étrange pincement au cœur quand je pousse la porte d'entrée, comme si je m'attendais à voir quelqu'un, comme si ce silence dans lequel j'attend l'écho de la porte qui grince, ne devrait pas exister. Comme si je me rappelai ce que c'était que d'être attendu à la maison, et que tous les jours ce presque souvenir me revenait en pleine figure. En forme de photo.

Je secouai la tête. Je devrais peut-être adopter un animal de compagnie.

La maison est toujours dans le même état. Désespérément rangée pour cause de rien à mettre au milieu. On croirait pas qu'ici vit seul un célibataire male. Peu d'affaires personnelles en dehors de ma chambre – et encore. Ca pourrait aussi bien être une maison meublée mais inhabitée, une de ces baraques d'exposition qui n'ont jamais servi.

Merde à ce que j'ai à faire pour le bahut.

Ce soir, les murs sont trop proches, le plafond trop bas, le silence assourdissant – et le pincement au cœur a décidé de me serrer toute la poitrine au point de faire physiquement mal.

Sans passer dans la cuisine alors que j'avais l'estomac dans les talons, je resortit sitôt mon sac balancé dans le salon – direction le QG.

Je pourrai toujours manger là-bas à la cantine.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin première partie OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Reviews si vous avez aimé ?

PUBPUBPUB : allez faire un tour sur mes favoris si vous lisez l'anglais sans problème.


	2. Part 2

**Titre : Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres**

**Auteur** : Alexiel-neesan

**Genre** : vie (non)quotidienne ? Général.

**Résumé** : Ma vie n'a rien de si intéressant…Au fond, un shinobi adolescent est un lycéen comme les autres, avec des problèmes potentiellement un peu plus mortels peut-être… (UA, urban, POV, yaoi à venir.)

**Disclamer **: Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Notes: **j'ai préféré classer cette histoire sous M pour éviter tous problèmes à l'avenir... Ne vous attendez pas à de l'action pure et dure avant quelques temps. Merci Ayura-chan pour la première review!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les murs du QG, dans la partie vestiaires et couloirs des salles d'entraînement, avaient dû être peints de la même couleur que le reste un jour.

Murs blancs, carrelage blanc et portes vertes.

Des couleurs qui rappellent un peu trop un hosto. J'apprécie pas plus que ça de penser à l'infirmerie quand j'ai rien à y faire. Le boulot nous la fait visiter plus qu'on en aurait envie.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne reste pas un centimètre carré de mur vierge. Ils sont couverts de petits dessins, de noms de personnes mortes en mission, de graffitis sensés représenter nos masques – plus ou moins heureusement -, de photos d'équipes ou des quelques rares enfants que certains ont.

J'y ai même vu des sutras – en face de la sortie de la deuxième salle. Tout le mur en est couvert.

Sandaime n'a jamais fait une seule remarque sur cette pratique, comme ses prédécesseurs d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'un des masques dessiné dans le couloir Nord est de lui. Enfin, c'est ce que m'a dit Sensei.

Ca ne m'étonna donc pas plus que cela ce soir, quand je vis un type gribouiller à côté de la porte principale des vestiaires des ANBU hommes.

Il était habillé comme la majorité des personnes présentes, en vêtements pratiques sombres – seuls ceux qui allaient en missions ou voulaient s'entraîner à fond s'embêtaient avec l'uniforme –, le masque relevé sur la tête et gribouillait. Juste sous une photo. Puis il passa ses doigts lentement dessus, comme un adieu.

Je reconnaissait ce geste. Ma main se porta presque inconsciemment à mon œil gauche, dissimulé sous les mèches grises. Je l'avais fait trop de fois déjà – j'avais trop de personnes pour qui le faire.

Une équipe n'avait pas dû rentrer aujourd'hui. 'Les risques du métier.'

Il se détacha lentement du mur, se relevant légèrement, puis se plaça juste sous la lumière. Là c'était pas habituel.

Je savais que certains d'entre nous cumulaient les emplois, principalement pour rester à portée d'oreilles des infos qui nous intéressaient. Je m'étais déjà posé la question de savoir si d'autres étaient dans la même situation que moi ; à savoir shinobi, membre de l'ANBU la nuit, et lycéen le jour.

Voilà que la réponse se présentait.

Dans le couloir du QG se tenait nul autre que Mini-mammouth-dans-les-couloirs-du-bahut-Zabuza, 'camarade' de classe – et apparemment ninja aussi.

Il me fit un bref mouvement de la tête que je lui rendit et partit de son côté, pendant je continuais à essayer de trouver mon sensei.

Après avoir quand même bloqué un petit moment.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Quelques jours après cette 'découverte', à la sortie des cours, alors que je me hâtai à ma manière d'aller prendre le bus, je tombai quasiment nez à nez avec le seul, l'unique, le type qui pouvait pas s'empêcher de mâchonner son arme de prédilection, même en plein milieu d'un combat – j'en avais été le témoin -, un des seuls types à part votre serviteur que je savais mener une double vie, un des seuls types qui faisaient équipe avec moi en qui j'avais pleine confiance – au moins en situation de combat -, j'ai nommé Genma Shiranui. Ou Shiranui Genma. _Whatever_.

Celui-ci était tranquillement garé sur le parking des élèves, et attendait, mine de rien, à moitié assis sur le capot de sa voiture.

-Genma ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mon sourcil droit dû atteindre le milieu de mon front.

-Ravi de te voir aussi !

Il agita joyeusement la main. Je continuai de le fixer. Il finit par soupirer.

-Rah, t'es vraiment pas croyable… Je socialise, Kakashi, je socialise. Monte.

Il suivit son propre ordre, l'accompagnant d'un geste de la main.

-Je te préviens : ta définition de la socialisation est un peu trop éloignée de la mienne, comme j'ai pu le constater la dernière fois que t'as dit ça à Raidou et Sensei. Je suis pas d'humeur pour boire aujourd'hui.

-'Kashii, enlève moi ce balai que t'as ! Oh, Momochi est pas dans ta classe ?

Momochi. Comme dans 'Momochi Zabuza y'a-un-autre-nin-au-lycée-on-a-oublié-de-te-le-dire'. Sans rire, c'est ce que m'as sorti Sensei quand je lui ai posé la question.

-… Pourquoi ? je lui demandai, méfiant, en me posant à la place du mort.

Le grand type passa devant le parking en direction des arrêts de bus au même moment, et Genma resortit de la voiture, agitant la main de la même manière que plus tôt.

-Momochi !

Zabuza haussa un pseudo-sourcil, puis s'approcha avec précaution de la voiture.

-Shiranui. Hatake.

-Monte ! On va socialiser !

Le deuxième sourcil rejoint le premier. Je lui précisait, l'air blasé derrière les mèches et la vitre baissée :

-Il veut dire boire à qui mieux mieux.

-Nan, mais 'Kashi ! Entre collègues et coéquipiers, faut tisser des liens !

Sur cette remarque, l'expression de Zabuza rejoignit la mienne ( _collègues et coéquipiers _? _WTF _?) , mais avant d'avoir pu faire un mouvement, il avait déjà été traîné manu militari dans la bagnole par un Genma décidément en forme.

Alors que la voiture qui avait connu des jours meilleurs – et dont je me demandais régulièrement comment Genma se débrouillait pour la garder en un seul morceau sur la route --, quittait le parking et se dirigeait en cahotant, plus ou moins droit, vers les rues envahies par le rush de cinq heures, une remarque fit son chemin.

-Et si on est appelé ? les lycéens chorus-èrent.

Je jetai un regard à Zabuza du coin de l'œil, qui me le rendit bien.

-Pétard, détendez-vous les jeunes ! On sera pas appelé ; pour la simple et bonne raison que Yondaime m'a donné sa bénédiction, l'a dit que c'était une bonne idée…

-Yondaime ? Bénédiction ?

-T'es lent à la détente, en civil, mon petit Kakashi ! Tu savais pas qu'on appelait ton sensei 'Yondaime' ? L'est bien placé pour le devenir… et oui bénédiction, parce qu'on a un quatrième membre dans notre petite équipe semi-permanente, YOUHOU, BIENVENUE ! Genma fit un grand geste de la main dans le rétroviseur à l'intention de Momochi avant de continuer, et que donc on va fêter ça…

-En socialisant.

-Exact !

Zabuza, à l'arrière, observait interrogativement la scène. Puis il secoua la tête. Moi aussi. Je pense que j'aurai été euh… _grateful_ 'reconnaissant', yep, c'est le mot, d'avoir été mis au courant de l'adjonction d'un nouveau membre à notre équipe, avant que Genma 'prenne les choses en mains'. Sensei, faut qu'on parle.

-D'accord, je me pose plus la question de savoir pourquoi vous êtes appelés 'l'équipe infernale'…

-…'L'équipe infernale' !

-Yep, acquiesça joyeusement Genma alors que mes sourcils menaçaient de rejoindre mes cheveux. C'est nous ! T'as déjà croisé Raidou je suppose ?

-Pas dur ça… Ca doit être le plus sain d'esprit des deux… je grommelai contre le vent qui venait de la fenêtre ouverte.

-Je suis pas sourd Hatake !

-Oh ?

''Glaring Contest''

-C'est bien la première fois que je t'entend autant parler Hatake.

Je me retournai à moitié, le sourcil de mon œil visible levé autant que possible.

-Tu vas pas non plus t'y mettre…

Genma camoufla un éclat de rire en toux.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais t'as des préférences, pour le bar Momochi ? C'est même pas la peine de demander à Kakashi, y sort jamais du QG en dehors des cours…

-Hey !

-Me dit pas que c'est pas vrai !

Le visage de Zabuza exprimait clairement : ''Par tous les kamis qui écoutent encore, dans quelle merde je me suis planté !''. Puis il l'effaça d'un coup d'épaule, prenant la situation comme elle était.

-Le ''Akuma'' ?

Genma cessa momentanément de mâchouiller le senbon qu'il avait sortit de la boîte à gants en démarrant, regardant Zabuza par rétroviseur interposé.

-Sûr ?

-…Y'a un problème avec ce bar ?

-…Nan, nan… je crains juste pour mes côtes…

Les craintes de Genma étaient justifiées. Il avait à peine mis un pied dans le bar/restaurant/cabaret/ce que vous voulez, qu'une femme aussi grande que lui, lui sauta dessus et le serra à lui couper la respiration.

-Mon petit Genma ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu plus tôt ! Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas que tu me fasse des infidélités !

Je rigolai. Très fort. Intérieurement.

Bon, apparemment Genma était autant un habitué des lieux que Zabuza…c'était pas dur, Genma étant un habitué de tout les bars de Konoha. Plus quelque uns des alentours. La femme relâcha quelque peu son étreinte, fit un clin d'œil à Zabuza et me jeta un regard. Je n'osai pas le qualifier.

-Asseyez-vous mes poussins, asseyez-vous !

Elle fit un geste en direction d'une table un peu à l'écart, et nous laissant à peine le temps de nous assoire, entreprit de prendre notre commande.

-Sans alcool, je lui dis.

-Pareil, fit Zabuza.

-Mais j'y crois pas ! J'croyais t'avoir appris à boire mon p'tit 'Kashi ! Et Momochi, tu peux pas prétendre être ignorant sur la question !

-Justement.

Genma resta sans voix devant l'unisson de notre réponse. Puis doucement, très doucement :

-Pitié non, pas un deuxième Hatake…

Je relevai un coin de bouche en ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire. Pour ce que l'autre allait pouvoir en voir entre l'éclairage et mon col….

-Je crois que Sensei savait ce qu'il faisait, huh ? Hey, Momochi, bienvenue chez les dingues.

Zabuza portait le même genre d'expression que moi.

-Hmm, je suis pas sûr de devoir dire 'merci'…

Genma nous regardait comme s'il était tombé dans son enfer personnel, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre avec la même expression… assez stupide il faut dire. Il en avait même oublié de mâchouiller son senbon. Entre temps, la patronne était partie, claironnant un ''Je vous fait servir ça de suite !''.

Le ''je vous faire servir ça de suite'' se résuma en un plateau hâtivement posé et une prise étranglante sur la personne de Momochi Zabuza par un mètre soixante sur talons hauts, quarante-cinq kilos tout mouillé, en robe chinoise et cheveux noirs en chignon.

-Zabi ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu passais !

-Désolé, c'était pas prévu…

-Pas la peine d'être désolé, maintenant que je t'ai sous la main plus tôt, je te lâches plus !

-Je peux respirer ?

Genma regardait la scène avec un sourcil levé. Je ne me posais plus de questions quant à savoir pourquoi Zabuza avait choisi ce bar entre tous. La apparemment fille s'assit sans façon à côté de lui, presque sur ses genoux. Genma retrouva sa voix.

-Dit, tu fais les présentations ''Zabi'' ?

Zabuza lui jeta un regard noir. Qui indiquait clairement que, si ce surnom sortait encore une fois de sa gorge, son intégrité allait en pâtir. Physique et masculine l'intégrité.

-Haku, Hatake Kakashi et Shiranui Genma. Hatake, Shiranui, Haku.

-Enchanté, mademoiselle.

J'étouffai une menace de rire. Mon verre tombait vraiment à point pour ce coup-là. La partie du bar où nous nous trouvions n'était peut-être pas très éclairée, Haku était vraiment sexy, mais je n'arrivai pas à croire que Genma tombe à ce point dans le panneau.

Zabuza et Haku ne firent rien pour retenir leur rire.

-Bah ? J'ai dit quoi ?

-Genma, non seulement t'es sourd, mais en plus t'es aveugle. Je commence à me demander pourquoi t'es dans ce métier… je constatai calmement, un œil posé sur le fond de mon verre, l'autre sur le couple qui rigolait encore.

-Hé morveux, commence pas !

Haku finit par se remettre, et leva un doigt terminé par un ongle soigneusement peint.

-Une toute petite chose à mettre au point : je ne suis pas une fille.

Le regard bovin de Genma les firent rire de plus belle et je ne pu retenir un ricanement. Il vida son verre d'une traite et le reposa bruyamment.

-Cette idée était une mauvaise idée…

-La socialisation ? je demandai innocemment. Attends que je raconte ça à Raidou…

-Ca va faire le tour de tout le monde en moins de deux…

Zabuza et moi échangèrent un regard machiavélique, avant d'échanger un high five.

- Vendu !

Genma s'effondra sur la table, sous nos rires. Je conclu :

-Première épreuve d'entrée : réussie. T'as réussi à tuer Genma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Zabuza était vraiment un type okay.

Très bon combattant, grande force physique mais discrétion assurée, le type sur qui compter pour couvrir les arrières de ceux qui faisaient dans la furtivité, indétectable lorsqu'il le désirait même avec sa taille mammouth.

Aucun d'entre nous ne lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il rejoigne l'équipe, et il ne demanda pas pourquoi il y avait une place vacante.

Un type tranquille.

Ca me fit bizarre au début. Pas habitué à pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un d'autre de Genma, Raidou, Sensei ou ma petite pomme. J'étais devenu un habitué des missions solo depuis quelques temps.

On 'socialisa'. A la manière Genma et à la manière traditionnelle aussi -- faut pas oublier qu'on était quand même être sensé capables de suivre les cours au lycée, et tenir nos places dans l'équipe.

Si on était pas amis, au moins on était coéquipiers et on pouvait se parler sans problème – enfin, parler comme deux mecs pouvaient se parler.

Ce qui m'amena à voir plus souvent Haku aussi. Apparemment il m'aimait bien, ce qui fit qu'il m'invita plusieurs fois à manger chez eux – Zabuza et Haku vivaient dans le même appartement.

J'en appris un peu plus sur eux. Par hasard, ils étaient tout deux originaires de Kiri, et y avaient laissé leurs familles respectives. En général six pieds sous terre. Cause : les divers troubles locaux et le fait qu'ils étaient descendants d'anciennes lignées ninjas connues.

Zabuza était entré dans les rangs ninja cinq ans après moi, et Haku bossait _undercover_ pour la section Information à l' 'Akuma', pouvant y récupérer toutes sortes d'informations à travers ses contacts dans les réseaux des gens du spectacle.

Je crois qu'on est devenu amis, en fin de compte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin part 2 OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mm, tout ce beau monde sort plus OOC que prévu... Mais c'est plus comme cela que je les vois donc tout va bien ( on ne discute pas avec l'auteur è.é)!

A plus


	3. troisième partie

**Titre : Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres**

**Auteur** : Alexiel-neesan

**Genre** : vie (non)quotidienne ? Général.

**Résumé** : Ma vie n'a rien de si intéressant…Au fond, un shinobi adolescent est un lycéen comme les autres, avec des problèmes potentiellement un peu plus mortels peut-être… (UA, urban, POV, yaoi à venir.)

**Disclamer **: Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Warning** : Ce sont des lycéens ( comme moi) vous vous attendez à du Molière peut-être ? Et puis violence, couples hétéro et homo ; et anglais répandu dans toutes les parties. ( Si vous avez des problèmes de compréhension, laissez un mot je mettrai une traduction.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'est un peu après que Zabuza ait été intégré dans mon évaluation mentale sous la catégorie 'ami' que j'ai été confronté à une énigme vivante.

La nuit avait été infernale. Pas normal, en général, les méchants, c'est comme les serpents, ça se calme avec le froid.

Perdu.

On étaient tombés délibérément sur un nid dans une partie de la forêt peu fréquentée, au-delà des limites de la ville, sauf que le nid était plus meublé que prévu.

Ou comment une mission toute bête et toute simple de récupération et information s'était transformée en _shot'em all_ que ça bouge ou que ça bouge pas, avec des personnages bien connus dans le rôles des cibles.

J'avais utilisé tout mon chakra au point de menacer de m'effondrer sur le champ de bataille, et Zabuza n'avait pas rengainé son sabre une seule fois en quatre heures.

Genma, Raidou et l'autre équipe, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas passé par la case infirmerie et n'avaient pas à faire acte de présence en cours, en étaient encore à la case dodo.

Ce qui fait que Zabuza et moi avions des têtes de déterrés ce matin - et que je ressemblais encore plus à un junky, comme me le rappela si gentiment Uchiha et sa clique dès que je mis un pied au bahut.

Y'en avait un autre qui avait une gueule de déterré.

Vous allez rire, mais je n'avais jamais vu ou remarqué, ce type avant, pendant les deux et quelques mois de cours. Ca ne pouvait pas être un nouvel élève, les profs se seraient jeté dessus. Je me demandais comment je m'étais débrouillé pour ne jamais m'être arrêté sur lui – soit j'étais nul à 'enregistrer' mon entourage depuis le début de cette année, soit ce mec était à regarder de plus près.

Il avait les cheveux bruns assez longs qui lui tombaient dans la figure, la peau plus bronzée que la mienne – pas dur - , une cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage d'une joue à l'autre. D'où les cheveux dans la gueule je pense.

Et il avait l'air d'avoir passé la nuit dehors à se battre. Un ninja de plus dans la classe ?

Le premier prof nous fit la morale quand nous arrivâmes tous trois en retard pour son cours, nous jetant dédaigneusement que ''vous feriez mieux de travailler au-lieu de passer vos nuits dehors à faire la fête, si vous voulez savoir quelque chose pour vivre plus tard ! Si cela se reproduit,…yada yada yada, le proviseur yada yada yada…vos parents seront prévenus yada yada yada…''

Ironie. Je tue pour vivre. Zabuza tue aussi. Tout ce que l'on fera plus tard, c'est continuer ce que l'on fait ; parce que c'est la seule chose que l'on sache faire.

Mais je me serait pas trop vu en train d'expliquer ça au prof.

Au moins sa petite tirade m'avait donné le nom de famille du type inconnu : Umino.

A la sortie du cours, j'entrepris d'en savoir un peu plus sur le zombie mystérieux. Comme la classe sortait dans un beau chaos de la salle, je me rapprochai de Zabuza :

-T'avais déjà remarqué Umino ?

-Zombie n°3 ?… Nope.

Zabuza était bien sur la même longueur d'onde. Ca ne me donna que plus envie de savoir qui était ce type.

Je suivi Umino jusqu'à notre prochaine salle, sans trop me faire remarquer à travers les masses lycéennes bariolées qui parcouraient les couloirs. Il s'assit sans façon contre le mur à côté de la porte et ferma les yeux. Il ne les ouvrit pas quand je me plantai devant lui.

-T'as vraiment une tête de déterré mec. J't'ai pas vu à la fête pourtant …

Je sentis le regard de Zabuza percer un trou dans mon dos. Y devait être en train de se demander quelle idée tordue avait soudainement germée dans la caboche de son coéquipier. Umino ouvrit un œil, me regarda de haut en bas avant de le refermer.

-J' 'tais pas à la fête. En quoi ça t'intéresse ?

Oulà, sur la défensive. Des trucs à cacher ?

-Juste curieux, désolé.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attendre que la salle soit ouverte. J'attendais moi aussi, le dos appuyé contre le mur, l'observant derrière un de mes _ever present_ bouquin.

Si j'avais eu à peine plus de chakra, j'aurai essayé de voir si lui en avait plus que la moyenne ; mais le peu de sommeil que j'avais eu ne m'avait pas permis de reconstituer mes réserves. Ca et j'avais aucune envie de devoir aller l'infirmerie parce que je serais tombé dans les pommes à cause d'une surutilisation. Ca m'enverrait direct à l'infirmerie du QG et kami que cette femme était effrayante…

Je n'eu pas d'autres occasions d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce type ce jour-là. Malgré toute mon attention – très divertie des cours, pas que ça change du régime habituel – je me retrouvai incapable de poser à nouveau mes yeux sur lui ; à croire qu'il avait disparu.

Quand j'en fit part à Zabuza, il me fit remarquer qu'il était quasiment impossible de retrouver qui que ce soit dans les couloirs, Uchiha et cie mis à part. Lui aussi j'ajoutai, mais je ne lui en fit pas part.

Il avait raison. J'pouvais toujours jeter un œil dans les dossiers des classes un de ces quatre, ni vu ni connu.

Je créai une petite fiche mentale titrée 'Umino', prêt à cataloguer chaque info sur ce type.

Et puis c'était le week-end là, oh, pourquoi j'allais user mes neurones quand y'en avait pas besoin ? Y'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne se passerai rien de rien entre ce soir et la nuit de dimanche à lundi. Juste histoire de rattraper mes heures de sommeil en retard et récupérer un peu de chakra. Juste…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

On m'y reprendra à espérer un petit miracle dans la semaine. Espérer en fin de semaine surtout. C'est mortel comme truc pour se prendre l'assignation la plus pourrie et se la voir éclater à la gueule. Ou plus bas.

Tout ça pour dire que dimanche je me suis levé (tôt) aux alentours de midi-une heure, à peu près d'attaque pour aller faire acte de ma magnifique présence éveillée et tout – faut noter l'ironie là – au QG.

Une fois au QG, que vis-je ? Le type qui s'occupe de dispatcher les missions qui vient me voir, et qui me fait 'Hatake, t'es d'attaque ? Une mission nous est tombée dessus et t'es le seul qualifié pour ce type qui nous reste.'

Je lui fais 'Okay fait voir.' _Goddamn mornin' decisions_.

Y me fila la mission. Assassinat. Rapide discret et tout. A terminer avant minuit ce soir. J'aime les ultimatums ; c'est fou ce que ça motive – ça vient du type qui n'aime pas les horaires imposés là.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ma mission bien entendu ; j'ai trouvé le gars là où on m'avait indiqué qu'il serait, à l'heure indiquée, avec les gens autour indiqués – pas de place pour l'improvisation, timing réglé au millimètre, 'je suis l'outil parfait' blam vlang. _On with the show_.

Le mec s'éloigna un peu de la foule, se rapprocha de ma position. Quand il me dépassa, je le collai comme son ombre jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve tous les deux, seuls, dans une rue adjacente peu empruntée – et surtout pas à cette heure – mal éclairée et tout.

Cliiichééé. Et forcément il fallait que ce soit moi à qui ça arrive.

Donc, forcément, le truc auquel on s'attend pas du toooooooouuut arrive. En plein milieu de ma mission.

Le mec décida de me rejouer 'Highlander'. Version japonaise. Courte, affûtée et très bien maniée, sa version.

Personnellement, j'avais rien contre son film, mais j'avais des horaires. Je lui fis donc la fin, sans passer par Highlander II et III.

J'ai mentionné qu'elle était bien maniée, sa version ? Suffisamment pour me laisser un souvenir. Rien qu'une égratignure en regard de ce que j'avais pu récolter auparavant, mais une sale égratignure pour une mission de rien du tout un dimanche soir.

Ce qui faisait qu'on était lundi matin, qu'ayant été essentiellement moi-même je n'étais pas passé voir Scary Woman, préférant le silence de ma maison pour me recoudre et me jutsu-er proprement hier soir après avoir mentionné 'mission terminée' sur un bout de papier, et que je me tenais comme un con dans ma salle de bain à m'entortiller de gaze le bide pour éviter que l'estafilade rouge, superficielle mais rouge, pas grave mais ROUGE, ne frotte trop contre mon pantalon, évite de saigner et surtout, surtout, évite de finir par m'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

Je me voyais mal expliquer la présence de ça à l'infirmière du bahut, en plus des diverses autres marques pour le moins inhabituelles sur le corps d'un adolescent 'sans histoires'.

Et ça faisait un mal de chien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Putain de bordel de merde…

Ca faisait vraiment un mal de chien cette saloperie.

Je commençai même à me demander pourquoi j'avais bien pris la peine de venir au bahut aujourd'hui.

Ah oui, Scary Woman. Le QG, et particulièrement Sensei et notre médoc en chef avaient tendance à être ultra-regardants… du style pas d'école buissonnière sans (excellentes) raisons. Ils avaient tout à fait raison – des shinobi lycéens, on évite de les perdre dans la nature – mais là j'aurai mieux fait de rester au lit. Et sans avoir à aller voir Scary Woman la médic.

Zabuza me conforta dans mon idée dès qu'il vit ma tête.

-Hatake, qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu ?

-Super weekend… me suis fait un ciné…

-A d'autres ! T'as vu ta gueule ?

A ce moment précis, sonna le proverbial gong salvateur. Plutôt l'espèce d'alarme incendie qui faisait office de sonnerie. En cours, oh joie.

Double anglais le lundi matin.

J'aime bien l'anglais en général, une des seules classes que j'écoute avec mes deux oreilles. Ca me permet, entre autres, d'étendre mon répertoire d'injures… et pour certains bouquins, rien ne vaut la VO.

C'était juste que là, ça allait pas fort. Je ne prêtait pas suffisamment attention aux glapissements de la prof pour les comprendre, sans oublier qu'ils me vrillaient d'abord à mort les tympans.

Je ne notai que le bourdonnement de la classe s'était arrêté que lorsque les glapissements se firent soudainement bien trop proches.

_-Did you heard what I've asked you twice Hatake ?_

Ma seule réponse fut de lever la tête. Mauvaise réponse.

-Oh my… Vous voulez aller à l'infirmerie Hatake ?

Pas si mauvaise, vu qu'elle était repassée à un langage compréhensible sans surcharge neuronale. Je devais faire peur quand même.

-Non, je peux aller boire par contre ?

-Mais oui, qui l'accompagne ?

Oh non. Pas d'accompagnateur, c'est bon, j'allais pas m'affaler sur place. Quoique la prof semblait penser le contraire. J'attendis pas de savoir qui elle avait voulu me coller sur le dos pour commencer à me diriger vers les WC les plus proches. Tout moment de répit était un bon moment.

Quand j'entrai dans les WC-aéroports – super grands, super éclairés, super miroirs—je notai d'abord qui avait été promu accompagnateur : Umino entre tout autre. Bien, j'allai peut-être en savoir plus sur le type.

C'est qu'après que j'ai remarqué le zombie.

Blanc comme un linge, avec des cernes jusqu'au milieu des joues et les lèvres trop rouges. Qui a laissé le maquillage dans les mains du gosse ? Ha ha.

Putain. Pas étonnant que la prof ait flippé. Je faisais peur.

Je serai bien parti pour jeter un œil sous mon t-shirt, mais avec Umino derrière qui me regardait de travers, ça n'apparaissait pas comme la meilleure idée que je pouvais avoir dans l'immédiat.

Merde.

J'ouvris le robinet. L'eau était glacée. Ca, ça renseignait assez sur mon état. Quel con je faisait, même pas foutu de se recoudre tout seul. L'arme avait même pas été empoisonnée ! Scary Woman allait se régaler. Allait même pas rester un os pour ma tombe.

-Hatake, t'es ok ? demanda Umino, les sourcils froncés.

Aha. Pas pour très longtemps par contre. Mais j'allai pas lui répondre ça, il avait l'air suffisamment mal à l'aise comme ça.

-T'inquiète, j'en ai vu d'autres…

-Tu veux pas aller à l'infirmerie ? T'as une gueule de…

-…de mort, je finis calmement.

Umino accusa le coup. Je fis semblant de ne pas le voir, la tête penchée sur le lavabo.

-Tu pourrais me récupérer les devoirs ? je demandais sans transition.

Umino me regarda un peu de travers, apparemment encore un peu secoué de la désinvolture avec laquelle j'avais utilisé le mot mort.

Je rentre chez moi, je lui expliquai.

-…O…Okay, y'a pas de problèmes.

Je retournai dans la classe, Umino sur les talons, histoire de prendre mon sac et de dire à la prof que je me tirais._Fuck, but I felt ill_.

Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de remarquer du coin de l'œil en sortant, quand je profitais du fait qu'il n'y avait personne qui faisait attention à moi – à part Itachi qui semblait murmurer un truc du style 'Bad trip Hatake ou t'es en manque ?' – pour modeler un peu de chakra et bloquer la douleur, que Umino grimaça soudainement et porta une main à sa tempe.

La remarque s'enregistra d'elle-même dans la fiche intitulée 'Umino'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin de la troisième partie OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Enfin un peu d'interaction Kakashi/Iruka ! Vous inquiétez pas, ça va s'améliorer. Et notez que je n'ai jamais vu Highlander, juste un ou deux épisodes de la série.


	4. Chapitre quatre

**Titre : Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres**

**Auteur** : Alexiel-neesan

**Genre** : les journées d'un shinobi dans un Konoha placé totalement de nos jours.

**Résumé** : Ma vie n'a rien de si intéressant…Au fond, un shinobi adolescent est un lycéen comme les autres, avec des problèmes potentiellement un peu plus mortels peut-être… (UA, urban, POV, yaoi à venir.)

**Disclaimer** : rien n'a moi. Même pas les nouveaux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je pris absolument tout mon temps pour aller du lycée jusqu'à la partie infirmerie du QG, en profitant même pour faire un petit tour du côté de la partie Information histoire de laisser traîner mes oreilles.

Elles furent amplement servies.

-…mais j'ai faim !

-Va bouffer ailleurs !

Suivi de tout un concert de bruits divers témoignant de la rencontre mouvementée entre un corps mou et des objets plus durs, se terminant majestueusement par le 'VLAM' puissant d'une porte ouverte par des moyens non conventionnels. Un OVNI sombre passa devant moi par la dite porte soudainement ouverte avant de terminer sa course contre le mur d'en face.

-Salut Kodia, je fis, lorsque l'OVNI crashé contre le mur fut catalogué humain.

-Grreu salut Hatake.

Et voilà Kodia. Je vous ferai grâce de son nom de famille, j'ai jamais réussi à le prononcer – mon russe est pitoyable. Un pisteur hors pair, dû à ses particularités… particulières. Tellement particulières qu'il est l'un des résidents permanent du QG – il serait trop dangereux pour lui comme pour les autres qu'il vive 'dehors'.

-Tu t'es encore fait jeter ?

-J'ai faim.

Kodia essaya le bien nommé puppy eyes no jutsu, encore affalé contre le mur. Essaya est le maître mot ; les iris rendus presque rouges par la faim gâchaient quelque peu l'effet.

-Désolé mec, je suis pas assez philanthrope pour te laisser me sucer le sang.

Il fit la moue en se redressant, reniflant l'air.

-A défaut d'autre chose…C'est pas que j'en voudrais, m'a l'air avarié… Tu sens la fièvre.

Oui, Kodia est ce que l'on pourrait appeler un vampire – exactement un humain issu d'une lignée – un clan, une famille, appelez ça comme vous voudrez - résultante de mutations, qui se nourrit de sang et qui possède les sens nécessaires qui vont avec. Ce qui fait qu'il peut vous suivre à la trace en ayant senti votre sang. D'où le poste de pisteur. Les ninja-chiens ou possédant des chiens ninja ne sont plus monnaie courante dans nos rangs depuis quelques générations.

-Merci, l'aurais pas su sans toi…

Voyant ma gueule de déterré de plus près et devinant –sans besoin d'être médium- où j'allai, il me fit un de ses sourires psychotiques.

-J'irai mettre de l'encens au pied de ta tombe.

-Trop aimable.

Le voir repartir par où il était venu me fit lever un sourcil.

-Tu y retournes ?

-Bah quoi ? C'est que la troisième fois qu'elle me jette…

Il disparut vers la porte qui commençait à accuser les coups. Aurai-je oublié de précisé que Kodia poursuit de ses ardeurs une des membres de l'Information ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je poursuivi mon chemin, essayant de me faire le plus discret possible. Si seulement j'arrivais à tomber sur Shizune au lieu de Scary Woman à l'infirmerie, elle avait l'immense avantage de ne _pas_ essayer de vous tuer avant de vous soigner. Sans compter qu'elle était plus jeune. Et plus gentille. Et qu'elle connaissait tous les derniers bruits qui couraient dans Konoha.

Je crois avoir déjà mentionné qu'on m'y reprendrait à espérer un miracle dans la semaine – parce que c'était exactement ce que je demandai là.

Donc quand je percutai quelqu'un sans que je l'ai vu ou senti arriver, je sus instantanément de qui il s'agissait. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fait mériter un karma pareil ?

-Hatake…

-Ouais mamie ?

La taloche qu'elle m'assena était comparable à celle qui avait fait rencontrer un mur à Kodia un peu plus tôt. Sauf qu'elle n'utilisait – comme à son habitude— qu'un seul doigt.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu sale gosse !

Je finis quand même par être assis en possession d'à-peu-près tous mes moyens disponibles sur un des lits/palettes, enfin bref, à l'infirmerie, Tsunade glissant ses doigts sur l'estafilade qui perdait cette teinte rouge d'infection sous eux.

-Là, ça devrait être bon… Que je t'y reprenne pas à vouloir te soigner tout seul quand je suis là pour ça.

Elle se releva, me fixant du regard. Elle finit par me rendre mal à l'aise à me regarder comme ça, quand les seules fringues qui me restaient sur le dos étaient mon jean et mes chaussures et que l'infirmerie mettait un point d'honneur à être une des parties les plus froides du bâtiment à cette époque de l'année.

Elle m'inspecta du regard de haut en bas, détaillant chaque trace de blessure, chaque cicatrice, s'attardant sur mes côtes un peu trop visibles pour enfin finir par fixer mon œil gauche dissimulé derrière les mèches grises.

-Tu manges correctement au moins Kakashi ?

Voilà la raison majeure pour laquelle j'évite au maximum Tsunade alias Scary Woman, plus qu'à cause des taloches monumentales et des hurlements. La 'discussion' finit toujours par en revenir à ce point, sous-entendant tout le reste. Je lui fis un demi sourire bien visible pour cause de pas de col ou de bandana derrière lequel se cacher.

-T'inquiète plus pour ça mamie, c'est bon.

Même si elle savait aussi bien que moi que ça ne serait jamais réellement bon. Une façon comme une autre de terminer poliment la conversation.

-Tu vas arrêter avec les 'mamie' oui ? _Il_ commence à m'appeler comme ça aussi, et je serais assez jeune pour être ta mère.

L'interphone sonna. Tsunade alla le décrocher.

-Plut aux dieux que ça n'ait pas été le cas… je marmonnai en passant mon sweat.

Tsunade, à l'interphone, en guise de réponse – extraordinairement mature – me tira la langue. Puis elle raccrocha avant de revenir vers moi.

-Je te donne la journée, passe voir Yondaime avant de rentrer.

-Est-ce que tout le monde _sauf_ moi est au courant de ce surnom ? je demandai au plafond en attrapant mon sac à terre.

Tsunade laissa échapper un rire et tendit une main pour m'ébouriffer les cheveux et me les tirer en arrière. J'eus à peine conscience de réagir que j'avais déjà intercepté son poignet. _Time froze_. Je fixai ma main pendant ce qui me sembla une éternité. Puis je lâchai son poignet, détournant la tête pour ne pas la regarder.

-Désolé Tsunade.

Je sentis plus que je ne le vis le sourire triste qu'elle m'adressa avant que je sorte de la pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je suis parano. C'est un fait. Dans cette activité, si vous n'apprenez pas très rapidement à l'être, au mieux vous êtes à la retraite derrière un bureau, au pire vous bouffez les mauvaises herbes par la racine. Quand il reste suffisamment de morceaux de vous pour que l'on reconnaisse les dents.

Quand je vis le sourire de mon sensei, assis très droit derrière la décharge qui faisait office de meuble, en passant la porte de son bureau, je fis mentalement la liste des sorties de secours.

- Kakashi, vu que Tsunade t'a donné la journée, est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Le ton de voix et la grimace indiquaient plutôt 'Kakashi, je t'en prie, tu me débarrasses de ce problème'. Sensei ne prend ce ton que pour une seule chose. A mon tour de faire puppy eyes no jutsu.

- Pitié Sensei, pas ça, me faites pas garder…

La fin de ma phrase fut coupée par un très très enthousiaste ''Kakashi !'' braillé par un mètre dix en orange et noir qui me sauta dessus style bébé koala, poussé par la porte par une Shizune apparemment épuisée.

- Garde-moi Naruto pour la journée ? essaya Sensei en souriant – pathétiquement - devant mon regard désespéré.

- Il est pas sensé être à l'école lui ? je demandai plus rhétoriquement qu'autre chose, tandis que le 'il' proclamait son amour inconditionnel à ma jambe de pantalon. Shizune, elle, s'était taillée. Lâcheuse.

- Grève, répondit laconiquement Sensei.

_-They all deserve to be chidori-ed up their asses_, grommelai-je en espérant que ce soit discret. Toute personne à cause de qui je dois babysitter Naruto est un ennemi. Autant pour moi, sensei grommela en réponse ce qui ressemblait subrepticement à un 'amen'.

- S'il te plait ? ajouta encore mon sensei, joignant les mains et souriant de plus en plus désespérement.

Je soupirai longuement avant de m'adresser au gosse blond de six ans qui essayait de me faire les poches du jean.

- Tu veux manger quoi à midi Naruto ?

- RAMEN ! hurla ce dernier.

- Alors lâche ma jambe, faut qu'on aille faire les courses.

Sensei s'affala lourdement dans le fauteuil à peine visible derrière les tas de paperasse sur son bureau.

- Merci Kakashi.

- De rien, puis j'ajoutai, coupant le son, '_you're so dead for this !_' , passant un doigt de gauche à droite le long de ma gorge.

Il se contenta de faire un sourire de travers et de passer une main dans ses cheveux aussi blonds que ceux de son fils, tandis que ce dernier me traînait par la main vers la sortie en répétant 'ramen' sur tous les tons.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Konoha est devenue un endroit très cosmopolite depuis quelques décennies, on peut y entendre une grande partie des langages parlés sur le globe, y croiser des représentants de tous les pays, qu'ils soient résidents ou touristes en balade. Plus de monde implique plus de mouvements souterrains potentiels et donc plus d'ennuis pour nous, mais le tourisme est une bonne rentrée d'argent. C'est dingue le nombre de gens prêt à débourser des sommes incroyable pour voir en vrai 'la roche des Hokages', témoin de la puissance de Konoha de l'ancien temps ou se ruiner dans les nombreux festivals qui se déroulent tout au long de l'année – souvent créés de toutes pièces.

Ca devait être à cause d'un de ces festivals que les rues étaient bondées à ce point, pas moyen que Konoha ait autant d'habitants. Le restaurant de ramen à emporter que je connaissait le mieux avait été complètement plein, et le chef ne m'avait fait ma commande que parce qu'il connaissait Naruto et moi depuis que nous étions assez grands pour manger sa spécialité. La foule n'était pas non plus très pratique pour garder l'œil sur le truc orange qui se faufilait dans tous les sens sans me laisser une minute de répit, me forçant à lui courir après avec nos repas dans les bras.

Sensei avait dit une fois que courir après Naruto était le meilleur entraînement qu'il connaissait. Sa femme l'avait tapé sur la tête à ce moment-là. Il avait pourtant dit ça lorsque leur gamin n'avait que trois ans. Le gamin s'était entraîné depuis. J'avais plus qu'à souhaiter que j'étais parti sur une bonne idée – à savoir le faire marcher et courir jusqu'à la maison pour le fatiguer suffisamment, histoire qu'il bouge après le déjeuner comme un gamin de six ans, et pas comme une pile solaire sur pattes.

Plutôt comme une pile à chakra. Je peux vous assurer que ce gamin est un digne descendant de la lignée Uzumaki. Boosté à l'énergie et au chakra. Je pourrais fermer les deux yeux et le suivre à la trace comme un phare.

Mm, mauvaise idée. Trop de monde indétectable au milieu du chemin.

La foule dans les rues commençait à se disperser au fur et à mesure que l'on s'éloignait du centre commerçant principal de la ville et des rues piétonnes. Le 'Akuma' n'était qu'à quelques rues de là, peut-être que Haku se sentait une âme de babysitter le temps de me laisser souffler ? J'écartai l'idée aussi vite qu'elle était venue, babysitter Naruto était une épreuve équivalente à une mission de rang A avec peu de chances de réussites. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver avec Zabuza sur le dos parce que le gosse aurait mis à plat son petit ami.

-Naruto ! je criai à une intersection. Où tu vas ? C'est par là !

La veste orange fit volte-face, retournant vers moi en courant de la rue dans laquelle il avait commencé à s'engager par erreur, les marques sur son visage étirées par son sourire.

-Kakashi, j'ai faim !

-Oui, bah c'est par là, j'indiquai d'un coup de menton.

Le 'j'ai faim' fit écho à un autre entendu plus tôt sur le même ton, faisant glisser une goutte de sueur froide dans mon dos. Un petit Naruto avec les yeux rouges et des dents pointues apparut dans mon esprit. Par pitié, faites qu'on ait pas un autre vampire en puissance sur les bras. Le dit démon en puissance glissa tranquillement sa main dans ma main libre, attendant que le feu pour les piétons passe au vert.

Le même démon, une fois apaisé par des offrandes généreuses de nourriture – à savoir ma part de ramen en plus de la sienne –, se cala sans façon sur la canapé où je bouquinais, me bourrant de coups jusqu'à ce que je l'attrape par la peau du cou et le pose sur mon ventre, où il se roula en boule comme un petit animal avant de succomber illico dans les bras de Morphée. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui passer une main dans les cheveux – des fois qu'il ronronnerait. Il ne ronronna pas, non, il fit quelque chose qui me fit bien plus chaud au cœur que n'importe quelle déclaration. Il parla. Il dit 'Kashi-nii-san'.

Kakashi- grand frère.

Ils sont ma famille.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo fin quatrième partie OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je commence enfin à aller là où je veux aller… Naruto qui entre en scène, un peu plus d'indices pour le passé de Kakashi et un peu plus d'explications sur le système ninja moderne. Kodia est un très OOC -- parce qu'on ne le voit malheureusement pas assez pour choper toutes les facettes de son personnage, surtout l'arrière, quel dommage-- sorti de Nightwatch ( Nochnoi Dozor ), premier film russe d'une trilogie fantastique-urbaine à voir absolument. Fin de la pub.

Je tiens à noter que la partie sur la grève ne concerne absolument pas les grèves qu'on a eut pour le CPE, pour la simple et bonne raison que 1. je suis apolitique et 2. mon lycée a à peine entendu parler des blocus.


	5. cinquième partie

**Genre** : la vie quotidienne d'un lycéen pas comme les autres

**Disclaimer** : Ai fait un dessin de petit Naruto endormi sur le ventre de Lycéen Kakashi. Le dessin m'appartient, c'est tout.

Spéciales dédicaces à toutes les filles de real life que je connais qui passeront par là. Laissez un pitit mot ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La main arrive vite, trop vite pour être évitée. Un mouvement minuscule, un seul, un appel de chakra, et le coup sera dévié – à peine. Et la main sinistrement crépitante, au lieu de s'enfoncer et passer de part et d'autre du crâne, frappe le masque, casse, rebondit dans un jaillissement de sang.

La douleur. Terrible. Insupportable. Insoutenable. Au point qu'aucun hurlement ne sort. La vision tremble, devient noire sur les bords – l'appel du néant. La main qui a frappé a emporté l'œil dans le mouvement.

La suite est floue, trop rapide pour être compréhensible, trop brouillée. Teintée de sang, entrecoupée de cadavres sans visages, de coups de feu, de cris de mort et d'alarme.

Les crissements de pneus.

Le cri.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Holy fucking shit._ Les réveils soient loués.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, passant directement en position assise, couvert de sueur, une main crispée sur le visage.

Au moins cette fois-ci, je n'aurai pas eut à voir son visage. Et à me réveiller en hurlant avant le _mad dash_ pour aller vider tripes et boyaux dans les WC qui ne m'avaient rien demandés.

Je me passai des mains tremblantes sur le visage avant de faire taire d'un coup de poing le radio-réveil qui hurlait et de retomber sur le dos, sur mon lit-champ de bataille.

Je repris, longuement, ma respiration, calmant les battements de cœur désordonnés qui résonnaient dans ma poitrine.

Heureusement que je ne faisais plus ce – ce quoi d'ailleurs ? Ce cauchemar, ce rêve, cette réminiscence, ce souvenir… ? aussi souvent qu'au début… Je serais devenu fou. Pas que je ne le sois pas déjà, on reparlera de la santé mentale d'un type qui d'une, mène une double vie et de deux, passe une de ces deux vies à se salir les mains et à tuer depuis qu'il sait marcher, mais c'est un autre problème.

J'y pensais suffisamment souvent comme ça, je n'avais pas besoin de le sentir de nouveau toutes les nuits… de le ressentir à nouveau, de le vivre à nouveau… Ca revenait me hanter régulièrement encore cependant, quand on en parlait, quand quelque chose m'y faisait penser de manière un peu trop insistante. La conversation d'hier avec Tsunade tombait définitivement dans cette catégorie.

La douleur du côté gauche de mon visage s'estompa jusqu'à disparaître. J'avais beau savoir que ce n'était qu'une douleur fantôme, un souvenir de douleur, ça faisait mal. Je connaissais de meilleurs moyens de se réveiller.

Je tournai la tête sur le côté, juste assez pour lire l'heure sur mon radio-réveil. Il me restait dix minutes pour attraper mon bus à deux rues de là.

Cette journée s'annonçait bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Par le jeu d'un hasard inexplicable, je réussi à prendre mon bus à l'heure, habillé et un bout de pain dans le bec, et, dans la foulée, réussi à arriver à l'heure au lycée – pour une fois.

Umino me fila un papier couvert d'une écriture nette et fine avant la première heure de cours – les devoirs et cours ratés. Il me jeta juste un œil de sous ses mèches, sans rien dire, en me tendant le papier, avant que le prof ne nous fassent tous rentrer en classe. Un mouvement de tête échangé avec Zabuza en guise de bonjour, un 'tsk' méprisant d'Itachi en me voyant – il avait sans doute espéré, pour une raison x ou y que je disparaisse de son paysage -, un prof mollasson comme tout et zou, c'était reparti, la vie passionnante de lycéen Kakashi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A la pause de dix heures, Asuma, clope au bec, flanqué de Kurenai-aux-yeux-rouges, vint nous voir, Momochi et moi, là où nous étions posés à l'abri du froid, lui avec un exo qu'il n'avait pas fait, moi avec un bouquin – encore un.

-Hey les mecs, Anko fait la fête chez elle vendredi soir, ça vous dit ?

-…Anko ? Je relevai la tête. Comme dans Anko 'je roule en décapotable et je vis dans un véritable manoir' Mitarashi ?

Je coupai là la description de Mitarashi. Le reste, du moins le reste connu par votre serviteur, était classé.

- Elle même, confirma Kurenai. Alors, vous en êtes ?

Zabuza bougea – comme seul une montagne devrait bouger – avant de prendre la parole.

-Savez qui y va ?

-Tu peux compter sur les trois-quarts du lycée plus une bonne partie du campus – ceux qui sont du coin en tout cas. Les petites fêtes d'Anko sont toujours populaires.

-Mah, paraît suffisant… J'y passerai, j'pense, je répondis, reprenant ma lecture là où je l'avais interrompue.

Asuma et Kurenai repartirent, sûrement pour comptabiliser le nombre de personnes qu'ils connaissaient qui en serait. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreilles commença la vraie discussion.

-Yondaime va sauter de joie.

-Ouaip, j'acquiesça.

C'était vrai. Ca n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pourrait entrer sans (trop de) problèmes dans la maison d'une famille qui entretenait des liens très – trop – étroits avec la pègre locale ; et accessoirement qui nous cassait les pieds à jamais être prise la main dans le sac.

La sonnerie résonna, nous rappelant en cours, les fumeurs, les blablateurs, les agglomérats de filles aux fringues bien trop courtes pour la saison, les mecs à la casquette vissée sur le crâne, ceux à bonnets, les couples – uniquement hétéro - , bref, nous, toute la faune lycéenne. Zabuza se releva en faisant craquer sa colonne.

-Je suis en train de rouiller. Ca te dit un petit match ce soir ?

-Je suis ton homme, je lui fis, pince-sans-rire, en me glissant dans les couloirs bondés pour accéder à notre prochaine salle de cours.

-Haku me tuerait, répondit-il sur le même ton. _Private joke_.

-Il viendrait, vendredi ?

Zabuza haussa une épaule.

- Dépend de la faune présente. Verra ce soir ce que Yondaime en dit.

Et c'était reparti pour plus d'heures inintéressantes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yondaime sauta effectivement de joie. Même s'il était méfiant. On allait pas lui en vouloir. Il nous apprit également que les parents d'Anko n'étaient pas en ville… donc que vendredi, entre deux danses, on avait encore plus le droit que s'ils étaient là de s'éclipser discrètement, laisser traîner nos oreilles, fouiller un peu, _to make a long story short_, de faire noter boulot et de ramener le maximum d'informations.

Ca nous allait parfaitement. Un peu d'espionnage en musique, beaucoup de monde – et sûrement pas en état de remarquer quoi que ce soit – pour camoufler tout ça, boissons et fun gratuits.

Yep, ça nous allait parfaitement.

Yondaime 'assigna' aussi Haku pour cette 'mission', disant que certaines infos se confiraient plus facilement s'il y avait une fille dans l'équipe. Zabuza se contenta de renifler en entendant ça. Personnellement j'avais du mal à réprimer un sourire. Caché – puisqu'on était au QG - derrière mon masque évidemment.

Après le 'match amical' ce soir-là avec Zabuza, et la confirmation qu'il nous faudrait un match retour - au moins le cinquième depuis que l'on essayait de se départager « pour de rire » au combat à mains nues – je me sentais bien mieux que le matin. Même si le souvenir, comme neuf à nouveau, m'avait suivi toute la journée.

La perspective de la fête de vendredi soir améliorait un peu le tableau aussi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La nuit suivante, de mardi à mercredi donc, je refis le 'cauchemar'.

Malheureusement pour moi, le réveil ne poussa pas sa gueulante au bon moment.

Je suis arrivé au lycée avec une heure de retard, conséquence de n'avoir pu m'habiller et attraper le bus dans les cinq minutes de répit que me laissèrent mes tripes – ou plutôt leur absence. Elles s'étaient vidées dans les toilettes, emportant au passage des larmes et des hurlements silencieux, me laissant vide, comme décalé de ce qui m'entourait.

Je prêtais encore moins attention que d'habitude à ce qui se passa durant la journée ; ce qui poussa Zabuza à me demander ce qui n'allait pas et si je serais en forme vendredi. Je ne me souviens même pas de ce que j'ai pu lui raconter… sûrement pas la vérité pour la première partie.

Sitôt que la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, je filais le plus rapidement possible. Direction le seul endroit où j'ai le droit d'être patraque.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans les bas-fonds de Konoha – parce que oui, Konoha possède des bas-fonds, et oui, elle fait tout pour que ça ne change pas – il y a un endroit où l'on peut être tranquille, avoir un repas chaud et un toit pour la nuit. Et où, pour des informations, quelles qu'elles soient, on vous payera.

L'immeuble de trois étages n'a pas de nom, seulement une façade grise, un peu plus décrépie chaque année. Des gens y entrent et sortent toute la journée, sans que ça ne soulève aucune question. Pour la majorité de ces personnes, l'immeuble, les dortoirs et la nourriture sont payés par des fonds privés dignes de la béatification, comme le personnel qui y travaille, et la patronne est une sainte.

Ce que la majorité des gens ignore, c'est que l'immeuble est payé par l'argent apporté à Konoha par les opérations ninja, que beaucoup des membres du personnel sont des ninja qui se sont retirés du service actif et que la sainte patronne a été l'une de mes coéquipières jusqu'à il y a… près de trois ans maintenant. Ce qui n'oblitère nullement le fait que cette place est utile et nécessaire à Konoha et que Rin _est_ une sainte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je rentrais sans me faire plus remarquer plus qu'une autre personne, et je me glissais jusqu'à là où je savais que Rin serait à cette heure : l'espèce de cuisine-cantine qui prenait la moitié du rez-de-chaussée. L'étage était quasiment vide – deux personnes sur les chaises de l'entrée, la « réceptionniste » qui me fit un signe de main en me reconnaissant, les chaises placées à l'envers sur les tables de la cantine. Rin appelait la fin de l'après-midi 'l'heure creuse', et profitait du calme pour commencer, seule, à préparer les repas du soir.

C'est penchée sur les plans de travail que je la trouvais, ses cheveux nettement coupés au carré dissimulant son visage. Elle ne bougea pas lorsque j'entrais dans la pièce, mais je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu – ou senti – entrer. Je ne pourrais jamais, même avec dix ans d'entraînement en plus, la surprendre comme ça.

Je m'arrêtai à un mètre d'elle, et elle releva son visage de sa tâche.

-Hey, je lui fis.

-Hey, me répondit-elle, avec un de ses sourires tout doux qui me mettaient toujours du baume au cœur.

Elle franchit l'espace qui nous séparait, me serrant dans ses bras, et je la serrait en retour. Elle recula juste assez pour voir mon visage.

-Tu n'as pas bonne mine Kakashi.

-Mm… j'dors mal.

Ce qu'il y a de bien, c'est qu'avec un minimum de mot, Rin comprend tout ce qui peut se passer dans ma caboche derrière les mèches grises. Elle me tendit d'office un couteau et un tablier, et je me plaçais à côté d'elle, épluchant, découpant, laissant mes mains prendre la direction des opérations tandis que Rin, tout en contrôlant tout ce qui cuisait, me racontait par le menu tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vue.

Elle savait que le meilleur moyen de me faire penser à autre chose était de me tenir occupé – après tout, nous nous étions ramassés mutuellement à la petite cuillère… Et c'est toujours vers elle que je me tournai quand j'avais le moral à zéro ou juste envie d'un peu de tendresse.

N'allez pas croire pour autant qu'on se remonte le moral entre les draps. Rin est comme ma sœur, ma mère même parfois. Après Tsunade, c'était la première femme que je rencontrais d'aussi près de ma vie. Et en retour, je suis un mélange de petit frère et de meilleur ami pour elle.

Quand je repartis, une fois que j'eus partagé, avec les habitants oubliés de Konoha, le repas que j'avais aidé à préparer, Rin me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, comme à chaque fois, m'embrassa sur les deux joues et n'oublia pas de me glisser : « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma fenêtre est toujours ouverte ».

Comment pourrai-je l'oublier… je ne compte plus le nombre de nuits que j'ai finies dans son petit appartement au troisième étage, quand les missions me laissaient en morceaux et l'esprit en compote.

Si cette nuit, le cauchemar revient encore, demain soir je dors chez elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO fin cinquième partie OoOoOoOoO

M'aura donné du mal celle-là…Ca et j'essaye de mettre cette fic en anglais. Prochaine partie : la fête. Ca mérite un chapitre à elle toute seule. Ah, et tout le monde peut laisser des reviews maintenant, même ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ( j'ai trouvé comment il fallait faire :D).


	6. 06

_**Note** :D'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot pour le dernier chapitre ( didilove37, Satji, Rose Sauvage, Neo-Alphonse Elric, Ayura-Chan ( qui est là depuis le début), Melusine2, DEL' (electronik') et les autres), c'est la première fois que j'en avais autant pour un chapitre ! J'en ai désormais autant pour celle-ci que pour mon autre fanfic Naruto 'Light the way' en anglais, wow. Remarques, critiques, petits mots sont toujours très très bienvenus ( je met pas flames parce que je n'en ai eut aucune pour l'instant. Cool.). Et je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise, écrire à la première personne en incarnant un mec ne paraissait pas le type de fic le plus abordable… maintenant c'est presque naturel ( pas que je sois schizo pour autant. Pas encore.) Pardon de parler autant, on with the fic !_

_**Warning** : mentions ( et pas que ) de drogue, alcool, situations à caractère sexuel… J'ai dû en oublier. Ah, et pour la voiture de Genma, imaginez une sorte de R5 quatre portes rouge-orange rouillé qui mériterait un coup d'eau, avec des machins qui pendent du rétro et d'autres pleins les portes et le dessus du tableau de bord. Ca mérite un warning à lui tout seul._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je refis le 'cauchemar', pour la troisième nuit de suite de mercredi à jeudi. Pourquoi je ne pouvais passer une nuit sans le faire, la réponse à cette question était au-dessus de mes capacités. Je suis peut-être un génie, mais je suis pas dieu le père non plus.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'en plus d'un génie je suis un crétin fini doublé d'un masochiste.

Y'a que comme ça qu'on appelle un type qui, au lieu d'aller voir Rin-chez-qui-il-pourra-dormir-tranquille comme il se l'était promis, dors chez lui pour subir sans broncher une nuit interrompue brutalement pour la quatrième fois.

Vendredi matin, pour la quatrième nuit – plutôt le quatrième matin de suite – je me 'réveillai' le cœur au bord des lèvres, pour courir attraper un transport public qui se fichait royalement que je sois en retard à mon arrêt ou pas. _Crappy days_.

Je rattrapai, même si je pouvais faire jusqu'à la soirée sans, la majorité de ma nuit en cours– ce qui ne souleva aucune question de la part des profs… heh, l'autre usage d'être un génie. De la part des élèves en revanche, ça attira quelques commentaires prétendument chuchotés dont j'aurais pu me passer, merci bien, ainsi que quelques regards en coin qui avaient à travailler sur la discrétion… Je remarquai qu'Umino m'en jeta plus d'un au cours de la journée. Et aussi que je n'avais toujours pas prêté attention à son prénom.

Zabuza me jeta pas mal de regards plutôt inquiets aussi. Je lui dis ce que j'en pensais, sans pincettes, quand il me demanda – sans essayer d'être subtil, pour la troisième fois en autant de jours – si je serai en forme pour le soir.

Au final, il viendra me prendre devant chez moi pour que notre fine équipe aille faire la fête, aux alentours de neuf heures du soir. _This way_, on espérait que la majorité des gens ne seraient plus en état de remarquer trois personnes de plus qui se perdraient dans la demeure des Mitarashi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'attendais, assis devant ma porte à neufs heures bien passées, que Zabuza et Haku finissent par se décider à arriver. Un vent frais s'était levé au coucher du soleil quelques trois-quatre heures plus tôt, et le sweat-shirt plus la veste que je m'étais décidé à porter n'étaient pas exactement assez pour ne pas le sentir.

Mon bout de rue semblait… _well_, abandonné. Déjà qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde dans le coin dans la journée. Maisons aux volets clos, voitures rentrées dans les garages, lampadaires au garde à vous. La lumière du centre-ville ne se voyait pas d'ici, pas plus que les sons de la circulations ne portaient jusque là.

Un teuf-teuf essoufflé se fit entendre. Je me levai, retenant un ricanement devant le bruit qui annonçait un engin bien connu. Une bagnole à la couleur indéfinissable sous la lumière orange des lampadaires fit son apparition au bout de la rue, passa les maisons endormies et finalement s'arrêta devant moi. Un Zabuza pas des plus heureux était derrière le volant, Haku me saluait de la tête avec un grand sourire à la place passager.

J'ouvris la porte arrière, me glissant dans le véhicule bienheureusement chauffé, en souriant. Faudrait que j'arrête un jour, ça sert absolument à rien, personne ne voit jamais plus d'un quart de mon visage et ce quart n'inclut pas ma bouche.

- Dis-moi, combien Gen' t'as payé pour que tu prennes sa bagnole ?

Zabuza redémarra, quittant la rue endormie pour se diriger vers les principaux axes de la ville, avant de me répondre en grommelant à moitié.

- T'as l'air plus enforme que ce matin…Raidou a pas voulu me prêter la sienne, l'en avait besoin.

- Je croyais que t'avais une caisse pourtant ?

Haku entra dans la conversation à ce moment-là, plongé dans l'exploration d'un sac à dos.

- C'est la mienne en fait, et elle est en réparation… Un crétin qu'était pas fichu de voir que le feu était rouge… Tiens, me fit-il en se tournant vers moi, une espèce d'écouteur dans la main, Micro émetteur-récepteur, les trois sont reliés entre eux uniquement.

La voiture quittait Konoha proprement dite pour se diriger vers les banlieues résidentielles plus chicos. Les quartiers que l'on croisaient se faisaient de plus en plus espacés, et les maisons de ceux-ci de plus en plus matocs et gardées.

- Quel est le plan de mission ? demanda Zabuza entre deux coups d'œil sur la route puissamment éclairée et un bout de papier couvert de ce qui semblait être l'écriture de sensei.

Je digérai tout naturellement sa question cinq minutes – étant l'actif le plus âgé, c'était à moi d'avoir le commandement, sauf ordre contraire des instances supérieures. Je fini par répondre.

- L'objectif principal est de mettre le nez sur le maximum d'infos – donc la cible prioritaire est le ou les bureaux, et tout autre endroit susceptible de cacher des infos pas nettes – chambre, bibliothèque – vous savez où chercher.

Les deux ninja sous mon commandement hochèrent la tête.

- Ensuite… gardez une oreille ouverte pour tout ce qui peut se dire, on sait jamais. Et gardez un œil sur les caméras, gardes ou autres – Mitarashi père est parano, je sais pas ce qu'il aura mit dans ses couloirs. Je propose qu'on se donne comme limite 0030 _(Nda : lire minuit et demie)_ pour l'instant, adaptable aux circonstances.

Les deux ninja hochèrent à nouveau la tête, et l'on régla nos montres, vérifia au passage que chacun avait pris son téléphone portable – on était jamais trop prudent.

Zabuza tourna et retourna plusieurs fois dans des rues bordées d'imposantes baraques plongées dans l'obscurité, avant de s'engager entre deux piliers de portail ouvert – je remarquai le type dans l'espèce de cabine sur le côté, qui nous regarda sans nous voir.

Le…manoir, faute d'un meilleur mot, était situé à l'autre bout de l'allée. Et la dite allée était couverte de bagnoles, pas toutes en l'état, beaucoup améliorées et kitées rien qu'à voir la carrosserie, toutes immatriculées à Konoha.

Zabuza se gara à quelques mètres du portail grand ouvert – par mesure de sécurité, et aussi parce que c'était les dernières places libres qui restaient. Nous sortîmes tous de la voiture de Genma. Début de la mission : 0958. J'aurai pas cru qu'Anko habitait si loin de Konoha.

Zabuza étira sa grande carcasse et passa un bras autour des épaules de Haku qui frissonnait dans la froid. Votre serviteur se contenta de croiser les bras. Tout en marchant vers l'entrée, j'étudiai attentivement l'endroit – et je savais que le couple devant moi faisait de même.

Pas de chiens en vue, pas de gardes en vue à part celui de l'entrée, caméras au portail seulement pour l'instant. Rien d'insurmontable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A environ cinq mètres de la porte d'entrée – une porte digne d'une cathédrale -, le son nous assaillit. Plutôt les basses très très basses au point d'être senties plus qu'entendues de la musique qui, de toute évidence, se déversait à l'intérieur.

- Bon, je dis, je vais essayer de trouver Asuma et Kurenai. Allons-y.

Les yeux de Haku brillaient presque autant que ses boucles d'oreilles quand nous franchîmes les derniers mètres qui nous séparaient de la porte et que je l'ouvris. _Ouch-y_. L'expression 'le mur du son' venait de prendre tout son sens. Haku partit immédiatement en avant, apparemment ravi, traînant derrière lui Zabuza qui me fit un signe de tête. Chacun de son côté – chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire. Je ne me préoccupai –pour l'heure- plus de mes coéquipiers ; Haku était dans une fête comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi. La musique semblait imprégner l'air – je mis quelques secondes à m'habituer au volume.

Il y avait des gens partout – des jeunes, à vue de nez entre 16 et 25 ans. Des couples dans l'escaliers, dans le hall, avec des bouteilles, sans, avec cigarettes, avec partenaires de danse, en train de hurler, en train de danser.

Je fis quelques pas pour me diriger vers la source principale de la musique, passant dans ce qui devait être en temps normal un grand salon – maintenant une pièce bondée. L'intégralité de la population lycéenne et étudiante de Konoha devait être réunie ici, se cognant les uns contre les autres en ce qui pouvait passer pour une transe.

On était arrivé pile au bon moment. La plupart des gens sous mes yeux étaient bien engagés sur le chemin de la cuite et ne se préoccupaient plus guère de ce qui les entouraient. Ou s'il s'en préoccupaient, demain ils auraient oublié ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il y avait une fille en train de danser sur une table, en maillot de bain. Mis à part le fait que la température extérieure ne recommandait pas le port du bikini, la vue était agréable. Il y avait des mecs qui tenaient debout par l'intervention du saint esprit. L'air sentait la sueur, l'alcool, le tabac et la cannabis – il y avait sûrement d'autres choses à sentir, comme les narguilés dans un coin ou les bouteilles principalement vides qui jonchaient la pièce entre les corps en mouvement.

La musique provenait d'un véritable _sound system_ placé au fond de la pièce – la musique, après l'adaptation de mes tympans, me faisait penser à un air de jazz produit sous LSD croisé avec une guitare électrique possédée et le marteau de Thor lui-même. Chouette mélange.

Je repérai Asuma et Kurenai dans un coin, et me dirigeai vers eux avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'apercevoir de ma présence.

-KakAshi-i ! me fit Kurenai quand elle me repéra – à vingt centimètres d'elle.

Pompette ne la qualifiait pas assez, _tipsy_ était trop léger et c'était encore trop tôt pour utiliser _downright drunk_. Disons qu'elle était 'bien'. Asuma était dans le même état, même si les signes étaient moins flagrants.

- Zabuza est là aussi ? La musique l'obligeait à me hurler dans le creux de l'oreille. Je hurlai en réponse.

- Ouais, vient d'arriver.

- A bu ?

Devant mon signe de dénégation, Kurenai me força un verre au contenu non identifiable dans les mains, que je ne pouvais faire autrement qu'accepter. J'en bu une partie, me renversant le reste sur le sweat. Si quelqu'un me trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, j'aurai toujours la possibilité de jouer les bourrés – l'odeur d'alcool fort qui se dégageait maintenant de mes fringues était une preuve suffisante.

Je quittai le couple quelques instants après, sortant de la salle où semblait s'être concentrées toutes les personnes présentes dans le 'château'.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je me trompais. Il y avait du monde partout. Et quand je dis partout, c'était partout.

Première salle de bains à la porte grande ouverte : couple.

Cuisine : eumh… concours de bibine avec des participants prêts à rouler sous la table. Ceux qui les encourageaient n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état.

Escalier : reconverti à moitié en dortoir, à moitié en coin-tranquille-pour-s'asseoir. Je passai précautionneusement entre des petits groupes de personnes qui essayaient de parler par dessus la musique qui, même plus basse, restait trop forte ici pour s'entendre autrement qu'en criant.

Les couloirs du premier étage étaient plus déserts – pas les chambres. J'entrevis de savants jeux de mollets, bien sans le faire exprès. J'essayai d'explorer tout l'étage, ne trouvant ni caméras, ni pièce susceptible de contenir ce que l'on cherchait. D'après ce que j'entendais par l'écouteur, un des deux autres était en bas, dans la foule – la musique me parvenait presque aussi forte que si j'y étais, alors qu'elle était bien plus étouffée là où je me trouvais.

Je fis largement le tour de l'étage, et m'apprêtait à passer au suivant en revenant à mon point de départ, la mezzanine qui surplombait l'escalier et la porte d'entrée, lorsque une silhouette connue passa la porte.

Itachi.

On l'aurait cru sortit d'un film de yakuza – si c'était pas directement des yakuza réels. Costard- cravate noir, chemise blanche, chaussures vernies presque autant que ses cheveux. Le mec à la peau bleue de ma classe allant l'accueillir à la porte ne fit rien pour enlever l'impression. On aurait dit qu'il accueillait le parrain en personne.

Je jetai un œil à l'heure. 1103.

Etonnamment, Itachi ne se dirigea pas vers la source de la musique, mais commença à monter les escaliers, suivit de son fidèle. Je me planquai dans un coin. Une fille avec les cheveux teints – violet ne pouvait pas être leur couleur naturelle – apparu et se pendit à son cou. Je pouvais les entendre parfaitement de là où j'étais.

- Itachi, elle roucoula, j'allais finir par croire que tu ne viendrais plus… Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu ?

- Un de mes imbéciles de cousin a décidé de crever il y a trois ans aujourd'hui… Ma famille a absolument tenu à célébrer proprement l'événement. Ils me dégoûtent.

- Oh… il s'appelait comment le cousin à qui je dois de t'avoir en retard ?

Le trio montait au second étage, et leurs voix commençaient à s'éloigner. Je failli ne pas entendre la réponse qu'il donna à la fille.

- … Obito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Mind went blank_.

Je ne pouvais penser à rien. _Blank_. Absolument rien_. Hollow_. Rien qu'un grand vide, un grand néant qui m'emplissait de l'intérieur.

Je crois que j'ai glissé le long du mur – puisque je me suis retrouvé assis, dos contre le mur tapissé.

Mes mains tremblaient. Ma main trembla quand je touchai l'émetteur.

- Continuez sans moi. Suis dehors.

Ma voix ne ressemblait pas à ma voix.

J'ai pas entendu s'il y a eut des réponses. J'ai dû passer l'escalier, puis les pièces en pilote automatique, pour me retrouver dehors sur une terrasse à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée.

C'était un grand vide dans mes pensées. Un grand vide blanc. Je ne sentais plus rien.

Le goût de la bile, au fond de la gorge, me ramena à la réalité. Je m'appuyai contre le mur, retenant d'une main ce corps que je ne contrôlais plus. Tout ce que j'avais mangé dans la journée – pas assez – finit son parcours sur le sol dallé de la terrasse, le long du mur.

Une seule pensée fit son apparition, tournant et se retournant dans ma tête, faisant des pirouettes, hurlant à tue-tête entre les os de mon crâne.

… je l'ai oublié jel'ai oublié Je l'ai oubliéJe l'ai oublié Jel'ai oubliéJ el'ai oublié je l'aioublié je l'ai oublié je l'ai oublié JE L'AI OUBLIE… je l'ai oubliéje l'ai oublié…

_Guilt_. Le liquide chaud qui me coulait sur les joues était ça, la culpabilité liquide, _my guilt made tears_.

Je sais pas combien de temps ça a duré. Trop. Pas assez. Un instant. Une éternité.

Je m'essuyai les yeux d'un revers de manche, et je m'éloignai du bordel que j'avais fait. Il n'y avait personne sur le porche. Je m'y assis.

Une bouteille brune à l'étiquette de bière apparu devant mes yeux. Je me redressai, comment je pouvais me laisser surprendre – c'était comme signer mon arrêt de mort… L'entraînement voulut reprendre le dessus, parquer mes émotions dans la boîte où ils devaient aller – son souvenir balaya tout en un instant. Il avait tellement insisté pour que j'agisse au moins comme un gosse normal à défaut de l'être…

Le propriétaire de la main qui tenait la bouteille parla, interprétant ma pause comme une interrogation du contenu de la bouteille.

- C'est de l'eau. J'allais pas te filer de l'alcool après ce que t'as gerbé.

Je pris la bouteille avec une main tremblante et me rinça la bouche. L'eau avait un arrière-goût amer de bière brune.

L'autre s'assit à côté de moi sur les marches, une autre bouteille à la main. C'était Umino.

Je recrachai la gorgée d'eau à mes pieds et en bu une autre avant de parler.

- …merci.

Ca ressemblait toujours pas à ma voix, mais si Umino s'en rendit compte, il ne dit rien. Il renifla l'air, plissant un peu le nez.

- T'as pas bu ?

C'était pas une question en fait. Seul mon sweat sentait l'alcool, et il était assez près pour s'en rendre compte. Je lui répondis quand même, avalant une autre gorgée de liquide.

- Pas assez.

- Moi non plus, et il bascula la tête en arrière en essayant d'avaler tout le contenu de sa bouteille. Elle était déjà vide.

- Merde.

Une voix trop forte, trop aiguë, retentit bien trop près. Umino rentra la tête dans les épaules, comme pour se rendre invisible. Je fermai les yeux brièvement sous l'outrage sonore.

- 'Ruka-aa ! Mon p'tit dauphin t'es où ? I-RU-KA-A ?

Des jurons suivirent, sur la température extérieure et les dauphins en général, avant que l'on entende le claquement d'une porte. Umino souffla.

- Dieu merci elle est myope comme une taupe sans lunettes…

- C'est Iruka ton prénom ?

Le regard qui me fut envoyé était noir…

- Une seule blague sur mon nom…

… et le ton menaçant.

- Hé, moi c'est Kakashi, tu crois que c'est mieux ?

Iruka donc haussa une demie épaule. Il devait avoir bu quelques bières pour être si à l'aise – à moins qu'il détestait le lycée et faisait son possible pour passer inaperçu là-bas, comme une certaine personne de ma connaissance.

Je fermai les yeux à nouveau. J'étais complètement… je sais même pas comment. A côté de mes pompes. A côté de ma tête. A côté. Même si je savais que mon aspect extérieur restait rigoureusement le même.

- Fait chier, murmurait Iruka pour lui-même, fais trop froid.

Son souffle faisait des petits nuages blancs quand il respirait. Je me rendis compte que j'en faisais aussi. La température avait sévèrement chuté.

- Tu rentres pas à l'intérieur ? je lui demandai.

- Je préfère éviter… les sangsues c'est pas mon truc...

Il faisait apparemment référence à la fille de plus tôt.

- … je rentrerai bien chez moi mas les mecs avec qui je suis venu sont pleins. Quels débiles…

Il croisa les bras sur son tee-shirt en une tentative dérisoire de se réchauffer, toujours plus de nuages quand il parlait et respirait. Ses joues prenaient une teinte rouge due au froid, et non pas comme au début, à l'exercice. Il avait dû danser. Il y avait encore des gouttes de sueur qui glissaient sur son front, et son tee-shirt semblait mouillé par endroit.

- Tiens.

Je lui tendis ma veste, que j'avais gardé sur le dos depuis qu'on était arrivé. Il me regarda sans comprendre.

- Enfile ça avant de geler. Tu me la rendra lundi.

Le rouge sur ses joues sembla s'intensifier – l'effet du froid ? Il prit la veste et l'enfila cependant.

- Merci.

Je regardai ma montre. 0001.

Des bruits de pas, derrière.

- Kakashi ?

Haku. Je fis un signe de la main, attestant de ma présence. Il se rapprocha, s'accroupit, sa jupe dévoilant le peu de peau qu'il restait entre le tissu et les bottes.

- Ca va ?

Je lui souris, mettant un masque habituel sur mon visage.

- T'inquiète, c'est bon.

Il me sourit en retour – mais guère convaincu. Il porta son attention sur Iruka qui l'observait à côté.

- Hey salut, moi c'est Haku.

- Iruka.

D'autres bruits de pas – plus lourds cette fois. Zabuza.

- Je dis qu'on se tire, ça commence à tourner au vinaigre dedans – autant éviter l'endroit si les flics se pointent.

Je hochai la tête en me levant, puis je me tournai vers Iruka, toujours assis, toujours avec ma veste.

- Besoin d'un taxi ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le retour fut plutôt agréable – Iruka et Haku s'étaient posés à l'arrière et discutaient à bâtons rompus de tout et de rien. C'était reposant.

Je ne pris la parole que pour demander à Umino où il voulait qu'on le pose. Il donna le nom d'une rue sur le chemin de l'appartement de Zabuza et Haku, mais totalement à l'opposé de chez moi. Zabuza haussa un sourcil en ma direction et le fronça lorsque je lui dis que je descendrai là aussi. Mais il ne dit rien.

J'aurais dû vouloir savoir s'ils avaient trouvé quoique ce soit, j'aurais dû vouloir savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur pour que Zabuza sonne la retraite. Ca me passait à côté. La ritournelle était en train de creuser un trou dans mon crâne.

Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure. Zabuza s'arrêta au coin de rue indiqué, nous laissant descendre Iruka et moi. Iruka s'éloigna un peu de la voiture, suffisamment pour qu'il n'entende pas ce que je racontais à Zabuza par la vitre baissée, et qu'il ne voie pas ce que je lui rendait - l'écouteur.

- M'attendez pas pour faire le compte-rendu demain.

Zabuza acquiesça de la tête, ne posant aucune question – Haku me regarda d'un air inquiet. Puis Zabuza remonta la vitre et repartit dans une pétarade de moteur essoufflé dans les rues silencieuses.

Iruka faisait toutes ses poches derrière moi, avant de brandir un stylo triomphalement.

- File-moi ton adresse, me dit-il, je te ramène ta veste demain.

Je hochai lentement la tête.

- 165 Ookami lane.

- C'est derrière le vieux temple et le parc non ?

J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête. Je le regardai écrire sur son bras, non sans peine, dans la chiche lumière des vieux réverbères. Il reboucha le stylo, le remit dans sa poche et me fit un grand sourire. Je me surpris à le lui rendre.

- A demain alors.

- …yep, à demain.

Puis il s'éloigna.

_Yep, definitively tipsy._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

De là où Zabuza nous avait déposé à l'immeuble anonyme, il n'y avait qu'un pas de ninja à franchir.

Rin n'avait pas fermé les volets de sa fenêtre. Une lueur bleuté d'écran s'en échappait. Je grimpai au mur, m'arrêtant au niveau de son petit chez elle.

Elle était assise sur son lit défait, la tête sur ses genoux, la télé en face jouait un western trop lumineux – spaghetti. C'avait été ses films préférés… Moi et Rin ont en rigolait…

Je poussai la fenêtre ouverte, et elle tourna la tête. Elle avait les yeux rouges.

Je posai le pied par terre. J'osai pas la quitter du regard, et en même temps tout devenait flou devant moi.

- Rin…

Je reniflai, faisant un pas de plus vers le lit, m'arrêtant.

- Je l'avais _oublié_…

Ma voix se brisa sur le dernier mot. Rin m'ouvrit ses bras.

Elle me berça tandis que je pleurais comme l'enfant que je n'avais jamais été, pleurant la culpabilité de l'oubli qui me consumait, l'ami, le frère que j'avais perdu, crachant le deuil et le chagrin ; se berçant elle-même, pleurant l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, son chagrin se mêlant au mien pour d'en faire plus qu'un.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin sixième partie OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Chapitre le plus long jusqu'à maintenant… Pour info, la première partie de cette fic est maintenant disponible en anglais._

_Ookami: loup. Iruka: dauphin. Kakashi : épouvantail._

_Je suis pas super au courant des rites funéraires japonais, mais je sais que les trois-, cinq-, sept- et dixièmes anniversaires de la mort sont des dates importantes - d'où l'évènement dont se plaint Itachi._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer** : La description de la voiture de Genma est à moi et elle vous a fait beaucoup rire. Genma tout court n'est pas à moi malheureusement, comme le reste. _

_Je précise que c'est un UA comme dans Univers Alternatif, j'ai donc un peu fichu les âges des persos et leurs histoires tels que donnés dans le manga aux orties. Sinon Yondaime devrait être mort, Tsunade pas là, Itachi pas dans la même classe que Kakashi, Haku devrait pas avoir le même âge que Zabuza et j'en passe. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était chaud. Tout chaud comme si quelqu'un venait juste de quitter l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il y avait de la lumière aussi, pas beaucoup. Et puis des voix un peu plus loin. Celles d'un homme et d'une femme. Des voix connues. Encore trop endormi pour savoir ce qu'elles disaient. Pas de danger immédiat.

J'ouvris les yeux.

L'appartement de Rin. J'étais dans le lit de Rin, à la place qu'elle devait juste avoir quitté. La nuit me revint en mémoire et je refermai les yeux. _oh fuck_.

Les odeurs qui me parvinrent me firent froncer le nez de dégoût… jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'elles venaient de moi. Je sentais l'alcool, mon sweat encore imbibé sur le dos, je pouvais sentir les relents de vomi aussi, sur le col, dans la bouche, presque à m'en donner la nausée. Une main courageuse m'appris que j'avais les mèches collées aux joues – et que ce qui les collait avait un goût de sel…

_I felt like shit_. Y'avait guère d'autre mot pour décrire mon état.

Je me redressai, et m'assit sur le lit. Les voix s'interrompirent. Elles venaient de la micro-cuisine. Je me levai, et passa les quelques mètres qui m'en séparait. Je m'appuyai contre le bout de mur qui séparait les deux pièces.

- Tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose Kakashi ?

Rin se détourna de la nourriture qu'elle préparait pour me regarder – petit dèj' à l'ancienne : œuf, bacon, toast, fruits. L'odeur du bacon qui grésillait me souleva le cœur. Je secouai la tête et me glissa sur la chaise libre, en face du troisième occupant de la pièce.

Il avait les mains qui serraient une mug fumante. Je reconnaissait ce mug. Obito l'avait offert à Rin. Il y avait deux gros yeux rouges dessinés au-dessus de l'inscription « Party animal ». Rin avait rit et avait dit qu'il devrait offrir la même à Genma. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps.

Je gardai le regard fixé sur ces mains. Je n'avais pas besoin de croiser le regard de leur propriétaire – je savais déjà.

Inquiétude, _concern_, envie d'aider, compassion. Voilà ce que je trouverai en levant les yeux. Autant Obito aurait plutôt été la figure du grand frère malpoli et déconneur, le genre de type que votre maman vous déconseille de fréquenter mais avec qui vous finissez toujours par traîner, autant lui était plus la figure du grand frère à la tête sur les épaules. Presque une figure paternelle. _Not that I needed one more._

Namiashi Raidou.

Une main leva la tasse. Le silence s'installait, les seuls bruits étaient ceux que faisaient Rin en rangeant et préparant son assiette. Une main me sortit de mes pensées. Une main qui plaçait un verre d'eau devant moi.

-Tu peux utiliser ma douche tu sais…

Je levai le regard vers Rin, sa main toujours autour du verre. Je secouai la tête, avalant ma salive – ma salive au goût âcre…

-Merci… Je devrais rentrer…

-Je te ramène, dit Raidou.

J'amorçai le refus, mais il reprit :

-Ordre de sensei. Il a aussi précisé que ton rapport pouvait attendre jusqu'à demain. Le reste de l'équipe a déjà reporté.

J'acquiesçai lentement de la tête. La main de Rin était passée du verre à mon épaule, une présence familière, chaude et rassurante.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raidou roulait en silence. _Thanks Kami_ sa voiture était en bien meilleur état que celle de Genma. Le chauffage faisait un ronronnement qui s'ajoutait à celui du moteur.

Les rues défilaient par la fenêtre, sous le ciel gris, lourd de menace de pluie – pas encore de neige. Les vieilles rues flanquées de bâtiments encore pour la plupart faits de bois semblaient encore plus anciennes sous cette lumière de début de matinée, vides et assoupies.

Le silence s'étendit.

Je pris la parole pour la première fois depuis que nous avions quitté Rin.

Je m'étais contenté de réponses par gestes aux questions qu'elle avait posé – 'Tu n'as pas froid ?' 'Tu as besoin d'une veste ?' et surtout celle qui n'était pas posée : 'Daijobu ?'. J'avais repris mes vieilles habitudes, celles d'avant Obito, le visage tellement neutre qu'il paraissait celui d'une statue, mes émotions triées, cataloguées, enfermées, refusées d'accès à l'expression. Pas que j'en avais tellement dans l'immédiat. J'avais l'impression d'être une enveloppe creuse. _Hollow_. _Self-disgust_.

-Gare-toi là.

Raidou fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, prenant la place libre devant le portail qui fermait un parc qui semblait fait d'une matière grise uniforme. Je sortis de la voiture sans un regard en arrière. Raidou ne me suivrai pas.

Nous étions sur les limites de l'ancienne Konoha, celle des temps ninja. Les murs d'enceinte avaient depuis longtemps disparu, mais cette place était restée intouchée. Quel homme, aussi mauvais ou con fut-il, aurait, pendant les époque des guerres entre villages, eu les couilles de déranger les morts ?

La grille du cimetière était ouverte… Peu de gens venaient à celui-là. C'était l'ancien, là où l'on enterrait traditionnellement les cendres des morts des plus vieux clans de Konoha… quand ils existaient encore, ou qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté le pays. Les restes de mon père étaient là, à côté de ceux de ma mère, et les parents de mon père avant lui. Mes restes, si restes il y aurait, finiraient ici également.

Le vent se leva, jouant avec mes mèches et mon sweat. Il faisait froid je suppose. Je ne sentais pas.

Je passai entre les rangées serrées de stèles grises, certaines si anciennes que les kanji gravés dessus étaient devenus illisible sous l'action du temps.

Le clan Uchiha avait un carré du cimetière à lui tout seul. Je le rejoignis en quelques pas.

Il y avait encore des fleurs et des bâtonnets d'encens à demi-consumés autour d'une des stèles les plus récentes.

La stèle d'Obito.

-Salut vieux frère.

Quel con je faisais. _What was the point in talking to a grave !_ Excellente question ça.

Je restais peut-être un quart d'heure devant la stèle. Puis je tournais les talons, vers Raidou et la voiture chauffée. Le vent avait fini par me faire sentir le froid – et avait fini par me faire me rendre compte que je pleurais à nouveau. J'avais fini par mettre un nom sur ce que je ressentais. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trahi la mémoire d'Obito en oubliant le jour de sa mort, même si mon inconscient m'avait prévenu de l'arrivée de ce jour avec les cauchemars. Or je ne pouvais pas trahir sa mémoire si facilement… tout ce que je faisais se rapportait à lui, tout ce que je ressentais, tout ce que je décidais… Il me regardait droit dans les yeux à chaque fois que je me regardais dans un miroir. Sans lui je ne serais encore qu'une marionnette doté d'un cerveau, un vulgaire outil.

Je retournais donc à la voiture, un peu plus en paix avec moi-même – du moins sur le plan rationnel. La blessure de sa mort mettrait encore du temps à se refermer du côté de mon cœur.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raidou ne me regarda pas remonter dans la voiture et démarra sans un mot, laissant la vieille ville et le cimetière derrière nous, en direction de la maison. Il y avait un peu plus de trafic au fur et à mesure que l'on s'éloignait.

Ookami lane était à peine plus vivante que lorsque je l'avais quittée, une douzaine d'heures plus tôt. Ce Samedi matin sonnait comme un Dimanche arrivé en avance. Raidou s'arrêta devant la boîte aux lettres qui portait le numéro 165.

-T'as besoin de quelque chose tant que j'y suis ?

Je secouai la tête en défaisant la ceinture.

Vous connaissez le dessin je suppose… celui où un type a une idée qui se matérialise par une ampoule allumée ? C'est exactement ce qui se passa.

-Mitarashi…

Raidou tourna la tête vers moi, un sourcil levé. La fille aux cheveux teints qui s'était pendue au cou d'Itachi, c'était la fille des Mitarashi, Anko.

-Y'a une possibilité pour que les Mitarashi et les Uchiha soient en contact, je sorti d'une traite en me retournant brusquement vers Raidou. Lequel fronça les sourcils.

-Uchiha comme dans 'Uchiha la tête du département de la Sécurité Intérieure' ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

-Anko et Itachi étaient ensembles hier.

Raidou était clairement en train de penser très très fort. J'ouvris la porte, et me glissai à l'extérieur. Je me retournai avant de fermer la porte.

-Je viendrai ce soir faire mon rapport.

- 'Kay… Je vais voir ça avec les mecs de l'Info… Rien d'autre ?

Je souris légèrement.

-Empêche Genma de prêter son tas de rouille à Zabuza à l'avenir.

Raidou ne pu s'empêcher de rire. J'aurais pu aussi bien lire dans ses pensées. _Relief_. Il était soulagé que j'agisse 'normalement'. Si on pouvait me caser sous la catégorie 'Normal'. Fallait drôlement l'étirer la catégorie.

-Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour ça, mais j'avais vraiment besoin du mien hier… A ce soir.

-Prend soin de Rin.

Sur ces mots je claquai la porte et me tournai vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, ravi d'avoir pu faire rougir Raidou. _Smug smile_. Ce tout petit truc me remis la patate. Quel dommage que je me baladais rarement avec un appareil photo… Cette expression aurait été à garder pour la postérité. Sur les murs du QG. Mieux, dans les vestiaires.

Ils n'espéraient quand même pas que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte ?

J'ouvris la porte. _High spirits, here I come._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_The kami bless the one who thought about creating the shower…_

Je ne sentais plus l'alcool ni le vomi, j'avais un tee-shirt propre sur le dos, mes fringues qui sentaient encore la fumée de tabac et de drogue, l'alcool et autres joyeusetés étaient dans la machine à laver, je n'attendais personne et j'étais seul. Je pouvais me détendre maintenant.

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir. Je m'assis sur les marches de la porte de la cuisine, à l'abri de l'eau. Le jardin aurait eut besoin d'un coup de tondeuse. Quatre mois auparavant.

Les feuilles mortes entouraient en épais tapis les troncs des quelques arbres plantés là. Il faisait froid. C'était relaxant.

Derrière le jardin, derrière la barrière qui n'avait pas dû connaître un pot de peinture depuis la mort de mon père pointaient les chênes du parc. Plus loin, même si on ne pouvait pas le voir de là où j'étais, je savais que le vieux temple se dressait.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, juste celui de l'eau qui tombait sur les toits autour. Obito détestait ce type de temps, et ne manquait pas une occasion de me rappeler que je devais pas être net pour être de l'avis contraire au sien.

_Perfect weather for brooding._

J'entourai mes genoux de mes jambes et je posa la tête par dessus, regardant la pluie tomber d'un œil à demi-ouvert.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une silhouette sombre armée d'un parapluie qui marchait dans la rue vue du coin de l'œil par la fenêtre me fit relever la tête du bouquin. La pluie avait redoublée d'ardeur un gros quart d'heure avant, me forçant à me replier au sec et au chaud.

La silhouette remontait lentement la rue, s'arrêtant de temps à autre devant des boîtes aux lettres aux numéros illisibles. Elle passa devant ma fenêtre… et je ne la vis pas passer dans l'autre, de l'autre côté de la maison, pour continuer la remontée de la rue. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna.

Je fis mentalement l'inventaire des armes cachées à ma portée et des jutsus que je pouvais balancer à la gueule de mon visiteur mystère en faisant passer ça pour un accident. Oui, je suis parano, je crois l'avoir déjà mentionné.

J'ouvris la porte.

-Salut ! J'ai ta veste !

Attaque mortelle du sourire trop _cheerful_ trop tôt le matin. D'accord, c'est rien que neuf heures du matin. Et puis il a une bonne tête quand il sourit ; ça change de quand il tire la gueule au bahut. Eh, vous méprenez pas ! J'ai pas dit qu'il était mignon !

-Iruka, t'es toujours aussi hyper le matin ?

-Gueule de bois ? qu'y me fait en souriant.

On était toujours face à face sur le seuil de la porte. Je le regardai des pieds à la tête.

-T'es au courant qu'un parapluie ça sert à se protéger de la pluie ? Rentre avant de geler sur pattes.

-Eh ! je…

Je le traînai de force dans l'entrée/salon/_whatever._

-J'venais juste te rendre ton blouson, faut que je rentre, je croyais pas que c'était si loin à pied chez toi j'suis de service au service de midi !

Je lui jetai une serviette pêchée de la cuisine à la tête.

-Sèche-toi un minimum si tu veux pas être malade… Service ?

La créature dégoulinante dans mon salon hocha la serviette.

-Je bosse au resto de mon oncle le week-end, on habite au-dessus. T'as qu'à passer un de ces jours…

Il baissa la tête sur la petite flaque que faisaient ses pieds.

-Oh merde, j'suis désolé…

-Pas grave.

-T'es sûr ? J'voudrais pas t'attirer d'ennuis avec tes parents…

Je le coupai.

-Fallait se lever plus tôt si tu voulais les embêter.

Moi et mon putain d'humour noir. Il me regarda un instant, sans avoir l'air de comprendre. Il était vachement mieux avec les cheveux attachés. On voyait sa gueule au moins. _Wait one second there_…Qui j'étais pour dire ça ?

Il sembla se souvenir du sac sur son dos, l'enleva, l'ouvrit et y pêcha mon blouson, même pas mouillé.

-Tiens. Merci. Faut vraiment que j'y aille là.

Il me retourna la serviette trempée maintenant, et se retourna vers la porte. Je m'appuyai contre la porte ouverte, lui déjà à l'extérieur. Il fit une pause, tournant à peine la tête vers moi. Il avait les joues rosées, faisant ressortir la cicatrice sur son nez. Le froid déjà ?

-T'es vraiment différent d'au bahut. Ca fait bizarre de voir ton visage presque en entier.

Avant même que je trouve quelque chose à répondre, il était parti.

Il avait les yeux couleur chocolat et je commençais à me demander si la couleur sur ses joues hier soir n'était pas due qu'en toute petite partie au froid.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin septième partie oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Mince, Kakashi commence à avoir mon sens de l'humour…Encore un chapitre plutôt angsty. Oui je suis cruelle avec Kakashi et oui j'aime ça. Vous n'avez qu'à aller lire mon autre fic 'Light the way Eclaire le chemin' si vous aimez ça aussi. Merci à tous les reviewers pour tous les petits mots pour le sixième chap, laissez m'en autant cette fois aussi :D !_

_Bon maintenant faudrait que j'aille écrire la septième partie de 'Light the Way' en anglais si je veux pas me faire étrangler et lapider par mes lecteurs anglophones… ou je pourrais aller réviser pour le bac. démoralisée _


	8. huitième partie

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres**

_Chronique d'une vie peu ordinaire…_

_Disclaimer : si vous me prenez pour un japonais, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour chez votre opticien._

_Warning : pas plus que d'habitude… bière ?_

_Bande-son : Vulgar & Six Ugly, Dir en grey ; Be Human, Yoko Kanno_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je suis allé le soir même faire mon rapport, comme je l'avais annoncé à Raidou le matin. Les indices dont je lui avais fait part avaient déjà fait boule de neige – toute la partie Info était sur les dents, à ré-éplucher toutes les données, à la lumière de cette nouvelle piste.

J'appris par Sensei que Haku et Zabuza n'avaient rien découvert de plus que ce que l'on savait déjà, juste de quoi confirmer des pistes déjà brûlantes sur des sous-réseaux de trafics divers – notre partie du boulot était terminée, les flics n'avaient plus qu'à aller s'y brûler les doigts.

Il y eut un moment de silence après qu'il m'ait dit cela. Le genre de silence inconfortable qu'on essaye d'éviter en général. Sensei se racla la gorge.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir envoyé hier. J'aurai dû…

-…vous auriez dû quoi ? Me mettre le nez dedans ? Me rappeler quel jour c'était ? Vous n'avez pas à être désolé. C'est moi qui ai oublié.

Sensei se sentait aussi coupable que moi pour la mort d'Obito, je le savais. Il n'avait pas en plus à endosser la culpabilité de ma tête percée.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux – à travers le masque, je peux dire que c'est un exploit – l'air triste mais déterminé. _That's Sensei for you_. Il hocha la tête – connaissant ma tête de mule, tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne me ferais pas démordre de ce que j'avais dit. Il finissait par me connaître.

-Zabuza et Haku sont dans une des salles d'entraînement avec Genma et Raidou.

Je lui fis un signe de tête rapide avant de faire un demi tour sec et de sortir du bureau.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je trouvai toute la fine équipe dans la deuxième salle – laquelle était vide, heureusement pour eux.

Zabuza et Genma étaient face à face au milieu de la salle en position de combat, se jaugeant du regard, essayant de voir la faille, la garde baissée – ils se mirent en mouvement. Des encouragements et des conseils s'élevèrent du long du mur, là où étaient Haku et Raidou.

-Gen', fait gaffe à son jeu de jambes, baisse pas ta garde !

-Zabi, fais-lui mordre la poussière !

Je fis tranquillement le tour de l'arène improvisée pour rejoindre les spectateurs – l'autre moitié de l'équipe nous faisait un beau spectacle. Je pouvais voir que Genma commençait à en avoir assez que toutes ses attaques ne rencontrent que de l'air ; Zabuza avait l'air de s'amuser – mais je ne pouvais pas dire s'il avait ce _smirk_ caractéristique avec le masque sur le nez.

Je fis un signe de tête à Haku et Raidou, toujours absorbés par le match amical.

-Tu bosses pas ce week-end ?

Haku secoua la tête, les yeux fixés sur le _show_ de son copain, le masque relevé sur la tête.

-Weekend libre. Au fait, tu manges à la maison ce soir.

-_Ma'am, yes ma'am, _je fis avec un semblant de salut.

Raidou, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'échange tout en regardant son coéquipier se faire mettre la pâté par son autre coéquipier, rigola en entendant ma réponse. Avec le masque en place, ça faisait un bruit assez intéressant, un peu comme si Darth Vader se prenait une quinte de toux dans son respirateur. _Scary idea._

Genma réussit à mettre Zabuza à terre avec un mouvement qui tombait sous la catégorie 'Hasardeux'.

-Bravo papy, j'aurai pas cru que tu y arriverais.

Je réussi à faire perdre son calme tout relatif à Genma. Par contre, impossible de savoir si j'avais réussi à faire en sorte qu'il ait ce tic dans l'œil qu'il avait quand il était énervé. Fichu masque.

-Sale gosse ! J'ai que sept ans de plus que toi !

Il commit là une erreur de débutant impardonnable – autrement dit, de débutant mort - : il tourna le dos à son adversaire. Lequel en profita pour lui faire un balayage de toute beauté, qui résulta en un atterrissage peu gracieux.

-9.8 pour le balayage, 4 pour l'atterrissage.

-9.9 pour le balayage.

-3 pour l'atterrissage. Gen', tu rouilles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La séance d'entraînement se résuma à des matchs un contre un en comptant les points. C'était l'idée de Genma et Obito au départ. Qu'est-ce que j'avais pu les trouver stupides alors. Maintenant, c'était une tradition. Et puis, ça aidait à mieux se connaître et à pouvoir savoir quand et comment compter les uns sur les autres.

Genma en avait fait une institution. Le lendemain – ou le jour – de la date anniversaire d'Obito, on s'arrangeait toujours pour se faire ces matchs, sans avoir besoin de les organiser. Cette année, la présence de Zabuza et Haku était…_ a nice change_. En lisant entre les lignes, _underneath the underneath_, c'était aussi un signe qu'ils avaient été acceptés entièrement dans l'équipe.

Ca faisait bizarre de voir Haku en uniforme aussi… mais, _man_, il savait comment se battre. 'Jamais s'arrêter à l'apparence', on en avait une illustration parfaite là.

Lorsque l'on sortit des vestiaires, habillés comme n'importe quel adolescent – okay, peut-être pas Haku… mais c'est une autre histoire- et que l'on se dirigea vers les parkings, on en profita pour passer par les couloirs de l'Info. Des fois qu'il y aurait du nouveau.

Je crois que les trois quarts des effectifs administratifs étaient présents. Et ils avaient tous l'air très très occupés. On y resta pas plus longtemps que nécessaire. Ibiki était là aussi.

Ibiki Morino est le genre de type que vous ne souhaitez pas à votre pire ennemi de rencontrer, et que vous êtes très content – voire extatique - d'avoir pour ami. Ibiki est le type que même les civils évitent inconsciemment, et que les flics quelques fois appellent lorsqu'ils ont des aveux à faire cracher à des personnes particulièrement récalcitrantes et tête de mule. Personnes qui en général se mettent à table après cinq minutes dans la même pièce que lui à se regarder en chiens de faïences.

Ibiki au boulot, sur une affaire brûlante qui insulte sa conscience professionnelle – il devait être en train de se maudire pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt mais hé ? qui irait chercher des liens entre le roi de la pègre et le type qui a fait de la lutte contre la criminalité son cheval de bataille, et pas que comme argument de campagne électorale ?- , vous ne le dérangez pas. Sous aucun prétexte. Même moi je ne le dérange pas et pourtant je lui fais pas mal de trucs qui seraient sanctionnés d'une peine de mort pour d'autres. Bah, quand vous pensez que le type a changé vos couches et a dû vous babysitter – entre autres -, ça immunise un minimum contre les regards glacés qui donnent envie d'aller voir si l'enfer n'est pas chauffé.

On se tira en vitesse. Dans le couloir, une pile de papier à pattes nous croisa – le bout de tête qui dépassait m'était familier. Kodia.

-Kakashi, kesta foutu encore ? Elle a même plus le temps de me jeter !

-Va bosser Kodia, Ibiki attend.

Le vampire devint tout pâle comme un mort – voire encore plus – et traça.

Au parking, notre petit groupe s'arrêta devant deux voitures bien connues. Genma déverrouilla la sienne.

-Bon, qui monte avec moi ?

Sans un mot, Zabuza, Haku et moi, on se plaça derrière Raidou.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sitôt arrivés à l'appartement de Zabuza et Haku, ce dernier se précipita dans la moitié cuisine de leur salon, ouvrit et fouilla les trois-quart des placards et revint vers Zabuza et Genma qui venaient à peine de mettre les pieds à l'intérieur, une liste de courses dans les mains. Son copain leva un sourcil.

-Vu qu'il est encore tôt, j'ai le temps de cuisiner, je veux faire du sukiyaki mais il manque les nouilles, les champignons et les oignons et on a plus assez d'œufs ni de mirin. Vous allez les cherchez ? il lui répondit à la vitesse de l'éclair avec un grand sourire, en en les poussant tous les deux vers la porte.

Avant que Zabuza et Genma aient compris ce qu'il s'était passé, ils étaient déjà partis. Raidou eut un demi-sourire.

-Je parie qu'ils vont oublier la bière… J'y vais.

Avant que moi, j'ai pu comprendre le tiers du quart de ce qu'il se passait, j'étais seul dans l'appartement avec Haku.

-Tu me files un coup de main ? qu'il me fit avec un grand sourire.

Je posai mon blouson sur le canapé, et regardai –de loin – la tornade Haku dans la cuisine. Il finit par se calmer.

-C'était pas très discret comme moyen de tous les virer…

-Ca a marché non ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de m'approcher de la zone de bataille – nommément, la cuisine.

-Kakashi…qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

La question me prit de court. Je me raidis inconsciemment. Un ange passa. A ce train-là, c'était tout le paradis qui débaroulait au-dessus de nos têtes. Haku détourna la tête, revenant à ses choux, carottes et tofu.

-Excuse-moi d'avoir été indiscret… c'est juste… c'est juste que Zabuza m'a raconté comment tu as été toute la semaine, et que même si on ne bosse pas souvent ensemble, tu ne n'interromps pas un job pour rien… Alors je m'inquiétais. Zabuza aussi, même s'il le montre pas.

Je respirai un grand coup, puis je souris. Difficile à croire que Haku était un mec des fois… là, il venait juste de me démontrer qu'il possédait une qualité peu commune chez les hommes nommée 'tact'. Il me faisait penser à Rin. Allez savoir pourquoi.

-Je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment une nana…

Haku se retourna vers moi. _Disbelief._

-Hein ?

Oh _fuck_, je l'avais dit à haute voix…

-Non, non, rien… je fis avec un sourire idiot. Puis je me ré-assombris.

-Pour hier… je préfère pas en parler… pas maintenant. Pas encore.

Haku hocha la tête. Une autre qualité rare dont il faisait preuve, c'était de laisser tomber la conversation quand il le fallait. Et une que je possède à merveille, c'est celle de détourner –pas toujours très subtilement - les conversations quand il le faut.

-Au fait, où et comment t'as appris à cuisiner ?

-… ça veut dire quoi ça ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était une bonne soirée, tranquille, entre potes, autour d'un bon dîner et d'une bonne bière. Une bonne soirée, ouais.

Sans se concerter, il y eut un toast – le premier – muet, à ceux qui ne pourraient plus partager ce genre de soirées. Je me sentis obligé de demander un autre toast – mais bien parlant celui-là. Je levais ma canette, ravalant _the lump in my throat_. _The lump_ qui était en train de m'étouffer.

-A Obito.

Un muscle joua sur la mâchoire de Raidou, le regard de Genma se perdit brièvement dans le vague. Ils levèrent leurs bières aussi.

-A Obito.

-…A Obito.

Zabuza et Haku levèrent aussi leurs boissons, en support silencieux – je remarquai que Zabuza fronça fugitivement les sourcils en entendant le nom, mais ça n'était pas impossible qu'il ait déjà entendu le nom d'Obito dans les couloirs, parce que les chances qu'il ait travaillé avec lui était quasiment nulles.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, en notant que Genma avait décidé de raconter par le menu toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à ce que Raidou lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit taire – sinon on en aurait eu pour toute la nuit – et que Haku, une fois un peu _tipsy_ – note à moi-même : éviter de laisser de l'alcool à portée de main de Haku à l'avenir – nous harcela, Zabuza et moi, pour en savoir plus sur le 'type trop mignon d'hier soir, avec la cicatrice sur le nez'. J'aurais été Zabuza, je pense que je me serais un peu inquiété. Mais apparemment, c'était l'état normal d'un Haku avec un coup dans le nez. Je ne crois pas que j'ai envie de le voir plein…

Bonne soirée.

Raidou me ramena – le trajet fut silencieux, sauf lorsqu'il me demanda si je préférais dormir chez Rin. Je l'aurais bien _teased to death_ là-dessus, mais la nuit très courte plus l'entraînement plus la soirée bien arrosée, je m'estimais suffisamment à plat pour dormir sans problèmes dans mon lit habituel – enfin, encore plus habituel que celui de Rin.

Je m'écroulai, comme prévu, comme une masse.

La dernière pensée qui me traversa l'esprit avant que je ne succombe dans les bras de Morphée, ce fut 'J'ai oublié de demander le nom du restau de son oncle à Iruka'…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin huitième partie OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Je sais, j'avais dit plus d'updates, je fais la fille sérieuse, y'a le bac… …'J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher' ? Et puis c'est l'ascension, y'a le temps…. J'aime Ibiki… l'est délire ce type… ( l'auteur décline toute responsabilités si les lecteurs commencent à se poser des questions sur sa santé mentale)_

_Blabla inutile de l'auteur : OMG j'ai trouvé Haku ! en live et tout… en cherchant une image sur mon ordi, je suis tombée sur mes fichiers de Dir en grey ( j'ai des tonnes d'images) et j'ai (re)trouvé des photos de Toshiya de je sais pas quel album ou clip, en robe, talons aiguilles, boa, clope, et dreads bleues. O.O C'est exactement Haku comme je le vois dans cette fic… c'est pas humain qu'un mec ressemble à ce point à une fille en étant à tomber raide sexy…Ca en devient vexant. (J'essayerai de mettre ces photos sur mon blog, le lien est celui de ma homepage)_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres neuvième partie**

_Quelques réponses aux reviewers… Kaoro Tsumi, t'es l'une des rares perspicaces ici… ou les autres ne se sont pas encore manifestés ; Satji, c'est quoi 'le Messie branché à l'internet' O.ô ? Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot pour le chapitre huit, et bienvenue aux nouveaux !_

'_don't look away. I need to know if this is real._

_Don't look away. I need to know- when will this end?' – Thursday, 'The other side of the crash/over and out (of control)_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dimanche passa tout seul. _Uneventful_. Sauf si vous appelez courir toute la journée après un blond bruyant, suractif et rapide, _eventful._

Sara avait décidé de capturer son imbécile de mari pour la journée, me lâchant leur gosse dans les pattes en conséquence.

Sara oui, Sara Uzumaki, l'unique femme qui a eut assez de courage – et de couilles, même si c'est étrange de dire ça pour une femme – pour marier mon sensei, lui faire un gosse et arriver à supporter les deux. Y'a des fois où on se demande si Sensei vient pas au QG rien que pour lui échapper. Une chic fille, avec une poigne de fer. Pas étonnant qu'elle ai finit par se faire une place de battante au gouvernement de la ville – elle écrase littéralement ses adversaires…

Tiens, tant que j'y pense, elle a travaillé plusieurs fois dans des cercles proches de Fugaku Uchiha, grand manitou de la sécurité intérieure depuis un paquet d'années maintenant…

Lui ferai remarquer ça quand ils repasseront récupérer leur tornade ambulante – leur tornade orange. Je me demande si elle a pas un problème avec cette couleur à en acheter autant à son gosse. Il va finir traumatisé le pauvre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ah, le fameux lundi matin au double cours d'anglais…

Chose suffisamment étonnante pour être notée, j'étais arrivé en avance – de dix minutes. Je retrouvai Zabuza devant la salle encore fermée, et Umino – non, Iruka, arriva quelques instants plus tard, bonnet enfoncé jusqu'au nez. Je souris. Le temps avait bien refroidi ; il neigerait bientôt.

Zabuza extirpa d'une poche un morceau de papier et le tendit à Iruka.

-Tiens, Haku voulait que je te file ça.

J'entraperçus des chiffres. Je plissai l'œil.

-Ca te dérange pas qu'Haku donne son numéro comme ça ?

-Bah, fit Zabuza en haussant une demie épaule. Tant qu'il me laisse dormir sur le paillasson…

_Definitely not the jealous type…_ Je posai théâtralement une main sur son épaule.

-Mon canapé est à ta disposition si besoin est.

-Merci, t'es un frère.

-Hm, je t'aurais bien proposé mon lit mais j'ai pas envie de me mettre Haku à dos trop tôt…

J'évitai en rigolant le coup qu'il m'envoya. Iruka regardait tout ça pas déphasé pour deux sous. Et soudain, son ampoule s'alluma. C'est méchant, mais c'est toujours très drôle d'en être le témoin, surtout quand c'est à propos d'Haku.

-'Ttendez… 'il' ?

Et là, là à cet instant précis, sonna la sonnerie. Du coup, Zabuza et moi on a eut tout le temps de se marrer pendant toute l'heure tandis que le pôvre Iruka était plongé dans des abîmes de doutes. Je tiens à noter que je suis rarement cruel à ce point, mais c'était trop drôle pour qu'on passe à côté. _Fuck_ la tête qu'Iruka avait tiré entre le bonnet et le col… à croquer - _Hey_, ça sort d'où ça ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ah, les fameux couloirs pleins à craquer… Ca se voyait que l'hiver et les températures basses qui allaient avec s'étaient installés. Toute la faune lycéenne se battait pour avoir une place au chaud – très relatif le chaud. C'était plus chaleur animale que chaleur radiateurs.

Quand on pouvait passer entre les casiers métalliques défoncés qui prenaient la moitié de la place disponible dans les couloirs d éjà pas grands et les animaux lycéens qui occupaient le reste en ayant marché _que_ sur trois personnes, on pouvait s'estimer heureux.

Pareil à la cantine. On finissait limite par s'assoire les uns sur les autres. Pas que la nourriture était extraordinairement bonne – c'était de la nourriture de cantine, _enough said_.

Je tâtai précautionneusement du bout de la fourchette ce qui était annoncé comme de l'escalope de dinde. _Mystery Meat_ plutôt oui.

Iruka se posa à la seule place libre qui restait encore dans tout le réfectoire. Inutile de préciser que c'était la place en face de moi.

-Je peux ?

-Vas-y…

Il commença à picorer dans son assiette. Je ne l'avais pas vu de la matinée après le début des cours, et pas d'aussi près. Il avait les yeux cernés. Et l'air généralement pas dans son assiette.

-T'as pas l'air d'aller, je commentai, abandonnant, et l'examen, et ma viande.

-C'est rien… Il fronça les sourcils. Je t'avais jamais vu manger à la cantine.

Moi non plus. Hé, vous croyez que j'ai fait comment pour arriver en avance ce matin ? …Ai sauté la case petit dèj'.

-J'ai oublié de déjeuner ce matin.

Iruka se replongea dans son assiette.

Je jetai discrètement un œil autour de moi – les quatre autres personnes sur le bout de table discutaient très fort du championnat européen de foot et se fichaient éperdument des deux autres énergumènes présents, à savoir nous. Personne ailleurs ne regardait dans notre direction. C'était parti. J'allai enfin pouvoir vérifier un truc qui me turlupinait à propos du mec en face de moi.

Mon objectif, c'était de repousser une seconde les cheveux qui me tombaient dans la figure, juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil sur le flux de chakra d'Iruka, si chakra il y avait ; et pour activer ça il fallait que je modèle un tout petit minuscule peu de chakra à moi.

Mon plan s'arrêta au modelé ; hey, je n'eus même pas le temps de modeler quoique ce soit, j'avais à peine commencé à rassembler du chakra qu'Iruka avait grimacé et tressailli de douleur, crispant une main sur sa tempe.

Ma main traversa la table étroite pour se poser sur son épaule.

-Hé Iruka ! Ca va ?

-C'est rien, c'est rien, qu'il me sortit, respirant lentement et profondément. Ca m'arrive tout le temps…

J'en avais vu assez pour reconnaître une technique de relaxation/anti-douleur quand j'en voyais une, et Iruka l'utilisait avec l'aisance de la répétition. Ca lui arrivait vraiment tout le temps.

-'Tain, fait-moi pas peur comme ça !

Il écarta sa main de son visage juste assez pour que je puisse voir son sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en retour. Ma main quitta comme à regret son épaule.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça.

Et avec ça, il était parti. Tiens, j'avais oublié de lui demander le nom du resto de son oncle.

Le reste de la journée ne fut pas plus notable que ça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il y avait de l'excitation dans l'air.

Au bahut, on pouvait sentir dans l'air vicié exhalé par près d'un millier de poitrines chaudement recouvertes que la neige tomberait bientôt – comme les vacances. Je plaignais sincèrement les profs. Tout le monde était fatigué mais nerveux, excité, irritable.

Même ambiance au QG, mais pour des raisons différentes.

D'une, nos membres de l'Info étaient prêts à s'arracher les cheveux, pour ceux qui en avaient encore. Toutes les informations trouvées étaient incomplètes. Volontairement incomplètes. Les bouts les plus cruciaux, les plus importants, n'étaient pas là quand tous les papiers reliés hurlaient qu'ils avaient à être là. Les fichiers que l'on avaient en notre possession avaient été visité et très minutieusement effacés. Du boulot de professionnel. Si on avait jamais commencé à chercher les liens entre les Uchiha et les Mitarashi, il y aurait eu peu de chances qu'on s'en aperçoive. Soit nos services avaient été 'taupé', soit y'a des petits malins cher payés qui étaient venus fourrer leurs museaux là où ils auraient jamais dû.

Dans tous les cas, je donnais pas cher de leur peau. Et de leur âmes. Ibiki avait été chargé de tirer l'affaire au clair par un Sandaime très très préoccupé.

Préoccupé par le petit deux : le boss du cartel de drogue local le plus puissant - puissant au point de commencer à faire de l'ombre aux 'vieux' cartels majoritairement dirigés par les réseaux de crime organisé localisés sur le Vieux continent, qui régnaient en maîtres sur l' _underground world_ konohan – voulait discuter.

Gentille petite réunion informelle entre boss. _Yeah, that's it, and I'm Terminator, nice to meet you._

Et Sandaime avait demandé à mon sensei d'y aller, accompagné des gens qu'il jugeait nécessaire d'emmener. Comme pour montrer à toute la faune non recommandable qui affectionnait les coins sombres, que Sarutobi, lorsqu'il passerait la main, avait de sacrées troupes derrière lui prêtes à prendre le relais - _some serious back-up_.

Yondaime m'avait pris à part pour m'en parler. Il souhaitait que toute « l'équipe infernale » soit présente, plus quelques autres. Il souhaitait que je sois présent ainsi que Zabuza, _just for showing off_, pour montrer que nous ratissions aussi large pour le recrutement que les cartels organisés. Jusque là, d'accord.

Il souhaitait aussi qu'on y aille en _full ninja mode_. C'est-à-dire pour moi, le visage à découvert. Enfin, à demi. Juste mes yeux à découvert. J'ai bien dit mes yeux, comme dans un et deux, deux yeux. Pas question. Même si c'était pour faire pisser les 'méchants' dans leurs pantalons de trouille, pas question que les deux soient en vue. Choix personnel et poursuite de l'ordre qui m'avait été donné trois ans plus tôt maintenant: Top secret dans un premier temps et Minimum vital de personnes au courant ensuite.

J'avais le droit de refuser. Ca n'était pas un ordre que m'avait donné Sensei, c'était juste une demande.

J'allais y aller de toutes façons. C'était pas comme si je pouvais laisser les gars y aller sans moi. Mais j'irais masque fermement en place.

Tout ça – QG et bahut - pesait un peu beaucoup sur l'ambiance générale – Haku, Zabuza, Genma, Raidou et Rin n'en étaient pas exclus. Encore heureux que nos nuitsétaient généralement calmes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jeudi matin. L'air semblait encore plus lourd dans les couloirs du bahut. De temps à autres pouvaient être entendu une exclamation qui couvrait le bruit de fond inhérent à la foule lycéenne – une exclamation qui sonnait très très souvent comme « Plus que deux semaines de cours avant les vacances ! ». La tension et l'excitation montaient à l'approche de la neige, annoncée pour la semaine d'après – d'après le _Forecast Weather Channel_, la chaîne météo.

J'attendais que la fin de la pause de midi sonne, posé à côté de la porte de la salle de cours, seul. Zabuza avait cours quelque part de l'autre côté du bâtiment, et les autres membres de l'espèce humaine présents comptaient pour du beurre.

Je tuais le temps en observant, de derrière un bouquin – un truc incompréhensible que m'avait passé Haku -, les masses se déplacer dans l'espace tout relatif des couloirs.

Je vis approcher une tête brune connue, passant entre les corps lancés sur des trajectoires imprévisibles. Iruka.

Etrangement, j'avais rarement eu l'occasion de le choper après lundi – bon, faut dire que j'avais laissé tomber l'idée de sauter la case 'petit déj' pour arriver à l'heure. On avait pas tellement de classes en commun en fait. J'avais quand même réussi à discuter une ou deux fois avec lui, sans réessayer mon truc du chakra. Il était okay. Il l'était peut-être même plus que toutes les autres personnes que j'avais mis dans la catégorie 'okay'. _Hell_, il l'était certainement.

Iruka était presque arrivé au niveau de notre salle que l'incident débuta.

_Let's clear some points, _petits rappels: point un, les couloirs sont amputés de la moitié de leur largeur par la présence de casiers utilisés uniquement par les secondes – les autres années abandonnent.

Point deux, en hiver, les couloirs sont amputés de l'autre moitié de leur largeur par la jungle lycéenne. Pour les déplacements, voir plus haut. En bref, tout le monde se marche dessus.

Là, il y avait soudainement un espace libre au milieu du couloir, à moins de deux mètres de là où j'étais appuyé contre le mur. Et au milieu de cet espace, se trouvaient Iruka – et un autre type.

Je le reconnus rapidement. Benjamin Ford, dit 'Benji', membre de la secte des illuminés d'Itachi, un type baraque, que vous qualifieriez de _jock _ou de _bully_, le genre de mec qui sortait avec des pom-pom girls et qu'on retrouvait en première ligne des matchs de foot américain, des concours de descentes de bibine et des bagarres. Définitivement des bagarres.

Il était en train de coincer Iruka contre les casiers, lui bloquant toute ligne de retraite, et l'injuriant à bout portant.

-Ecrase lopette ! Tu me bouscules, je demande réparation pauv'tapette ! T'es pas content avec ça tantouze ?

Et personne autour ne faisait quoi que ce soit. J'avançais, bousculant la foule, qui, en bonne foule qu'elle était, s'était rassemblée en un cercle autour de l'épicentre des événements, attendant que le sang coule.

Je posais une main sur l'épaule de Benji, qui était toujours au-dessus d'Iruka, l'écrasant de sa présence. Iruka ne disait rien, il regardait le sol à ses pieds, détournant le regard du mastodonte – par rapport à lui – qui crevait d'envie de lui encastrer son poing quelque part - de préférence un quelque part qui le ferait tomber à terre et s'humilier tout seul. Benji était ce genre de type. Je me demandais même pourquoi Itachi le gardait dans son cercle.

-Eh du calme Benji, y'a pas suffisamment de place dans les couloirs pour éviter les bousculades…

'Avec la place que tu prends, fallait bien que quelqu'un te rentre dedans un jour' était pas mal aussi, mais mal adaptée aux circonstances.

Iruka releva brusquement la tête, et me fixa du regard, les yeux écarquillés. Benji vira ma main d'un violent coup d'épaule.

-Tiens tu parles toi ? T'es venu secourir ton petit copain ?

La gueule qu'avait Benji ne me disais rien qui vaille. Fallait que je m'attende au pire. _Pense comme un lycéen, pas comme un combattant régulier, pense comme un lycéen, pas comme un combattant régulier…_ Je fis un signe de tête à Iruka. Pourvu qu'il comprenne et qu'il se casse de là.

-Calme-toi mec, tu cherches juste les emmerdes là.

Pas la meilleures des phrases que je pouvais sortir. La foule retint sa respiration. Les mains de Benji virent soudainement agripper mon col, me cognant contre les casiers. Ma tête fit un très joli 'BANG' contre le métal. _Pense comme un lycéen, pas comme un combattant régulier, pense comme un lycéen, pas comme un combattant régulier… _Mes mains enserrèrent les poignets de Benji, mais pas assez serrées pour lui faire lâcher prise.

-Je cherche les emmerdes avec qui je veux junkie ; manque de pot aujourd'hui c'est ton tour et celui de ta tantouze de copine.

_Shit_, où sont les autorités compétentes quand on a besoin d'elles ?

_Pense comme un lycéen, pas comme un combattant régulier, pense comme un lycéen, pas comme un combattant régulier…_La gauche de Benji était administrée avec l'aisance de l'habitude – s'étalant confortablement sur ma pommette droite et entraînant toute ma tête dans le mouvement qui la fit se cogner encore un coup contre les casiers derrière.

La foule murmura, recula, avança, avide de sang.

_Ouch, that hurts son of a bitch!_

Iruka s'était reculé de quelques pas, mais les curieux lui coupaient la retraite. Me laissant pas le temps de reprendre ma respiration pour contrôler, ou tenter de contrôler, la douleur qui fusait de mon œil au coin de ma bouche, Benji repartait en chasse après sa première cible. Il venait d'agripper Iruka qu'une main aristocratique retenait son poing.

-Arrête-ça Benji, pas besoin de continuer.

Le parrain en chair, en os et en cheveux avait parlé. Benji se dégonfla littéralement. Il jeta un dernier regard haineux à Iruka puis se colla sur les talons d'Itachi, la foule s'écartant devant eux, et se refermant derrière, les faisant disparaître sans un bruit, et sans un témoin.

Iruka vint vers moi et descendit à mon niveau ; j'avais profité de l'arrivé de King Itachi pour glisser gentiment assis à terre - _Benji had definitively one hell of a punch_. J'étais parti pour avoir la gueule bleue demain.

La foule se dispersait, commérant à haute voix et refaisant la scène qui venait de se dérouler encore et encore.

Iruka me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-T'étais pas obligé de faire ça.

Il tendit une main hésitante vers ma joue salement rouge.

-Ca semblait être une bonne idée ? je lui souris de traviole.

Il sourit en retour, un demi-sourire qui recouvrait un tas de choses – des choses que, _wierdly_, j'étais prêt à découvrir, auxquelles j'étais prêt à m'intéresser.

-Merci.

Et ce merci avait tout un tas de sens qui m'échappaient complètement.

Un surveillant arriva d'un coup, comme s'il sortait de sa boite. Mon cul ouais, il avait tranquillement attendu derrière un coin de mur que tout soit fini pour ramasser les morceaux et passer un coup de balai. C'est Itachi et son gang qui font la loi ici.

-Umino, Hatake ! il aboya. Chez le proviseur, maintenant !

Y'a pas de justice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin Neuvième Partie OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Si si, je vous jure que je pense à mon bac… ( première épreuve : Arts plastiques, passé ! plus que six à faire !)_


	10. Dixième partie

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres**

_Chapitre dix, déjà… J'y aurais pas cru me l'aurait-on dit y'a trois mois – oui, en général y'a les trois premiers chapitres tapés qui tiennent la route et après ça part en sucette… en même temps c'est pas des fanfictions Naruto avec une bonne dose de KakaIru dessus._

_Aussi, je voulais savoir… Y'a-t-il des garçons qui lisent cette fic ? Pour savoir ce qu'ils en pensent. ( Oui, parce que les pseudo, ça aide pas des masses en général…).Et, chers reviewers, laissez-moi un mail si vous êtes pas loggé sur si vous voulez que je vous réponde directement !_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La première partie de notre 'punition' fut l'attente. Très longue l'attente, assis sur ces chaises en plastiques qui devraient être interdites par la Convention de Genève sur la torture. Surtout qu'on poireautait devant le bureau de l'instance supérieure locale – lire le proviseur – un pion antipathique faisant office de garde-chiourme, histoire d'être sûr que, par hasard, on décide pas de se mettre encore un coup sur la gueule.

Bon, le type était peut-être pas si antipathique que ça une fois qu'on le connaissait, mais pour le peu que j'en voyais, il avait une gueule de bouledogue. Ou de videur de boîte de nuit.

Et j'en voyais vraiment pas grand chose. Parce que oui, ma joue avait commencé à doubler de volume. Ca me valait des coups d'œils inquiets de la part d'Iruka depuis que j'avais décliné son offre d'aller chercher de l'eau froide pour éviter que ma joue gonfle trop.

On attendit. On attendit encore. Le pion ne s'intéressait plus à nous.

Je m'étirais sur ces trucs inconfortables et insupportables qu'ils osaient appeler chaises.

-Rien à voir avec la situation présente… je commençai, me tournant vers Iruka – erm, tournant le côté de mon visage non caché par mes cheveux, celui-là même qui était en train de gonfler, vers Iruka.

Il se tourna brusquement. Je finis.

-…Mais le resto de ton oncle, y s'appelle comment ? Ca doit bien faire une semaine que j'oublie de te demander.

Il sourit.

-C'est dans l'ancien quartier européen, c'est plus un pub qu'un restaurant en fait… le 'Ocean's shore'.

Je plissais l'œil. Du moins, j'esquissai le mouvement. Essayez de plisser l'œil quand votre pommette doit faire à peu près le double de sa taille habituelle…

-C'est une blague ?

Je rappelle à tout le monde que le nom de famille du type en face de moi est 'Umino', littéralement 'de la mer'. Ca se case pile poil avec 'le bord de l'océan'.

Iruka fit la moue à ma répartie. …Pourvu qu'il arrête très vite de faire des têtes pareilles… _breathe_ Kakashi, _breathe_ .

-Je suis navré de te décevoir, mais si tu crois que tu es le premier à me la sortir celle-là, tu nages en plein délire.

Finalement le proviseur se ramena, nous regarda très sérieusement de derrière ses mains croisées sur son bureau – nettement plus rangé que celui de mon sensei je dois dire –, nous assis sur d'autres moyens non conventionnels de torture qui avaient échappé à l'attention de ces chers signataires de la Convention vue plus haut. Je vous fais grâce des conneries qu'il nous a sorti. On essaya même pas de défendre nos cas, ça n'aurait été que de la salive gaspillée – comme on dit, 'il n'y a pas plus sourd que celui qui ne veut pas entendre'.

La sentence tomba enfin. Bagarre dans les couloirs, deux jours d'expulsion. Nos présences n'étaient pas désirées entre ces murs avant mardi prochain. De plus, il allait contacter nos parents pour qu'ils ramènent leurs délinquants chez eux, loin du monde civilisé. Oh j'ai peur.

J'aurai quand même bien voulu savoir comment il expliquait la marque de poing qui se dessinait sur ma face. Je m'en était mis un tout seul comme un grand ?

Donc on attendait encore, en silence, dans le bureau du dirlo, que nos 'parents' viennent nous récupérer et que le dit dirlo ait un mot avec eux au passage.

Je me demandais qui allait bien pouvoir venir pour moi… Sensei, c'était guère possible, même si officiellement c'était lui qui devait venir, en temps que mon tuteur.

J'espérais que ç'allait pas être Ibiki… quoique, Ibiki ici et moi avec une caméra, ça pouvait être drôle. Ca serait intéressant de voir la tête que le dirlo et les autres personnes qui croiseraient son chemin tireraient. Et Ibiki pourrait utiliser cette même vidéo dans les classes d'interrogation qu'il avait absolument tenu à mettre en place…

Un bon moment après, un type baraqué comme un joueur de rugby -- presque à rivaliser avec la carrure de Zabuza mais en version blonde, frappa à la porte et entra. Iruka se leva, se tournant vers le gars qui venait d'entrer.

Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails de ce que raconta le proviseur -- _bunch of bullshit_. Le détail intéressant, c'est que dès que Iruka et le type sortirent, ils se lancèrent dans une discussion rapide et presque incompréhensible en anglais.

Un nouveau mystère pour Détective Kakashi. Et puis comment un type blond plutôt scandinave pouvait être de la famille d'Iruka ?

Et j'attendis, et j'attendis encore.

C'était bien la personne à qui je m'attendais le moins qui vint. Raidou – okay, j'aurai compris. Genma aussi, même s'il était moins crédible dans le rôle du grand frère. Haku, j'y avais pensé, mais ç'aurait forcé quelqu'un à raconter mes histoires de famille, donc ça pouvait pas être lui du tout. Sauf si ce quelqu'un tenait absolument à ce que je le mette en boîte.

La dite personne entra dans le bureau, hocha la tête et fit des mines horrifiées aux bons moments du long et très imbécile monologue du proviseur, _pulled an act_ dans le bureau même, poing sur les hanches et tout – dans l'optique que les instances lycéennes me foutent à jamais la paix – et me tira dehors en m'attrapant par le bras.

La personne, je vous le donne en mille, c'était Rin.

Une fois qu'on fut bien à l'abri des oreilles indésirables, c'est-à-dire, une fois que l'on fut hors des murs du lycée, elle me prit le menton dans une main et inspecta de plus près mon visage avec un plissement de sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je fus bref.

-Ai empêché un type d'en cogner un autre.

Elle fit une petite moue désapprobatrice.

-Ca m'a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir marché…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La petite remarque de Rin me suivit pour le restant de la journée.

J'y eu droit de la part de Tsunade, de Raidou, de Genma, de Zabuza lorsqu'il arriva du lycée après les cours….

Par contre, il eurent tous droit à la version courte de l'histoire – un type qui allait en bastonner un autre et qui m'a cogné à la place. Je n'expliqua à personne ce qui s'était vraiment passé ni qui était les forces en présence – mais je suppose fortement que Zabuza s'en doutait. Il avait de bons indices quand même, avec Iruka absent de cours comme moi.

Tsunade ne put pas faire grand chose d'autre que de stopper et d'inverser le gonflement de ma face ; les magnifiques couleurs qui se déployaient lentement sur ma pommette, c'est la nature qui s'en chargerait.

Finalement, je passai la fin de la journée et la journée du lendemain au QG, à me rendre utile. Là, il faut comprendre que j'avais eu pitié de Sensei qui s'enlisait dans les montagnes de papiers qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau.

Il se passa des trucs plus importants quand même aussi, comme la mise au point du déroulement de la rencontre entre nous et les mafieux locaux. Elle avait été fixée au samedi de la semaine suivante, dans un des anciens hangar de stockage transformé en boite de nuit, dans la vieille zone industrielle – c'était supposé servir de zone neutre. Mouais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je partis du QG le vendredi à l'heure où je finissais d'habitude les cours, et une fois que je fus sûr que sensei allait pas me rappeler en catastrophe – ou du moins, que son rappel pourrait attendre le week-end. Première fois depuis trois ans que j'allais passer mon week-end plus le lundi, en service actif intégral, ça faisait bizarre.

Pour l'heure, je marchai dans les rues de Konoha, l'adresse du 'Ocean's shore' trouvé dans le bottin dans la poche et les mains par-dessus. Il faisait froid, mais pas encore assez froid pour me forcer à passer un anorak en plus de mon pull, même si les courants d'air qui passaient entre les bâtiments diminuaient encore les températures.

Le quartier européen, comme son nom l'indiquait, avait été construit par les marchands et dignitaires européens qui s'étaient installés les premiers à Konoha, après que la situation entre les villages ninja fut à peu près tirée au clair après toutes les guerres cachées – l'installation des européens correspondait à la période où les villages avaient commencé à n'avoir de ninja plus que le nom. Les clans et les _bloodlines_ ninjas n'avaient survécu que grâce à des organisations secrètes et/ou clandestines comme la notre.

Les rues étaient larges, les bâtiments hauts, avec des fenêtres partout et des fioritures sur les façades. Cà et là, des bâtiments avaient été 'réhabilité'… ils ressemblaient à des bâtiments comme on pouvait en voir partout dans Konoha : hauts, avec des toits plats, des faces de hangars ; bref, ils étaient moches.

L'adresse du 'Ocean's shore' correspondait à une rue remplie de ce type de bâtiment. Le pub en lui-même était immanquable – l'enseigne d'un beau vert foncé prenait toute une largeur d'immeuble ; en dessous de l'enseigne, les larges fenêtres étaient constituées d'une multitude de petits carreaux.

Je poussai la porte – des clochettes tintèrent.

L'intérieur n'était ni sombre, ni enfumé, ni _crowded_, comme on avait tous l'image d'un pub en tête. Non, c'était grand, les murs étaient recouverts de bois, il y avait des tables disposées assez loin les unes des autres, des patchworks, des affiches anciennes britanniques et des reproductions de tableaux placardées un peu partout, un grand bar au fond, de hauts tabourets au garde-à-vous devant.

Il y avait peu de monde, et ils étaient tous rassemblés sur les tables les plus proches du bar. En fond musical, un type chantait à sa copine sur un air de jazz qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qui la ramenait chez elle, et qu'elle lui garde la dernière danse.

L'endroit était … confortable, j'avais l'impression de rentrer à un endroit que je connaissais.

Iruka était derrière le bar, occupé à essuyer des verres jusqu'à les faire briller. Je me rapprochai, et il sourit lorsqu'il me vit. Ca me fit sourire en retour.

Je m'appropriai un tabouret, et posa mes coudes sur le bar, juste en face de lui.

-Salut ! T'as fini par le trouver, le 'restau de mon oncle'…

-Yo… une fois l'adresse trouvée, c'était pas si dur…, je lui fis un sourire _loopsided_. Un sourire complet m'obligeait à bouger tout mon visage, et il avait beau avoir dégonflé, ça faisait encore un mal de chien. La marque en était encore au stade 'bleu tout neuf' d'un beau violet contre ma peau toute blanche.

Iruka se rapprocha pour jeter un œil de plus près à mon bleu de compétition.

-Il y est vraiment pas allé de main morte.

Je rigolai.

-C'est vraiment le cas de le dire !

Un type sortit de la porte juste à côté de là où finissait le bar, celle qui semblait mener à la cuisine – c'est à dire, une porte qui ressemblait à toutes les portes de cuisine de restaurant : à battant, avec une sorte de hublot au milieu. Il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu ; avec des cheveux autant en piques dans tous les sens, le type était difficile à manquer. Il vint jusque là où on s'était posé.

-J'ai fini la plonge de ce midi ! J'peux boire maintenant ? Oh, il fit, quand il vit la couleur de mon visage, joli cocard.

-Merci.

Iruka mit un coup de coude au type.

-Tsch, tiens-toi tranquille pour une fois. Kakashi, voici Kotetsu, le seul type que je connaisse avec une connexion directe cerveau-bouche…

-Hey ! C'est pas gentil 'Ruka !

On se serra la main au-dessus du comptoir.

-Hey, je te replace maintenant ; t'es avec Kurenai non ? Je me disais que j'avais déjà vu ta coupe quelque part… je lui fis.

-Ouais, et toi, t'es la fameux Kakashi qu'a évité à 'Ruka de s'en prendre une par Benji… soit t'es suicidaire, soit t'as de sacrées boules mec. Vous avez eu un sacré coup de bol qu'Itachi se soit ramené avant que Benji ait commencé sérieusement.

Je fronçai un sourcil. Il avait dit 'Itachi' sans le venin ou le mordant qui accompagnait habituellement son nom dans la bouche des lycéens.

-Vous avez l'air de connaître Itachi plutôt bien tout les deux…

Iruka haussa une demie épaule, continuant d'astiquer ses verres. Le type qui pleurait après sa copine sur un air de jazz avait laissé place à du Bowie de la grande époque.

Kotetsu répondit.

-Plutôt ouais, on faisait une sacrée équipe avec tous les cinglés du coin…

-Je dois encore avoir une photo de tout le monde quelque part, dit Iruka.

-… Itachi était un de nos meilleurs potes, un type fantas', continua Kotetsu. Mais depuis l'entrée au lycée, il a changé…

-On sait toujours pas pourquoi ; il créé son cercle et est partit de son côté.

-Mais heureusement qu'il est encore là pour couvrir tes arrières ! finit Kotetsu en mettant un coup de coude à Iruka.

Un type aussi blond que celui qui était venu chercher Iruka au lycée, mais plus vieux, se leva des tables, et s'adressa à Iruka :

-_Iruka ! Go fetch your cousin before he freezes his asses off on the roof ! And you and Ko' are free to go for now!_

Iruka posa verre et chiffon et fit le tour du bar, suivit par Kotetsu. Je fis celui qui n'avait rien compris, mais je me levai quand même. Quand Kotetsu arriva à ma hauteur, il m'empoigna le bras et me regarda dans les yeux.

-J'espère pour toi que tu es sérieux avec Iruka – il en a vu suffisamment comme ça, siffla-t-il à voix basse, de sorte que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

Je me retrouvais dans la position très inconfortable du type qui avait loupé un épisode. Mais la menace était à peine voilée dans sa voix.

Iruka appela depuis l'autre côté de la salle, en train d'ouvrir une porte que je n'avais pas vu, marquée 'private' – privé.

-Kakashi ? Tu viens ?

Kotetsu serra un coup mon bras avant de me lâcher, et il sortit du pub sans jeter un regard en arrière. Je le regardai partir du coin de l'œil en me dirigeant vers la porte – elle ouvrait sur un escalier dans lequel Iruka avait déjà disparu.

En fond musical, Bowie avait fait place à une fille qui avait trouvé son quelqu'un et qui arrêtait sa recherche pour ce quelqu'un.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin dixième partie OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Le onzième chapitre, dans mon idée, faisait partie du dixième… Va falloir un peu de patience. Bac FI-NI ! Plus qu'à attendre les résultats début juillet et vous pourrez officiellement m'appeler 'a scary art student' . Il y a maintenant des dessins qui illustrent cette fic sur ma homepage ( c'est généralement en anglais, mais cherchez : ART comme sujet de post, il y en a aussi pour Light the way )._

_Chers et chères reviewers, je vous souhaite le bon soir._


	11. 011

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres **

Onzième partie – toujours rien à moi, les sacrifices ne marchent pas….

_Y'en a qui on l'air de s'être perdu en route… Non, Kotetsu ne sort pas avec Kurenai, il est juste dans la même classe – Kurenai, elle est avec Asuma depuis le début de la fic. Et Kotetsu, dans l'anime/manga c'est l'un des chuunins qui empêche les genins d'accéder à la salle lors de l'examen pour les ninja moyenne classe, celui avec un truc sur le nez et des mèches en piques dans tous les sens. Je croyais expliquer deux-trois trucs en mentionnant qu'il y avait eu un groupe Iruka-Itachi-Kotetsu-plein d'autres, mais en fait ça a soulevé plus que questions que de réponses… Et vous saurez dans ce chapitre qui étaient les types blonds, celui qui est venu récupérer Iruka comme celui qui était dans le pub. Je crois que c'est tout… _

_Kotetsu décrit comme le mec à la connexion directe cerveau-bouche, ça vient de Scribbles-in-the-margins. I bow humbly before you O almighty. _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iruka m'attendait une volée de marches plus haut, une impression de curiosité sur le visage. Son visage et ses expressions étaient bien visibles, les cheveux attachés sur la nuque. Il me semblait qu'il ne les portait ainsi qu'en dehors du lycée.

-Qu'est-ce que voulait Ko' ?

J'haussai une épaule, les implications de ce que venait de me dire Kotetsu commençant à peine à devenir plus claires. Genma avait raison, même s'il m'en coûtait de le dire ; j'étais vraiment lent à la détente en civil.

-J'suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris ; il m'a l'air d'être très protecteur…

Iruka se retourna, leva la tête au ciel et continua de monter les escaliers – il ne s'était pas tourné assez vite pour que je manque de noter la rougeur qui s'était répandue sur ses joues. On dépassa un palier, et on monta encore. Son jean n'était pas assez baggy pour dissimuler totalement ses fesses, pile à la hauteur de mon visage dans ces escaliers… _bad thoughts you naughty boy_. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

-Euh, Iruka ? Y s'est passé quoi en fait en bas, je dis, faisant celui qui avait rien compris plus tôt.

Il me jeta un regard, continuant de monter.

-Le type qui a parlé, c'est Syd, mon oncle. Il m'a demandé d'aller chercher Shika avant qu'il ne se les gèle sur le toit, et il a ajouté que Ko et moi étions libre d'y aller.

-Syd ? Un fan des Pink Floyd ? Et … Shika ?

-Hey, bravo, t'es l'un des premiers à faire le rapprochement – d'ailleurs, j'en sais rien s'il est vraiment fan… Et Shika, c'est Shikamaru, mon cousin.

De mieux en mieux. Décidément, toute la famille avait décidé de me surprendre.

-Comme dans Nara Shikamaru 'Le tacticien de l'ombre' ?

J'entendis son sourire dans sa voix.

-Hey, bien… Syd est un passionné de l'histoire ninja, il a pas pu s'en empêcher… Ma tante a nommé leur fille, et lui il a nommé leur garçon.

-Fais moi peur, elle s'appelle comment ta cousine ?

Il rigola.

-Y'a pas de quoi avoir peur de son nom ; elle s'appelle Emily.

On avait monté bien trois étages, et c'était la fin des escaliers. Iruka ouvrit la porte – qui ouvrait sur le toit. Il me fit signe d'avancer, et referma la porte. On slaloma entre les antennes et les panneaux solaires jusqu'au bord du toit plat. Un garçon brun était allongé sur le dos sur le large muret du bord.

-Hey Shika, Syd veut que tu rentres, lui dit Iruka, une fois à portée d'oreilles.

Le vent semblait plus fort et plus froid ici sur le toit, que dans les ruelles lorsque j'étais arrivé. Le cousin d'Iruka – Shikamaru ; il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une douzaine d'année, et il ne portait rien de plus qu'un sweat sur le dos. J'étais content d'avoir mon pull, moi.

-Pfff, fit le gamin, pas moyen d'être tranquille…

Il se leva du muret avec une expression d'intense ennui sur le visage, une expression qui n'allait pas vraiment avec un visage aussi jeune.

-Il veut juste éviter que t'attrape froid encore une fois – tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'Alice te crie encore dessus toute la journée?

Le gamin- non, Shikamaru grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'quelle galère' en slalomant à son tour entre panneaux solaires et antennes pour aller jusqu'à la porte, sans jeter un regard en arrière à nous qui restions sur le toit.

Iruka s'étira, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête et baillant un bon coup. Le vent jouait dans les quelques mèches brunes qui avaient échappé à l'élastique. Une fois que la porte claqua dans l'air silencieux, il prit la parole.

-Shika est sympa une fois qu'on le connaît, il est juste un peu bizarre et complètement pas-motivé.

-…C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. C'est qui Alice ?

-Ma tante, la femme de Syd… Au fait, comment tu connaissais Nara Shikamaru ?

J'essayais de garder un ton léger et/ou égal, le ton que tout bon lycéen utilisait pour parler avec ses potes… Je déglutis, détournant mon regard de celui, curieux, d'Iruka.

-Ca un peu été un passage obligé de mon éducation.

Et ça n'avait pas manqué. Mon ton avait été assez froid pour glacer la banquise en plein hiver.

-Je…commença Iruka, sentant que la conversation était partie sur de dangereux rivages.

Je le coupai presque immédiatement, une main dans la nuque et un sourire de traviole sur le visage.

-Désolé, j'aime pas trop en parler – une autre fois peut-être ?

Comme si j'étais prêt à parler de mon père un jour – et ce, à qui que ce soit. Iruka allait peut-être être l'exception, qui sait ?

Iruka me rendit mon sourire. Son souffle commençait à faire des petits nuages de vapeur blanche. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches, se tournant vers le côté du toit qui donnait vers la majeure partie de Konoha. On pouvait voir les gratte-ciels du centre d'affaire, bien plus loin, et plus près, les toits compliqués des anciens bâtiments. On pouvait voir les pointes çà et là disséminées des temples, églises et autres constructions religieuses éparpillées dans la ville au gré des confessions religieuses en vigueur. On pouvait voir Konoha presque toute entière étalée devant nous, se drapant dans ses habits de lumières pour la nuit qui s'approchait, la lumières des réverbères, fenêtres et autres périphériques créant des halos orangés sous le ciel bas et lourd de nuages blancs.

Je me plaçai juste à côté d'Iruka, embrassant dans le silence partagé la vue de cette ville. Cette ville fourmillante que je faisais marcher dans l'ombre. Cette ville aux multiples visages que j'aimais autant que je la détestais.

-On a l'impression que toute la ville est à nous de là, dit doucement Iruka. Elle est magnifique… mais j'ai toujours voulu pouvoir voir la mer d'ici…

J'hochai lentement la tête, _agreeing with him_. Et puis il y avait une histoire sous les mots d'Iruka, je pouvait l'entendre.

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, levant une main comme pour la porter à sa tête avant de la laisser retomber à son coté. Il respira profondément. Tous ces signes, j'avais appris à les reconnaître comme ceux qui indiquaient qu'il avait une de ces migraines qui lui 'arrivaient tout le temps'. Je fronçai les sourcils à mon tour.

-Hey Iruka, c'est quoi ces migraines en fait ? je lui demandai.

Il croisa les bras pour se tenir chaud.

-Ca te dis qu'on continue cette conversation plus bas et plus au chaud ?

J'avais rien contre, le vent commençait à passer entre les mailles de mon pull et à se glisser sous mon t-shirt. On refit le même chemin qu'à l'aller en sens inverse, s'arrêtant au niveau du deuxième palier – deuxième étage. Il déverrouilla la porte la plus proche des escaliers, parlant en même temps.

-Syd, Shika et le reste de la famille occupent tout le troisième étage, au-dessus. En dessous au premier, c'est du stockage ; et ici, c'est les appartements 'du personnel'. Y'a que le mien et celui de Sung qui sont occupés pour l'instant.

Il me fit entrer dans ce que je croyais être sa chambre. En fait, c'était un petit appartement complet, avec coin cuisine ici et porte ouverte sur salle de bain là-bas, un grand lit sous l'unique mais immense fenêtre, un bureau dans un autre coin. Il y avait de la place, des étages couvertes de livres, des affiches et des posters sur les murs, un patchwork jeté sur le lit, des fringues en bazar, des magazines par terre. Ca ne ressemblait absolument pas à ma chambre, ni à ma maison. C'était vivant et habité ; et, comme le pub en bas et plus tôt, ça semblait confortable et _cosy_-connu-chez soi… _this place felt like home_, j'avais pas d'autres mots pour le dire.

-Ah-euh… désolé pour le bordel…

-Nan, t'inquiète, ça dérange pas du tout… Sung ?

Iruka referma la porte, posa les clés sur un comptoir surchargé coté cuisine.

-SungBae Yong, c'est le type qui s'occupe des cuisines d'habitude… Il s'est chopé la mère de toutes les grippes et il est rentré chez lui – Kotetsu le remplace partiellement pendant l'temps.

Il pêcha deux bouteilles du frigo et on se posa – où on pouvait – un sur le lit, un sur une chaise débarrassée de ses fardeaux. Il y avait une photo à côté de moi, et je ne pus m'empêcher de la prendre pour la regarder. Un petit Iruka, cinq ou six ans, sans la cicatrice sur le nez, entre une femme avec les mêmes yeux que lui, les cheveux clairs et l'air européen, et un homme à la peau plus foncée, les cheveux bruns et les yeux bridés – clairement ses parents.

-Aah ! Regarde pas ça ! me fit Iruka, essayant de me la reprendre.

-Pourquoi ? T'es trop mignon sur cette photo ! je lui répondis. Ses joues tournèrent d'un beau rouge, et il essayait encore de me la reprendre. Je ne pouvais que rire.

-J'avais cinq ans !

-Nan sérieux, elle est géniale cette photo… C'est tes parents ?

Iruka s'était rassis. Il hocha la tête, mais le sujet semblait pas lui tenir à cœur plus que ça. Je le laissais tomber, reposant la photo où elle devait être. Mais une photo pareille, c'était vraiment génial… Je n'en avais pas. Iruka se massait une tempe avec deux doigts, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est tes maux de tête ?

Iruka posa sa tête sur sa main.

-Rien que des migraines… j'ai ça depuis que je suis tout petit, je me rappelle avoir fait des tests à n'en plus finir pour savoir si c'était pas autre chose. Mais ça a jamais rien donné ; c'est juste des maux de tête qui vont, qui viennent… J'y suis habitué.

On discuta un moment, de tout, de rien – c'est pas que l'apanage des filles ce type de discussion. Il se leva à un moment pour mettre un CD, et la discussion tendit vers la musique… Merci Obito pour tout les CDs que tu m'avais fait écouter, ça s'avérait finalement utile.

Et puis la discussion convergea vers Itachi. A ce moment-là, Iruka se leva.

-Attend, je vais retrouver ça… il fit, recherchant à travers des albums photo dissimulés derrière des piles de _comics_. J'ai une photo où on est tous dessus, je crois qu'on l'avait prise à la fête qu'on avait fait pour fêter la fin de l'année et notre entrée au lycée… Je l'ai.

Il revint avec un album photo sous le bras, et s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit, ouvrant l'album en grand sur nos genoux. Les bouteilles étaient depuis longtemps vides.

Une photo prenait toute une page ; j'y reconnu Iruka, Kotetsu et Itachi, même si ce dernier semblait plus ouvert et plus jeune ici, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ceux autour, je ne les connaissais pas. Il y avait un type avec une mèche brune qui lui tombait sur un œil, un autre avec un bandana sur la tête et des cernes sous les yeux, et enfin un dernier avec les cheveux assez longs presque blancs, de toute évidence teints.

-On est resté la même bande pendant tout le primaire et tout le collège – après, le groupe a éclaté. Itachi a changé pendant la seconde, les parents d'Hayate ont divorcé… Voilà quoi. Au fait, Hayate revient chez son père la semaine qui vient et il fait une fête chez lui samedi, t'as qu'à passer, il habite pas loin de chez toi.

-Mhm, c'est lequel Hayate ?

Iruka pointa celui aux cernes. Il pointa les deux autres, les nommant.

-Ca c'est Izumo, il sort avec ma cousine – t'as déjà dû les croiser au lycée d'ailleurs, ils sont immanquables, c'est les 'leaders goth' locaux…

Je penchai la tête, plissa l'œil et imaginai le type normal sur la photo en noir de la tête aux pieds et barbouillé de khôl. Iruka rigola devant ma méthode très spéciale.

-Moui, peut-être…

-Et ça, c-c'est Mizuki.

Rien de plus, et l'hésitation ne m'avait pas échappé. Le sujet semblait clos. Iruka referma l'album sur la photo, et tourna la tête vers moi – pendant que je tournais la tête moi aussi, vers lui. Nos visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ; derrière, un groupe de punk dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom chantait ' _please someone touch me, dig away my loneliness, please someone please someone_'. On resta bloqué un moment – ou juste un instant peut-être. Et puis Iruka détourna brusquement la tête, se levant pour aller reposer son album photo. Il me sembla que mon cœur commençait seulement à se remettre à battre correctement. Il y eut un instant de flottement, un silence inconfortable qui s'étira dans la pièce, uniquement percé par le CD qui tournait encore.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement – je reconnu le quelqu'un comme celui qui était venu chercher Iruka au lycée.

-_Sorry to interrupt guys, but it's time to get back to work 'Ruka.  
_Il referma la porte. Iruka regarda sa montre.

-Sept heures déjà ?

-Je suppose que c'est l'heure de ton service… C'est pas le type qu'était venu te chercher hier ? je demandai en me levant.

Iruka répondit d'un 'mm'.

-C'est mon autre oncle, Franck, le petit frère de Syd… je suis désolé, mais faut que je retourne bosser…

-Pas grave, je vais rentrer…

On était presque sortis qu'Iruka me demanda :

-Tu viendras chez Hayate samedi prochain alors ?

-Donne-moi l'adresse et c'est comme si j'y étais, je lui répondis avec un petit sourire.

Il repartit en arrière, pêcha un stylo de quelque part sur le comptoir, revint en arrière, ferma la porte et prit ma main dans les siennes dans le couloir. Il avait les mains chaudes. Il écrivit l'adresse sur le dos de ma main.

-Tiens, c'est pas la peine de venir avant bien minuit, la plupart des gens qui viennent arriveront tard…

Une fois dans le pub proprement dit, il partit derrière son comptoir, on se salua et se dit à mardi, et je quittais le 'Ocean's shore'.

Samedi, j'espérais bien que la gentille petite réunion entre cartels locaux et ninjas allait pas s'éterniser.

Tout en marchant le long des rues désertes, je me repassais les dernières heures en boucles… surtout l'épisode du nez-à-nez.

J'avais eu envie de l'embrasser.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin onzième partie OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Tadaam. Me tuez pas encore siouplait, je sais que je suis cruelle à jouer avec eux mais comprenez-les, il leur faut du temps à nos 'boulets' préférés… Toute la famille d'Iruka est constituée de personnages originaux ( même si Syd est très inspiré de Cid Highwind, Final Fantasy VII pour ceux qui suivent pas ), Sung est un OC aussi. Izumo, Mizuki, Kotetsu et Hayate existent dans le manga et l'anime, je les reprend juste à peine à ma sauce… Le groupe de punk oublié par Kakashi, c'est Thursdasy._

_Merci à vous tous très chers reviewers, vos mots me font toujours extrêmement plaisir ( et même me donnent des idées pour la suite quelques fois…). Au douzième et merde à ceux qui ont encore des épreuves sur le feu!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres -** marche enfin!

_Douzième chapitre… wow, j'ai jamais écrit une histoire aussi longue – surtout avec des personnages qui sont pas à moi…_

_Que dire… à part que je vous submerge d'informations diverses et que vous vous concentrez que sur Iruka et Kakashi… . S'il y'a des membres masculins qui passent par ici, ils ne se sont toujours pas manifestés ( non Rochel, je ne parlais pas de toi, même si j'aimerai beaucoup que tu me laisses un mot si tu passes… c'est pas Rochel qu'on devrait t'appeler, c'est Shikamaru). Sur ce, bonne lecture et bonne vacances ( pour ceux qui sont en vacances…)._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Service actif intégral, ça voulait dire qu'on restait au QG nuit et jour pendant la durée dudit service. Ca faisait trois ans que je n'avais pas dormi sur les pseudo-lits du QG, et, franchement, ça m'avait pas manqué.

Le week-end fut bizarre. Même très bizarre. D'habitude, en patrouillant discrètement, on tombe toujours sur des trucs louches, comme des bagarres, des deals, ou des combats organisés, voire les gangs de motards en train de régler leurs comptes entre eux mais sur la voie publique…. Là, rien.

Je passai samedi et dimanche à travailler mes 'talents' à l'arme blanche et au tir.

Le seul truc que l'on eut à faire de tout le week-end, ce fut servir de _back up _pour une planque de flics. Toute la durée de la planque, il ne se passa rien, et l'on eut rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre. Zabuza était sur la mission _as well_. Je crois bien qu'il passa une bonne partie du temps à me regarder du coin de l'œil – mais avec les masques et le silence radio imposé, c'était assez dur à vérifier.

Quand on se replia sur le QG, je n'eus pas l'occasion de lui demander quel était le problème, si problème il y avait ; il était déjà parti.

Finalement, dimanche soir, la moitié des effectifs appelés en service actif intégral avait la possibilité d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils y étaient. C'est ce que je fis, _and gladly_.

Lundi matin, j'étais tout de même de retour au QG. J'avais profité de la nuit pour passer en revue tous les bouquins et anciens rouleaux qui étaient passés dans ma famille de génération en génération, ceux qui traitaient de chakra, de ninjutsu, de jutsu divers et d'histoire ninja. Dans aucun je n'avais trouvé trace d'une réaction au chakra comme celle d'Iruka. C'aurait été plus simple si j'avais jeté un œil à ses _chakra paths_, mais l'idée de lui faire mal d'une, et de faire ça sans qu'il ne le sache de deux, me répugnait.

Ce qui était désormais sûr, après une nuit à fouiller dans les archives, c'est que ça n'était jamais arrivé dans ma famille, ou dans son entourage. J'avais vraiment eu des ancêtres qui n'avaient rien eu d'autre à foutre que d'écrire des pages et des pages de tous les éléments quotidiens de leur clan. Malheureusement pour moi, j'avais eu à en apprendre par cœur les trois-quarts.

J'espérais trouver des informations dans les rouleaux médicaux – peine perdue. Après avoir persuadé Tsunade de me laisser y jeter un œil – sans lui expliquer tout à fait pourquoi – et promis de faire attention à ses précieux rouleaux, je passais toute ma matinée à m'y plonger. Je savais désormais tout sur les anciens sceaux pour sceller un sceau maléfique – pas que ça serve très souvent désormais, ce type de sceau avait disparu avec la fin de la guerre Konoha-Oto, et j'en savais un peu trop sur les effets exacts et très très détaillés, de différents poisons, et pas tous utilisés par d'autres villages aux temps ninja.

Rien sur un sujet ressemblant de près ou de loin à ce que j'avais constaté arriver à Iruka. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir le _nagging feeling _qu'il fallait que je trouve.

Shizune me trouva à midi, toujours dans les archives, en train d'essayer de trouver.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir du côté de la section Recherche ? elle me demanda.

_I groaned_ et me tapai la tête contre la table. Comment j'avais fait pour ne pas y penser ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La section Recherche consiste en deux bureaux rendus à peine praticable à cause des masses de papier qui s'y accumulent. Ils bouffent autant sinon plus de papier ici qu'à l'Info et les Info sont déjà de sacrés bouffeurs de paperasse.

Ensuite, Recherche n'est qu'à demie secrète – ses membres passent juste pour des universitaires. Après tout, c'est plus ou moins ce qu'ils sont ; ils mettent la main et le nez sur tout document daté de la période ninja pour établir les arbres généalogiques de tous les clans, morts ou encore existants, et dresser des inventaires à n'en plus finir, sur les jutsu, les armes, les traités signés entre qui et à quelle date, les joyeusetés laissées dans la nature par nos vénérables ancêtres…. S'il y a un endroit où trouver des info sur un jutsu c'est ici.

Après, tout est une question de savoir si le chef de la section sera d'humeur à vous la donner, l'info….

Je poussai la porte menant à Recherche. Le patron était là, collé à sa chaise comme à son habitude, pieds sur le bureau et clope au bec – ce qui n'était pas très recommandé dans une pièce bourrée de papier. J'agitai la main devant moi pour tenter de dissiper les nuages de fumée.

-Faux bonze, pense à aérer, pour la santé de tes visiteurs au moins !

Le type décoloré ne leva même pas ses lunettes de sa lecture actuelle.

-Y'a personne d'assez demeuré pour venir jusque ici sale gosse, alors écrase.

-Erreur. J'ai besoin de tes lanternes Sanzo.

Ca, ça lui fit poser sa lecture et me regarder en face.

-Tiens, tu sais plus éviter les coups ?

Le bleu était d'un bleu qui tirait sur le vert jaunâtre. Me demandez pas comment ça peux exister une couleur pareille, tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'était pas beau. Je respirai un grand coup et je me posai sur une chaise en face du bureau de Sanzo. J'en profitais pour me poser encore une fois la question de comment ce mec pouvait être un ninja-moine bouddhiste. Fallait vraiment le savoir pour le deviner, et encore, quand on le savais, on se posait des questions.

-C'est pas pour ça que je suis là…

Et je lui racontais tout ce que j'avais pu constater, en omettant bien évidemment, de m'étendre sur l'identité de la personne que j'avais ainsi observée.

Sanzo Genjyo fronça les sourcils, se ralluma une clope, souffla la fumée au plafond et y fixa son regard comme si tout y était écrit. J'attendis un moment, me rappelant soudainement que je n'avais pas mangé depuis hier soir. Il parla finalement.

-Ca ne rappelle rien de connu…

Son regard revint à la pièce et à moi en face.

-Y'a eut pas mal de mutation de _bloodlines_, et si ton type ne vient pas d'une famille ninja au départ, il y a toujours la possibilité d'une mutation spontanée. J'ai rien d'autre.

Je hochai la tête, me relevant.

-Merci espèce de bonze corrompu.

-Crève !

J'évitai de peu le dossier bien épais qu'il me balança en sortant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On fit sensation quand, mardi, Iruka et moi on retourna en classe.

Ce qui m'étonna, ce ne fut ni les 'chuchotis' guère chuchotés, ni les coups d'œils pas discrets au bleu tourné verdâtre qui s'étalait sur ma face, ni les regards que je ne pouvais que qualifier d'équivoques et calculateurs jeté tour à tour à Iruka et à moi, le tout provenant de divers spécimens du genre humain, qu'ils soient localisés dans notre classe ou dans les couloirs. Non, ça, vraiment, je m'y attendais.

Ce qui m'étonna, c'est que _the King_ Itachi se contenta de nous jeter un regard neutre – pas de commentaires bizarres, pas de 'ça fait mal, junkie ?'. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il ne profitait pas de l'opportunité qu'on lui balançait sur un plateau argent massif ; mais je crois que demander ça à Iruka n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire dans l'immédiat.

Ce qui me poussa à me demander, le mardi matin pendant les deux premières heures inintéressantes de cours, ce qu'était la _relationship_ que j'avais avec Iruka… Est-ce qu'on pouvait dire qu'on était amis ? ….

Quand la pause de dix heure sonna, je balayai ces idées de ma tête, et je sorti de la classe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On étaient posés tous les trois – 'les trois' étant Iruka, Zabuza et moi – dans une partie de couloir qui n'était pas très fréquentée, un peu plus tard dans la semaine, à discuter tranquillement quand une tornade noire passa à côté de nous et s'engouffra dans une classe désaffectée voisine ; celle dont la porte portait l'inscription 'Journal'. Oui, comme dans 'le journal du lycée', sauf qu'ici, malheureusement pour nous, ça n'est pas qu'une pauvre feuille de chou – c'est un véritable tabloïd. Avec des membres assez imbus d'eux-mêmes et imbuvables, prêts à mettre le nez partout.

Iruka avait écarquillé les yeux au passage de la tornade, et l'avait suivie du regard ; tournant la tête juste assez pour louper le poursuivant de la tornade. Je le reconnu d'après la photo que m'avait montré Iruka – cheveux noirs, mèche en travers du visage – et d'après ce qu'il m'avait décrit – en noir de la tête aux pieds. Le type qui s'avançait tranquillement dans le couloir, c'était Izumo Kamizuki, 'leader goth local' avec sa copine, d'après Iruka.

J'en déduisis que la tornade avait été la cousine d'Iruka. Ce dernier repéra le nouvel arrivant.

-Izumo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

L'interpellé prit une seconde pour me dévisager, détailler la marque de coup et me saluer imperceptiblement d'un signe de tête, avant de répondre.

-Va y avoir des nouvelles sanglantes si on arrête pas Emily.

Il ne semblait pas avoir une envie folle d'aller l'arrêter. On se rapprocha de la porte désormais ouverte, et on se plaça, tant bien que mal, à quatre dans l'encadrement de la porte.

C'était une salle de journal normale, avec bureaux, tableaux recouverts de notes, ordinateurs et stylos. Ce qui s'y passait ne tombait pas sous la catégorie 'normal'. A part nous, il n'y avait que deux personnes dans la pièce : une fille, peut-être même la 'rédactrice en chef' locale, assise sur une chaise de bureau normale ; et une autre fille, penchée si bas sur la fille précédente qu'elles étaient nez à nez, souriant d'une manière… assez étrange, mais qui allait à merveille avec son look vampire classe. Avec un sourire pareil, j'étais presque près à croire qu'elle était des nôtres – ça ressemblait trop au sourire de Kodia. La fille-vampire se pencha encore plus sur l'autre fille, lui susurrant une litanie de menaces qui arriva à me filer des frissons, secouant les bras de la chaise à des moments bien précis, appuyant de plus belle ses menaces.

-Emily ? la coupa Iruka. Emily, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Emily relâcha sa prise sur sa victime et se redressa souplement, dans un mouvement qui ressemblait à une danse. Je remarquai qu'elle tenait un exemplaire du journal à la main. Et je remarquai après, que, si je ne savais pas qu'elle était déjà prise, je m'y serai frotté, quitte à m'en brûler les ailes – ou à me faire sucer le sang à mort. Zabuza me fila un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes.

-Ferme la bouche tu baves.

Emily et Iruka s'étaient lancés dans une petite discussion entre eux, en anglais. Elle semblait être dans une rage froide, et lui semblait ne rien comprendre. Izumo s'était glissé dans la pièce, et gardait un œil sur la fille qui tremblait sur sa chaise.

Apparemment, ce dont parlait Iruka et Emily concernait le dernier journal sorti, celui de lundi. Iruka finit par mettre la main sur l'exemplaire que brandissait sa cousine, et je me rapprochai de lui. Je lu l'article incriminé au-dessus de son épaule – et soudainement j'avais envie de faire comme ma nouvelle amie vampire, mais en beaucoup moins délicat et subtil. Comprendre que les menaces, je les aurait directement mise à exécution. L'article sous mes yeux relatait l' 'incident' de jeudi d'une manière,… d'une manière que je ne pouvais même pas qualifier, détournant totalement ce qu'il s'était passé pour déverser toutes les infamies connues sur le type à côté de moi qui finissait de lire – les poings serrés sur le papier à s'en rendre les articulations blanches.

Iruka roula le journal en boule à la fin de sa lecture, les muscles de sa mâchoire serrés sous la peau, et décocha un regard noir à la fille toujours assise.

Mais il ne dit rien. Il tourna les talons.

Tout le monde sortit, et j'attendis qu'il n'y ait plus que Zabuza à m'attendre à la porte pour m'approcher de la rédactrice. Je me penchai, m'appuyant sur les bras de sa chaise, mettant ma bouche à hauteur de son oreille.

-Si j'ai vent d'un autre article de ce genre, je lui soufflai langoureusement, tu peux être sûre que je mettrai un point d'honneur à faire en sorte que les menaces de mon amie deviennent du domaine du réel.

Puis je sortis.

Dans le couloir, Emily avait passé ses bras autour d'Iruka, et Izumo avait une main sur son épaule. Izumo me jeta un œil avant qu'ils ne partent tout les trois. On ne les suivit pas – Zabuza et moi étions de trop pour l'instant.

-Ca voulait dire quoi tout ça ? il demanda, les sourcils froncés.

-A part qu'il y a des gens ici qui en veulent à Iruka, j'en ai pas la moindre idée.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO fin douzième partie OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_I'm the cliffhanger whore ! ( j'aime beaucoup cette expression… je crois que je vais la garder, ça te dérange pas?) Et un nouveau chapitre qui vous laisse sur votre faim… héhé. Non, sérieux, me faites pas la gueule. Je suis en train de mettre en place tout ce qui me faut pour la suite. Genjyo Sanzo sort bien évidemment de SAIYUKI. Questions, revendications, cris d'horreurs, réclamations et incompréhensions bienvenus, c'est pas dit que je pourrais toujours y répondre si ça spoile la suite. niark niark niark_


	13. Treizième partie

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres – 13**

_Merci à toutes (tous ?) les revieweurs du chapitre précédent, fanny-san, Kaoru, Raziel, didilove37, Aya72, Shali Maxwell, Nymia, Mimi Maxwell-Chang et M²T² ( qui a (presque) tous compris, merci pour le mail, it made me be a very very happy fangirl-writer) , et merci à ceux d'avant aussi hein, y'a pas de raison ( juste que j'avais la flemme de tout taper ). Merci, merci et bisous à toutes ( tous ?)._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Samedi arriva à la fois trop vite et trop lentement – tout dépendait du point de vue duquel on se plaçait.

Il arriva trop vite pour les ninja qui semblaient ne jamais en savoir assez sur le lieu du rendez-vous et la faction opposée – je faisait partie de ceux là – et il arriva trop vite pour l'adolescent qui cherchait des réponses sans en trouver – là c'était moi aussi.

Il arriva trop lentement pour le type qui ne souhaitait qu'une bonne soirée qui répondrait peut-être à certaines de ces interrogations.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'entrepôt désaffecté devenu boîte de nuit, situé dans l'ancienne zone industrielle, et qui était le lieu du _meeting_, était surveillé jour et nuit par une équipe depuis maintenant une semaine. Une équipe de plus allait rejoindre celle déjà en place une fois que nous serions dans la place.

Toutes les données sur cet endroit avait été épluchées scrupuleusement ; étonnement, ces données n'étaient pas comprises dans la masse qui allait croissante des informations qui avaient été confirmées comme trafiquées et remaniées. Donc nous étions sûrs que les propriétaires successifs avaient trempés dans diverses malversations et affaires criminelles, qui allaient des feuilles d'impôts trafiquées au proxénétisme en passant par les associations de malfaiteurs. Les proprio actuels n'avaient encore rien fait – du moins, ils n'étaient pas encore soupçonnés de quoi que ce soit. C'était vraiment un endroit parfait pour illustrer le genre de monde dans lequel on évoluait et dont la majorité de la population konohanne ne savait rien.

Une équipe s'y était infiltrée au compte-goutte depuis l'ouverture, prête à tout, se mêlant à la clientèle disparate. _I think paranoid is the word you're looking for…_ Hé, c'était Sensei qui rencontrait des vilains pas beaux ; même s'il pouvait s'en débarrasser d'un coup de main au cas où, autant être prêt à faire face à tous les cas de figures – on a encore l'utilité d'un futur Yondaime ; et de préférence en une seule pièce et en bon état.

L'équipe que Sensei avait réuni autour de lui pour la rencontre, c'est-à-dire Raidou, Genma, Zabuza, Kodia et moi, avait passé sa semaine et le samedi à travailler et s'entraîner ensemble – il fallait que l'on puisse s'adapter au style de combat très particulier de Kodia, et que l'on sache tous comment et quand compter les uns sur les autres, et ce, même si on le savait déjà.

La chaîne météo avait annoncé la neige pour cette nuit, faisant suivre le bulletin par une alerte météo pour Konoha et toute la région ; on attendait trente centimètres de neige fraîche en pleine ville.

Huit heures passées, et la nuit était tombée. C'était bientôt à nous d'entrer en scène.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On allait rencontrer des mecs affiliés aux yakusa, et pour vaincre un ennemi, autant utiliser les mêmes armes que lui. Sensei avait misé sur l'entrée impressionnante et classe.

La nuit était tombée sur Konoha ; les lumières de la ville se reflétaient en un halo orangé sur les nuages bas qui couvraient le ciel. Le parking de l'entrepôt et le chemin d'accès qui y menait étaient chichement éclairé, à l'écart des rues fréquentées.

Zabuza – et sa moto – ouvraient l'accès, suivi par la voiture, pardon, la limousine conduite par Raidou, et je fermais la marche sur une autre moto.

Le comité d'accueil nous attendais sur le parking – pas d'armes en évidence. _Well_, soit ces types avaient pris l'histoire de zone neutre au pied de la lettre, soit ils étaient plus malins que la moyenne des sales types, en ayant des armes discrètes. Dans tous les cas, nous, on avait pas été assez fous pour ne pas venir armés. Nous étions les armes après tout.

Zabuza et moi, on descendit des motos, et on se rapprocha, en bon service de sécurité, de la limousine d'où descendaient Sensei, Raidou, Genma et Kodia. Il y eut un mouvement imperceptible du côté de Sensei et je sus que les deux snipers planqués quelque part sur les toits étaient en position. Je m'autorisai un sourire derrière mon masque. Je détesterais que la soirée finisse en fusillade, mais je savais que là-haut, il y en avait un que ça ne dérangerait pas du tout, du moment qu'il jouait un peu. _Vincent, sorry, but I hate gunshots_.

Tadaam. Maintenant, on était rentrés de plein pied dans un film de yakusa – Sensei, Gen' mâchouillant un cure-dent et Rai' en costards cravate noir, Kodia en costard sans la cravate et l'air d'être légèrement ailleurs, jouant son rôle du type qu'on sait pas pourquoi il est là jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à sourire psychopatiquement et à jouer du couteau ; Zabuza avec des bandages à la place du masque et uniforme et moi en uniforme total, faisant les parfaits hommes de main et de sécurité, discrets mais intimidants. Raidou et Genma avaient altéré leurs traits avec de simple henge, juste à peine pour être méconnaissables si quiconque les croisaient en plein jour sans.

Le comité d'accueil se proposa de nous montrer le chemin. On entra – et notre entrée passa totalement inaperçue. La musique se déversait à flot dans l'espace très spacieux occupé par la piste de danse, les projecteurs et autres lumières tournaient dans tous les sens presque à en faire tourner la tête. Je repérais le bar – blindé et très occupé. Je repérais aussi les membres déjà en place, et situés aux endroits stratégiques - _back door_s, entrée, escalier, toilettes.

On monta tous, dans ce qui était marqué comme des 'salon VIP'. Le ponte local nous attendait, avec cinq personnes en plus de lui déjà dans la pièce ; plus le comité d'accueil, ça nous faisait neuf pas beaux vilains. En nous comptant, il y avait quinze personnes dans le salon VIP. J'ouvris rapidement l'œil gauche pour scanner la pièce. Il y avait bien quinze signatures, en me comptant, de chakra plus ou moins développé, et toutes différentes – pas moyen de voir des armes comme ça, mais il y avait une caméra dans un coin. Je fis un mouvement indétectable, et un senbon chargé de chakra s'était logé dans la caméra, coupant son alimentation.

Le ponte se leva de la table, s'inclina devant Sensei pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, et lui proposa de s'asseoir pour discuter plus tranquillement.

Vivement que cette rencontre soit finie. Je me déconnectai de ce qu'ils se racontaient, laissant l'entraînement filtrer et trier pour me filer directement les infos essentielles.

Déjà d'une, avec la courbette, je pouvais dire que ce type s'accrochait aux traditions comme un singe en train de se casser la gueule à ses branches. En général, c'était pas bon.

De deux, en restant en retrait, je pouvais noter que trois des types déjà présents dans la pièce avaient l'air d'être légèrement 'perchés'. Si ce n'était pas complètement déchirés. Cartel de drogue 'du producteur au consommateur', mais de toute évidence l'organisation se servait au passage. C'était un moyen comme un autre de s'assurer une relative fidélité de ses hommes – tant qu'ils étaient encore opérationnels et pas encore des larves sous le coup des diverses substances qui les intoxiquaient.

Le salon VIP était construit en mezzanine au-dessus de la piste de danse, et avait tout un pan de mur constitué de vitres, de telle sorte que l'on puisse voir ce qu'il se passait en dessous. J'eus l'impression de repérer des têtes connues en-dessous – oui, je les voyaient clairement ; Kaneda et Yamagata, ainsi que d'autres que je ne connaissaient que parce que je les avaient vus sur les fichiers du QG. Ils avaient fait un passage météoritique au lycée et je les avait retrouvé peu de temps après dans la rue, associés à l'un des gangs de motards. Après quelques secondes, je sus ce qui me gênait avec la foule dansante en dessous : les seules têtes possédant une chevelure d'une couleur autre que noir-brun étaient très visiblement teintes.

Je jetai un œil sur les types dans la pièce. Ils étaient tous de type asiate – pas un métis, pas un européen. Notre équipe détonnait au milieu de tout ce monochrome, entre le blond éclatant de Sensei, le châtain clair de Genma, le marron foncé de Raidou et les traits très mélangés de Kodia – sans oublier mon gris à moi. Seul Zabuza semblait _to fit_ , d'être à sa place ici.

On allait pas réussir à prendre ces types à leur propre jeu – on avait été joués. Ils étaient non seulement des mafieux, mais ils étaient aussi des types de l'extrême droite locale, et la boîte était déjà leur territoire. Je me redressais légèrement, attirant brièvement l'attention de Zabuza de l'autre côté de la pièce – il était suffisamment (trop ?) habitué à mon langage corporel pour noter que quelque chose n'allait pas, et il se redressa imperceptiblement lui aussi. Kodia était déjà en alerte derrière sa façade de lunatique, son odorat l'avait prévenu .

Sensei et le ponte, qui s'était présenté comme Otsuka Shigeru, discutaient toujours. Enfin, ils étaient plus en train de s'échanger des menaces diplomatiquement tournées.

En substance, Monsieur Otsuka souhaitait le monopole des affaires souterraines, et pour cela avait besoin d'éliminer les gangs concurrents. Il continuait en disant que notre organisation et la sienne poursuivaient donc le même but, et que ce serait vraiment trop bête de se mettre mutuellement des bâtons dans les pattes, surtout avec les moyens dont il disposait.

Sensei répondait à cela en disant que le but de 'notre organisation' comme l'avait si bien dit Otsuka, n'était pas de permettre à des gangs, quels qu'ils soient, de s'assurer un quelconque monopole, ou même d'espérer prospérer. Ce serait vraiment trop bête qu'un simple règlement de compte entre factions dissidentes dégénère en une guerre de l'ombre, surtout avec les moyens que Sensei avait à sa disposition.

Ajouter des fioritures, des tours autour du pot, des services de sake et une heure et quelques de plus, et vous y étiez.

La manière de parler de ce type me hérissait. Les sous-sous-entendus me hérissaient aussi. Ces mecs étaient définitivement de l'extrême droite – des trucs comme 'rendre à Konoha sa grandeur passée', dont je me demandaient bien ce qu'ils foutaient dans cette conversation, impliquaient directement la disparition du quartier européen et de la population immigrée. J'aimerai bien l'y voir ce mec, avec une Konoha uniquement peuplée de 'vrais Konohans'. Il resterait peut-être un quart de la population et encore ; Konoha même, celle des temps ninja, avait été fondée par des personnes qui venaient de tous horizons et de tous pays – pour la pureté du sang originel, on repassera. Ce mec avait besoin d'un sérieux cours d'histoire, et d'un bon coup sur la tête.

Je pouvais voir que Sensei commençait à perdre patience aussi, dans la manière qu'il avait de se tenir, de parler, de regarder le mec assis en face de lui.

Je scannais la pièce à intervalles réguliers, pour conserver tout mon chakra au cas où. C'est comme ça que je vis arriver, avant que Kodia ne les sente, la dizaine de gros bras qui montaient nous voir. On avait pas été assez attentifs – un des types devait avoir un moyen de communication que l'on avait pas remarqué, et il avait dû obéir à un signe de son chef qui commençait à trouver que la discussion lui échappait. Je soupçonnai qu'un des mecs déchirés l'était bien moins qu'il n'en avait l'air. Et _shit_, on s'était fait avoir comme des bleus.

Je fis un signe rapide, relayé par Kodia, et toute l'équipe se tendit. Sensei se leva.

-Je vous remercie de votre accueil Otsuka-san, mais je crains que notre discussion n'aie à s'arrêter là.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer les gros bras – armés ceux-là – et nous coupant toute retraite. Le ponte se leva à son tour.

-Je suis navré Uzumaki-san, mais étant donné nos… désaccords sur l'affaire en cours, je me vois dans l'obligation de faire en sorte… d'effacer le présent sujet de discorde. J'ai beaucoup apprécié discuter avec vous.

Il s'inclina à nouveau, puis il se releva.

-Débarrassez-moi de ces sang-mêlés.

Les gros bras glissèrent tranquillement dans la pièce, se mettant en place. Aucun ninja ne bougea. Sensei parla, avant que Otsuka-_bastard_ ne sorte tranquillement de la pièce.

-Vous faites une erreur Otsuka-san ; une erreur létale.

Un type se glissa derrière moi, et je sentis la morsure froide inimitable du canon d'une arme à feu se poser sur ma nuque, sur les quelques centimètres de peau à découvert entre le col de l'uniforme, mes cheveux et les lanières du masque. Je déteste les flingues.

-Mm, joli petit garçon, dommage, quel dommage, il susurra, et je ne préfère pas entrer dans les détails de ce qu'impliquait le ton de sa voix.

Mon estomac se retourna.

Otsuka sortit de la pièce, laissant ses gros bras et ses hommes se charger de nous. Pardon, nous laissant nous charger de ses gros bras et de ses hommes. J'ai vraiment besoin d'entrer dans les détails là ? _Sigh_. Okay.

On fit cela 'proprement', vite fait bien fait et en silence. Le type derrière moi ne fit pas long feu, je peux le garantir. Ces types n'offrirent presque aucune résistance, s'en était pitoyable.

Le salon bien ordonné était soudainement un peu plus _messy_. Un peu plus taché. Un peu plus encombré. Kodia n'irait pas dire à sa copine qu'il avait faim ce soir. La foule dansante en bas ne s'était s'aperçue de rien. Je sentais encore le froid du canon sur ma nuque et je me sentais comme si j'allais poser une galette.

On descendit les escaliers mine de rien, et l'équipe infiltrée n'était plus visible. Sensei fronça un sourcil. On sortit.

Mon oreillette crachota, informant que deux nin suivaient Otsuka, et que le reste de l'équipe était à l'arrière avec trois des gros bras. Sensei donna des ordres pour qu'ils soient ramenés et interrogés au QG – avant, bien évidemment, qu'on ne les lâche sur les services de l'ordre légaux. Un scan rapide sur nos transports pour s'assurer que rien n'y avait été trafiqué ou ajouté en plus de l'affirmation de Vincent que personne ne s'en était approché, et on était repartit.

Le froid s'infiltrait maintenant, et me glissait le long de la colonne. Je crois bien que j'allais être malade.

On fit des tours et des détours, avant de tous s'arrêter dans un terrain vague qui faisait office de casse à la limite des anciennes zones industrielles, où on abandonna voiture et moto. On repartit vers Konoha proprement dite comme des shinobi, en sautant et se glissant comme des ombres de toits en toits, invisibles, et faisant en sorte que nul ne puisse nous suivre. On était pas fous au point de rentrer au QG en bagnole – n'importe qui pouvait filer une voiture, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'une ombre bondissante et insaisissable.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le temps qu'on arrive au QG, j'avais froid partout de l'intérieur, et une envie de vomir qui ne me quittait pas. Heureusement que le débriefing fut bref – au moins pour nous – et que l'on eut l'autorisation de partir immédiatement, avec la recommandation insistante que l'on fasse encore plus attention que d'habitude.

-Je te dépose ? me demanda Raidou, quand on sortit les derniers sur le parking ; Zabuza était parti chez lui immédiatement après le débriefing et le tas de ferraille de Genma n'était plus à sa place. Kodia était parti du côté de son studio, dans l'aile de logement du QG.

Je crois que je tremblait légèrement à ce stade là. Cette nuit avait le goût des nuits que je finissais chez Rin, blotti, caché dans ses bras et ses draps. Mais cette nuit je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Iruka m'avait demandé de venir à une fête, et j'avais l'intention d'y aller, envie de vomir ou pas, froid ou pas.

Je secouai doucement la tête en réponse.

-Merci, je vais rentrer chez moi.

Il était minuit trente, la nuit du ninja était terminée.

Il était minuit trente, la nuit du lycéen commençait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin treizième partie OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Je continue de mettre en place, je continue. Vous devriez pouvoir déjà voir quelques liens avec les chapitres précédents…. Otsuka Shigeru – OC, libre à vous d'aller le cogner, Kaneda et Yamagata – sortent tout droit d'Akira, j'avais besoin de motards crédibles, Vincent – Cookies pour la personne qui devine d'où je le sors. Quatorzième chapitre prévu pour la fin de semaine prochaine, anxiété et résultats du bac oblige ; c'est la suite directe de ce chapitre. Comme toujours, questions, demandes, interrogations, débuts de piste pour relier tout ça, hurlements d'horreurs, cris du cœurs et autres manifestations d'admiration bienvenus, que ce soit sous la forme de reviews ou de mails. _


	14. Part 14

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres – 14**

_Oui oui, Vincent comme vous l'avez toutes deviné sort de FFVII – et oui, j'ai une certaine affection pour les vampires , ainsi que pour FFVII (même si j'y ai jamais joué pour cause de perte du disque), les personnages sont juste excellents ; je devrais bien arriver à caser un Reno quelque part à un moment...Et non,ça ne tournera pas en crossover.Avec ça, j'espère que toutes celles qui attendaient leurs résultats les ont eus et qu'ils étaient excellents. Now, on with the show !_

_Juste un rappel : C'est bien marqué "yaoi" sur le résumé, et yaoi signifie slash, homo, relations homme/homme. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour maintenant de toutes façons..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je suis rentré à pied, tranquillement, pour essayer de me sortir les dernières heures de la tête – et pour faire passer plus doucement la descente d'adrénaline. Le temps que j'arrive jusqu'à chez moi, il était une heure moins le quart ; même si les rues étaient absolument désertes à cette heure à cette période de l'année, je n'avais eu aucune envie de faire le chemin de toits en toits, préférant les moyens communs à tous les mortels. Et ce malgré la température extérieure, qui s'accordait avec celle que je ressentais à l'intérieur – pas chaud du tout, voire en voie de glaciation.

L'air sentait la neige.

Comme je l'avais prévu, je fus malade. Les haut-le-cœur me prirent deux rues avant d'arriver à l'adresse qu'Iruka m'avait écrit sur la main une semaine auparavant. Le contenu de mon estomac finit sur le trottoir, entre un poteau électrique et un transformateur taggé. Note à moi-même : penser à manger plus – vomir sans rien dans le ventre, c'est extrêmement désagréable. Je m'appuyai contre le transformateur pour reprendre mon souffle lorsque les spasmes de mon estomac vide me laissèrent un instant de répit. Je déteste les armes à feu.

Je repris mon chemin rapidement. J'allais arriver en retard de toutes façons, mais ça me gênait – comme si j'allais décevoir Iruka en arrivant trop tard. Restait à mettre le doigt sur la raison exacte pour laquelle l'idée de décevoir Iruka me gênait à ce point-là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'adresse correspondait à une maison à deux étages de facture assez classique dans le coin, avec un bout de pelouse devant et le garage à côté, la boîte aux lettres et l'énorme poubelle métallique ronde au bord de la route. Toutes les maisons de la rue étaient bâties sensiblement sur le même modèle, nichées entre les arbres qui séparaient la route du trottoir et des bouts de pelouses.

Les lampadaires étaient en bon état ici, mais à une heure du matin, cette rue semblait aussi morte que la mienne. Sauf pour une seule maison, avec sa micro-allée devant le garage couverte de voitures généralement en mauvais état ornées de petits ronds A pour la plupart, et avec ses fenêtres à tous les étages qui éclairaient autant que les lampadaires à côté. La maison de l'adresse.

Je traversai le morceau de pelouse pour atteindre le porche d'entrée, la montée de garage étant impraticable. Je m'attendais à ce que la musique soit utilisée comme arme de dissuasion, comme deux semaines plus tôt, mais je pouvais me tenir devant la porte sans risque pour mes tympans, et en devinant plus qu'autre chose la musique à l'intérieur.

Je soufflai, espérant avoir repris figure humaine – ou approchant – quelque part entre cette rue et celle d'avant. J'avais froid. J'avais un goût de bile dans la bouche.

Je frappai à la porte. Une blonde qui paraissait bien partie dans sa consommation d'alcool pour la soirée ouvrit et me fit entrer.

-Salut _Cutie_, elle fit, me tapant sonorement la bise sur les deux joues, moi c'est Doris, et toi c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, reprenant la parole immédiatement après avoir louché sur le bleu devenu vert-jaune fadasse sur mon visage.

-Au vu du bleu je dirai que tu es le Kakashi dont tout le monde a parlé, wow, c'était du suicide mais c'était un joli mouvement….

Et elle continuait de parler. _I blinked_. Et je _blinked_ encore un coup. Elle tournait à quoi elle ?

La musique était du bon rock, pas excessivement fort, j'entendais des gens parler ; j'entendais aussi des éclats de voix qui venaient du deuxième étage. Doris parlait encore. Un type avec les cheveux noirs et des cernes sous les yeux vint me sauver du moulin à parole.

-Doris, y t'attendent dans le salon…

D'après la tête du type, j'en déduisis qu'il s'agissait de Hayate – cependant, il apparaissait plus maigre et plus… malade, que sur la photo que m'avait montré Iruka. Il me tendit la main, je lui tendit la mienne, on se les serra.

-Désolé pour Doris Kakashi, elle est instoppable quand elle bu… Moi c'est Hayate. Pose tes affaires dans la cuisine, c'est la deuxième porte dans le couloir.

Je hochai la tête. De toute évidence, mon bleu m'évitait d'avoir à me présenter – c'était toujours ça de pris. Il repartit d'où il était venu, et je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance, j'y trouverai de quoi me faire passer ce goût de bile au fond de la gorge. Et de quoi me réchauffer l'intérieur aussi, même si ce n'était pas une méthode que j'affectionnais particulièrement. J'avais froid. Je n'avais pas vu Iruka, ni repéré sa voix parmi celles qui s'élevaient.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait du monde dans la cuisine – ou au moins quelques personnes. Non, lorsque j'allumais la lumière, la cuisine était déserte, avec des blousons entassés sur une chaise, des packs de bière ouverts posés proprement sur la table, quelques cadavres nettement alignés à côté de la poubelle ouverte emplie de papiers de chips et autres biscuits.

J'ajoutai ma veste à la pile de la chaise, et j'attrapai une bière d'un pack – il n'y avait rien de plus fort en vue. J'avais froid, et je remarquai en ouvrant ma bouteille, que mes mains tremblaient. Pas bon signe. _No, not here, not now ! It's not the place to break! _J'avalai en une gorgée une bonne partie du liquide, m'étranglant à moitié avec. Aller, que l'alcool descende et fasse son petit feu tout au fond, et me réchauffe un peu de l'intérieur… Je n'aime guère cette méthode, mais c'était la seule à laquelle j'avais accès pour l'instant. J'arrivais toujours à être chez Rin avant que je ne commence à trembler comme une feuille.

Le bruit et l'animation venait principalement des pièces sur le devant de la maison, et la cuisine était en arrière. Une fois la cuisine éteinte, le couloir qui menait d'une partie à une autre était assez sombre et apparemment pas très utilisé – sinon ils auraient laissé la lumière. Ca me paraissait une bonne place pour attendre que ma petite crise de nerf se tasse.

Il y avait un bout de mur entre la porte de la cuisine et une autre porte qui semblait ouvrir sur le jardin derrière ; c'est là que je me posai, genoux relevé contre le torse, bras autour des jambes et tête sur les genoux. Une autre lampée et j'avais fini ma bouteille. Plus qu'à attendre, encore un peu, que les tremblements cessent et que le froid disparaisse – ou du moins, qu'il retourne là d'où il venait et qu'il arrète de s'éparpiller.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est comme ça qu'Iruka me trouva peut-être un quart d'heure plus tard – la tête appuyée en arrière contre le mur, les jambes pliées devant moi, les mains jouant _absently_ avec la bouteille vide. Les tremblements avaient cessé rapidement, mais le froid avait décidé de s'installer en résident permanent.

-Hey, il fit lorsque il fut à ma hauteur, ça va ? Ca a pas l'air de te réussir les fêtes.

Je relevai un coin de bouche en une parodie de sourire, l'œil à demi-ouvert.

-Pas très social… j'ai froid.

La dernière partie était sortie toute seule, je me demande bien pourquoi. Iruka s'accroupit devant moi, les sourcils froncés entre les mèches échappées qui dansaient dans sa figure, et il posa une main sur mon front ; elle était chaude, si chaude. Je fermai les yeux. Je commençai à fatiguer aussi – l'adrénaline du début de soirée était loin derrière moi.

-T'es gelé… t'es venu à pied ? T'aurais dû nous appeler, on seraient venu te récupérer en chemin…

-J'ai pas ton numéro.

Il enleva sa main - _no, not yet, it was warm, and nice, and I want more warmth…_ - et fit un petit bruit entre un rire et un soupir.

-Ah, ouais, c'est sûr, ça aide pas…

Il était juste devant moi, presque appuyé contre mes genoux, et je pouvais sentir sa chaleur d'ici… Je me relevai de contre le mur, et je posai ma tête contre son torse, dépliant mes grandes guibolles pour les caser de part et d'autre de lui au milieu. Mon crâne se calait juste comme il fallait contre son t-shirt, comme si ç'avait toujours été sa place. Iruka se tendit et se redressa quand il y eut contact, mais il ne partit pas.

-Kakashi ? Qu'est-ce…

-J'ai froid, je murmurai contre le tissu, juste un peu de chaleur s'il te plaît, juste un peu…

On resta un moment comme ça, en équilibre dans cette position, juste ma tête contre son torse, ses bras le long de son corps, les miens entre nos corps.

Il se relaxa enfin, passant ses bras autour de mes épaules, apportant de la chaleur là où le froid était entré en premier. J'agrippai les côtés de son t-shirt, essayant de faire disparaître mes doigts dans le tissu chaud. Je sentis un mouvement infime, et sa tête était sur la mienne. Il était chaud, et doux, et j'entendais son cœur battre régulièrement tout près de mon visage et c'était rassurant et le froid disparaissait, dissipé par sa chaleur…

_This was so right_. Ca semblait normal, et naturel. Et bien. Je fermai les yeux, me plongeant dans cette apparence de sécurité là créée, respirant son odeur et sa chaleur.

Ses mains remplacèrent le canon sur ma nuque ; la chaleur remplaça le froid.

-Ka…

Il bougea la tête, en même temps que je relevai la mienne. Dans le couloir à peine éclairé, je devinais plus que je voyais ses yeux, son visage, même s'ils étaient à quelques centimètres du mien – rien que quelques centimètres…

J'avançai à peine mon visage, et nos lèvres n'étaient séparées que d'une respiration.

Et puis elles n'étaient plus séparées du tout.

Peu importe qui avait fait le premier mouvement, _who had initiated the kiss_. Il n'y avait plus de froid, plus de pensées, juste Iruka et moi dans un couloir, et cette chaleur dont j'en voulais toujours plus. Mes mains quittèrent son t-shirt pour se glisser dessous, pendant qu'Iruka glissait une main le long de ma mâchoire à découvert. Ca n'était ni hésitant, ni léger comme une caresse de papillon ou toute autre connerie du genre qu'on vous fera avaler en guise de description d'un baiser. Il se rapprocha, se serra contre moi, et nos dents cliquetèrent les unes contre les autres, aucun de nous deux ne voulant céder la place, ne voulant capituler. _He tasted like beer, and hidden behind was his own taste_.

Nos lèvres se séparèrent comme à regret – il arriva même à me tirer un petit gémissement. C'était cette chaleur que je voulais ; non, c'était lui tout entier que je voulais. Il posa son front contre le mien, les yeux fermés. Il me semblait que mon cœur recommençait seulement à battre.

-Je crois… il commença, puis il s'interrompit, se passant la langue sur les lèvres, et reprenant son souffle.

-Je crois que c'est un peu trop fréquenté par ici… je préfèrerai éviter qu'Emily nous tombe dessus…

-On peut… 'continuer'… chez moi, y'a personne… je répondis à sa question indirecte, sur le même ton de voix un peu essoufflée.

Il hocha la tête contre la mienne.

-Paraît… pas une mauvaise idée…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Juste le temps de prendre nos affaires et on était dehors tout les deux, nos respirations encore courtes créant des nuages dans l'air froid. Un coup d'œil nous suffit pour que l'on se mette à courir comme des dératés, pour échapper au froid comme juste pour sentir nos cœurs battre encore. On parcourut toute la distance entre les deux rues en courant, essayant l'un l'autre de s'attraper, se fichant de la température extérieure, rigolant à chaque tentative manquée. Ni l'un ni l'autre on ne vit les rues passer.

On était soudainement chez moi, la porte d'entrée reverrouillée derrière mon dos, Iruka s'attaquant à ma bouche alors que l'on était encore en blousons bien épais. Pas besoin des lumières. On se défit des blousons devant la porte, bouche contre bouche, sourire contre sourire.

Je sais toujours pas comment on réussit à monter les escaliers collé l'un à l'autre, mais on y réussit vu que l'on se retrouva bien vite dans ma chambre – ma chambre au lit défait, aux rares étagères chargées de livres en rangs serrés, au bureau déserté, ma chambre comme inhabitée. La seule lumière que l'on avait était celle qui filtrait par ma fenêtre dont je n'avais pas fermé les volets, et qui donnait sur le jardin, pas sur la rue éclairée par les lampadaires. Ca n'était pas beaucoup d'éclairage. Pas comme si on avait vraiment besoin de lumière _in the first place_. Il y en avait juste assez pour que je devine les formes de son corps, et pour je puisse voir ses yeux briller – tout ce dont on avait besoin, c'était du toucher.

Nos pulls, sweat-shirts et autres tee-shirts furent rapidement oubliés au sol, pour laisser place à un autre moyen bien plus agréable de se réchauffer. Je n'omis pas un centimètre carré de la peau à découvert d'Iruka, goûtant les muscles fermes qui roulaient sous la peau si chaude et douce, m'escrimant en même temps avec sa ceinture et son jean ; Iruka faisait de même de son côté, léchant et mordant chaque morceau de mon corps qui passait à proximité.

Il était clair que ce n'était pas la première fois, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien nous faire, après tout ?

Je le voulais lui, je le voulais tout entier, je voulais qu'il fasse disparaître tout le froid qui se cachait encore à l'intérieur. Ses gestes, ses baisers et tous les gémissements qui faisaient écho aux miens et autres petits bruits sortis de cette si délicieuse bouche montrait qu'il n'était pas contre.

Je parcourus des mains tout son corps, comme pour pouvoir en reconnaître chaque courbe, chaque creux. Il perdit ses mains dans mes mèches et je ne l'en empêcha pas, le laissant mettre mon visage entier à découvert ; il glissa ses mains si chaudes sur tout mon corps, et je ne l'en empêcha pas, le laissant passer sur chaque cicatrice, sur chaque marque que je portais – les dieux savent ô combien il y en avait.

Nos corps ne s'emboîtaient pas parfaitement l'un à l'autre, on ne trouva pas une autre réalité où il n'y avait plus que tous les deux, ça n'était pas romantique ni parfait ni léger. Hé-oh, arrêtez de lire des Harlequin ou autres conneries de romans à l'eau de rose.

C'était comme désespéré, d'un côté comme de l'autre, et affamé, et humain, et hésitant, et _awkward_, _hungry_, _deseperate_, _and so so real_.

Tellement, tellement réel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On s'écroula l'un sur l'autre, entortillé l'un dans l'autre, les couvertures jetées au hasard par-dessus après avoir été virées à coups de pieds, les coussins partis quelque part par là. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait bondir hors de ma poitrine, et le cœur d'Iruka battait à tout rompre tout contre le mien, ses mèches trempées de sueur lui collant au visage et s'étalant sur mon cou.

On était bien. On était crevé. Je n'avais plus froid du tout. En fait, je crois que je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien.

Nos respirations se ralentirent graduellement, et très vite, j'avais un Iruka endormi dans les bras. Je n'aurai changé ma place pour rien au monde.

Avant que mes yeux se ferment, je vis des taches blanches taper ma vitre pour y disparaître.

Il neigeait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin quatorzième chapitre OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Tadaam, l'un des chapitre que tout le monde attendait…Depuis le temps que j'avais les scènes en tête ! J'ai pas pu écrire un lemon ( de toutes façons si j'en avais écrit un le chapitre serait le même ici, et avec le lemon sur ma homepage ) mais j'espère que personne ne va m'en vouloir. Cris d'horreurs, cris du cœur, hurlements et autres manifestations d'admiration, vous savez comment ça marche… on vise les 100 très chers lecteurs, on vise les 100 !_


	15. Chapitre quinze

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres – 15**

_100 reviews, dépassé ! Merci merci merci ! J'espère poster cette partie avant de partir en vacances ( c'est à dire, partir un peu plus d'une semaine loin de mon ordinateur bien-aimé et de ma connexion internet shikamaru-esque). Mon rythme de parution, si personne ne s'en est encore aperçu, est d'un chapitre par semaine, avec un jour d'update variant suivant mon humeur, et mon rythme d'écriture. M²T², DEL', Hasuki77, désolée de ne pas vous avoir répondu, j'espère que le chapitre répondra à vos attentes…_

_'please someone help me--take away my loneliness please someone fill me--take away my emptiness please someone touch me--take away my longing and please someone, please someone…' – Thursday, Into The Blinding Light_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je me réveillai avec le visage calé contre une nuque chaude, un bras passé autour d'une taille musclée. Sitôt que j'eus les yeux ouverts, je les refermai pour profiter au mieux de la chaleur d'Iruka contre mon corps, tous deux blottis dans un cocon de couvertures et de draps. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans les couvertures – hors du lit, c'était définitivement pas les tropiques.

Le silence comme ouaté, et la lumière paresseusement blafarde qui venait de la fenêtre et ne parvenait pas à illuminer la pièce, étaient caractéristiques des lendemains de chutes de neige.

Une voiture passa dans la rue, faisant un bruit mouillé. Iruka dormait encore, respirant doucement et lentement – je sentais son cœur battre à l'unisson de ses lentes respirations contre mon visage et sous ma main. La paix devait ressembler à ça.

J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps comme ça, l'esprit bienheureusement vidé, Iruka tout à côté, entortillés dans un cocon qui nous isolait du monde, à l'abri, mais ma vessie se rappela à mon bon souvenir. Je grognai mentalement.

J'ouvris les yeux pour de bon cette fois, me préparant à glisser tout doucement hors du lit pour ne pas réveiller Iruka. Je souris à demi lorsque je vis sur son cou les marques de la nuit – je devais en avoir d'aussi belles, sinon plus, si les suçons que je lui avais fait se voyaient à ce point sur sa peau plutôt mate. Avec une gueule aussi blanche que la mienne, les miens allaient se voir à un kilomètre. Je souris de plus belle. Et puis je fronçai les sourcils, lorsque j'entrevis dans la lumière pas bien vaillante les traces sur son dos. Pas les traces d'une bonne nuit, non, celles-ci étaient sur son cou. Non, les autres traces, même si je ne les voyais pas bien, n'étaient définitivement pas des traces _for fun and games_. C'était des traces étrangement claires contre sa peau, trop nettes, trop droites – des traces de couteau. Il y en avait d'autres, rondes, plissant la peau – des traces de brûlures… et j'en avais vu assez pour les reconnaître comme de brûlures de cigarettes.

Que lui était-il arrivé ? Je fronçai encore les sourcils en me glissant silencieusement du lit, utilisant toutes mes compétences en furtivité. En réponse, Iruka se replongea un peu plus profondément dans les couvertures pour retrouver la chaleur que je lui ôtai. _I guess i would have to ask one day or another._

La salle de bain – il serait plus juste de dire ma salle de bain – est située juste à côté de ma chambre, et je ne ferme jamais les portes – aucun besoin de les fermer. Il n'y avait donc pas de porte à ouvrir et de bruit à faire.

OoO

Je crois qu'il est temps pour un peu d'explications de ma part…

Je ne me suis jamais vraiment pris la tête pour savoir dans quelle catégorie il fallait que je me mette, si j'étais hétéro, homo ou bi. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de se prendre la tête avec un truc pareil – le sexe, c'était le sexe. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre derrière. Je ne crois pas encore avoir mentionné que feu mon très cher père – c'était dégoulinant d'ironie là, attention aux gouttes – m'avait élevé dans la plus pure tradition ninja… 'Le corps est un outil', 'un shinobi est une arme', et autres préceptes de ce genre.

Tout ça pour dire que déjà au départ, j'ai pas une approche tellement classique de la sexualité. Ma 'première fois' si chère à l'eau de rose n'avait rien de romantique et dégoulinant de bons sentiments. C'était un moment d'égarement de la part de ma cible qui lui a valu la vie plus tôt que prévu. Les semaines qui suivirent, Obito et Rin ont gardé un œil sur moi comme si j'allais me briser en mille morceaux devant leurs yeux. Ca n'est jamais arrivé.

Ensuite… ensuite Obito est mort. Pardon. Obito a été tué. Je crois que je peux dire que j'ai touché le fond à ce moment-là. J'ai fait pas mal de conneries. Des grosses, des putains de belles. J'ai, entre autres, touché à tout ce qui avait deux pattes et pas de plumes, pour utiliser la formule de Socrate pour désigner l'humain… Je préfère pas revenir sur ce moment.

Après, l'année dernière, Kurenai a absolument tenu à me présenter une de ses amies, trouvant que j'avais besoin d'une petite amie. La fille était sympa et complètement déjantée. On a tenu deux mois.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est sorti de tout cela ? La réalisation que j'étais bien un être humain, avec des émotions, des sentiments et des désirs – et aussi qu'à tout prendre, je préfère un exemplaire masculin de l'espèce humaine.

OoO

Je quittai la salle de bain, un demi sourire stupide collé sur le visage. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir m'avait suffit pour confirmer mes soupçons de plus tôt – les suçons et autres marques de la nuit se voyaient bien, même très bien, sur ma peau toute blanche. Je me surpris à espérer que je n'aurais pas besoin de faire d'utiliser les vestiaires du QG avant quelques jours. Je pouvais déjà deviner la réaction de Genma… et je pouvais m'en passer.

Je revins dans ma chambre – un tas de vêtements vibrait étrangement à côté de la porte. Je me jetai dessus avant que le portable qui ne manquait pas d'être en dessous ne se mette à vibrer encore plus fort et réveille Iruka, re-entortillé dans le lit.

Le numéro qui m'appelait était celui de Rin. Le téléphone s'arrêta de vibrer. Je soufflai un coup, et récupérai mon boxer et mon jean qui s'étaient retrouvés bien loin du lit – j'aurai préféré retourner au lit, mais Rin ne m'appelait jamais sans une bonne raison. J'enfilai mes vêtements, essayant d'y trouver un peu de chaleur.

Je refermai doucement la porte de la chambre derrière moi, pour ne pas déranger Iruka qui dormait dans mon lit, et je me laissai glisser à terre dans le couloir, les fenêtres de part et d'autre de l'étage comme seule source de lumière. Le téléphone indiquait neuf heures trente-sept. _I sighed_. La nuit dernière avait été… riche en émotions – on allait dire ça comme ça. La partie… plus 'adaptée' à ma tranche d'âge m'avait fait oublier tout le reste, au moins pour un moment ; m'avait fait oublier quel genre de vie je vivais… Rin et mon 'autre vie' revenaient trop vite.

_Wait… since when do I think about my life in two separates ones?_ Je me passai les mains sur la figure. C'était bien trop tôt pour avoir de grandes interrogations métaphysiques sur le sens de sa vie.

J'ouvris mon portable, et rappelai Rin avant qu'elle ne le fasse. Elle décrocha immédiatement.

-« Kakashi, tu réponds enfin ! »

-Rin, c'est dimanche. Comme dans 'pas cours', comme dans 'dodo autant qu'on peut'…

Je sus, rien qu'à l'entendre, qu'elle était soulagée.

-« Je… j'avais peur que tu… enfin, avec ce que m'a dit Raidou de la nuit, je m'inquiétais pour toi. »

-T'inquiète pas _Môman_, tout va bien.

Yep, tout allait bien. Y'avait quelqu'un dans mon lit, quelqu'un qui m'intriguait beaucoup et que j'appréciais tout autant, et qui pour rien perdre était 'putain de sexy' et savait s'en servir. J'allais pas élaborer plus, et surtout, j'allais pas élaborer ça pour elle au téléphone. Elle s'inquiétait suffisamment pour tout le monde. En parlant de monde…

-Profite-en pour passer le bonjour à Rai', je dis, avec un sourire, un que je savais qu'elle allait entendre.

Je m'attendais à des balbutiements, et des pseudo-excuses mal formulées. Rien de tout ça. Sa voix, à l'autre bout du fil, se fit plus petite, plus… triste ?

-« Kakashi… Raidou et moi… ça… ça te dérange ? »

-Bien sûr que non Rin ! je criai presque. Je repris plus doucement, Je suis heureux pour vous deux, sérieusement. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que ça me dérangerait ?

-« Je… Kakashi… » Elle semblait au bord des larmes – j'ai jamais pu supporter de la voir ou de l'entendre pleurer. « J'ai l'impression de le trahir… »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de dire à qui 'le' se référait. Je dépliai mes jambes dans le couloir vide, calant ma pomme contre le mur.

-Rin… Je pense pas… que Obito aurait apprécié que tu vives uniquement pour son souvenir – je pense qu'il aurait vouloir que tu continues à mener ta vie,… que tu continues à sourire et à rire…

Je l'entendais renifler, aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait. Elle pleurait.

-« Oh… je suis désolée Kakashi… » Elle eut une sorte de petit rire entrecoupé de sanglots. « Je t'appelle rien que pour me faire consoler… »

-C'est rien, je te fais ça tout le temps… Chacun son tour huh ? Et puis, t'aurais pu tomber sur pire que Rai'.

Elle rit, avec un peu plus de cœur cette fois-ci.

-« C'est pas faux… A plus tard Kakashi… et merci. »

-De rien Rin, salut.

La ligne sonna vide. Je regardai le téléphone muet dans mes mains. Ouais. Y'avait pire que Raidou dans le coin. Raidou et Rin… j'étais content que ces deux-là se soient trouvés enfin. _Life was moving on_. J'avais été parfaitement honnête avec Rin, disant que j'étais content pour eux deux, et qu'elle ne trahissait personne en continuant à vivre… Ca n'empêchait pas la blessure à peine refermée dans mon cœur de me lancer, et l'étrange vide qu'avait laissé Obito derrière lui de se faire sentir.

La lumière qui entrait par les fenêtres avait pris une teinte encore plus blanche et fade que lorsque je m'étais réveillé. Retourner au lit avec Iruka me paraissait particulièrement alléchant.

Je me relevai, et ouvris ma porte. Je jetai le portable sur le tas de vêtements dont je l'avais extirpé plus tôt, et marchai jusqu'au lit. Les seuls indices de la présence d'un être humain sous les couvertures étaient les longues mèches sombres qui s'étalaient sur l'oreiller, et le tas de couvertures à taille humaine.

Le tas de couvertures à taille humaine qui tremblait. Je m'assis à demi sur mon lit en face de lui, les sourcils soudainement froncés.

-Iruka ?

Il ne répondit pas, même s'il était réveillé d'après le rythme de sa respiration – plutôt le rythme de ses sanglots. Je tendis une main, écartant les couvertures qui lui cachaient le visage. Il se recroquevilla au contact, se tendant.

-Iruka… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les larmes glissaient librement sur ses joues halées, interrompant à peine leur course au bord de la cicatrice. J'étais complètement désemparé en face de ses larmes. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

-Tu vas me battre toi aussi ?

Je n'entendis presque pas sa voix, perdue dans ses sanglots et étouffée par les couvertures autour. _My eyes widened_. Mon cœur s'interrompit de battre. Quoi ?

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne te ferais jamais de mal !

Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Je m'allongeai en face de lui, pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux – ses yeux marrons et chauds, ses yeux si expressifs. Ses yeux étroitement serrés. Je pris doucement son visage entre mes mains, doucement, tout doucement lorsque il essaya de reculer, et du bout des doigts, j'essuyai ses larmes. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Ca me faisait mal de le voir comme ça.

-Iruka… Dis-moi…dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse…

Il ouvrit les yeux – ils étaient rouges et gonflés – et je ne sais pas ce qu'il vit sur mon visage, mais l'instant d'après il avait le visage contre mon torse et les bras étroitement serrés autour de mon corps ; et je sentais ses larmes couler sur ma peau nue. Je passai mes bras autour de lui, et je le tins serré contre moi, passant une main doucement le long de son dos… Je crois… je crois que je n'avais plus vraiment besoin de demander d'où venait les traces dans son dos.

Je le tins longtemps, le berçant presque contre moi.

-Je suis désolé… il fit contre ma cage thoracique. J'avais cru qu'il s'était rendormi, calé contre moi. Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

-Huh ? Désolé pour quoi ?

Il pressa son visage un peu plus contre ma peau. Je passai les doigts dans ses mèches, sentant qu'il n'allait pas élaborer.

-Iruka… tu sais… si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… si tu as besoin de parler de quoi que ce soit… je peux t'écouter – je suis pas en position de juger qui que ce soit, pour quoi que ce soit.

L'atmosphère était devenue bien trop lourde. Où était passée la paix de plus tôt ? Ca n'était pas vraiment comme ça que je pensais passer ma matinée avec Iruka. Je n'y avais pas pensé du tout en fait. Je passai mes lèvres en un ombre de baiser le long de sa mâchoire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis d'un petit déjeuner au lit, hum ?

Je le sentis sourire.

-On peut descendre aussi…

Ce fut mon tour de sourire.

-Aah je crois que non… je doute qu'on arriverait à manger… La cuisine contient des choses tellement _distrayantes_ lorsque utilisées correctement…

-Pervers.

Je souris, me fichant de ne pas être caché derrière un col ou autre. Il sourit aussi ; avant je poser ses lèvres sur les miennes en un « chaste baiser » qui tourna pas si chaste que ça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque je remontai avec un plateau que j'avais retrouvé les-kami-seuls-savaient-comment, chargé de jus de fruit et de pain pas encore trop sec, Iruka était assis dans le lit, un cadre dans les mains. Il me fallut un moment avant de reconnaître ce cadre, le temps de poser le plateau en équilibre précaire sur le lit. Ce cadre, je m'étais tellement habitué à le voir que je ne le voyais plus vraiment.

Je posai mon menton sur l'épaule dénudée d'Iruka, pour regarder la photo dans le cadre, pour la voir comme pour la première fois.

Il y avait presque tout le monde sur cette photo… je ne me souvenais même plus quand elle avait été prise. Il y avait Obito, et Rin, Sensei derrière, Raidou, Genma, moi au milieu. Il y avait Tsunade aussi, et oui, la chose dans les bras de Sensei était bien Naruto. Je souris contre la peau chaude.

-Kakashi… c'est ta famille ?

-En quelque sorte… j'ai pas de photo de mes parents.

Je nommais chaque personne sur la photo, comme il avait fait pour sa photo plus d'une semaine avant – parlant d'eux avec chaleur, décrivant Genma et ses conneries, Naruto et son amour inconditionnel au ramen. J'avais jamais eu l'occasion de partager ça. Iruka souriait en m'écoutant. Et puis il replaça doucement le cadre au-dessus de mon lit.

Sa main sur mon visage me pris par surprise – il glissa ses doigts le long de ma mâchoire à découvert, le long de mes lèvres. Je me tendis lorsqu'il passa doucement les doigts dans les mèches grises qui me tombaient dans la figure.

-Kakashi… je peux ? il demanda. Un instant passa. Puis je hochai lentement la tête. Il avait déjà vu hier – ou très tôt ce matin, c'était selon. Pourquoi continuer à se cacher… Je fermai les yeux.

Il écarta délicatement les mèches qui cachaient le côté gauche de mon visage. Je l'entendis prendre une respiration. Je savais ce qu'il voyait. De la pommette au sourcil, la peau était irrégulière, faite de tissu cicatriciel rosâtre – ça ressemblait aux brûlures visibles sur le visage de Raidou, mais ça n'était pas le feu qui en avait été la cause. C'avait été le chakra. Il y avait aussi des traces de coupures qui avaient mal guéries, causées par les bouts de masque qui avaient éclaté sous l'impact. Au milieu de tout ça passait une cicatrice droite, nette – une cicatrice de chirurgie.

J'ouvris les deux yeux, pour regarder l'homme en face de moi. Les yeux d'Iruka s'écarquillèrent. Je savais ce qu'il voyait là aussi. Un œil gris à droite – un œil rouge et démoniaque à gauche, le dernier cadeau d'Obito.

-Que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je pris sa main, laissant retomber les cheveux sur l'œil, et puis je lui souris de traviole – l'air de dire, 'ce n'est rien'.

-Une bagarre qui a mal tournée, c'est rien…

Je pouvais dire moi-même que ma voix sonnait faux, et forcée. Je plaçai le plateau sur nos genoux.

-Petit déj' ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ca n'est qu'après, quand on eut fini de se battre avec le pain un peu trop sec, et qu'on soit passés dans la salle de bain pour ce qui ne devait être qu'une douche rapide – comment vous vouliez que je garde mes mains pour moi ? Il a des muscles de partout, et un corps de sportif… - que je me rendis compte que j'avais délibérément rompu les ordres qui m'avaient été donnés trois ans auparavant.

D'accord, c'était devenu autant un ordre qu'un choix personnel, et je dissimulai mon œil gauche à tout le monde - même Zabuza n'était pas au courant alors qu'il était mon coéquipier. Et pourtant j'avais laissé Iruka le voir…

Il faut croire qu'il faisait partie de mon minimum vital.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin quinzième partie oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Attention, dernière fois que j'update avant de partir en vacances ( et je sais pas quand je reviendrais avec une nouvelle partie). Je suis pas tellement contente de cette partie…Depuis le temps que j'attendais d'écrire ces scènes, ça sort moins bien que prévu… Et Rin et Raidou qui s'incrustent – plot-bunny, quand tu nous tiens. Réclamations, hurlements, questions, cris du cœur, déclarations, vous savez comment ça marche. Ah, aussi, une grande nouvelle : **Les ordinateurs existent dans le manga !** ( voir page 19 du tome 12, édition française – à côté d'Iruka, c'est un ordi !) Ca m'ouvre une possibilité de fic-one-shot alléchante…_


	16. 16

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres - 16**

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ! Me détestez pas siouplait ! J'ai des raisons valables : d'une, mon ordi est mort; ensuite il a fallut compter le temps de la réparation et maintenant j'ai même plus Words! Et cette partie... disons que j'avais une bonne idée de là où je voulais en venir mais l'accouchement fut plus difficile que prévu. (J'invoque pour responsable la découverte de Bleach et les fou rires inhérents!) Quant à ma remarque sur les ordi dans Naruto… ce qui n'était qu'une one-shot AU se transforme en fic AU à chapitres - je vais la mettre au chaud et attendre un peu avant de m'y mettre. A tous les reviewers: merci merci merci. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre à tout le monde, mais je vous jure d'essayer de me rattraper avec cette partie!_

_Note: la description du visage de Kakashi n'est absolument pas canon du tout et ce qu'il s'est passé non plus._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur mes muscles fatigués, les rendant tous mous, me délassant, me vidant la tête… Et dire que ce n'était que dimanche soir. J'avais encore du mal à croire que quelques heures auparavant, j'étais au même endroit mais avec Iruka.

Iruka…

Les marques sur son dos… la plupart étaient à peine visibles, de fines cicatrices pâles sur la peau dorée. Et il y avait l'autre aussi, la cicatrice encore rosée et à peine gonflée, grande comme ma main, qui passait en plein milieu de son dos, à quelques centimètres de sa colonne. Des cicatrices qui semblaient dater de quoi ? Trois, quatre ans ? Moins que ça pour la plus grande. Et puis après, les brûlures… celle-ci semblaient plus récentes…

Qui ? Qui lui avait fait ça ? et pourquoi ? _Scratch that_. Si je mettais la main sur la personne qui lui avait fait ça, je n'allais sûrement pas essayer de savoir pourquoi, non. J'allais plutôt lui faire expérimenter _a world of pain_. Pendant un long très long moment.

Je laissai mes pensées vagabonder et l'eau sous pression me noyer le visage et me coller les mèches sur le crane.

Ces marques… est-ce que ç'avait un quelconque rapport avec son évidente capacité à sentir l'utilisation de chakra ? Ou non ? Est-ce qu'elles avaient un rapport quelconque avec ce que m'avait dit Kotetsu…'_il en a vu suffisamment comme ça' _? Elles avaient peut-être un rapport direct avec son ou ses ex… Ca, ça expliquerait sa question qui m'avait fortement dérangé - _toi aussi tu va me battre ?_ - et la fin de matinée.

OoO

Iruka m'avait fait le coup du 'puppy-eyes-no-jutsu' pour que je le raccompagne jusqu'à chez lui ; j'ai craqué, qu'est-ce que vous espériez que je fasse. Donc on avait fait tout le chemin de chez moi à chez lui à pattes, dans les rues couvertes de neige fraîche d'abord, puis de neige de plus en plus sale au fur et à mesure que l'on passait dans la ville proprement dite et que les engins de déblayage faisaient leur boulot, raclant la neige des routes pour mieux la pousser sur les trottoirs. Encore quelques heures et il ne resterait de la neige fraîche que sur les toits.

Quand on est rentré chez lui - il en avait profité pour me montrer que l'on pouvait passer par la porte de derrière qui menait directement à l'escalier sans passer par l'intérieur du pub - son 'chez-lui' n'était pas vide. Sa cousine et Izumo étaient là, et il fallait croire qu'ils l'attendait. Enfin… Emily l'attendait avec une tête qui annonçait rien de bon tandis que Izumo dormait les yeux ouverts - il avait l'air d'avoir un peu abusé de la bière hier soir. Iruka stoppa net dans l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'il les vit assis sur son lit, et quand je passai la tête par-dessus son épaule pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, Emily changea de tête - ça s'annonçait encore pire, si c'était possible.

Il y eut un instant de flottement très court, durant lequel Iruka sembla peser très sérieusement ses options et voir s'il pouvait refermer la porte et se tirer en courant - du moins, c'est ce à quoi je pensais. Et puis finalement, Emily - _now looking murderous, _avec son maquillage qu'avait tout dégouliné- prit la parole.

-'Ruka, entre et ferme cette porte. L'autre aussi.

Je confirmai que ça ne s'annonçait pas bon du tout. J'entrais à la suite d'Iruka dans le studio désormais plein, et il ferma la porte avant que sa cousine ne se lève et ne lui colle un doigt dans les côtes à répétitions, tout en criant suffisemment pour réveiller Izumo.

-_Do you have any fucking idea of how worried I've been! You just disappeared like that without telling anyone, and you now pop out of nowhere with 'that'!_

_-Emily, stop screaming please, and don't call him 'that'!..._

_-Yeah, 'cause 'that' understands pretty well all that you're screamin'._

Mon intervention jeta un silence dans le record de hurlements que s'échinait à battre Emily. Mon 'amie vampire' tournée 'sorcière déchevelée' pendant la nuit se tourna vers moi, et la menace se délocalisa. Sur moi, bien évidement.

-Et puis ça va pas un peu loin la protection familiale là? Iruka est grand, non? Je comprends pas le problème...

Ah. Je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de fermer ma gueule, au vu du regard meurtrier et rouge que me lança la cousine.

-C'est exactement ça, tu ne comprends pas le problème, tu ne sais rien...

-Emily!

Emily tourna brusquement la tête vers Iruka qui venait de la couper. Il avait les poings serrés.

-Arrète ça, c'est bon.

Emily se tourna à nouveau vers moi. Elle respirait fort, comme pour essayer de se retenir d'éclater en sanglots.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit hier? Tu l'as fait boire, tu l'as eu comme tu voulais?

Mon oeil visible s'agrandit un instant sous la stupeur - j'avais l'impression d'avoir reçu un choc physique, avec les implications de ce qu'elle racontait - avant de s'étrécir sous l'irritation. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, et pour qui elle se prenait?

Iruka la saisit par le bras et la secoua.

-Mais tu vas arrêter! Il n'a rien fait, rien! Si tu veux des coupables ici, c'est autant sa faute que la mienne! Arrête!

Il semblait au bord des larmes - ou prêt à la frapper. Izumo, que tout le monde avait oublié , passa ses bras autour d'Emily, et l'écarta de nous deux. La colère d'Emily sembla se craqueler une fois dans les bras de son homme. Elle commença à pleurer sans retenues. Iruka baissa et détourna la tête.

-Je... commença-t-il, doucement. Je comprend que tu t'inquiètes Emy...

Emily sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter dans les bras d'Izumo; ce qu'elle essayait de dire sortait comme haché.

-_I...I don't want ... to ever... ever, ever, see you... like... you were **then** again..._

-Ca ne m'arrivera jamais plus Emy, jamais.

Izumo avait l'air de suivre, et de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Moi j'étais complètement largué -la seule chose qui était claire et nette, c'est que je voulais aller serrer Iruka dans mes bras; et accessoirement, sortir d'ici. Mais ce fut Iruka qui fit un mouvement en ma direction; il attrapa l'arrière de ma manche, et se rapprocha. Je tournais la tête vers lui, en ayant la certitude de sembler aussi perdu que ce que je ressentais; mais il ne fit que secouer la tête à ma question muette et se rapprocher un peu plus.

Emily n'arrêtait pas - d'après docteur Kakashi, crise de nerf ou approchant. Epuisement peut-être. Elle semblait être restée debout toute la nuit à s'angoisser. C'est Izumo qui donna la mot de la fin, me regardant de derrière ses mèches sombres, avant qu'il ne manœuvre pour sortir du studio, tout en portant à moitié sa petite amie.

-J'espère bien ne jamais entendre de trucs bizarres sur ton compte.

Il y eut un blanc prolongé lorsque ils furent sortis. Rien ne bougea pendant quelques instants, puis Iruka soupira, enlevant enfin blouson et pull.

-Désolé que t'aies eu à voir ça...

Je crois bien que je portais toujours l'expression 'a rien pigé là', et ce que venait de sortir Iruka ne l'arrangeait pas du tout.

-C'était quoi 'ça', exactement ?

Iruka ne me répondit pas. Je me rapprochai.

-Je comprend rien à ce qu'il se passe - explique-moi...

Iruka se contenta de secouer la tête. Il me ressemblait, en fait. Il cachait... - non, il se cachait. Il n'allait rien me dire, du moins pour l'heure. Peut-être plus tard - peut-être pas. _I just nodded._

Ce qu'il s'est passé après, c'est pas vos oignons. Et non, on a pas passé notre temps à jouer aux lapins bande de _dirty minded people_!

OoO

Je penchai ma tête de droite à gauche, pour que le jet me passe de partout - il n'y avait aucun doute que j'allais être un peu raide demain, Sensei y était pas allé de main morte...

Holà, qu'allez-vous donc imaginer... Je suis allé au QG pour prendre la température, et Sensei était tellement stressé que je lui ai proposé un petit un contre un. Dans le processus, on a récupéré toute l'équipe bien-nommée et on s'était tous bien tapé dessus comme des bourrins. Que voulez-vous... Ca marche pas mal pour éliminer le stress.

Le truc moins drôle quand je me suis pointé au QG, c'est quand il nous a été confirmé que des mouvements souterrains bizarres s'étaient mis en branle entre minuit-une heure et l'heure à laquelle l'info nous a été transmise - sept heures. Des ordres ont été immédiatement distribués, mais la teneur en était sensiblement la même pour tout le monde : restez sur vos gardes et gardez l'œil ouvert. Sarutobi avait sa tête des mauvais jours en disant ça, et le simple fait que Sensei soit stressé ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

J'avais comme l'impression qu'on allait s'en prendre plein la gueule d'ici les prochains jours. Semaines. Mois. Ou peut-être même années.

Je me frottai la nuque sous l'eau chaude pour essayer de me décoincer; ça, ça remis l'après-entraînement sur le tapis. J'aurais pu m'en passer.

Qui dit 'on s'est tapé dessus comme des bourrins et on est content on pue comme des chacals' dit passage par les vestiaires obligatoires. Notamment passage par la partie 'douche'.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'en plus des bleus qu'on s'était récolté pendant l'entraînement, moi je portais d'autres marques. Celles de la nuit. Sur le cou -et ailleurs. Bien voyantes. Une occasion en or pour Genma.

-Kashi? Voie-je donc bien ce que je crois voir?

-Je veux pas savoir.

-Ah ah! Dénégation de l'évidence! Qui est pourtant évidente!

Raidou entra à ce moment dans les vestiaires tandis que je me remettais un t-shirt pas trop sale sur le dos et que Genma faisait le con en face de moi et en serviette de bain.

-Tu en fais bien du bruit Gen'...

-Regarde regarde Rai'!

-Hey!

Genma m'avait agrippé le col du t-shirt pour mieux mettre en évidence les bleus.

-C'est pas une preuve flagrante ça - il a pas pu se ramasser autant de bleus comme ça cet aprèm! C'est des suçons! Mais c'est bizarre, y m'apparaît pas plus détendu qu'avant... Peu importe, mon petit Kakashi est devenu un homme!

Sur ce, la créature et ennemi public n°1 de la tranquillité nommée Genma me serra à m'étouffer en faisant des bruits idiots habituellement réservés aux jeunes parents devant les premiers pas de leurs gamins.

-'Tain c'est quoi ce délire! Fiche-moi la paix Gen- Eho, lâche-moi! Raidou oscours!

-Gen', t'es en train de l'étouffer...

-Dis tout à Tonton Genma! Elle s'appelle comment? Elle est mignonne? C'est une lycéenne en uniforme?

J'étais à deux doigts de m'étrangler tout seul en entendant ça. Zabuza passa la tête hors d'une cabine de douche fumante, un sourcil non-existant froncé.

-Hein? Tu t'es quand même pas fait la goth!

-Mais ça va pas la tête! je m'étrangla, encore assailli par le Genma. La tête de Emily ce matin m'était revenue comme un boomerang - là, paf, en pleine poire.

-La goth? Dis-moi tout Kashii, alleeerrr!

C'était encore pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer le matin.

Je me posai le front contre le carrelage froid de la douche. Journée de merde – nan, pardon, après-réveil de mes deux. J'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit avec Iruka ce matin.

Et penser à cela posait un autre problème, enfin, me posait un problème en plus –je crois qu'y faut que j'arrête de penser des fois, ma caboche m'en sera reconnaissante- : comment … 'être', 'se comporter', 'agir', 'fin merde, vous avez pigé, avec Iruka au lycée demain ?

Et puis aussi… qu'est ce que l'on était, exactement ?

Je me cognai tout seul la tête avant d'essayer de continuer de me noyer dans ma douche – c'est confirmé, faut que j'arrête de me creuser des fois.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin seizième partie OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_J'aime pas ce chapitre - encore un-, je le trouve pas terrible. Pardon pour le Genma très excité, c'est la faute à 'Pyromaniac' de FastForeward d'abord!_

_Je tiens encore à m'excuser pour le temps qu'il m'a fallut – cependant, n'espérez pas une prochaine update rapide, mon ordi repart à la réparation, et j'ignore quand il marchera correctement de nouveau (et que j'aurai à nouveau une connexion internet )._

_Sur ce, bonne rentrée à ceux qui retournent en classe ( et surtout bon courage ) !_


	17. dixsept

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres - 17**

_Une bonne nouvelle : j'ai -enfin- eu l'ADSL hier, après avoir attendu deux mois. Donc mes problèmes d'ordi sont réglés. (Mouais). Autre nouvelle : je reprend les cours le 2 Octobre ( désolée pour ceux qui on déjà commencé…), le rythme des chapitres en pâtira, en bien ou en mal d'ailleurs. _

_Pardon aux reviewers à qui je n'ai pas répondu directement (la faute à une durée de connexion maximale de 8 minutes en bas débit), merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de m'écrire et merci pour les encouragements_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai pas eu plus le temps que ça de me casser la tête à propos de Iruka et moi ce lundi matin, étant donné que la porte de la classe d'anglais se referma sur mes fesses. Comprenez que je suis -encore- arrivé à la bourre, à cause d'un réveil qui n'avait pas fait son boulot et d'une _sleepy head _que je ne mentionnerai pas. Au moins, j'étais fringué. Sérieusement, un de ces quatre je vais être tellement en retard que je vais me précipiter pour attraper mon bus avec un boxer en tout et pour tout sur le dos. On ne rigole pas, au fond.

Les yeux d'Iruka cachés derrière ses mèches m'adressèrent un sourire, et mon œil lui répondit avant que je ne soit forcé de prendre le premier siège qui se présentait sous le regard insistant de la prof.

La pause de dix heures n'arrive jamais assez vite. Ce jour-là, il me sembla qu'une éternité se passa avant je puisse enfin déplier ma carcasse et sortir respirer. J'étais encore cassé d'hier, et Zabuza le savait, vu qu'il me regardait avec un demi-sourire.

-Tu subis encore les effets de la tentative d'assassinat sur ta personne par sensei ?

-Eh, je fis en faisant craquer mon cou, si sensei avais voulu me refroidir je serais plus là pour m'en plaindre…

-Bien pour ça que je disais 'tentative'…

On avait pas fait trois pas hors de la salle dans le couloir, que Emily se posa devant moi, mains sur les genoux et hors d'haleine - indiquant qu'elle avait couru jusqu'à notre classe.

-'Akashi… (pfou)… je voulais… je voulais…

-Euh, respire Emily, je serai encore là dans trente secondes.

Elle fit une drôle de grimace la tête encore penchée, mais elle attendit trente secondes, le temps de retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal. Puis elle leva sa tête et son visage dans toute leur splendeur vampiresque, et me fixa dans les yeux-œil, se fichant complètement de qui pouvait être à côté ; en l'occurrence, Zabuza, qui avait un sourcil levé en ce que j'avais appris à identifier comme de l'interrogation mêlée à de la curiosité -les supposés membres de l'espèce humaine qui passaient à côté dans le couloir comptaient pour des prunes.

-Je tiens à m'excuser pour hier, je n'avais pas le droit de te juger comme ça, et je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir perdu les pédales comme ça, elle sortit d'une traite.

Je lui souris de derrière mon col.

-Bah, c'est un peu de notr-ma faute…

Elle sourit en retour.

-... Oh, si vous savez pas où vous poser à midi, y'a de la place par chez nous… A plus tard !

Et elle était repartie, se fondant sans problème dans les teintes sombres des masses lycéennes doudounées qui erraient dans les couloirs. Iruka s'était rapproché au 'à plus tard' de sa cousine de là où on se tenait planté comme des piquets.

-Y'a un problème ?

Zabuza se tourna vers moi, l'air parfaitement sûr de lui.

-Tu t'es fait la goth.

-Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça oui ?

Iruka était en train de s'étrangler à moitié de rire derrière.

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je maudis les profs et leurs manies de coller des devoirs dans tous les sens une semaines avant les vacances. Ca loupe jamais. Non seulement c'était assez stressant, mais ça m'empêchait aussi d'avoir un moment tranquille avec Iruka, vu qu'il bossait à la pause de dix heures, à la pause de midi, à la pause de trois heures de l'aprèm… . J'avais peut-être à travailler aussi, accessoirement, mais là ça m'emmerdait surtout royalement vu que je pouvais difficilement lui parler. Bon okay, ce dont je voulais lui parler n'avait peut-être pas à être dit au bahut, mais ça commençait à me démanger.

De la manière dont l'envie de l'embrasser m'avait démangé lundi jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve à la fin de la pause de midi dans les toilettes derrière la bibliothèque du lycée -celles qui étaient toujours désertes-, et où on avait passé les dernières minutes de la pause à s'embrasser _senseless_. On avait eut un coup de frayeur quand la porte s'était entrouverte, mais la personne derrière était partie avant de n'avoir pu voir quoique ce soit. Il me sembla entrevoir de longs cheveux noirs -tousseItachitousse-, mais ça n'avait pu être aussi qu'un tour de mon esprit.

Tout ça pour dire que ça démangeait méchamment quoi ; je tiens quand même à noter que c'est lui qui avait eut l'idée pour les toilettes.

Je voulais lui demander où on en était, où on se tenait de notre... relation. L'épisode des toilettes m'avait quand même un peu renseigné, mais je voulais lui en parler ; en espérant en même temps en profiter pour en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé avant qui faisait que ses amis étaient tellement protecteurs.

C'était bizarre tout de même, que je me prenne autant la tête là-dessus... je ne m'étais pas posé la question pour la fille avec qui j'étais sorti l'année dernière.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il se mit à reneiger alors que l'on sortait du bahut mardi.

-Et merde, je fis, le dernier bus me passant sous le nez.

-Tu l'as dit, fit Iruka.

On avait été retenu lors de la dernière classe, juste le temps de finir nos interros, mais ce 'juste' avait suffit pour nous faire louper le dernier bus qui accepterait de passer au lycée à cette heure.

-J'aurais dû penser à emporter un parapluie, je vais attraper la mort avant d'être rentré chez moi, je grommelai pour moi.

-T'as qu'à venir chez moi, c'est plus proche.

Je me tournai vers lui. Iruka avait le nez en l'air, observant les nuages gris qui déversaient leurs flocons. Il sourit imperceptiblement.

-Et puis, on pourra toujours t'y dégoter un parapluie si tu y tiens -je travaille pas ce soir, il ajouta plus bas.

-Ca me parait une bonne idée, je souris.

Ca c'était une occasion en or que j'allais pas laisser passer.

On marcha une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour arriver jusqu'au quartier européen, et on les sentit bien passer les vingt minutes. Elles furent froides et mouillées. On rentra dans le bienheureusement chaud et sec 'Ocean's shore' par la porte de derrière ; Iruka ouvrit la porte qui menait au pub juste assez pour y glisser la tête et _nod_ à son oncle qui s'occupait du bar.

Cette fois, pas d'invité surprise dans le studio d'Iruka. Il laissa tomber son sac au pied du comptoir, le mien le suivit. Il venait d'enlever veste et pull, ses cheveux en un désordre absolument sexy dans le visage, les joues rougies par le froid, quand il me demanda:

-Douche?

Je referma la distance entre nous, lèvres contre lèvres, mes vêtements rejoignant rapidement les siens par terre.

-Comment je pourrais dire non à une invitation pareille?

-T'as les mains froides...

-Réchauffe-les moi alors...

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, nous sommes deux adolescents. Sa cabine de douche était à peine assez grande pour que l'on y tienne tous les deux, et sa petite salle de bain fut bientôt remplie de vapeur... ainsi que d'autres choses plus impalpables.

Quand on sortit de la douche, un bon moment après, on se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas question de remettre sur le dos les fringues que l'on avait laissé par terre -elles étaient froides et trempées. On les posa un peu comme on pouvait sur la chaise devant son bureau et le comptoir pour les faire sécher un minimum.

-Hm, fit Iruka en me mesurant du regard, ses cheveux gouttant sur sa peau dorée, je peux te passer des fringues si tu veux...

Son studio était suffisamment chauffé pour pouvoir se balader avec juste une serviette autour des hanches sans se peler les fesses. Je lui dit, de là où j'étais assis sur son lit. Je notai qu'il ne pouvait qu'avoir vu toutes les cicatrices qui se courraient après sur moi, entre la salle de bain et les lumières éclairées partout chez lui, mais il ne fit pas une seule remarque, pas plus que ses yeux ne s'attardèrent dessus plus que nécessaire.

-Tu viendras pas te plaindre quand tu auras froid dans cinq minutes, il répondit, faisant tomber la serviette qui lui glissait des hanches et se faufilant entre les draps de son lit à demi-fait.

Je me penchai sur lui, oubliant ma serviette où elle décidait de rester. Et puis finalement, on se retrouva tous les deux au chaud sous les draps, mes bras autour de lui, sa tête contre mon épaule.

La neige continuait de tomber derrière la fenêtre.

Mes mains commencèrent innocemment à détailler chaque détail à leur portée. Il se mit à rire.

-Tu me chatouilles!

-Désolé, je peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher, tu as un corps à manger... tu es dans une équipe sportive?

Il arrêta de rire - je pus même sentir son changement d'humeur, il se raidit dans mes bras.

-... j'_étais_ dans l'équipe de volley du lycée. J'ai quitté il y a deux ans.

-Désolé si je...

-T'as pas à l'être, c'est rien...

Il y eut un temps de silence. Ses cheveux encore mouillés commençaient à goutter sur moi.

-J'ai le droit de te demander... pourquoi? Pourquoi t'as quitté l'équipe?

Il prit son temps pour répondre, les yeux à demi-fermés.

-Les marques... dans le dos. C'est pas du plus discret dans des vestiaires.

Le silence était moins tendu qu'avant. Etre là comme ça à rien faire, ça appelait à la paresse. Iruka avait les yeux fermés lorsqu'il parla à nouveau.

-Tu ferais mieux de prévenir tes parents non?

-Je vis seul Iruka.

Il ouvrit les yeux, fronça les sourcils et leva la tête juste assez de mon épaule pour me regarder, l'air de ne pas comprendre. J'écartai une mèche de son visage.

-Mon père est mort il y a dix ans, et j'ai pas de souvenir de ma mère.

C'était bien la première fois que je n'avais aucun problème pour dire ça, et que je le disais de mon propre chef. Iruka était silencieux. Je continuai.

-Tu te souviens de la photo que je t'ai montrée? Le type blond, c'est mon tuteur.

Il retomba contre moi et_ hugged me tightly_, son visage caché dans mon épaule. Sa voix me parvint étouffée.

-Je suis désolé...

-... c'est pas la peine de l'être... Je vais te paraître sans cœur, mais je préfère que ce soit comme ça.

Combien de fois j'avais pensé à ce qu'il aurait pu arriver si mon père ne s'était pas saigné à blanc il y a dix ans, à ce qu'il aurait pu m'arriver. Je n'aurais sûrement jamais été ici avec Iruka dans les bras. J'aurais peut-être depuis longtemps pété un câble. Je n'aurais peut-être jamais accepté Obito et je me serais peut-être fait tuer pendant cette mission. Je n'avais jamais osé le dire à qui que ce soit, même si je me doutais que Sensei avait une petite idée.

Je pouvais sentir qu'Iruka ne savait pas quoi en penser, ni quoi en dire.

-Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, excuse-moi, je dis en posant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Il me sembla qu'il mit les derniers instants dans un coin mental. Il releva la tête de mon épaule.

-T'es un mec bizarre.

-Et fier de l'être, je lui répliquai en l'embrassant.

OoO

Un peu plus tard, quand on enfila des vêtements secs, on finit par se dire que, oui, il était peut-être temps de commencer les devoirs que l'on avait pour le lendemain. Iruka était assis _in my lap_, j'avais le menton sur son épaule et les bras autour de sa taille, cours, livres et exercices étalés sur son bureau, suivis de près par des boîtes de biscuits vides et des bouteilles dans le même état.

-...et voilà, je t'l'avais dit!

-J'aurais jamais pensé à un truc aussi tordu pour résoudre ça... hey dis-moi, t'as combien de QI?

-Jamais passé le test. Mais si ça peut t'aider, ça fait trois ans que je vais à l'école.

Iruka se tortilla suffisamment pour me regarder en face.

-Ca fait que trois ans que tu vas à l'école? C'est une blague?

-Nope, je haussai une épaule, enseignement à la maison.

Avec une grande légèreté sur le sens du mot enseignement. Plutôt bourrage de crâne. Iruka referma le livre de math.

-Ca explique pourquoi je t'avais jamais vu au collège.

Je 'mhmai' dans son épaule. La nuit était tombée, ce qui n'avait pas arrêté la neige. Elle tourbillonnait dans la lumière des réverbères en bas dans la rue, et elle s'écrasait sans relâche le long de la fenêtre derrière nous, au-dessus du lit. On pouvait entendre les bruits qui montaient du pub, le murmure assourdi par un étage des conversations, de la musique. Je n'avais aucune envie d'aller dormir ailleurs qu'ici.

Un bourdonnement sourd monta de mon sac, abandonné à la même place que lorsqu'on était rentré. _Fuck_. J'essayai de me cacher dans l'épaule d'Iruka. Le bourdonnement se fit entendre à nouveau.

-Hey Kakashi, c'est pas ton portable qui sonne?

Je fis un bruit inaudible dans son épaule, du genre de 'grmffuckyeah', puis je soupirai avant de me détacher d'Iruka pour me lever. Le sac bourdonna de plus belle. J'y pêchai le bourdonneur et l'ouvrit -l'écran indiquait "Shiranui Genma appelle...".

-Hatake.

-"C'est pas trop tôt! Rapplique Hatake, y'a du nouveau et du pas beau!"

-...T'as vu le temps qu'y fait?

-"... .Y t'arrive quoi ? T'as fumé? Oh, j'ai pigé, t'es chez ta copine! Désolé de te déranger, mais y'a réunion urgente, t'iras lui faire des câlins plus tar..."

Et puis je lui raccrochai au nez. Quel timing de merde. Je fixai un instant le portable refermé en me mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il y eut un bruit de plastique derrière moi, et un raclement de chaise. Je me tournai vers le bureau -Iruka s'était levé pour jeter les emballages vides. Je me grattai la tête. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire?

-Iruka? Faut... faut que j'y aille.

D'accord, c'était vraiment pourri. Il hocha juste la tête, évitant de me regarder.

-Okay.

Le silence s'étira inconfortablement pendant que je me relevai. Mon pull s'étalait toujours sur le comptoir, désagréablement humide au point que je contemplais l'idée de tracer jusqu'au QG en T-shirt sous l'anorak. Un sweat épais et sec me fut tendu, Iruka au bout de la main qui me le tendait.

-Tu me le rendras demain.

-Merci.

Sa main m'échappa lorsque je pris le vêtement.

-Iruka...

Il me faisait dos, occupé à ranger ses affaires de classe. Il ne se retourna pas lorsque j'enfilai le sweat, ni lorsque je fermai mon sac et le mis sur le dos. Finalement je n'y tins plus ; je contourna la table, l'attrapa et pris son visage entre deux mains pour l'embrasser. Il répondit au baiser après un instant de surprise, et soudainement le silence tout relatif n'était plus si inconfortable.

-A demain alors, je fis, lorsque l'on rompit le baiser et que je pouvais respirer.

Il ne fit que hocher la tête avant de presser à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il dit:

-Je peux te poser une question?

Je me retournai.

-Bien sûr.

Iruka me regarda droit dans les yeux en posant sa question.

-Tu es dans un gang?

_I couldn't help myself but I snorted_.

-Ca serait plutôt le contraire. A demain.

Sur un dernier demi-sourire, je sortis de chez lui et descendis les escaliers pour bientôt me retrouver dehors. Je jetai un oeil à ma montre sous la chiche lumière d'un lampadaire clignotant. A peine sept heures. _I sighed._ J'avais peur d'en avoir déjà trop dit à Iruka, mais s'il me demandait ce que je faisais, je n'allais pas lui mentir. J'avais envie qu'il me fasse confiance; et j'avais envie de lui faire confiance. Je secouai la tête et descendis la rue. Si je commençais à penser comme ça, j'étais mal parti.

La neige tombait toujours.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin dix-septième partie OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Un Happy Birthday à Kakashi, c'est son anni le 15 septembre ! ( le mien c'est 15 jours plus tard wink wink )_

_Hurlements, cris, menaces de mort, interrogations et déclarations de guerre : vous savez comment ça marche. Vous pouvez également aller faire un tour sur ma homepage ( alexiel-neesan . livejournal . com ) pour y trouver des illustrations d''Un shinobi', mais également de Light the Way, ainsi Water Runs Red et Sand Stained Red de Scribbles-in-the-margins._


	18. chapitre 18

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres - 18**

_Je vous ai habitués à des rythmes de parution plus rapide, mais là ç'a un peu été la panne sèche en plus du grand chambardement de rentrée...Excusez-moi d'une, et de deux je pense que ça va reprendre le rythme de croisière d'ici peu._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois hors de vue de tout témoin potentiel, je grimpai sur un toit à l'aide d'une gouttière qui passait par là et je me mis à sauter et courir de toits en toits, trop vite pour être vu par un oeil non-entrainé, pour atteindre le QG au plus vite. Gen' était peut-être chiant lorsqu'il s'y mettait, mais il ne m'appelait jamais pour des conneries. Aucun d'entre eux ne le faisait. S'il disait qu'il y avait du pas beau, dans les circonstances actuelles, mieux valait être au courant dans les plus brefs délais.

La température avait encore chuté. Suffisamment pour que la ville se réveille transformé en patinoire demain. Le sweat d'Iruka était vraiment le bienvenu.

Genma m'attendait en faisant les cents pas devant l'entrée, dehors. Il devait stressé ou énervé -il déteste avoir froid. J'atterris devant lui. Il avait un pansement sur une joue.

-Te voilà enfin, Yondaime est en salle de réunion -allons-y.

Je lui emboîtai le pas, entrant dans les bâtiments grouillants d'activité -ce qui était étrange pour une heure aussi avancée de la journée/début de nuit, mais cet 'étrange' était devenu le pain quotidien de tous les services depuis la découverte du piratage de nos données, et s'était trouvé renforcé après le 'meeting' de samedi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? je lui demandai, faisant un bref mouvement vers ma joue pour indiquer la sienne.

Il frotta le pansement en ce qui semblait être un geste inconscient.

-Les deux mecs qu'on a récupéré samedi ont fini par se mettre à table dans la journée, et ils ont indiqué une adresse qui leur servait de lieu de rendez-vous, ou de planque -enfin bref ; Terry et moi on est allé y faire un tour histoire de sentir le terrain. S'est révélé être un bar sur l'une des rues bien connues pour être sous la mainmise de l'underground, derrière le port. Le problème, c'est que l'arrière boutique était un putain de fight-club. Les mecs nous ont pas senti, et nous ont dégagé un peu violemment. Putain, t'aurais dû voir ça, y'avait des mecs qui avaient des bras gros comme deux fois mes cuisses! Si ç'avait un de ceux-là qui m'avait cogné, je serais mort pour sûr!

On passa le long de bureaux encore éclairés et habités, on croisa des équipes en uniformes descendant et remontant des vestiaires et des salles d'entraînements. Kodia faillit nous rentrer dedans à un croisement -il descendait au niveau des salles de réunion lui aussi.

Il y a plusieurs salles qui servent de salles de réunion au QG, utilisées en fonction des personnes présentes et de ce que l'on veut bien leur montrer -ou leur laisser voir. Celle vers laquelle on se dirigeait était une disons 'camouflée', utilisée pour transmettre des informations confidentielles et planifier des missions regroupant le fin du fin, entre autres. Ou, comme ce soir semblait s'annoncer, pour tenir des réunions de crise.

Il fallait montrer patte blanche pour entrer, et ce, dans tous les sens du terme. La porte ne s'ouvre que par reconnaissance d'empreintes digitales et influx de chakra.

Le gratin était là, comprendre toutes les têtes des services ninja et les agents 'infiltrés' dans le gouvernement : Sarutobi bien entendu, en temps que 'chef en chef' actuel, Sensei, et derrière lui Zabuza et Raidou, Tsunade et Shizune, Ibiki, divers chefs de services, avec eux d'autres types avec qui j'avais jamais travaillé. Vince était dans un coin avec un autre sniper. Il me sembla voir la tête pensante de la partie informatique du HQ, aussi surnommé le geek des geeks ; même Sanzo était sorti de son antre.

Un type que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant attira tout particulièrement mon regard, et il le faisait exprès -qui _in his right mind_ aurait des cheveux d'une couleur rouge sang pareille?

Sensei nous fit un signe de tête, et Gen et moi on se plaça derrière lui, _along the others_. Zabuza me jeta un oeil de côté, et eut un regard qui sentait la discussion d'après-réunion. Mon anorak était ouvert - pas eu le temps de passer l'uniforme, et il faisait quand même plus chaud que dehors.

Sarutobi toussa, et les discussions résiduelles moururent sur-le-champ. Il prit la parole depuis son siège, les sourcils froncés, et il me parut soudainement vieux. _It hurt_.

-Comme chacun ici le sait, les mouvements des gangs et des cartels de Konoha se sont intensifiés ces derniers temps - j'irais même jusqu'à affirmer que nous sommes face à une situation de crise.

Il n'y eut aucun remue-ménage à cette annonce - c'était pourtant la première fois que c'était annoncé officiellement et à haute voix, cependant toutes les personnes présentes à cet instant l'avait déjà constaté. Sandaime continua.

-De nouveaux éléments on ne peut plus inquiétants se sont ajoutés dernièrement - et ce, sans compter le hackage de nos bases de données, qui se révèle être plus approfondi et plus étendu que nous l'avons cru au premier abord. Les systèmes informatiques de la police ont également été touchés.

Le silence qui suivit était tendu. C'était définitivement du pas beau. Cette histoire commençait à sentir mauvais.

Sandaime fit un signe de tête au type aux cheveux rouges - renommé dans l'instant Poil de Carotte.

-Agent Mattura, si vous voulez bien...

Poil de Carotte se leva. Il avait les yeux d'un bleu trop pâle pour être naturel.

-Agent Reno Mattura, de la Sécurité Intérieur, attaché directement à Uchiha Fugaku. Je travaille pour l'ANBU depuis mon intégration à ce poste. Pour faire simple, je sers de garde du corps à Uchiha - tri de son courrier privé et personnel, vérification des personnes qu'il rencontre, ce genre de choses. On doit tomber chaque semaine sur une demie-dizaine de menaces de mort, et une tentative d'assassinat tous les deux mois.

Ce mec devait avoir une vie intéressante - je parlais de Uchiha Fugaku comme de l'agent Reno... Hey, une seconde, comment ça se faisait qu'Itachi était au lycée public de la ville alors? Si son paternel était sous surveillance pour garantir sa sécurité, c'est toute la famille qui devait être comprise dans cette surveillance - et un lycée public me paraissait pas comme la meilleure place question sécurité. Zabuza avait froncé les sourcils de son côté - je parie qu'il en était arrivé à la même question que moi. Reno continua.

-La lettre que nous avons reçue ce matin a reçu le même traitement que les autres menaces de mort - sauf que celle-ci était signée.

L'écran derrière Sarutobi s'alluma - une lettre s'y afficha. Il y eut un zoom, et la signature pouvait être lue par tous. Sensei se tendit, et toute l'équipe derrière, moi y compris, eut une réaction plus ou moins bien maîtrisée. Kodia grogna comme un loup.

-Il s'est avéré que ceci avait été déposé par un coursier - dont la trace a disparu. Cet après-midi à quinze heures cinquante-deux, la voiture habituellement empruntée par Uchiha a explosé dans les garages du gouvernement. A dix-sept heures dix-huit, un engin explosif a été désamorcé devant le domicile de la famille d'Uchiha Fugaku. Ces deux tentatives étaient revendiquées par la lettre.

Sarutobi repris la parole.

-Merci Agent Mattura. Messieurs, Mesdames, il semble que le message soit clair.

La discussion se poursuivit pendant quelques minutes, et puis finalement seuls les chefs de services restèrent en arrière. L'équipe sortit rapidement à la suite de Sensei, mais pas assez rapidement à mon goût. Le nom de l'expéditeur semblait nous narguer, à rester bien sagement sur son écran.

_Otsuka Shigeru._

OoO

Sensei nous réunis dans son bureau, visiblement stressé. Il finit par se tourner vers Zabuza et moi.

-Vous deux, je veux que vous gardiez un oeil sur le fils Uchiha au lycée - je ne me trompe pas en disant qu'il est dans vos classes?

-Nope.

Zabuza se contenta de secouer la tête.

-Vous pouvez y aller alors, si vous voulez être bon à quelque chose demain. Je mets une autre équipe sur ses traces pour en dehors du lycée.

Nous saluâmes d'un rapide signe de tête avant de sortir. Je me passai une main sur la figure. Génial. Y manquait plus que ça. Je soupirai d'une manière que j'espérais discrète.

-Je te dépose, fit Zabuza.

-C'est de l'autre côté de la ville... je répondis, un peu surpris.

-C'est ça ou tu gèles sur place...

Le parking avait été déserté par la vie humaine, et était maintenant une réserve pour la vie mécanique. Zabuza se cala derrière le volant d'une voiture qui semblait flambant neuve.

-Huh? C'est pas ta bagnole ça.

-Non, c'est celle de Haku - aller grimpe, j'ai pas toute la nuit.

J'obéis sans un mot de plus. Les rues étaient vides - vu la température affichée, c'était compréhensible; et puis à neuf heures du soir bien passées un soir de semaine en début d'hiver, il y avait peu de personnes dehors en général. Je me calai un peu plus profondément dans mon siège, mes pensées dérivant vers le prochain problème. Je finis par me passer les mains sur la figure tout en soupirant, ce qui eut deux conséquences : je sentais le shampooing d'Iruka, et: mon anorak était grand ouvert sur son pull.

-Et maintenant faut qu'on se coltine le King avec ça... déjà que ce type peut pas m'encadrer...je marmonnai.

-Tu lui as fait quelque chose?

-Semblerait que ma tête lui revienne pas, c'est tout...

Mais Itachi était devenu étrangement indifférent à mon cas depuis que j'étais avec Iruka - dès que j'avais commencé à traîné avec Iruka en fait. _Sigh_, encore un mystère de plus...

Le silence provenant du conducteur était assez non-caractéristique. Et puis il se lança.

-Comment ça se fait que t'as un pull à Iruka sur le dos?

La question me prit par surprise. J'avais négligé la mémoire très performante de Zabu-man - il avait dû reconnaître le sweat-shirt dès que j'étais entré dans la salle de réunion. En même temps, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'un seul type dans tout Konoha qui possède un sweat-shirt avec un dauphin style tribal imprimé dessus.

-Huh?

-Allez, tu vas pas encore me dire que t'es pas allé voir la superbe goth qui t'as fait chavirer...

-Superbe? T'es pas gay, toi, au départ..? Et pourquoi j'aurais un pull à son cousin sur le dos alors?

-Tu sais les fringues... Dans le feu de l'action...

Les mimiques du mec derrière le volant n'avaient besoin d'aucun sous-titrage. Je roulai des yeux, un mouvement complètement perdu dans la pénombre de la voiture - l'éclairage urbain laissait vraiment à désirer.

-Bordel, faut te le dire combien de fois... elle a un homme, je pique les juliettes à personne et j'ai rien fait avec elle! T'as pris des cours avec Gen' pour faire des remarques débiles ou quoi?

-Oh allez, je plaisante - surtout que je sens qu'on va pas rigoler souvent les temps qui arrivent...

-Tu l'as dit bouffi, je soupirai une fois de plus.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Je me sentais vidé, fatigué, soudainement trop vieux - ou soudainement trop jeune.

OoOoOoO

Ma rue était morte, enterrée six pieds sous terre. La maison semblait pencher dangereusement au-dessus de la route, attendant comme un monstre de légende tapi dans l'ombre que sa proie passe à sa portée... Zabuza stoppa devant la boite aux lettres portant le nom 'Hatake' invisible dans sous la lumière de la rue, la chiche lumière orangée des lampadaires renforçant l'inhospitalité du coin.

-A demain.

-Malheureusement ouais, à demain.

Je claquai la porte, et Zabuza s'en alla, le ronronnement de la voiture bientôt perdu dans le silence pesant de la rue.

Je ne marchai jusqu'à la porte que lorsque le silence s'installa. J'allais faire un direct plumard - aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Je n'avais aucune envie de dormir ici cette nuit. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, et se referma de même. J'aurais voulu retourner chez Iruka. Je montai les escaliers sans allumer la lumière - à quoi bon, tout était toujours à la même place. Je serais même allé chez Rin, mais j'avais décidé que je laissais nos tourtereaux roucouler en paix - et dormir dans le lit de Rin n'était pas compris dans la définition de 'roucouler en paix'. Je jeta mes affaires par terre, en vrac - sauf le sweat d'Iruka. C'est chez lui que j'aurais voulu rentrer, et pas dans une maison vide, même pas hantée - même plus hantée. Ma chambre était froide, mon lit glacé; j'avais dû oublier de mettre le chauffage en partant ce matin. Je me recroquevillai autour de son sweat, le nez dans la capuche, le nez dans son odeur encore présente sur le tissu. Cette maison n'avait jamais vraiment été mon chez-moi, mais je le ressentais ce soir avec encore plus de force que d'habitude.

Mon estomac émit une plainte. Ca n'était pas bien grave - quand est-ce que j'avais mangé déjà? Pas ce matin, pas à midi - les biscuits d'Iruka étaient tout ce que mon estomac contenait depuis... J'avais oublié de manger hier soir aussi... Pas grave, et pas assez important pour que je me relève maintenant. J'avais fait pire question rythme de repas, et ça ne m'avait jamais empêché de dormir.

J'ignore si mon sommeil fut paisible ou non. Morphée me rattrapa rapidement.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

J'ai révé cette nuit. C'est suffisamment inhabituel pour être noté.

Pardon, je m'exprime mal. Comme tout être humain qui dort, je rêve toutes les nuits - simplement, je ne m'en souviens que très rarement ; le cauchemar/souvenir est un cas à part. Les rêves 'normaux' passent pratiquement tous à la moulinette du réveil. Mais cette nuit donc, j'ai rêvé, et je m'en souvenais au réveil. C'était peut-être dû au fait que je m'étais endormi plus tôt que d'habitude.

J'ai commencé par revoir en rêve la scène où Genma se fichait de moi dans les vestiaires et me harcelait pour savoir si 'ma copine' était mignonne ou pas. Je savais où j'étais - en l'occurrence, les vestiaires - mais tout était assez flou, même Genma. Et ça n'est pas Zabuza qui sortit la tête de la douche pour me demander si je m'étais fait Emily, mais un mélange de Zabuza et d'Obito - et ça paraissait normal.

Je suis sûr que Zabuza-Obito du rêve me fit un clin d'œil avant que le rêve passe en avance rapide et me fasse passer directement à la scène suivante.

Je sais que j'étais dans une des rues piétonnes du centre de Konoha, même si ça n'y ressemblait pas du tout. Je sais qu'il y avait du monde qui marchait dans cette rue, mais c'était seulement,... comment dire? une masse indistincte, une figuration de personnes... La seule personne qui était parfaitement définie était celle qui marchait avec moi, son sweat-shirt imprimé dauphin sur le dos.

Vous savez comment marchent les rêves, on a l'impression d'être dans une histoire, de suivre de l'extérieur une action qui nous arrive. là, je savais que je marchais avec Iruka dans les rues de Konoha pour aller chez le marchand de ramen situé au pied du monument des Hokages ( alors que ledit marchand de ramen est de l'autre côté du monument dans la réalité). Je sentais/savais que c'était Iruka à côté de moi, même si je ne vis pas une seule fois son visage.

Et puis d'un coup il n'y eut plus que Iruka et moi dans la rue, et une troisième personne apparue un peu plus loin de là où nous étions. Elle nous fit un grand geste de salut, un large sourire sur le visage.

Pas que le sourire était très étonnant. Obito souriait tout le temps.

Cet instant me fit du bien - parce que dans mon rêve Iruka connaissait Obito, et Obito connaissait Iruka et ils étaient là tous les deux dans cette rue et c'était normal, habituel, et dans un instant Obito allait nous rejoindre et nous taquiner en guise de bonjour avant que l'on aille tous se bourrer de ramen...

Il y eut une nouvelle avance rapide.

J'ai rêvé de flammes, et de chaleur suffocante. Mon masque fondait à demi sur mon visage, les lanières étaient surchauffées, la manche gauche de mon uniforme était constellée de minuscules points rougeoyants. Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un dans cette fournaise, il le fallait - c'est à ce moment que je me suis réveillé en sursaut, le rêve encore présent à l'esprit.

Les dernières sensations du rêve étaient encore là aussi. Ca n'était pas Iruka que je cherchais dans le brasier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin dix-huitième partie OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…_faut que je me remette dans le bain et j'ai un peu du mal. Pour les menaces et les hurlements à l'update, vous savez comment faire! Merci à tous et à la prochaine._

_PS: je viens de me rendre compte que 'Otsuka' était le nom de famille du scénariste de MPD-psycho, manga que j'affectionne particulièrement... si vous savez pas ce que c'est, c'est bon signe pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas (encore) fous (et définitivement irrécupérables comme l'auteur)._


	19. 019

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres - 19**

Bande-son : The L word ( Ost des trois saisons) et Gaate

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une chance que je n'ai cours que le matin, le mercredi. Je doute fortement que j'aurais tenu toute la journée dans l'état de demi-zombi dans lequel je me trouvais.

J'étais affalé une heure avant la sortie des cours sur une table dans la bibliothèque, un demi oeil sur Itachi travaillant un peu plus loin, le reste de ma personne s'attachant à refaire sa nuit. Le rêve m'avait réveillé en sursaut à une heure qui ne se prêtait pas au réveil, et impossible de se rendormir après. Et puis j'avais encore des restes du rêve dans la bouche aussi. C'était la fin surtout qui me travaillait ; s'enfoncer dans un brasier comme ça... Mauvaise jeu de mot, mais ça n'était pas le genre de choses pour lequel j'étais très chaud.

J'aime pas trop rêver. La seule chose que j'ai envie de faire après, c'est courir chez Rin.

Faut pas croire que je faisais que dormir sur ma table. Je cogitais aussi. Je me demandais pourquoi l'intégralité de la famille de Fugaku Uchiha n'avait pas été mise sous surveillance comme lui depuis le début; pourquoi Itachi était au lycée public; ce que les tentatives d'assassinats signifiaient réellement...

Une présence familière entra dans la bibliothèque, et se dirigea directement vers moi. Iruka... je ne l'avais vu qu'en coup de vent ce matin; on avait pas eu le temps de se dire quoi que ce soit en se croisant entre deux couloirs. En même temps, je redoutais un peu de lui parler - je m'étais résolu de ne pas lui mentir. Ca aussi ça me menait à me poser des questions. Je connaissais à peine le type, et pourtant...

Raah, trop de questions.

Iruka s'assit à côté de moi... et se releva direct pour m'embrasser. Il me fallut un instant pour digérer la surprise.

-mm...'Ruka! je m'écria à voix basse - essayez pour voir, c'est pas si simple. Qu'est-ce que...?

Il se rassit, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-C'est pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un ici qui allait nous voir... Je... Excuse-moi pour hier.

-Huh? T'excuser pour quoi?

La documentaliste, une vieille souris croisée avec une taupe, lança un 'chhhhh' pas discret du tout de derrière son bureau, loin, là-bas, derrière les étagères de livres rarement empruntés. On se tut instantanément par habitude, et je me rappelai soudainement la raison pourquoi je venais rarement jusqu'à la bibliothèque: même respirer faisait trop de bruit pour elle.

J'eus soudainement une idée de génie pour me remettre les idées en place et passer un peu de temps avec Iruka. Hey, y parait que je suis un génie.

-Iruka, ça te dit de venir manger avec moi à midi chez Rin?

-Rin?

Comment expliquer Rin... de manière simple et rapide j'entends - sinon on y est encore cet aprèm...

-Euh... Comment dire...? Une amie qui joue plus ou moins les grandes sœurs voire les mamans? J'en profiterai pour te rendre ton sweat, je dis avec un clin d'œil, tout en me désaffalant de la table pour montrer le dauphin tribal visible entre les pans de mon blouson.

Itachi n'avait pas bougé de sa table solitaire de travail.

-Elle était pas sur la photo? Coupe au carré et cheveux châtains ? demanda Iruka.

-Si si, c'est elle. Et puis là à midi, Rai' devrait pas être là... je pensais à voix haute. Je comptais tenir ma résolution de leur laisser de l'espace à tous les deux - mais s'il était pas là, la question ne se posait pas.

-Rai'?

Oups, ça m'apprendra à penser à voix haute. La fin des cours sonna, et Itachi prit le temps de ranger ses affaires tranquillement avant de quitter la bibliothèque. Je finis par me lever aussi, me mêlant au flot lycéen et le suivant mine de rien tout en continuant de bavarder, Iruka à mes côtés.

-Rai'-Raidou en fait... C'est son petit ami officiel; depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour...

La petite grimace que je fis tira un sourire à Iruka - il avait l'air un peu patraque je dois dire; il avait les traits tirés, les yeux un peu trop marqués. Zabuza sortit d'une salle un peu plus loin, et croisa mon regard pour m'adresser un signe imperceptible. Il prenait la filature d'Itachi à partir de là, même si les types de l'autre équipe affectée à la surveillance devaient être pas loin de la sortie. Je ne les aperçu pas, mais en même temps, ces types étaient des pros absolus de la discrétion.

-Oh, attends une seconde, fit Iruka.

Il me planta plus ou moins en plein milieu du portail noir de monde, et fila du côté d'une masse plus sombre que les autres... Ah, okay, il allait prévenir sa cousine - j'allais pas m'en plaindre si ça pouvait m'éviter un coup comme celui de dimanche dernier... Remarque, j'avais appris quelques petites choses à ce moment-là, mais ça n'était que pour me poser plus de questions - des questions que je ne pouvais pas vraiment poser comme ça à Iruka.

Je soupirai un coup. Asuma, clope au vent, m'adressa un signe de la main, avant que Kurenai le rejoigne.

Iruka revenait vers moi lorsque une tape dans le dos fermement assenée me força à faire un pas en avant sous peine de me casser la figure sur le macadam bien froid.

-Tu te ramollis Hatake! constata une voix féminine très énergique. Viens donc me voir un de ces quatre... elle continua, puis la propriétaire de la voix passa devant nous pour rejoindre Kurenai et Asuma tout en agitant la main et en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Iruka bloqua un instant.

-C'est qui?

-Ah, euh...

Comment vous annoncez à la personne avec qui vous couchez que la personne qu'il vient de croiser est votre ex? Croyez pas qu'on était resté plantés en plein milieu pendant ce temps - on avait commencé à marcher et à se diriger vers les rues les moins touristiques de Konoha, vers le fameux immeuble où officiait Rin.

-Me dit pas que c'était ton ex?

Bon, s'il le dit, j'ai pas à le dire... non? J'ai dû faire une tête bizarre, parce qu'il en a fait une aussi, les yeux soudainement ronds et tout.

-Comment t'a fait pour sortir avec Tatsuki Arisawa? Il me fit, avec beaucoup d'emphase sur le nom. Je pouvais presque entendre le 'THE' devant son nom.

Ouf, c'était pas moi le problème, c'était la renommée de Tatsuki, aussi connue sous le nom de 'mon ex', mais aussi quasi-tueuse et quasi-pro karatéka sévissant dans le club du lycée affilié au dojo principal de la ville. Elle est délirante mais elle fait peur des fois - elle est vraiment bonne en karaté…

-Kurenai m'a menacé...?

Il va sans dire que le reste du trajet fut consacré à expliquer en détail cette affaire, qui pourtant se résumait en ces trois mots: Kurenai m'a menacé. Je me rends compte que j'ai pas mal de connaissances féminines qui sont assez névrotiques...

La conversation mourut plus ou moins d'elle-même quand on commença à vraiment passer par les coins peu connus. Et vu qu'on n'avait pas pris le bus, on avait tout le temps de les voir en détails. Ca veut pas dire que c'était des coins craignos, non, du tout, c'était même des coins plus sûr que devant le lycée, mais c'était pas vraiment le genre d'endroit que l'on pouvait voir sur des dépliant touristiques - si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je comprends qu'Iruka avait une drôle de tête en voyant le voisinage - je crois que je me serais déjà barré en fait moi, si le type que je fréquentais m'emmenait dans un coin comme ça. Mais je suis pas fou non plus : l'immeuble est à la 'frontière' entre les coins peu touristiques et les bas-fonds - les bas-fonds, là j'allais pas y amener qui que ce soit. Et puis, relativisons: les rues derrière le port semblent normales à première vue, mais je n'y mettrais jamais les pieds sans l'uniforme et mon masque, ou sans un kunai sous la main.

L'immeuble arriva en vue heureusement assez rapidement, sa façade toujours aussi décrépite, toujours aussi grise sous le soleil d'hiver qui ne s'était pas levé du tout ce matin. Je grimpai les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte vitrée, et une des dames qui s'occupait de l'accueil/entrée me fit un sourire en me reconnaissant derrière la paroi de verre.

-Kakashi ?

Iruka était resté au pied des marches, un sourcil froncé. Je me retournai et lui fit un sourire que j'espérais rassurant et encourageant, en accompagnant tout ça d'un coup de tête vers l'entrée.

-Rin habite et travaille ici - aller, viens avant que tu te transformes en statue de glace.

Il étira un coin de lèvre en un demi-sourire avant de me rejoindre - il faisait vraiment froid dehors, trop froid même pour qu'il neige de nouveau. On entra, je saluai la dame d'un mouvement de tête avant de me faufiler vers les cuisines, où Rin ne devait pas manquer d'être à cette heure au vu de l'affluence dans les couloirs - le froid a cet effet étrange de presser les gens les uns contre les autres dans des endroits abrités et chauds. Pardon pour la glissade vers l'humour pas drôle.

Néanmoins, tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les méandres du l'immeuble, je ne manquai pas de remarquer la main d'Iruka portée à sa tempe et ses sourcils froncés.

La cuisine ressemblait à un champ de bataille - ou à un service d'urgence un dimanche, tout dépend d'à quelle série télé vous êtes accros. Iruka et moi sommes donc restés dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je repérai Rin de l'autre côté de la pièce - et ma jambe de pantalon fut soudainement et inexplicablement agrippée et la poche correspondante minutieusement fouillée. Rin accouru un battement de paupière après, un air soulagé sur le visage.

-Kakashi, les kamis soient loués, tu pouvais pas tomber à un meilleur moment - Occupe-moi Naruto pendant que je finis de mettre en place le service.

-Je comptais abuser de ta cuisine au départ...

Elle sourit avec les yeux, connaissant comment je fonctionnais depuis le temps - je venais principalement pour me faire chouchouter, et c'était un de ses passe-temps préférés. Elle inclina légèrement la tête, comme pour regarder par dessus mon épaule.

-Et qui est-ce, ce charmant jeune homme derrière toi?

Iruka releva soudainement la tête de l'attention étonnée qu'il avait mis à essayer de comprendre ce que le gosse blond toujours accroché à ma jambe faisait exactement, et rougit un peu. Un appel venu des tréfonds de la cuisine empêcha cependant Rin de nous cuisiner tout de suite.

-Vous n'avez qu'à monter, l'appart' est ouvert - j'arrive d'ici peu.

J'aurais bien aimé bouger sur le champ si la sangsue connue sous le nom de Naruto avait daigné coopérer. Mais non, le très têtu gamin - on se demande pas de qui il tenait - resta fermement attaché à ma jambe, observant Iruka très attentivement.

-T'es qui? il finit enfin par demander. Je tiens à noter que Sensei et Sara font de leur mieux pour élever le gamin, mais que malheureusement, avec le temps que le dit gamin passe dans les jambes de tout le QG, leurs efforts tombent en général à plat, surtout du côté bonnes manières.

Iruka sourit - ou fit ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire ; l'espèce de voile qui était tombé sur ses yeux et la main serrée sur sa tempe parlaient d'eux-mêmes pour ce qui était de son état réel.

-Je m'appelle Iruka - tu es Naruto, c'est ça? Ravi de te rencontrer.

-T'es un ami de Kakashi-nii?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rouler des yeux devant leur échange - Iruka restait, de manière assez inexplicable, toujours poli, aimable, charmant et souriant devant d'importe quel interlocuteur, même lorsqu'il expériençait sans aucun doute un des pires maux de tête qu'il avait jamais connu. Quant à Naruto, le moulin à parole se doublait d'une mitraillette à questions, et Iruka ne serait sans aucun doute pas épargné.

-Dites _ladies_, si on allait continuer de discuter ailleurs?

Comme pour approuver mon envie de monter dans l'appartement de Rin, une des cuisinières se pointa pour sortir par la porte que nous occupions - Iruka et Naruto n'eurent d'autres choix que de bouger, et de me suivre. Enfin... Iruka me suivit, Naruto me tirait par la jambe de mon jean, et j'étais bien forcé de suivre le mouvement.

Aussitôt que vos trois serviteurs entrèrent enfin chez Rin - et il faudra m'expliquer comment Naruto sait (déjà) ouvrit une porte fermée sans en avoir la clé - Iruka repéra la salle de bain, et s'excusa, fermant la porte derrière lui. J'entendis le son de l'eau quelques secondes après. Naruto avait délaissé mon pantalon pour les figurines abandonnées au pied du lit défait. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter de lui pour l'instant - la personne pour qui je m'inquiétais était celle qui venait de s'enfermer.

Et la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'enfermer était assise par terre en train de jouer avec des morceaux de plastiques.

-Naruto, eh, Naruto, je dis en m'accroupissant devant lui, mon sac abandonné par terre, ça te dit de jouer à un jeu avec moi?

-Ouais, un jeu un jeu ! fit-il avec enthousiasme. C'est quoi?

-Tu te souviens de ce que t'a appris ton père? Le truc pour canaliser son énergie et la garder à l'intérieur? Tu le fait pendant tout le temps que je suis là et si tu arrive à tenir, je t'offre un tour à l'Ichiraku, okay?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête, et plissa toute sa figure de manière assez comique en guise de concentration. J'ouvris l'œil un instant, et je pus déjà noter la concentration de chakra de Naruto se relocaliser et se recentrer sur le petit blond. Je me levai sans rien ajouter, et j'allai jusqu'à la porte fermée derrière laquelle s'était réfugié Iruka - bien que je soupçonnais que la distance physique ne servait pas à grand chose dans le cas présent. J'espérais que le 'jeu' que je faisais faire à Naruto ferait en sorte que la douleur soit supportable.

Je posai la main sur la porte. Le son de l'eau avait cessé.

-Iruka? Je peux entrer?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais je poussai tout de même la porte ouverte. Iruka était appuyé contre le lavabo, les cheveux détachés cachant son visage. Et puis il se tourna vers moi - il avait encore plus mauvaise mine que ce matin.

-Ca va mieux? je fis au silence, avant de me mettre une claque mentale.

Il hocha la tête avant de respirer un grand coup, et de fouiller dans ses poches pour un élastique. Son sac était abandonné à ses pieds.

-Je suis désolé, je sortis d'un coup. _'Blurted it out without thinking process' _serait probablement plus proche de la réalité.

Il se tourna complètement vers moi, et la confusion était clairement visible sur ses traits tirés.

-Hein? Désolé pour quoi?

Naruto avait repris son rythme de jeu normal derrière, se fichant totalement de ce qu'il se passait entre son 'nii' et le type souriant qui était venu avec lui, entrechoquant violemment les figurines de plastiques avec de grands bruits d'explosions et autres sons de bataille.

Je fis un geste de la main et de la tête, qui englobait Iruka, le lavabo et tout l'immeuble et qui aurait probablement pu dire tout et n'importe quoi, mais que j'espérais être à peu près clair. Vii, et la marmotte mets le chocolat dans le papier d'alu, c'est bien connu...

Cependant Iruka attrapa au vol la signification que je voulais transmettre.

-Désolé pour le mal de crâne?

Je hocha la tête.

-C'est...

Iruka secoua la tête, avant de recommencer.

- Soit pas désolé pour tout ce qui arrive. C'est pas comme si c'était toi qui les provoquait...

So little you know... Je sais pas quoi faire, quoi dire - je pourrais tout lui raconter là maintenant, lui donner mes théories, lui expliquer qui je suis - qui nous sommes - je pourrais...

Qui est-ce que j'essaye de convaincre là? Je suis pas prêt pour lui dire. Je sais que je suis en train de m'attacher d'une manière inquiétante, que plus j'attendrais et plus le choc des révélations -beuh, on dirait la première page d'un canard people - fera mal d'un côté comme de l'autre, et l'impression de trahison ne fera rien pour arranger les choses et...

Mon cerveau est passé dans un mode rarement utilisé : le mode 'panique-tourne-en-rond'. Ca arrive en un quart de seconde.

Iruka sourit - et cette expression lui fait disparaître toutes ces petites lignes que j'ai appris à interpréter comme des lignes de douleur.

-Par contre, il dit, il se pourrait que j'ai à être désolé pour ça.

Il m'embrassa ; sa peau était trop froide contre la mienne, et j'ai eut l'impression de goûter la douleur qui avait l'air d'être toujours tapie en lui. Au moins mon cerveau n'était plus en mode 'panique' - je vous laisse deviner dans quel mode j'étais parti.

Naruto jouait toujours derrière.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer les bruits de pas de Rin.

On se sépara, la respiration un peu courte.

-Soit jamais désolé pour ça... , et je l'embrassai sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

On sortit; Rin, et Naruto qui voulait absolument aider, étaient déjà dans la cuisine. Je laissai Iruka les rejoindre en premier.

Bien. La question était désormais, comment faire pour que Rin, petit un, ne me (nous) taquine pas là-dessus vu qu'elle ne pouvait qu'avoir compris ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain, et petit deux, ne fasse pas tourner l'info. Ca me plairait moyen que mon couple soit le prochain sujet de discussion de toutes les commères affiliées au QG - et commères ne désigne ici pas que des membres du sexe féminin.

Attendez...

Mon couple? ..._Holy freakin' shit._

…Ouais. Mon couple.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin dix-neuvième partie OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je jure que ces persos ont des volontés propres indépendantes de l'auteur... veulent jamais faire ce que je leur dit - donc on en est même pas à la partie qui a motivé l'écriture de cette fic depuis le chapitre six, et que j'espérais caser au chapitre quinze. C'est tant mieux pour vous non? ( Heu, pardon pour la présence de Tatsuki, elle a sauté d'un tome de Bleach et s'est incrustée en dehors de ma volonté )

Autre chose qui me tiens à cœur et que je vais faire là : répondre à ma première flame. Eh oui, il faut une première à tout.

"_Euh... Dis-moi... A quoi ça te sert de réutiliser les noms des personnages originaux de Naruto pour les remettre dans NOTRE univers pour ainsi dire? Si ce n'est pour que des personnes viennent la lire ?__  
__Franchement entre nous t'aurais mieux fait d'inventer ta propre histoire et tu te serrais au moins donner la peine d'inventer TES persos, plutôt que d'usurper ceux de Masashi Kishimoto...__  
__Et tu oses appeler ça un genre General ? Pf ! Laisse moi rire ! Un p'tit Supernatural aurait été plus approrié, car je ne vois pas en quoi ta fic est Générale vis à vis du Manga Naruto (l'as-tu lu au moins ?)... Kakashi lycéen... Et pourquoi pas Konoha qui se métamorphose en Dallas ! Suna en Los Angeles ou Las Vegas et Kiri en Miami !?__  
__nan mais ça serait trop vous demander d'écrire avec un minimum de crédibilité, plutôt que de repprendre les personnages d'un manga qui ont évolué dans un univers bien précis, pour les réutiliser à ta sauce _?"

Ceci est une review que l'on m'a laissé au chapitre 18 de Un Shinobi. J'y avais d'abord répondu sur mon Lj pour faire partir un peu de vapeur, et je tiens à ce ma réponse complète soit sur aussi.  
Donc, chèr(e) flameur/flameuse, déjà, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ma fic est un UA. Ca veut dire "Univers Alternatif", comme dans: on prend les persos et on change de décor. Je vois pas où est le problèmes de reprendre les persos et les assaisonner à ma sauce. D'ailleurs je te ferais noter que les persos principaux sont toujours des ninja.  
Ensuite, pour le general, je vois pas ce que le manga viens faire là. Et oui, merci, je l'ai lu. Et vu le fric que j'y ai passé, plutôt deux fois qu'une. Tiens, j'ai même l'artbook Uzumaki si ça te fais plaisir d'avoir les détails.  
Ensuite, si t'es contre les persos remaniés à des sauces diverses, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire sur Et surtout, pourquoi t'as lu mon histoire jusqu'au bout? Juste pour pouvoir me laisser une petite flame? Ca t'as fait du bien?  
J'écris pas cette histoire pour d'autres. J'écris cette histoire pour moi d'abord parce qu'elle vit toute seule dans ma tête avec les images, et que ça commence à encombrer.

( et si t'aime pas à ce point, pourquoi avoir lu jusqu'au bout ? )


	20. Vingtième

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres - 20**

Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour avoir donné une chance à ma fic d'abord, et pour l'avoir aimé ensuite. Merci.

Une réponse rapide à une interrogation qui semble tarauder mes chers lecteurs ( je vais finir par marquer uniquement 'lectrices' un de ces quatre) : **drama** ne signifie pas forcément **tragique**, et j'ai déjà lamentablement échoué à l'essai de death-fic (voir 'Miracle') et il n'y aura pas de match retour. Je ne dis pas qu'il va y avoir des passages plus durs à avaler, mais pour répondre à certaines reviews, je vais tenter d'éviter le 'méloapocalyticodramatique', c'est pas trop mon truc.

Warning pour ce chapitre : un poil de angst ... enfin, un poil de plus que d'habitude.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je m'attendais à ce que le déjeuner soit un peu tendu, mal à l'aise, je sais pas...

Je m'attendais à ce que Rin nous-me taquine jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, surtout vu qu'elle avait ce tout tout petit demi sourire en coin qui disait "toi tu vas te faire cuisiner" quand elle me regardait. Foin de tout cela. Ca été le meilleur déjeuner que j'ai jamais eu. Et croyez-moi pas si vous le voulez, mais Naruto et Iruka se sont entendu comme larrons en foire, cul et chemise, _peas in a pod. _Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, pour le coup du chakra de Naruto d'une part, et parce que Iruka a du déjà passer par la case 'babysitting forcé' avec son cousin... non?

Naruto a parlé avec Iruka tout le long du repas, passant par tous les sujets, de l'école à ses figurines à nouveau abandonnées au pied du lit, sans oublier la fixette de sa môman pour le orange.

Ils étaient encore à discuter, et Rin et moi à ranger un peu la cuisine, lorsque quelqu'un tapa à la porte et entra. Raidou passa bien vite la tête par la cuisine pour savoir qui était bien là - je suppose qu'il y avait bien plus de bruit que lorsque il n'y avait que Rin et Naruto. Il me sourit d'abord et haussa un sourcil interrogatif ensuite, ses yeux ayant fait un bref mouvement vers Iruka. Rin lui sauta promptement au cou, Naruto cria un salut et Iruka leva la tête en souriant pour se présenter.

L'arrivée de Raidou sonnait (pour moi en tous cas) comme le moment de notre départ, vu que j'avais pris ces bonnes résolutions pour que ma quasi-soeur et quasi-beau-frère roucoulent en paix -mais je ne suis pas sûr que le mot 'paix' était à utiliser avec Naruto dans les parages... Bah, au pire, ça les ferait réfléchir à deux fois avant de nous faire des petits.

Une brève introduction d'Iruka à Raidou plus tard, et nous étions dehors de nouveau, où il ne faisait pas plus chaud qu'une heure et demie auparavant. On commença à marcher sans trop y faire attention, en direction du fleuve qui serpentait et coupait Konoha en deux parties, la vieille ville, avec le monument et tous les districts des anciens clans, et la 'nouvelle', où nous nous trouvions pour l'instant, qui comprenait entre autres le centre ville d'affaires et le lycée. Il faut dire aussi que c'était le chemin de sortie le plus clean du coin.

Il m'apparut en cheminant que je n'avais pas parlé à Rin de mon 'rêve'... que j'étais plus ou moins en train de digérer - en fait, autre chose était apparu à la place, une autre chose qui grignotait mon cœur : Iruka et moi. Vous allez me dire que je vous bassine avec ça depuis un certain temps et qu'en plus ça peut dire plein de choses, mais j'étais pas loin de passer à nouveau en mode panique en plus de l'overload émotionnelle.

C'était bien la première fois que ce genre de choses m'arrivait - et puis, on va dire que côté sentiments, je suis pas très entraîné. Hé, attention, je ne suis pas en train de dire que j'étais amoureux ou quoi, loin de là. Simplement que j'appréciais beaucoup Iruka...

_...pourquoi il mis ce pantalon, l'est pas assez baggy... Inspire, expire._

Mine de rien, alors que je traînassais un peu en retrait, et pas que à cause de l'arrière d'Iruka, on arriva sur les quais, pile au profil des Hokages sculptés dans la pierre.

Dire 'les quais' est un abus de langage, vraiment. Du côté où nous nous trouvions, c'était le domaine des installations portuaires, anciennes ou nouvelles, et pour l'heure recouvertes de neige et inutiles - le fleuve ne gelait qu'en surface sur une demie-dizaine de centimètres à Konoha, mais le fleuve partait en direction de l'océan, qui lui était recouvert par la banquise à cette époque de l'année, quelques centaines de kilomètres plus au nord. Alors les ports se mettaient en chômage technique et attendaient la débâcle sous leurs couvertures blanches, ou, comme là où nous étions, les installations avaient depuis longtemps déménagé vers la périphérie lors de l'expansion de la ville, ne laissant derrière que d'anciens hangars et matériels tagués pas encore réhabilités, et des terrains vagues qui se transformaient en champs de bonhommes de neige une fois la saison froide arrivée.

De l'autre côté du fleuve, la rive avait été depuis longtemps aménagée en promenade, rasant au passage des bouts de quartiers ici et là - des bouts dont seules les archives de mon clan avaient encore le souvenir.

Il y avait encore de la neige fraîche en couche épaisse ici. Un petit démon me titilla, et cinq minutes plus tard, le duel à coups de boules de neige avait débuté ; il battait même son plein. On allait pas s'en priver non plus, la seule personne dans les parages était une vieille dame qui promenait son chien, et qui s'était retournée au premier 'yelp' glacé d'Iruka recevant une boule de neige.

Je profitai de l'isolement relatif pour 'infuser' certaines de mes boules de neige avec un peu de chakra. Et comme je m'y attendais plus ou moins, et plus plus que moins, celles-ci, Iruka sembla les évita plus facilement.

Ca m'étonnait qu'il n'avait jamais pris conscience de sa capacité ; lui ou une personne de son entourage, ou encore les médecins qu'il avait vu quand il était gamin pour ses maux de tête. Mais en même temps, il restait peu de monde au fait des mystères ninjas, et je savais pour l'avoir lu dans les archives médicales de Tsunade que le chakra était peu décelable par les techniques médicales modernes. Ca ne m'empêchait pas de trouver étrange que personne n'y avait prêté attention avant... et que, peut-être, il était une bonne idée de considérer lui donner des indices quant à une maîtrise relative de ses capacités - ouh, je passe en langage pas compréhensible tellement cette idée revient à marcher sur de la glace fraîche et très très fine.

... Ca m'emmerderait franchement si quelqu'un d'autre que quelqu'un en qui j'avais une confiance relative se chargeait de lui présenter les faits... disons, quelqu'un comme Otsuka... quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à utiliser une personne comme une arme, avec les droits et libertés que ce statut implique - oui, comme dans 'aucun droit' et 'aucune liberté'. Et comment, me direz-vous, ce quelqu'un pourrait-il bien être au courant des mystères nin?

Les missing-nin existent toujours ; leur élimination est juste un peu plus compliquée que dans les temps anciens.

Le feu nourri de boules de neige - autant qu'un feu nourri de boules de neige puisse exister lorsqu'il n'y a que deux mains des deux côtés - cessa soudainement, et Iruka tomba avec un 'oof' et la grâce d'un désossé dans une couche de neige un peu plus profonde, laissant une empreinte bien visible. Puis il expira lentement avant d'étaler la neige avec ses bras et jambes autour de lui. Je me rapprochai. Il avait les yeux fermés, les joues et le nez rougis par le froid.

-Tu vas être trempé, je lui dis, avant de m'allonger dans la neige à côté de lui.

-Une raison comme une autre pour enlever les couches inutiles plus tard tu ne crois pas?

Je ris, le visage levé vers le ciel. On pouvait apercevoir des trouées de ciel azur entre les bancs de nuages qui croisaient là-haut au-dessus de nos têtes. Une flopée d'oiseaux passa entre le blanc et le bleu ; ils n'étaient que des petits points noirs mouvants, vu d'ici.

Il se redressa pour s'asseoir dans ses traces déjà à moitié re-gelées, et il détourna la tête pour regarder le monument. Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, Godaime et Rokudaime contemplaient leur village de leurs regards de pierre figée. Le monument est la fierté et la plus grande rentrée d'argent de Konoha, en tant qu'attraction touristique imparable. Le regarder me donne envie de vomir. Ou de hurler. De faire quelque chose de pas correct et de pas très accepté en société.

Le dernier Hokage de Konoha, Rokudaime, ne regarde plus son village qu'avec un demi visage. Godaime a été prise pour cible des tirs lors des dernières guerres au point d'être à peine reconnaissable. Le visage de pierre de Sandaime est coupé en deux par un éboulement. Le temps, quant à lui, a fait son oeuvre sur les masques mortuaires des trois autres Hokages. Plus personne dans Konoha ne se souvient des visages des hommes et de la femme qui avaient été gravés là dans la pierre pour le souvenir.

Ouais, super. Crève pour ta patrie, on se souviendra de toi.

Le Sandaime de pierre ne ressemble pas du tout à mon Sandaime à moi. Pareil pour Yondaime et Sensei. Heureusement pour tout le monde.

_Shit, _rien que de penser au monument et à tout ce qui gravite autour me fiche le cafard. Je trouve ma réaction pour le moins irrationnelle mais je sais pas vraiment par où commencer pour m'en 'guérir'.

Le vent jouait avec les mèches échappées d'Iruka. Il avait l'air fatigué, l'air de quelqu'un harcelé par ses pensées, ou par des personnes bien réelles. C'était peut-être le moment de lui demander pourquoi tant de personnes semblaient ne pas beaucoup l'aimer au bahut...

-Iruka?

Il se détourna de sa contemplation du monument pour me regarder là où j'étais à ses côtés, allongé dans la neige les mains derrière la tête.

-Mm?

J'avais déjà mentalement passé en revue une demie-douzaine d'entrée en matière, et j'avais essayé d'en former à haute voix autant. Et puis un détail minuscule me revint en mémoire : un type que je savais faire partie du pompeusement nommé 'journal du lycée' nous avait croisé Iruka et moi ce matin dans les couloirs avant la première heure de cours, alors que Zabuza prenait la relève de la filature d'Itachi de l'équipe affectée à cette mission en dehors du lycée. Ce type n'avait pas pu retenir une grimace en posant le regard sur Iruka qui semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

-Qu'est-ce que les gens du journal ont après toi ? ... Je crois même qu'il serait plus juste de dire que c'est une bonne partie du bahut qu'a quelque chose...

Ses yeux passèrent des-du mien à l'étendue encore blanche autour de nous, puis glissa sur ce que l'on pouvait voir de l'étendue à demie gelée du fleuve de là où nous étions affalés. Je ne voyais plus une seule trace de bleu dans le blanc au-dessus de nos têtes, et il me sembla que le vent devenait plus froid. Sans compter nos fringues pas vraiment adaptées pour des séjours prolongés dans la neige.

Je me levai, faisant tomber les agglomérats de neige qui avaient commencé à adhérer à mon jean, avant de tendre une main à Iruka - qui n'avait toujours pas répondu, et dont le regard s'était perdu sur le fleuve. Il ne remarqua ma main que lorsqu'elle entra dans son champ de vision, et il la regarda un moment sans sembler la voir. Je fis un petit mouvement.

-Bougeons avant de nous transformer en bonhommes de neige. Et puis passer au 'plus tard' du 'enlever les couches inutiles' que tu as mentionné plus tôt me semble une bonne idée non?

Iruka changea radicalement d'expression - il passa du 'perdu dans le vague' à ... c'est assez difficile à décrire en fait, pensez à un mix de 'pervers!!' et de 'encore?' et une certaine impatience bien cachée. Y'a pas à dire, il cache bien son jeu le Iruka.

Il attrapa ma main pour se décoller, mais ne la lâcha pas tout de suite - il avait les mains gelées, au contraire des miennes.

Derrière nous, tout ce qui restait étaient deux traces dans la neige - une trace allongée, et une trace qui semblait avoir été faite par un ange tombé là.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On est rentré chez moi, à l'aide d'un bus par là rencontré. Le temps s'était recouvert de plus belle, et le ciel semblait lourd de neige.

Ca faisait étrange de recevoir quelqu'un dans ma cuisine... pas habituel. J'ai pêché une boite de chocolat en poudre du fond d'un placard, et Iruka m'assura que la bouteille de lait non-entamée qui squattait mon frigo était parfaitement buvable.

Le silence presque palpable qui s'étendit dans la pièce une fois nos chocolats chauds en main était comme une sorte de couverture - épais, lourd sans être désagréable, douillet et chaud. Avant que l'on pose la question, oui, j'avais encore oublié de remettre le chauffage en marche - mais heureusement, il ne faisait pas aussi froid à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Nos vestes et pulls avaient été étalés dans le salon sur les espaces disponibles pour espérer sécher, et mes chaussettes avaient suivi le même chemin lorsque Iruka me fit remarquer que je laissais des traces derrière moi une fois nos chaussures dégoulinantes oubliées dans l'entrée. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte, mais mes pieds _were feeling and looking_ comme des morceaux de glace.

On était assis l'un en face de l'autre, et par un jeu de hasard nos jambes s'étaient convenablement entremêlées... Faut dire que cette table n'était pas bien large, même si quatre personnes étaient sensées pouvoir s'y tenir.

-Ils me détestent parce que j'ai envoyé quelqu'un en prison.

Iruka coupa brutalement le silence, et il me fallut bien cinq minutes pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait dit quelque chose et pour avaler la dite chose. Je relevai vivement la tête.

-Huh?

Iruka délaissa sa mug fumante pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, et il tourna le visage vers la fenêtre -celle-là même qui ouvrait sur mon piteux jardin.

-Je sais pas par où commencer, il finit par dire, _sounding lost._

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Je tendis une main en travers de la table pour attraper la sienne - il les avait encore gelées.

-Et si tu commençais par le début ?

Il serra ma main en retour, son regard fixé sur nos mains liées. Beuh, ça sonne ridiculement cliché, mais ça se voyait et se sentait qu'il avait besoin d'un minimum de soutien. Soutien que j'étais absolument prêt à offrir.

Merde.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait exactement, mais une chose était sûre : plus ça continuerait, plus je le mettrais en danger. Et pas seulement lui. J'étais en train de mettre toute notre organisation en danger si je continuai, parce que je savais que s'il me posait ne serait-ce qu'une question à propos de mes cicatrices, je ne pourrais ni lui mentir ni tourner autour de la vérité, et je finirais par tout lui raconter.

Mes pensées se trouvèrent bien vite interrompues. Il avait pressé ses lèvres entrouvertes contre les miennes, et après un instant, je répondis à son baiser. Ca ressemblait à la première fois que nous étions embrassés - à la première fois que nous avions fait l'amour ensemble. Son baiser avait un goût désespéré.

Il avait les yeux grand ouverts, rivés sur les miens.

Embrasser pour oublier. Je l'avais fait aussi. Je comprenais. Mes mains passèrent sous les vêtements qui lui restaient.

Il ne ferma pas les yeux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est assez étrange, après l'amour. Il fait chaud et si bon et en fait tu ne veux rien faire d'autre que te coller contre le corps que tu as à peine quitté.

Je n'avais pas allumé les lumière de la chambre - la lumière blafarde passant par la fenêtre suffisait amplement. On était collé l'un contre l'autre, blottis dans les couvertures chiffonnées.

-J'ai foutu en prison un salopard, mais c'est tellement plus facile de faire porter la faute à la tapette de service pas vrai?

La voix d'Iruka était étrangement vide contre mon cou. Sa question n'appelait pas de réponse - en tous cas, pas une réponse de ma part - et je resserrai mes bras autour de lui. Il continua sur le même ton de voix détaché, clinique ; le ton d'un médecin légiste devant son macchabée.

-Surtout quand tout les potes du salopard sont les gros bras de service du lycée... et puis une bonne partie des autres...

-C'est lui qui...? je demandai sans élaborer, mes doigts frôlant les traces dans son dos.

Il hocha juste la tête contre mon cou, puis il s'immobilisa lorsque mes doigts glissèrent sur la cicatrice la plus large, celle qui passait dangereusement près de sa colonne, celle qui était encore rose. Sa voix sortie étouffée lorsqu'il répondit à la question muette de mes doigts:

-Il a essayé de me tuer.

Point. Il soupira tout doucement. Je ne lui posai pas d'autres questions, il n'élabora pas plus - il avait répondu à ma question, et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait bien me dire pour l'instant. Ca m'allait.

J'avais le sentiment que je relirais les points entre les indices bien assez vite comme ça.

Il faisait bon là, cachés sous les couvertures. Rien ne pouvait nous arriver. La lumière avait baissé dehors. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était et je m'en foutais royalement. Si Iruka décidait de camper là pour les trois prochaines semaines, j'étais partant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin vingtième chapitre OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je voulais le mettre en ligne avant noël, c'est fait! On devrait enfin pouvoir commencer la grande ligne droite de cette histoire... l'auteure croise les doigts ... si les persos veulent bien collaborer.

Bonne Année 2007 à toutes et à tous et à la prochaine.


	21. XXIeme partie

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres – 21**

Erm... me tuez pas siouplait... Je déteste pas arriver à écrire au moins autant que vous, lecteurs, détestez attendre. (Je le sais, je suis une lectrice aussi)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les vacances de 'Noël' sont arrivées avant je ne m'en rende compte. Deux jours après qu'Iruka soit venu avec moi chez Rin, les seules conversations que l'on entendait à la sortie de cinq heures étaient des 'bonnes vacances', des 'et toi tu vas où?', des 'oui, je vais à New York pour les vacances'. D'accord, la dernière, je ne l'ai entendu qu'une seule fois, mais tout ce qui fusait d'autre était dans le même esprit.

Je savais qu'Iruka bossait au pub pendant les vacances, et Emily avec lui ; et qui dit Emily, dit forcément Izumo. Iruka avait laissé entendre qu'il s'accorderait une pause si, je cite 'Kotetsu arrive à emprunter le monospace de sa mère et qu'il y a assez de neige', ce qui laissait fortement sous-entendre une virée dans une des stations de ski les plus proches. Il avait promis de m'appeler si c'était le cas.

J'étais pas tout à fait sûr d'avoir une pause, moi. Les deux semaines et quelques loin des cours allaient être tout sauf deux semaines et quelques de répit pour nous - tout ce bazar avec Uchiha et cie et Otsuka-_bastard_ sentait de plus en plus mauvais.

Si j'arrivais à voir Iruka une seule fois, je serais content.

Et puis, je ne savais pas vraiment où j'allais aller pendant les vacances - je veux dire, les deux dernières années, j'avais passé toutes les vacances chez Sensei ; la première année, c'était eux qui avaient gardé un oeil sur moi, et l'année dernière c'était moi qui avait gardé un oeil sur Naruto. J'avais plus envie de rester chez moi entre les tours au QG cette année. Ou peut-être que j'allais avoir assez de chance pour être assigné au service complet pendant toutes les vacances...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La première couille des vacances m'est tombée sur le poil samedi.

Nan, pour être exact, ç'avait commencé vendredi soir, lorsque Sensei avait _flat out refused_ que je passe les vacances en full service, en me disant que c'était pas 'sain'. J'ai protesté, mais ça n'a servit à rien - il a par contre accepté que je reste chez moi, à la condition express que je passe les fêtes avec eux. J'ai dit banco ; c'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais pu dire autre chose.

Samedi, j'ai fait la marmotte, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par me lever pour aller faire un tour du côté du QG -okay, Sensei m'avait demandé de venir, mais il m'avait pas donné d'heure ; j'avais par conséquent profité de ce flou juridique pour faire la grasse mat'. Mais dès que j'eus posé le pied dans la salle d'entraînement où le reste des personnes qui étaient sensées composer mon équipe se trouvaient, j'ai su qu'une couille allait me tomber dessus.

Ca n'a pas traîné. Sensei me demanda d'accompagner Genma le soir même - ou la nuit très tard, comme vous voulez - pour trouver un de nos indic/agent infiltré dans les sphères les plus obscures des bas-fonds konohans. Le seul tout petit problème, c'est que la réunion était dans un bar. _Never trust Genma with anything alcohol-related._ Je sentis confusément que j'allais grandement apprécier ma soirée...

OoOoO

Je retournai chez moi à la fin de l'après-midi, après avoir passé plusieurs heures à éplucher les dossiers de tous les types avec qui Otsuka pouvait avoir quelques relations que ce soit, en tant de chefs de bandes, dealers, trafiquants divers - toute la faune sur laquelle nous avions des dossiers plus épais que mon bras mais qui s'étaient toujours débrouillés pour passer à travers nos filets. L'agent Reno Mattura - _as known as_ Poil de Carotte - était passé en coup de vent également, apportant plusieurs enregistrements des caméras de sécurité autour du Département de la Sécurité intérieur et à l'extérieur du domicile de Uchiha.

J'avais eu le déplaisir de confirmer ses suspicions - deux des types qui avaient accompagné Otsuka étaient apparus sur les bandes, à des intervalles apparemment aléatoires, au Département et à l'hôtel particulier des Uchiha. On était tous en train de s'enfoncer jusqu'au cou dans un bourbier infernal... et il se pouvait bien qu'il n'y ait pas de fond. J'avais confusément espéré qu'une douche me permettrait de me sentir moins sale que l'impression que j'avais, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment aidé.

J'avais un _nagging feeling_, guère plus qu'une impression fugitive au fond de ma conscience, que les choses allaient mal tourner - et pas que parce que je babysittais Genma dans la soirée.

J'attendis que Genma passe me chercher dans la cuisine, en picorant un paquet de biscuits pas trop périmés. Un post-it supplémentaire trouva son chemin sur mon frigo désespérément blanc - un dessin de Naruto mis à part - , me notifiant qu'il fallait absolument que je pense à faire des courses dans un avenir proche si je voulais manger autre chose que les miettes au fond de mes placards. Genre, la prochaine fois que les magasins seraient ouverts. Comme lundi - lundi 23, veille de veille de Noël et rush infernal de l'année. Attendez... veille de veille de noël...?

... Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir trouver comme cadeau à Iruka?

Un son de pot en fin de course parvint du dehors, et lorsque je jetai un oeil par les fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue, c'était bien la caisse de Genma qui m'attendais sous mon lampadaire-disco - comprenez un lampadaire qui clignote... Le temps d'attraper ma veste et de m'assurer une dernière fois que ma seule arme était à sa place et j'ouvrais la porte passager.

Genma me donna à peine le temps de m'assoire et de boucler ma ceinture qu'il m'avait déjà jeté un dossier sur les genoux et démarré. Le senbon cliquetait rageusement entre ses dents. Il n'avait pas sa tête des meilleurs jours, lui aussi.

J'ouvris le dossier. Un homme auquel je n'aurais pas su donner d'âge, et que j'étais à peu près sûr d'avoir oublié dans l'heure, me renvoya mon regard.

-C'est notre indic' - se fait appeler Yamato, mais t'as déjà dû en entendre parler sous le nom de Tenzou. Il gravite dans les couches qu'on peut pas atteindre, les bas des bas-fonds. Toujours lui qui fixe les rendez-vous - et c'est pas dans les coins les plus populaires.

Il s'arrêta à un stop.

-Sensei t'as dit pourquoi il t'a désigné volontaire au fait?

Il redémarra alors que je secouai la tête.

-Aoba était sensé venir avec moi au départ, mais sa copine est partie en catastrophe à l'hosto à midi, Aoba junior avait décidé de pointer son nez - il a dû y aller...

Je souris. Genma faisait semblant d'être mécontent, mais tout le monde au QG adorait les gosses, lui le premier. Vu nos pourcentages de perte suivant l'ancienneté sur le terrain, avoir un gosse, c'était vraiment tromper la mort. J'espérais sincèrement pour Aoba, sa copine et son gamin, qu'il déciderait d'arrêter le terrain.

Je fronçai soudainement les sourcils, me demandant pourquoi j'avais pas eu ce dossier plus tôt.

-Hey Gen', pourquoi j'ai pas eu ce dossier plus tôt? je lui demandai.

Son senbon cliqueta de plus belle, accrochant la lumière de l'éclairage public en brefs éclats rageurs.

-Morino pense qu'il y a une ou des taupes au sien du QG;... et Yondaime est d'accord avec lui.

OoOoO

L'ambiance était bien plombée lorsqu'on sortit enfin de la voiture dans une rue pas très remarquable, et plutôt étroite. J'y remarquai les mecs trop balèzes pour être autour d'un brasero, le type faussement nonchalant appuyé non loin de la porte métallique vers laquelle Genma se dirigea. Je lui emboîtai le pas.

La musique qui résonnait dans le bar - car, oui,c'était un bar - était pas loin d'être inaudible tellement elle était forte, et il y avait une véritable marée humaine autour du comptoir. Il y avait quatre filles qui dansaient en rythme dessus, les bottes claquant sur le bois sur-usé, les boissons passant entre elles. Genma ramena deux bières, et il essaya de faire le tour - j'espérais que Yamato se ramènerait vite. Un signe de tête de Genma et on descendit un escalier pour aller dans l'arrière-salle.

Ladite arrière-salle était encore plus bruyante et plus _crowded_ que le bar au-dessus. Il y avait une sorte de cage en grillage au milieu, éclairée par des projecteurs qui fumaient - la foule autour y était agrippée, criant, hurlant, sifflant.

Bienvenue dans l'arène.

-Gen', je fis, ma bière intouchée à la main, je croyais que tu détestais les 'fight-club'.

Il haussa les épaules en réponse, le nez dans sa canette, le regard faussement captivé par la cage; en fait observant tout, repérant, remarquant, cherchant. J'avais repéré les sorties moi aussi, les zones de couvert potentielles, les avantages et les inconvénients du terrain.

-Pas le choix.

On se rapprocha de la cage. Je fronçai le nez - ça sentait l'adrénaline, l'excitation, la sueur, le sang. Un des deux types en train de se mettre sur la gueule avait l'arcade sourcilière qui pissait le sang, et la lèvre fendue. L'autre en face était à moitié défiguré par une cicatrice de brûlure, et semblait prêt à démolir son adversaire à n'importe quel prix. La foule hurlait de plus belle à chaque coup, attendant le sang.

-Le Prince est plutôt en forme ce soir, vous ne croyez pas?

On se retourna au son de cette voix qui avait sonnée d'un peu trop près sans que je m'en rende compte à mon goût. Notre type était là - je l'aurai croisé dans la rue sans un second regard. Il était parfait pour l'infiltration.

On traversa plus ou moins la marée humaine à sa suite pour trouver une table coincée entre piliers métalliques et murs libre.

Yamato ne s'embarrassa de prologues inutiles, et entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

-Otsuka s'est allié aux branches mineures des Triades, et aurait conclu des accords avec les yakuza du centre - impossible d'avoir plus de précisions là-dessus. C'est lui qui est majoritaire dans les affaires maintenant, il n'y a plus que les européens pour lui tenir tête, mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être prêts à mettre la ville à feu et à sang.

Il s'interrompit pour prendre une lampée de sa canette. La mienne était sur la table, toujours pleine. Je jetai un bref coup d'oeil autour de nous de l'oeil - personne ne semblait prêter attention à nous, mais on était jamais trop prudent. La foule hurla plus fort d'un coup, puis repris son volume normal.

-Et à propos d'Uchiha? demanda Genma.

La mâchoire de Yamato joua sous la peau.

-Impossible d'avoir quoi que ce soit - c'est Otsuka en personne qui s'en occuperait, d'après les rares rumeurs. Un truc est en train de se préparer, un gros truc. Y'a trop de gens qui se taisent pour que ce soit autre chose.

La foule hurla en triomphe - le type au visage brûlé assenait coup sur coup à son adversaire, lui démolissant la face, avant de le laisser tomber à terre, sous les hourras et les passages d'argent de main en main.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le QG ressemblait à une fourmilière dans laquelle un gamin aurait shooté. Même avec la menace insidieuse une ou plusieurs taupes dans nos services, on se préparait au pire.

N'allez pas croire que l'on sonnait le branle-bas de combat à chaque bout d'info sur laquelle on mettait la main. Les infos que Yamato nous avaient transmises quelques heures plus tôt avaient été la fameuse goutte d'eau en trop; tout s'additionnait et se recoupait de manière trop précise pour de simples coïncidences.

Toutes les équipes furent rappelées, et les effectifs en full services furent doublés. J'en étais, au grand déplaisir de Sensei. Il m'obligea à prendre la journée du 24 comme pause - mais la nuit de Noël serait passée sur le terrain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le 24, une fois que je fus réveillé - pas très tôt, j'avais passé la nuit précédente en patrouille - je fis le chemin jusqu'au 'Ocean's Shore', le cadeau d'Iruka bien emballé dans mon sac. J'espérais que ça allait lui plaire, vu que j'avais un peu fait ça au hasard - c'était pas comme si j'avais pu demander conseil à qui que ce soit.

Je me serais mal vu demander à Zabuza ce qu'il allait offrir à Haku par exemple ; et puis pas sûr que les cadeaux d'Haku soient du genre à plaire à Iruka. J'aurais peut-être pu demander à Rin... mais j'avais guère eu le temps d'aller faire un tour pour la voir.

La rue du 'Ocean's Shore' était éclairée dans tous les sens, des guirlandes lumineuses ou des bougies presque à chaque fenêtre, des ombres de sapins derrière chaque rideau, des sapins d'un beau vert recouverts de neige le long des trottoirs. Noël prenait le sens d'une vraie fête dans ce quartier, et pas seulement d'une fête commerciale à grand renfort de publicité comme dans le reste de la ville. Il y avait même un type déguisé en Père Noël qui dirigeait une chorale. J'étais étonné par le nombre de personnes dehors, des gosses essayant de faire un bonhomme de neige potable sur le trottoir aux personnes emmitouflées porteuses de grands sacs en papier débordants.

Le 'Ocean's Shore' était plein, mais rien à voir avec la foule que j'avais expérimenté dans le bar underground samedi soir. Les gens ici semblaient heureux, leurs bières à la main, chantant de concert devant la rediffusion d'un match de rugby. Il y avait des gosses sur les genoux de leurs parents, le nez dans des chocolats fumants. Tout le monde semblait se connaître ici.

Je sais pas vraiment ce que je ressentais. De l'envie? de la jalousie?

Iruka était derrière le bar avec ses oncles, tous discutant avec les clients au comptoir. Je lui sourit lorsqu'il croisa mon regard. Il me rendit mon sourire, ses yeux s'éclairant, avant de glisser un mot à un de ses oncles - je crois que c'était Franck- et de me faire signe de le suivre vers les escaliers.

Ce n'est qu'une fois à son étage qu'il me coinça contre le mur avant de m'embrasser sans un mot d'avertissement. Fallait bien y répondre.

-Content de te voir, il finit par dire, le visage toujours à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Joyeux Noël, je répondis, le visage bouffé par mon sourire. Je t'ai manqué?

-Crétin...

-Tu veux ton cadeau ou pas?

Le sourcil levé qu'il m'adressa entre les mèches baladeuses était tout sauf innocent, tout comme son corps très très près du mien. Je me vis obligé de clarifier.

-Le cadeau en plus de... 'ça'.

Je me rendis soudain compte d'un machin vert qui pendait du plafond à quelques encablures de nos têtes.

-C'est quoi ça?

Iruka se tourna pour voir de quoi je parlais, puis rigola.

-C'est du gui... Alice prétend que ça porte bonheur mais c'est qu'une excuse... Faut s'embrasser sous le gui.

-... J'adore cette tradition soudainement.

J'avais même pas les mains sous son pull lorsqu'un cri nous fit lever la tête de surprise.

-_Oh. My. Gooood! _

C'était Emily qui descendait des escaliers, un carton de décorations dans les bras, toujours aussi vampiresque, et les yeux très ronds. Elle reprit avant que l'on ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Pitié les garçons, faites pas ça dans le couloir, je vais finir par vouloir vous suivre partout avec un appareil photo...

Je m'immobilisai assez brutalement, essayant de voir ce qu'un appareil photo foutait dans la... phrase... Iruka était mort de rire avant que j'ai fini de cogiter.

-Joyeux Noël quand même Kakashi! Elle fit, en nous tournant le dos.

Iruka était toujours écroulé.

-Désolé... Bon, si on allait voir les... cadeaux... en privé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de secouer la tête.

-Celui qui tombe dans le piège de tes grands yeux innocents à la Candy est vraiment mal barré.

-... Des yeux à la Candy? C'était une insulte ou un compliment?

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'avais la patate en arrivant au QG ce soir-là.

La bonne humeur fut de courte durée.

Les hommes en services furent tous déployés à minuit quinze. L'équipe infernale en était.

La zone de troubles était facilement repérable; des toits où l'on était dès notre sortie, on pouvait déjà voir la fumée et les flammes. Les sirènes hurlantes et autres gyrophares n'étaient là que pour le décorum.

A deux blocs de notre objectif, deux des équipes se dispatchèrent pour créer un cordon de surveillance directement lié au QG. Personne ne bougerait dans notre périmètre d'action sans qu'on ne le sache immédiatement.

Des détonations qui collaient sons pour sons à des explosions de bonbonnes de gaz résonnèrent. Je sentis plus qu'autre chose Raidou se braquer, et d'un signe de tête, je lui intimai de partir avec Kodia et la moitié de son équipe pour arriver de l'autre côté de notre objectif.

Genma, Zabuza et moi, on se percha plus haut.

L'objectif était l'hôtel particulier des Uchiha, réduit à l'état de torche.

Les pompiers étaient déjà là, mais ne semblaient pas pouvoir faire autre chose qu'empêcher le feu de se propager. Les flics étaient là aussi, en train de contenir les journalistes déjà sur place comme autant de vautours autour d'un agonisant. Je vis Uchiha père, avec sa femme, le visage totalement impassible, droit comme des piquets sous le regard affamé des caméras qui tournaient - ils avaient l'air de sortir tout droit d'une réception. Itachi était là aussi, avec Anko - deux flics l'empêchaient de se ruer dans l'immeuble en flamme. Il criait et se débattait - "Lâchez-moi! Mon frère est là-dedans! Lâchez-moi!".

Tout cela, je le vis en un clin d'oeil derrière le masque.

Mon oreillette crachait ses info - personnes étrangères repérées, feu criminel, personnes à l'intérieur, interception en cours, attention. J'avais arrêté d'écouter à "personnes à l'intérieur", le regard braqué sur le bâtiment. Les mouvements des flammes me révélèrent la présence d'au moins trois personnes à l'intérieur - dont deux qui puaient le chakra. L'autre était un gosse.

J'avais fait signe à mes coéquipiers que j'avais repéré des survivants et j'étais parti avant qu'ils ne puissent faire le moindre mouvement pour m'en empêcher.

Mon oreillette gueula.

J'atterris par une fenêtre qui avait explosé sous la chaleur, à l'étage où j'avais vu les personnes.

J'eus l'impression de plonger en enfer. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, j'évitai un coup venu de nulle part. Le suivant était déjà sur moi, et je le rendis, les deux yeux grand ouverts.

Une poutre de feu nous sépara, effleurant mon bras droit. J'avais déjà le souffle court - nos masques n'offraient qu'une protection relative et limitée, et il me semblait qu'il était en train de me fondre sur la gueule.

Le coup d'après me flanqua à terre et je le rendis à l'aveuglette. Le ronflement des flammes oblitérait tout autre bruit.

Une explosion couvrit soudainement le bruit des flammes d'un peu trop près. Je sentis quelque chose m'atterrir dessus, mais la chaleur était en train de me griller les sensations. Celui qui m'avait fichu à terre me lâcha brutalement. Impossible de les voir après.

Je vis un chemin dans les flammes. Le gosse était plus loin, à terre, immobile. Je l'attrapai rapidement, lui collant le visage contre ma poitrine - je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour le protéger.

Il fallait que je sorte. L'uniforme n'avait qu'une résistance à la chaleur et au feu limité - pareil pour le masque. Je n'y voyait déjà plus grand chose.

Il n'y avait que des murs de feu autour de nous. Les flammes coupaient toute retraite. Je cherchai frénétiquement une issue, mon oeil tournant en tous sens.

Une fenêtre. Rien qu'un trou béant d'où se vomissait des flammes, mais une fenêtre quand même. Je sautai.

L'atterrissage fut rude - je protégeai le gosse du mieux que je pouvais, prenant la majeure partie du choc.

Et puis... ça passa comme au ralenti.

Une équipe médicale des pompiers était là, à s'occuper du gosse. Je sentais vaguement la chaleur qui me dévorait le bras - bizarre, le bras droit... dans mon rêve c'était le gauche...

Le masque me brûlait aussi - les lanières s'étaient rétractées sous la chaleur, et avaient craqué sous les chocs répétés. J'étais en train de tousser à m'en arracher la gorge pour essayer de respirer. Le plus simple aurait été d'ôter le masque, mais... ma main ne voulait pas coopérer.

J'avais dû me casser quelque chose. L'air avait de plus en plus de mal à passer. J'avais la tête qui tournait. Le masque me fut arraché. Ca aida pas - l'air ne voulait plus passer, dans un sens comme dans l'autre.

-...épond-moi, Hound! Reprend tes esprits, t'endors surtout pas! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez bordel, j'ai besoin d'une équipe MAINTENANT!

Zabuza? Hound... on utilisait jamais ces noms de codes, seulement si on avait besoin de s'appeler devant des tiers... pourquoi il l'utilisait maintenant?

... Merde...

J'eus un bref sursaut de conscience - asphyxie mon vieux, t'en tiens une couche, et ce froid ça veut dire que t'es en train de perdre du sang en plus de perdre toute ton eau à cause des brûlures - et puis après...

... rien.

OoOoOoOoOoO Fin 21eme chapitre OoOoOoOoOo

Emily et l'appareil photo : dédicace à toutes les fangirls que nous sommes.


	22. 22 22 22 22

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres - 22**

Note: J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le jargon médical (c'est-à-dire 'Urgences' et Internet). Excusez-moi d'avance.

Re-note: j'ai passé les deux derniers jours à essayer de le mettre sur Pardon pour l'attente. **Les strips pour les chapitres 21 et 22 sont sur ma homepage! **

'_Schlafe mein klein - Schlafe gut - Schlafe gut' _'Schlafe gut (Epilog)' Janus, Schlafende Hunde

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La plupart du temps... la plupart du temps y'avait rien. Même pas du noir, ou des souvenirs ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. J'ai peut-être oublié, aussi. Et quand y'avait pas-rien, eh bien... c'est compliqué à expliquer. Des fois j'étais conscient juste suffisamment longtemps pour me rendre compte que j'étais inconscient avant. D'autres fois j'étais conscient juste suffisamment longtemps pour me rendre compte que je ne sentais rien.

Je sais pas combien de temps je suis resté comme ça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La télé était allumée.

Vous remarquerez au passage qu'il y a toujours une télé allumée, pile dans l'angle de vue, et que c'est la première chose que vous remarquez. La couleur des murs, s'il y a une fenêtre, quel temps il fait dehors, s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que vous dans la pièce, on s'en fiche royalement. Y'a la télé. Et puis, forcément, y'a pas le son. Mais elle est allumée sur la chaîne des infos en continu parce qu'il y a toujours une chaîne d'info en continu où que vous soyez.

Il me fallut quelques instant pour faire passer mon cerveau à un rythme un peu moins hystérique et véritablement voir la télé. Les images, floues et plutôt mauvaises, semblaient avoir été passées en boucle sans relâche. Me demandez pas comment je le savais - peut-être que je les avais déjà vu une centaine de fois mais je m'en souvenais pas. Un immeuble en flamme, les pompiers qui font de leur mieux, une explosion de plus, un adolescent hystérique, une forme noire... attendez - une forme noire et fumante qui saute d'une fenêtre avec quelque chose dans les bras, qui tombe au sol et ne s'en relève pas ; une deuxième forme noire et puis quelqu'un arrête la caméra parce que tout devient noir.

Je clignai de l'oeil, soudainement conscient du minuscule mouvement. Et soudainement conscient qu'à part le tube qui respirait pour moi, je sentais pas loin de rien du tout. Mon réflexe premier : s'assoire. Mon corps ne coopéra pas et ne sembla même pas comprendre l'ordre de mon cerveau. Rien ne bougea.

Je connaissais ce plafond, ces murs, la fenêtre en face du lit.

Je connaissais ce sentiment de flottement, de mon-corps-mais-pas-mon-corps.

Je ne me rendis compte que j'avais fermé l'oeil que lorsque je l'ouvris de nouveau. Et j'avala de travers une bouffée d'oxygène délivrée quasiment dans mes poumons, ce qui me donna envie de tousser, ce qui bloqua la seconde bouffée - ça faisait mal, au fond, à l'intérieur.

-...'kashi, Kakashi, doucement, calme-toi et souffle un grand coup...

Je ne remarquai et n'entendis Rin que lorsqu'elle posa une main sur ma poitrine, me forçant à me calmer. Je fis comme elle me l'avait ordonné, le tube partant avec mon souffle, ma gorge à vif derrière. La première bouffée d'air que je pris seul me fit venir les larmes aux yeux et tousser. Rin me posa un masque à oxygène sur le nez - elle ne s'était pas arrêtée de parler une seule seconde, mais je n'avais rien entendu.

Je sentais tout. Je sentais tout et ça n'était pas exactement une bonne nouvelle.

Je me forçai à respirer lentement, essayant de bloquer la douleur. Promis, je sauterai plus jamais d'une fenêtre. Ou dans un immeuble en flamme. Mais les méchants, je peux pas y faire grand chose.

Je me rendis compte assez vaguement que j'étais à nouveau parti vers la-la-land.

Le gamin!

Comment j'avais pu oublier le gamin!

-Rin, je voulu dire. Tout ce qui sortit était un gémissement rauque - j'étais pas près de sortir quoique ce soit de compréhensible. Je senti mes lèvres se craqueler un peu plus, et je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qui glissait au fond de ma gorge.

Je savais que Rin était là à côté, même si je n'osais pas bouger quoique ce soit - la pression sur ma main gauche était une indication suffisante.

Merde.

Les types en noir à la télé - les images tournaient toujours - c'était moi et Zabuza. Pour l'organisation secrète, on repassera - pourquoi ces images n'avaient pas encore été interdites? Et les types qui m'avaient attaqués dans l'immeuble, est-ce qu'ils s'étaient fait attrapés par le périmètre qu'on avait installé autour? Combien de temps j'étais resté dans les vapes? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé après? Et le gamin, le gamin...

J'essayai de croasser à nouveau, et ça se changea en gémissement, encore une fois. J'en aurais pleuré de frustration si je n'étais pas déjà en train de pleurer - un effet secondaire des antidouleurs en général ; me faisait chialer comme un gamin.

J'aurais bien voulu avoir un état des lieux aussi, et combien j'allais devoir payer pour une remise en état complète - parce que avec ce que je sentais, j'allais pas m'en tirer avec juste une nouvelle couche de peinture.

Rin avait pas arrêté de parler. J'avais rien saisi - juste que Tsunade serait là dans un instant. Je crevais de soif, mais j'avais encore plus peur d'avaler.

La fenêtre était blanche, complètement et intégralement blanche. Il devait neiger - encore.

Tsunade était là. J'avais dû avoir un trou, parce qu'à un moment elle était pas là, et l'instant d'après elle l'était. J'aimais pas l'expression qu'elle avait. Elle était trop soulagée, trop heureuse - je le voyais dans ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Au moins la douleur était redevenue supportable.

J'essayai pas de bouger. Je l'ai juste fixée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me dise ce que je voulais. Elle baissa la tête en soupirant, avant d'apporter deux gobelets en plastique - un avec une paille, l'autre tintant de glaçons. Elle échangea le masque pour des tuyaux dans le nez qui me couraient sur les joues et me gênaient. Les morceaux de glaçons sur mes lèvres cisaillées étaient un cadeau des kamis. Je l'aurais embrassé, si j'avais pu bouger. Mon cou semblait étrangement raide.

-Je suppose que tu veux tout savoir, elle dit, de là où elle s'était assise, à côté de Rin, pile en face de moi. Je n'aurais pas pu lever la tête de toute manière.

Je déteste être vulnérable et faible comme ça. Un coup de torchon ou de vent aurait suffit à me mettre par terre, si je ne me débrouillais pas tout seul en premier. Je continuai de la fixer - Rin avait pris le relais pour me nourrir de glaçons. Elle se mit à table, donnant son diagnostic comme moi délivrant un rapport - cliniquement.

-Brûlures au second degré au niveau du bras droit, du cou, du tronc antérieur et postérieur, ainsi qu'au visage. Ecchymoses diverses sur tout le corps, coupures ayant nécessité des points au crâne et à l'abdomen.

Elle a déglutit. Elle ne me disait pas tout, mais, bref, je le saurais à un moment ou à un autre. Je savais d'où provenait la plupart de ce bazar - les brûlures, du feu, les ecchymoses, des coups et du 'sauté par la fenêtre', les coupures, probablement du combat aussi; étrange que je ne les ai pas senties au moment où elles me furent délivrées. J'étais assez étonné de ne rien m'être cassé. Elle continua.

-J'ai réussi à accélérer la cicatrisation des brûlures de 50, et je devrais pouvoir enlever les points de suture d'ici deux jours. Le reste est en voie de guérison naturelle.

Elle s'arrêta là, et je ferma l'oeil. Elle m'en avait dit assez pour l'instant.

Je testai précautionneusement le degré d'humidité de ma bouche - je la jugeai suffisante pour ce dont j'avais besoin.

-Et le gamin? j'arrivai à sortir - ça ressemblait plus à un sifflement qu'à des paroles.

Elles se figèrent. C'était bon, elles n'avaient pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Oh, Kakashi, je suis désolée...

Non, non, tais-toi, dis rien, dis rien, TAIS-TOI! Et j'enrageai de n'être capable de produire que des sifflements éraillés, la douleur qui me montait des poumons avec chaque respiration ne faisant que rajouter à la douleur pas physique.

J'avais dû faire des sifflements cohérents tout de même, parce qu'elles s'étaient tues.

Je maudis ma propre inutilité tout seul, plus tard, une envie de hurler me serrant la poitrine. Et ce, même si mon cerveau logique ne cessait pas de me hurler à m'en rendre sourd que ça n'avait rien, absolument rien, rien à voir avec Obito.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je m'étais réveillé trois jours après l'incendie, le 27 décembre. Je ne sus les détails de l'incendie qu'avec la visite de Zabuza, deux jours après.

Les Kamis soient remerciés, il ne mentionna pas le gamin.

La raison pour laquelle Tsunade avait été si inquiète, c'est que j'avais cessé de respirer - et pile dans les pattes de Zabu-man. J'avais vu l'instant où cette grosse bête allait pleurer lorsqu'il était entré dans ma chambre. Il le couvrit avec des plaisanteries et des conneries, puis me donna le débriefing complet - ce qui allait contre tous les règlements - mais il savait comme moi combien on détestait rester sur le banc de touche sans rien savoir.

L'incendie était bien évidemment criminel - les pompiers avaient retrouvé dans les décombres des bonbonnes de gaz qui auraient pu passer inaperçues ou pour normal, mais peu de maisons en possédaient cinq trop pleines, même quand ladite maison était un putain d'hôtel particulier. Ensuite, les flammes n'avaient pas toutes été naturelles. Pas naturelles comme dans 'katon', les jutsu de feu.

Il y avait des salopards de ninja déserteurs chez Otsuka. Parce que, bien évidement, c'était Otsuka qu'il fallait remercier pour le spectacle son et lumière. La guerre avait éclaté au grand jour, et le premier mouvement de l'ennemi avait été de nous dévoiler - ou du moins, d'essayer.

Zabu-man me donna l'explication pour les images. Une partie de l'équipe avait réussi à faire main basse sur les caméras ou à les rendre inopérantes temporairement, mais un petit malin et son téléphone portable était passé entre les mailles du filet. Avant qu'une de nos tête de services ou un de nos agents infiltrés s'en rende compte, le film faisait le bonheur des chaînes TV. Le faire enlever à ce point là aurait soulevé encore plus de questions que le document n'en soulevait tout seul, alors il avait été laissé. D'après Zabuza, il avait tourné en boucle pendant deux jours, et faisait toujours la une à chaque journal, même cinq jours après l'incendie.

Les théories les plus délirantes courraient sur les 'hommes en noir' - et on avait rien fait pour les empêcher, créant une ou deux rumeurs en plus au passage. Notre organisation n'était absolument pas faite pour être mise en lumière. On aurait droit aux droits de l'homme, et à tous les organismes de lois possibles et imaginables, _breathing down our necks_, et toujours à nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. On se balance en un équilibre fragile entre légalité et illégalité - et on penche bien souvent de ce dernier côté, à se coltiner les emmerdeurs sur leurs propres terrains et avec leurs propres armes. Pour le public, les ninjas étaient morts avec la fin des guerres intervillages, et il valait mieux que ça reste ainsi.

La vidéo ne faisait qu'alimenter le fuel des légendes urbaines, et le moulin de ceux qui voyaient des conspirations partout. Pour l'instant, ça pouvait être contrôlé.

Zabuza n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Et tout ça allait un peu trop près de la politique à mon goût.

Uchiha ne s'était encore risqué à aucune prise de parole publique, se contentant de faire son boulot. Les équipes de surveillance avaient été doublées. La femme de Uchiha et Itachi n'étaient pas sortis de leur résidence secondaire, dans les vieux quartiers de Konoha. Ils avaient reçu la visite de leur famille, et d'après ce que Zabuza avait compris en laissant traîner ses oreilles, ça ne s'était pas exactement bien passé. Reno était venu en personne demander à ce qu'une équipe surveille uniquement Itachi, de peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à lui-même.

Le King était humain finalement. Me dire ça ne m'apporta aucune satisfaction. Ne m'apporta rien du tout en fait.

J'avais le sentiment qu'il se sentait aussi responsable que moi pour la mort de son frère quand les vrais responsables n'en avaient rien à foutre.

Le gamin s'appelait Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je me décidai à bouger le 30, à un moment où j'étais enfin seul. Que ce soit Rin ou Tsunade, elles ne me lâchaient guère. Rin était restée les trois jours entiers où j'étais dans les vapes à mes côtés.

Le lit tangua un poil lorsque je m'assis, et j'attendis soigneusement que la chambre cesse de tourner autour de moi avant de me tourner pour me lever. J'avais entre-temps enlevé tous les tubes et autres intraveineuses que Tsunade avait jugé bon de me coller dessus. J'avais l'impression de ressembler à une pelote d'épingles. J'avais même des tubes à des endroits où j'aurais préféré ne pas en avoir.

Je sentis nettement la différence entre une respiration aromatisée oxygène et une toute simple. Mes poumons me lancèrent - Tsunade avait dû oublier de me dire quelques petites choses encore.

Me mettre debout fut encore une autre paire de manches - je me tenais d'une main au lit, l'autre refusant de coopérer, attendant que le chambre arrête encore de tourner. Puis je marchai comme un petit vieux, en boitant terriblement - ma hanche droite ressemblait à une palette d'artiste fan de rouge et de bleu - jusqu'à la minuscule salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

C'était le miroir que je voulais.

Je reconnu pas le fantôme qui me rendit mon regard. Il avait le crâne bandé jusqu'au sourcil d'un côté, et jusqu'à la pommette de l'autre. Il avait des points de tissu cicatriciel un peu partout sur la gueule, et en y regardant de plus près ça dessinait le contour d'un masque.

Je ressemblais à... pas grand chose. A un cadavre trop pâle, à une momie vivante. Mais la seule chose qui me dérangeait vraiment, c'est qu'en me passant la main sur les bandages de la tête, je ne sentais que ma peau dessous. Mes cheveux avaient dû partir en fumée dans le bâtiment. Comment j'allais faire pour cacher mon oeil maintenant?

Je suis désespérant, pas vrai?

Je vous passe le savon auquel j'eus droit quand Tsunade me trouva debout. Et je vous passe aussi le second savon qu'elle me passa, à propos de mes habitudes alimentaires - ou plutôt de mes non-habitudes. Je manquais de poids, de vitamines, de sels minéraux et je vous en passe, je mettais ma santé en danger. Elle me menaça de me forcer à aller voir un psy pour garder ma place. Je vis le bluff pour ce qu'il était. Elle était plus inquiète qu'autre chose.

Et puis, elle me dit enfin ce qui allait pas avec mes petits poumons: elle soupçonnait des brûlures internes, qui, si ça avait touché l'intérieur des poumons et pas juste la trachée comme elle pensait, pouvaient dégénérer en pneumonie et déficience respiratoire permanente. Génial. J'eus droit à une petite séance d'imposition des mains en plus et elle m'obligea à rester sous oxygène et perf jusqu'à ce que je sorte.

J'avais encore un peu plus d'une semaine à tirer ici pour qu'elle soit satisfaite - non, c'était en fait le maximum de temps que j'acceptais de rester ici et j'étais prêt à prendre la poudre d'escampette si elle y trouvait à redire -, et je pourrais retourner à ma vie. Enfin, pas exactement. Je pouvais retourner au lycée, mais les missions étaient terminées pour ma pomme jusqu'à ce que tout soit revenu à la normale. J'allais juste avoir à échanger les séances d'entraînement pour des séances de rééducation pour que mon bras et mon cou retrouvent une mobilité satisfaisante. Et lesdites séances seraient sous l'égide de Shizune. _Oh joy._

Je voulais sortir. Rester un peu trop longtemps au même endroit a cet effet sur moi. Et je voulais voir Iruka.

Mes affaires avaient été empilées sur la chaise qu'avait occupée Rin, mon portable posé tout au-dessus. Je n'avais répondu à aucun des messages qu'il m'avait laissé. Je ne savais pas comment. Je ne savais pas par quoi.

Je passais une bonne partie de mon temps à dormir. Ca m'évitait d'avoir à penser.

Je m'étais engueulé avec Rin le jour du nouvel an. Elle voulait tout faire pour me persuader que je n'avais pas à me sentir coupable de ... de ce qui s'était passé, j'en avais eu assez de l'entendre et j'avais répliqué de ma nouvelle voix éraillée et rauque des choses que je m'en étais voulu d'avoir dit - mais après, bien évidement, après, une fois que la colère avait fait place à de l'épuisement.

J'en avais assez d'être ici.

Trop de mauvais souvenirs - anciens et nouveaux.

Le gamin s'appelait Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoO

Zabuza repassa me voir la veille de la rentrée 'normale' des vacances de noël.

Je ressemblais un peu plus à un être humain - et je me sentais un peu plus comme tel - que la dernière fois que Zabuza m'avait vu; Raidou m'avait trouvé un espèce de bonnet à visière que je m'étais vissé bien bas sur le crâne et Tsunade avait perdu la partie entre moi qui voulait retrouver des fringues dignes de ce nom et elle qui me voulait en pyjama. Par contre, ce sur quoi j'avais pas réussi à la faire déloger, c'est qu'elle était là à chaque repas, et elle ne sortait pas de la pièce avant que mon assiette soit assez nettoyée pour être rangée.

On parla de choses et d'autres entre deux de mes quintes de toux. Et puis:

-Zabuza? Je peux te demander un truc?

-Sûr, vas-y.

-Euh, je sais que t'es toujours assigné à garder un oeil sur Itachi s'il est là, discret et tout, mais, euh... est-ce que... si t'as le temps...

-Hatake, crache. Ca te ressemble pas de tourner autour du pot.

Et il avait raison. Je me passa - légèrement, parce que ça faisait toujours mal - une main sur le bout de figure visible, le bras droit ayant toujours des difficultés à coopérer avec mes ordres, avant de parler.

-Garde un oeil sur Iruka.

Au sourcil froncé/levé de mon pote mammouth, je me vis obligé d'en ajouter un peu.

-J'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires en plus, okay? Garde juste un oeil sur lui, c'est tout.

Il resta silencieux un très court instant, me prouvant qu'il avait déjà des soupçons quant à Iruka et moi - ou juste qu'il digérait rapidement le changement. Sa question suivante acheva de me prouver qu'il avait saisi les implications de ce que je lui demandai.

-Et s'il me demande où tu es?

Ma main refit son trajet, attentive à ne pas déranger les tubes d'oxygène toujours collés. Je gardai la tête baissée, fixée sur mes jambes croisées sur le lit trop haut. Les nuages ne s'étaient pas levés depuis une semaine, et on comptait bientôt quinze centimètres de neige en pleine ville. La luminosité qui venait de dehors était suffisante pour justifier l'absence de lumière artificielle.

-Lui dit pas la vérité. Dit-lui n'importe quoi, débrouille-toi, mais lui dit pas la vérité. Merde. Dit-lui rien si tu préfères.

Il hocha la tête, et n'en rajouta pas.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il se retourna vers moi.

-Hatake?

-M-m?

-Je dois m'attendre à quelque chose en particulier, que tu me demandes de garder un oeil sur lui?

Qui était 'lui' était évident. Je fus tenté de lui parler de ses maux de tête, des manifestations de 'détection' de chakra, de l'hostilité non-dissimulée d'une partie du lycée, de la surprotection de sa cousine et de ses potes, du type qui avait essayé de le tuer, des soupçons que j'avais. Je secouai la tête assez lentement, histoire que mon cou suive le mouvement.

-Non. Je crois pas.

Avec ça, il était parti.

Le gamin s'appelait Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La moitié du QG avait dû passer dans ma chambre à un moment ou à un autre - je ne me savais pas si populaire. Même la copine de Kodia était passée me voir entre deux services - Kodia m'en avait fait la gueule pour de faux le lendemain. Je crois que le pire ç'avait été Naruto. Il avait été bouleversé de me voir aussi blanc que les draps et les bandages, puis il était redevenu lui-même - une pile sur pattes, et j'étais pas trop en état de suivre. Je m'étais expliqué avec Rin aussi. Ca avait fait mal, d'un côté comme de l'autre, mais ça allait mieux.

Sensei m'avait copieusement engueulé pour avoir fait un truc aussi impensable, avant de tenter de m'étouffer en me serrant dans ses bras. Il m'avait ramené mon masque. J'ignore comment il s'était débrouillé pour le récupérer, mais ça n'était plus qu'un amas informe à moitié fondu et aux lanières craquées. La visière avait pété aussi. Il n'ajouta rien sur l'incendie, sur la situation actuelle ou sur ce qui se passait au QG. J'étais hors du coup pour l'heure et il me quitta avec l'ordre de ne penser qu'à me remettre sur pied - une indication de plus, si j'en avais besoin, que j'étais sur le banc de touche jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

En ce joyeux et magnifique dimanche 12 janvier, veille du jour de rentrée des vacances de Noël pour votre serviteur une semaine après la majeure partie des écoliers de Konoha , il était temps pour un rapide état des lieux, histoire de savoir combien j'allais débourser pour retaper.

Dans tous les cas, j'avais eu une semaine de plus sous le regard attentif de Tsunade. Elle avait encore réussi à accélérer le processus de cicatrisation des brûlures les plus importantes - elles étaient quasiment cicatrisées maintenant - grâce à ses jutsus magiques, mais le reste suivait pas vraiment. Mon organisme amortissait encore le contrecoup de l'agression, et seul le temps arrangerait tout ça.

J'étais constellé de bleus douloureux du côté droit, et j'étais encore étonné de n'avoir rien de cassé - même si pour ma hanche, c'était pas passé loin au vu de la couleur. Pardon, des couleurs; c'était même pas encore passé au jaune-vert. Je me traînais comme un petit vieux en manque de déambulateur, et j'avais à peu près la même énergie. Mais j'étais debout, c'était tout ce qui m'intéressait.

Il m'avait été confirmé que mes cheveux avaient cramé - pour certains, jusqu'au scalp, me laissant de belles brûlures superficielles en guise de souvenir - et Tsunade m'avait rasé le reste. Je ressemblais à une recrue militaire toute fraîche - quand j'enleva enfin les bandages autour de mon crâne contre des pansements sur les brûlures. Je ressemblais un peu à une poupée de chiffon rafistolée aussi, avec tous les points de sutures que je m'étais récolté. Par contre, j'avais gardé le bandage de pirate autour de mon oeil gauche - sans cheveux, ça et le bonnet, c'était ce que j'avais de mieux sous la main pour me cacher.

Zabuza m'avait donné la température du bahut quand Tsunade m'avait enfin lâché la grappe pour que je mange comme je voulais - j'étais pas allé bien loin, on s'était calé au mess avec de vrais hamburgers, oh bonheur. Iruka lui avait demandé où j'étais deux jours après la rentrée, et Zabu-man avait choisi l'option 'je sais pas'. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait remarqué deux-trois petites choses sur le dauphin, mais il avait pas l'air prêt à poser les questions qui le titillaient.

La rumeur allait devenir folle avec ma réapparition au lycée. J'avais encore rien trouvé comme histoire potable. Je savais pas ce que j'allais raconter à Iruka non plus.

Le gamin s'appelait Sasuke. Je savais même pas s'il avait déjà été enterré - les médias avaient étrangement laissé tombé toute l'histoire avec le nouvel an. J'aurais un nouveau bout de pierre à aller saluer du côté Uchiha de l'ancien cimetière.

OoOoOoOoOoO Fin vingt-deuxième partie OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'était ma version du massacre Uchiha, ainsi que mon plus gros chapitre - plus d'Itachi, retour des emmerdes et les folles rumeurs dans le prochain épisode.

un truc que j'ai oublié la dernière fois (et personne a bronché): le type à moitié défiguré qui gagne le combat dans la cage au fight-club et que Yamato appelle 'le prince' n'est autre que Zuko, prince du feu, tout droit sorti de "Avatar le dernier maître de l'air".

A la prochaine!


	23. vingttrois

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres - 23**

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour les encouragements - cookies pour tout le monde, 'Un shinobi' a dépassé les 200 reviews!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

13 janvier. Lundi. 7 heures du matin.

J'étais assis sur mon lit, fringué de pied en cap, mais toujours raccordé à ces fichus perf et oxygène.

Je ne savais toujours pas ce que j'allais inventer pour ne pas me mouiller jusqu'au cou... Je craignais qu'avec le nombre de personnes qui ne pouvait qu'avoir vu la vidéo qui avait tourné en boucle entre Noël et jour de l'an, un ou deux ne fasse des rapprochements dangereux pour ma pomme. Et dangereux pour la sécurité de toutes les personnes impliquées avec le QG.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Il fallait que je parle à Iruka de tout ce bazar; et ce, au plus tôt.

Mes doigts tapaient contre ma cuisse une ligne de basse qui me trottait dans la tête. Le nom de la chanson m'échappait.

Je ne savais pas qui avait été chargé de mon 'extraction' - y lire ici 'sortie du royaume du dragon'. Il fallait encore que je passe chez moi récupérer des affaires de cours. Il fallait qu'on explique mon absence au proviseur - si Sensei ne s'en était pas déjà chargé. Et j'allais certainement arriver en retard, pour arranger encore les choses un peu plus.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Tsunade et un plateau, suivie de Raidou. Il me fit un petit sourire par-dessus l'épaule de Tsunade qui voulait absolument que j'avale le contenu du plateau. J'en avais par-dessus la tête de sa bouffe insipide et inbouffable.

J'enlevai la perf restante et les tuyaux qui se couraient après sur ma gueule.

-Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Rassieds-toi et mange - tu ne sortiras pas tant que... Essaya Tsunade.

-Tant que quoi? Je suis resté autant de temps que tu le voulais - maintenant, soit je sors en suivant Raidou, soit c'est par mes propres moyens et par la fenêtre!

Je sautai quasiment du lit - une bien mauvaise idée parce que ma tête commença immédiatement à tourner. Mais je le cachai, attrapai la paire de pompes qu'on m'avait apporté et marchai jusqu'à la porte. Tsunade changea de couleur, essaya de dire quelque chose, bougea les bras et puis se dégonfla comme un ballon.

-D'accord... Passe au moins ce soir pour un check-up complet.

Elle savait pertinemment que je serais sorti par la fenêtre et le long du mur si elle m'avait vraiment forcé à rester plus longtemps. Je rigole pas quand je dis que cet endroit me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. Elle hocha la tête, accusant la défaite, à Raidou qui m'emboîta le pas.

Je me forçai à rester droit et à adopter un pas régulier, de l'infirmerie jusqu'au garage déjà plein. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à la voiture - digne de ce nom celle-là, pas comme celle de Genma - de Raidou que je me suis autorisé à m'appuyer lourdement contre la carrosserie, et à reprendre mon souffle.

-'Kashi, ça va?

Je ne répondis pas à Raidou, lui fit juste signe d'ouvrir la voiture. Il m'aida à me poser dans le siège, et c'était une bénédiction de pouvoir s'assoir - ma hanche me tuait littéralement. J'avais qu'à pas faire le fier non plus - mais Tsunade ce matin avait été la proverbiale goutte d'eau, et l'adrénaline de la colère un bon carburant. C'est la redescente qui passait mal. Ma gorge protestait contre le traitement aussi. J'avais toujours la voix cassée, comme enrouée, et ç'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'arranger.

Raidou se posa derrière le volant, l'air inquiet.

-Tu veux vraiment aller au lycée? Je peux te poser chez toi et demander à Rin de venir...

-Non, non, ça ira... offre-moi juste un caffè Moka géant au prochain Starbucks... Je lui répondis du fond de mon siège.

Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive devant chez moi.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier? il me fit. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me laisser sortir de la voiture.

-Rai', je peux encore me tenir debout, merci!

J'ouvris la porte plus violemment que nécessaire, et sortit de la voiture tout aussi violemment - ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée, voir plus tôt. La pique de colère passa aussi vite qu'elle était venue, et je m'appuya contre la portière refermée. Raidou sorti de la voiture bien plus calmement.

J'agissais comme un trouduc.

-Raidou...

-... mhm?

-Excuse-moi... Je...

-T'en as assez qu'on soit sur ton dos, pas vrai?

-Ca excuse pas le fait que j'agisse comme un salopard... D'abord avec Rin, puis Tsunade, maintenant toi...

La rue était un peu plus animée qu'à l'ordinaire - c'était pas grouillant de monde, et les arbres étaient toujours aussi décharnés entre les boîtes aux lettres, mais il y avait des portes de voitures qui claquaient dans le frais petit matin, des mamans qui traînaient leurs gosses jusqu'à la berline familiale, des types qui embrassaient leurs femmes et des petits vieux qui regardaient le ballet du matin de derrière leurs rideaux en dentelles. Y'avait deux taches dans ce joli paysage de quartier propret, et ils étaient garés devant chez moi.

Je soupirai. Y'avait un peu trop de trucs qui me tombaient dessus en même temps et j'avais pas vraiment la tête assez claire pour faire le tri. Je me détachai de la voiture pour aller gentiment jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée. Raidou me suivit.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Ce putain d'endroit était aussi accueillant qu'un frigo vide... et aussi bien chauffé.

-Kakashi...

Je trouvais mon sac là où je l'avais laissé pour la dernière fois, au pied du mur entre salon et cuisine. Je ne me dérangea pas à savoir ce que j'allais forcément oublier - tant que j'avais un bout de papier et un stylo, personne ne me tomberait sur le poil.

-Kakashi?

Ce n'est que lorsque Raidou agita sa main devant moi que j'enquillai qu'il m'avait appelé plusieurs fois pour les cinq dernières minutes.

-Tu es sûr que ça va?

-Ouais, ouais... j'étais juste en train de penser à un truc...

Je me retournai vers la porte, pour plus avoir à le regarder, pour plus avoir à lire l'inquiétude sur son visage. J'avais la main sur la poignée de la porte quand il se ré-éclaircit la gorge. Je me laissai aller contre la porte, le front contre le bois, dos à lui.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot. S'te plaît, quoique que tu as à dire, juste dis-le.

Je me sentais plutôt fatigué, mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer. C'est probablement comme ça que je finirais aussi.

-Elles ont peur. Moi aussi.

-Peur de quoi?

-Que... que tu...

La maison me semblait plus froide que l'extérieur, je voulais sortir d'ici, chopper Iruka et nous enfermer dans un -grand- placard pour en sortir d'ici quelques mois. Okay, j'étais vraiment fatigué. Je me retournai pour lui faire face ; et il regardait partout sauf droit devant lui vers moi.

-Accouche, je lui fis, suffisamment à côté de la plaque pour me ficher de comment cela sortit.

Il me regarda droit dans l'oeil.

-Que ça refasse comme après la mort d'Obito.

-Quoi?

-Elles ont peur - parce que tu commences à faire pareil, à essayer d'éloigner les gens le plus possible de toi...

-_This is bullshit..._

-Je comprends que tu le fasses! C'est un mécanisme de défense que tu te complais à huiler au mieux, et tu le ressorts quand tu perds pied! Mais tu sais quoi? Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de nous cette fois - quand est-ce que te comprendras que. Tu. N'es. Pas. Seul!

-C'est pas une raison pour surveiller mes moindres faits et gestes comme si j'allais me briser en milles morceaux! C'est pas une raison pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie et bien me faire sentir que je ne suis plus à la hauteur! Que j'ai échoué! Que... le gosse est mort à cause de moi! Comme... comme...

Je ne sais pas à quel moment on a commencé à crier. Je ne sais pas à quel moment ma langue a décidé d'avoir une connexion directe avec mon cerveau sans mon autorisation. Je sais que d'un coup je ne sentais plus que les larmes brûlantes qui me glissaient sur les joues et qu'elles avaient le goût de ma colère, de ma honte et de ma culpabilité. Raidou avait l'air de s'être pris un éclair dessus en face, la bouche ouverte et les yeux agrandis. Je détournai la tête, fixant le mur à ma droite.

-Quoi...? 'kashi, personne n'est mort à cause de toi- c'est vraiment ce que tu penses?! Kakashi, le gosse était déjà mortellement empoisonné au monoxyde de carbone quand tu l'as sorti! Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas ta faute! Obito est ...il n'est pas mort à cause de toi non plus.

J'essuyai mes yeux avec un bout de manche, essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Les espèces de sanglots que je retenais du mieux que je pouvais étaient en train de me tuer les poumons, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir de nouveau la gorge à vif.

-Tu n'étais pas là... je murmurai.

-Quoi?... Kakashi?

Je levai une main, baissant la tête pour ne pas avoir à le regarder.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter la grande scène émotive maintenant et y aller? ... S'il te plaît?

-Il faudra sérieusement qu'on parle de tout ça Kakashi, c'est pas bon que tu le gardes pour toi.

-Est-ce qu'on peut y aller?! Je répétai, un peu plus violemment.

Il ferma la bouche, mais il était clair qu'on en avait pas fini de cette conversation. J'aurais préféré en avoir terminé là, et ne plus jamais avoir à dire quoique ce soit qui ait un rapport de près ou de loin avec ce que j'avais malencontreusement laissé échappé. J'ouvris la porte et la referma derrière lui sans un mot, puis je lui emboîtai le pas pour retourner à la voiture.

Le voyage jusqu'au lycée se fit dans un silence assourdissant.

Il se gara sans un mot sur le parking des élèves - il n'y avait que des voitures vides, quelques mamans qui discutaient après avoir posé leurs gosses, un type qui fermait précipitamment sa caisse avant de courir à l'entrée du lycée. Un dernier bus passa en direction de la ville après avoir délivré sa cargaison.

J'étais en retard. Bah, c'était mieux. Moins de monde pour me regarder me traîner pathétiquement dans les couloirs.

Je sortis plus gentiment que plus tôt de la voiture, et je refermai avec autant de précautions la portière, avant de commencer à boiter vers le portail d'entrée.

-Hey, Kakashi!

Raidou avait baissé sa vitre. Je tournai juste la tête vers lui - mais je regardais le toit de sa caisse, pas sa figure qui sortait par la fenêtre.

-Sensei a réglé tous les problèmes administratifs déjà, même le retard de maintenant. T'inquiète pas pour ce bazar.

Je n'avais pas suffisamment confiance en ma bouche pour l'instant - je me contentai de hocher la tête.

-Okay, bon... à ce soir, il me fit avant de relever sa vitre et de redémarrer.

Je hochai la tête dans sa direction une dernière fois avant de reprendre mon chemin et passer le portail.

Les corridors avaient déjà été déserté - je n'entendis qu'un ou deux claquements précipités de porte de casier, et des bruits de pas rapides. C'était pour le moins étrange de voir l'établissement vide lorsque je savais qu'il était plein... Comme si j'étais entré dans une série télé avant que les personnages n'arrivent. Soyez sympa avec moi pour la présente divagation : j'avais du temps à tuer avant d'arriver à ma classe vu la vitesse à laquelle je me traînais.

La classe d'anglais n'arriva pas assez vite au goût de ma hanche. Je soufflai un grand coup, espérant dans un coin de ma tête que j'avais repris figure humaine depuis notre 'discussion' à Raidou et moi, et enfin frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

Silence total.

Le remplaçant de la prof, une fouine à lunette, me jeta un regard plus que dédaigneux. Je gardai le regard fixé à ses pieds.

-Vous devez être Hatake ; c'est gentil d'enfin vous joindre à nous. Allez à votre place.

Je commençai à me diriger vers un des bureaux libres - l'autre s'éclaircit la gorge, m'interrompant dans mon élan.

-Veuillez enlever votre bonnet Hatake, les couvre-chefs sont interdits à l'intérieur, ai-je à vous le rappeler?

Tu viens juste de le faire, connard. Je ne répondis rien, levai la main gauche et dévissai mon bonnet de mon crâne. Le silence fut entrecoupé de chuchotis et d'exclamations étouffées. Je gardai les yeux rivés sur le sol. Une bonne chose que j'avais remis les bandages ce matin, ça couvrait la plupart des cicatrices - mais il était clair que j'avais reçu. Pour la majorité de la classe, c'est la première fois qu'ils voyaient mon visage sans les cheveux au milieu.

Je n'avais pas exactement envie de savoir comment réagissait Iruka.

Le prof repris son cours dès je m'assis, mais les chuchotis ne tarirent qu'au bout de la première heure. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de littéralement sentir les regards peu discrets qui suivirent. A ce moment-là, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais mis la voix du remplaçant en arrière-plan, et je somnolai plus ou moins sur ma chaise, stylo et cahier ouvert devant moi, les fixant sans les voir.

J'aurais dû écouter Raidou et rester chez moi. J'avais pas vraiment mal où que ce soit - j'étais plutôt... vidé. La conversation avec Raidou avait été particulièrement émotionellement drainante, et j'étais pas exactement en l'état pour la tenir. Ce qui était essentiellement la raison pour laquelle elle avait commencé. Et émotionellement drainant parlant, j'avais bien peur que ça n'était pas fini pour la journée.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que la sonnerie avait annoncé la fin des cours. Il fallut que Zabuza passe sa main devant mes yeux pour que je revienne à la réalité en sursaut.

-Hey Kakashi, t'es sûr que ça va?

-Ouais, ça boume...

Je gardai mes yeux fixés sur mon bureau en rangeant les trois affaires qui se couraient après. Du coin de l'oeil, je pouvais voir derrière les boots de Zabuza, une paire de baskets fatiguées. Celle d'Iruka. Mon coeur jouait les tambours de guerre contre mes côtes. Je... je redoutai de lever la tête et de croiser ses yeux. Je redoutai de lever la tête et de voir qu'il avait assemblé les pièces du puzzle tout seul et ... qu'il ne voulait plus de moi...

J'étais définitivement plus fatigué que je ne le pensais.

Je retins -mal- un sifflement de surprise et de douleur lorsque Zabuza m'attrapa le bras droit pour me lever de mon bureau, puis il continua sur sa lancée et me tira hors de la classe. J'avais gardé les yeux fixé sur le sol, mais je vis le regard méprisant que me jetait toujours le remplaçant.

Un instant plus tard, et on était dans les couloirs bondés. J'avais remis hâtivement mon bonnet en place - un type qui tirait violemment un autre par le bras attirait moins l'attention qu'un type avec le crâne bandé tiré par le bras. J'étais forcé de suivre le mouvement - ma hanche protesta haut et fort contre le traitement. Iruka nous suivait ; et quelques instants plus tard, on était dans une partie désertée de couloir.

Zabuza lâcha mon bras, et je m'appuya contre le mur pour retrouver l'équilibre. Mon sac glissa à terre. Zabu-man leva une main avant que j'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, et la plaqua sur le mur à côté de ma tête - de mon côté aveugle -, me forçant à regarder devant moi. Pas dans les yeux, mais pas loin.

-Oublie l'autre un instant -

L'autre ne pouvait être que Itachi - et j'allais justement lui demander indirectement pourquoi il n'était pas en train de le suivre.

- -et pense à toi merde! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce matin pour que tu ressembles à un mort-vivant?!

Pour que Zabuza commence à jurer, il devait vraiment être inquiet.

-Rien...

-Mon cul ouais! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle, mec!

Il frappa le mur avec sa main trop près de ma tête. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter, et ma réaction lui fit étrécir les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas sur le terrain, Hatake. Pense d'abord à toi - _c'est un ordre._

Il avait sifflé la dernière partie, frappant le mur une nouvelle fois pour appuyer ses mots. Je vis Iruka par-dessus l'épaule de Zabuza qui nous regardait avec les sourcils froncés, mais aussi de l'inquiétude et autre chose. Je serrai les mâchoires. Zabuza était l'agent actif ici, pas moi. Je devais obéir à un ordre direct.

-Rentre chez toi Kakashi, appelle Rin ou Kodia ou même Genma si tu veux, mais je veux pas te voir ici alors que tu n'es même pas fichu de rester debout tout seul!

Il se recula soudain et partit par là où on était venu - sûrement pour aller rattraper Itachi discrètement et lui coller au train -, mais il passa d'abord devant Iruka qui n'avait pas bougé et me montra du doigt.

-Fais entendre raison à ton imbécile de copain!

Avec ça, il était parti.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, et puis Iruka se jeta littéralement dans mes bras et me serra à m'en étouffer. Je le serrai fort en retour, avalant ma respiration aussi bien que je le pouvais autour de la boule qui s'était logée dans ma gorge.

_-Oh thank God, thank God you're all right..._

Il était repassé à parler en anglais sous l'émotion. Il se recula juste assez pour me regarder dans les yeux, attrapa mon visage et m'embrassa. Je crois que je passai en mode panique à ce moment-là, trop d'émotions se bousculaient au portillon - soulagement, envie, contentement, affection, confiance et quelques autres que je n'arrivais pas à nommer ; mais il ne remarqua pas ça et posa son front contre le mien.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé 'kashi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

_I could have broke down and cried out of sheer relief. _Je fermai les yeux et mis ma tête contre son épaule.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? il répéta.

Je fis non de la tête contre lui.

-Iruka... je...

Je respirai un grand coup.

-Je peux pas te dire, pas encore. Mais je te promets, je jure que je vais tout te dire bientôt.

Il me serra plus fort.

-Kakashi... ça me fait peur - tu me fais peur des fois, mais je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

Il y avait un ton étrange dans sa voix. Je releva la tête pour le voir, voir ses yeux. Il avait des cernes, les traits tirés.

-Iruka? Quelque chose ne va pas?

Il fit un petit sourire, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui, de manière délibérée.

-Je devrais te poser cette question plutôt, non?... Je... Non, oublie, tu vas me prendre pour un dingue...

-Iruka! Stop - fais-moi confiance, okay? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas...

J'avais délibérément usé des mots qu'il avait utilisé, prenant ses mains dans les miennes. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'oeil autour de lui, et je sentis/devinai ce qu'il faisait. Il cherchait des sources de chakra.

Je crois que mon coeur loupa un battement. Personne du QG ne savait, je ne l'avais dis à personne encore - s'il vous plaît, quelqu'un, ne me dites pas que Shigeru l'a dans le collimateur, je vous en prie, non...

-Je... j'ai senti des gens - des gens qui me suivaient. Je les ai vu au bar -_ et je pouvais comme les voir même le dos tourné_. C'est dingue, hein?

Il eut un petit rire jaune - plein de peur, de doute. Je le pris par surprise en le regardant droit dans les yeux, soudainement trop sérieux, les mâchoires serrées. Pas Shigeru, tout sauf Shigeru...

-Depuis quand? - Iruka, est-ce qu'il y en a à l'intérieur du lycée?

-Mais c'est rien - je dois être fatigué, j'imagine des choses...

Je serrai ses mains - l'adrénaline apportée par l'appréhension, par la peur qu'il puisse être en danger même ici courait dans mes veines.

-Iruka, répond-moi.

Il retint sa respiration, chercha quelque chose dans mes yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y trouva, je n'en sais rien. Les mots qui suivirent étaient à peine plus qu'un souffle.

-Avant Noël. Je te vois, toi. Zabuza. Itachi. Il y en a d'autre, autour du lycée, pas à l'intérieur.

Avant Noël? Bon sang, Naruto.

Itachi.

Pourquoi tout arrivait en même temps? Ma représentation mentale leva les bras au ciel, et monologua rageusement face à l'injustice du monde.

La sonnerie qui marquait la fin de la pause résonna dans les couloirs.

Je me rendis soudainement compte que je respirai trop vite. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Iruka, écoute-moi. Retourne en classe, et dès que tu peux, dis ce que tu viens de me dire à Zabuza, et personne d'autre, et ne le quitte pas d'une semelle.

-Quoi?

-Dit-lui que je lui demande de garder un oeil sur toi. S'il te plaît, fais-le.

Je récupérai mon sac, avant de serrer Iruka dans mes bras.

-Pardonne-moi.

Je tournai sur mes talons. Il me rattrapa en un pas, les sourcils froncés, inquiets.

-Attends! Tu vas où?

Je voulais le protéger, mais il y avait autre chose. Je connaissais pas cette émotion. Ca me faisait oublier que j'avais mal partout, que j'avais un creux béant quelque part à l'intérieur. J'avais l'impression d'être prêt à faire n'importe quoi.

_J'allais pas le perdre. _Je sais pas d'où venait cette certitude, mais elle était là comme un petit soleil.

-Transmettre mes informations - et demander à ce que je puisse tout te dire.

Il cligna des yeux.

-Je t'expliquerai tout dès que possible.

La seconde sonnerie résonna, et je quittai le bout de corridor. Il fallait que j'aille au QG le plus vite possible - que je prévienne Sensei pour Iruka, que je lui demande l'autorisation de lui révéler ce que je savais, que je lui parle d'Itachi qui était comme nous _et comment c'était possible ça, on l'aurait senti à un moment ou à un autre..._

Je fus abruptement tiré par mon sac du couloir qui se vidait progressivement vers un bureau vide. Je perdis mon équilibre précaire et atterris par terre. La porte se ferma à quelques centimètres de mes pieds.

Et Itachi Uchiha se pencha sur moi comme un vampire des vieux films de la Hammer, ses yeux rouges plus brillants et plus dangereux que des rubis enflammés au milieu de son visage.

-Hatake - il est temps que l'on ait une petite discussion tout les deux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin du vingt-troisième chapitre OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_J'aime me faire haïr. _


	24. 24

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres - 24**

_Les mini-fics parallèles et antérieures aux chapitres de 'Un shinobi...' sont désormais disponibles sous le titre 'Un Shinobi : à côté', toujours dans mon profil._

_Valérie, si tu passes par là, n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mail ou une review pour me dire ce que tu en penses ;)._

_Bande-son: OST de 'Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind' et tellement d'autres..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

J'étais mal tombé - c'était le cas de le dire. Mon coude droit me lançait suffisamment pour que j'ai à contrôler ma respiration pour ne pas gémir, et ma hanche avait décidé de me rappeler qu'elle était là.

Mais en réalité, je ne pensais à rien du tout, figé en place. Pendant un instant, je ne pouvais entendre que les battements de mon propre coeur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui me vrillait le crâne.

Itachi se pencha un peu plus, ses yeux nullement cachés par ses longs cheveux.

_Sharingan._

La scène repassa en vitesse normale, et il me choppa par le col avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, me releva et me plaqua brutalement contre le mur à coté de la porte, ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir. Mes réflexes de combattants s'étaient tirés - c'était d'ailleurs pour le mieux dans ce cas-là.

Mon oeil gauche, toujours sous une bande et le bonnet - _pulsait._ J'ignorais si c'était normal ou pas - après tout, Obito avait été le premier, dans ce qui restait de son clan, à posséder un sharingan développé depuis la fin des guerres. Deux possesseurs de sharingan ne s'étaient jamais rencontré face à face dernièrement à ce que je sache. Il fallait que ce soit moi qui fasse le test.

-Je suis curieux Hatake... et je suis aussi très protecteur de mes amis.

La _pulsation_ m'empêchait de me concentrer, mais sa phrase me fit grincer des dents.

-Drôle de conception de l'amitié que tu as là, tu ne crois pas? Coupe tous les ponts mais plane au-dessus d'eux comme un oiseau de mauvaise augure?

Il serra mon poignet droit. Fort. Tsunade avait guéri tout ce qu'elle pouvait, mais la peau était toujours fragile et sensible sous les couches de bandages et de vêtements. Je me mordis la lèvre, et la douleur monta jusqu'à me faire monter les larmes aux yeux-à l'oeil. Itachi était étrangement concentré à regarder mon visage alors qu'il augmentait la pression, comme l'aurait été un gamin en train d'arracher les ailes d'un insecte - curieux, froidement calculateur. Comme s'il voyait les choses pour la première fois.

Une nouvelle pulsation dans mon oeil remit les choses en perspective et me fit réaliser que c'était le cas. Ma première expérience assez remuante avec le Sharingan était encore fraîche dans ma mémoire - et je pense que c'est un souvenir qui ne s'effacera jamais, même si je le souhaitai très vivement. Je me souvenais très bien de voir, d'avoir l'impression de _voir _réellement pour la première fois, d'avoir trop d'informations en même temps, trop vite. Obito avait eu un Sharingan complet.

Itachi _voyait_ les choses pour la première fois, et j'étais l'insecte qui faisait les frais de l'expérience. Il serra encore plus fort son poing en le tournant, rapprocha son visage du mien. Je ne fis pas un bruit. Un filet de liquide chaud me glissa des lèvres sur le menton. La peau fine et neuve s'était déchirée sous sa main et les épaisseurs de tissus. Mes genoux devinrent soudainement tout mous, et je ne tenais debout que par la prise qu'il avait sur mon col. Je fermai l'oeil et mordis ma lèvre de plus belle.

Le gamin avait arraché les ailes de l'insecte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as après Iruka, Hatake?

J'aurais bien été en peine de pouvoir aligner deux mots à la suite, même si je l'avais voulu. Itachi ne changea pas d'expression mais s'ôta de mon visage et lâcha mon col. Je glissai avec la grâce d'un désossé le long du mur, m'affalant à ses pieds, haletant sous la douleur qui fusait incontrôlablement de mon bras.

Son Sharingan avait deux virgules dans chaque oeil. Et puis il disparut, retournant les yeux d'Itachi du rouge sang caractéristique du sharingan à leur noir habituel - et plus normal.

Itachi cligna des yeux un instant, ses sourcils froncés, avant de reporter son attention sur le tas pathétique à ses pieds. Il avait un regard... pas totalement froid, mais calculateur ; pas innocent, hanté. Il avait les yeux gonflés aussi, comme s'il avait pleuré récemment. S'il y avait eu un peu plus de joie dans son regard et un sourire sur ses lèvres, il aurait presque été le portrait d'Obito.

Itachi Uchiha n'était pas quelqu'un d'heureux. Cette pensée me frappa soudainement et je me souvins que Poil de Carotte avait demandé une surveillance rapproché pour lui parce qu'il craignait qu'Itachi ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.

Il me jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir de la salle, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Je renversai ma tête en arrière contre le mur, respirant bruyamment. Impossible de savoir si mon oeil avait cessé son petit numéro - les sensations qui venaient de mon poignet court-circuitaient tout le reste.

Heh. Tsunade allait me tuer.

Je restai un moment immobile contre le mur. Je sentais quelque chose de chaud imprégner ma manche, mais j'avais pas vraiment envie de vérifier l'ampleur du désastre. Je me relevai lentement, m'aidant du mur, mon bras droit pressé contre mon estomac.

L'urgence des quelques dix minutes plus tôt s'était soudainement multipliée. 'Itachi comme nous' n'était plus juste une info, c'était subitement une réalité vue de près.

Je sortis du bahut en clopinant, agrippant maladroitement mon portable tout en croisant mentalement les doigts - c'était vraiment pas le moment pour qu'il ait été appelé ailleurs, j'aurais été incapable de tracer jusqu'au QG à pattes, ou même rien qu'en bus. La personne à l'autre bout de la ligne décrocha heureusement rapidement.

-"Kakashi? Tout va bien?"

-J'ai besoin de retourner immédiatement au QG, tu peux venir me récupérer?

-"Tu es toujours au lycée?"

-Ouais, je t'attends sur le parking.

OoO

Le vent était froid et mordant. Je le sentais à peine. J'avais d'autres choses en tête. Comme "est-ce que quelqu'un au QG est au courant pour Iruka, aurait décidé de le surveiller pour être sûr de ses capacités et voilà?". Sauf que je savais très bien que ça ne pouvais pas être le cas - Sensei était la première personne au courant pour les surveillances, et c'est lui qui les autorisait ou non, et donc vu que Zabuza et moi étions les agents lycéens principaux, il nous aurait mis au courant. Ca ne laissait que l'alternative redoutée de 'des missing-nin l'ont flairé'. Ou encore pire, 'Ces missing-nin sont des hommes de Shigeru'.

Et je pensais aussi beaucoup aux dix dernières minutes. Au sharingan d'Itachi vu de près. A son expression – plutôt sa sorte d'absence d'expression – et à ce que j'en avais pensé... '_Itachi Uchiha n'était pas quelqu'un d'heureux'. _Et puis avec toute la surveillance qu'on leur avait collé au cul à ces foutus Uchiha, comment c'était seulement possible que personne ne se soit rendu compte de quoi que ce soit?

Je tremblai un peu. Réaction physique compréhensible face au stress mental et physique. Je sentais ma manche coller à ma peau ou _whatever the hell _était mon poignet maintenant.

Mon coeur battait trop vite. La peur?...

Raidou arriva quelques minutes plus tard - et son visage prit immédiatement une expression de surprise-pas-dans-un-bon-sens et d'inquiétude. Il redémarra sitôt que je fus monté et ai fermé la porte côté passager.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? - je t'amène directement à Tsunade.

-Non!

-Kakashi, t'es pâle comme un mort et je peux te sentir trembler d'ici! C'est un-

-Finis pas cette phrase Rai'. Il faut que je voie Sensei au plus vite.

Il me jeta un regard, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se reconcentra sur le volant. Il ne dit pas un autre mot pendant le reste du - fort heureusement court - trajet. Sitôt que Raidou se soit garé, je sautai de la voiture - rectification: je débouclai la ceinture, j'ouvris la porte, je sortis, et je n'échappais à la rencontre entre mon crâne et le béton du parking que grâce aux bras de Raidou qui était sorti en un éclair de son côté.

-Baisse de tension, il annonça laconiquement. Je t'emmène voir Tsunade, il me fit, saisissant mon bras droit pour le passer autour de ses épaules et me permettre de me tenir debout malgré l'absence de coopération de mes membres inférieurs.

Je failli lui tomber dans les pommes dessus sans crier gare.

-Ohla, ohla - qu'est-ce que...?

Il m'assit par terre contre la voiture, et souleva ma manche. Je détournai la tête du mieux que je pouvais – j'avais l'impression que tout tournait autour de moi. Aucune envie de savoir à quoi ça ressemblait sous la manche. Raidou aspira bruyamment d'un coup à côté.

-Rai', faut vraiment que je voie Sensei - ça, ça peut attendre... je protestai, faiblement, essayant de couper court à toute tentative qu'il pouvait faire d'aller me faire voir Tsunade d'abord.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? il demanda de nouveau.

Ca commençait à arrêter de tourner autour moi. Le parking était plein à craquer - toutes les bagnoles du personnel étaient là, mais aucune trace de vie humaine. Le béton était gelé sous mes fesses, la voiture dans mon dos, pareil, et je pouvais voir ma respiration partir en petits nuages blancs devant moi. Nos voix résonnaient étrangement sous le plafond bas, accentuant l'absence de présence humaine.

-Traîne-moi jusqu'au bureau de Sensei et tu sauras.

Il fronça les sourcils, rabattis ma manche, et me releva doucement en prenant soin de ne pas retoucher mon bras droit. Mes jambes étaient plutôt faiblardes, et je ne protestai pas quand il garda mon bras en travers de ses épaules et le sien en travers de mon dos.

-Deux indices, je continuai, sentant bien qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : de me retourner aux bons soins de Tsunade quittée un peu plus de quatre heures plus tôt. Un: Pas Bon. Deux: Pas Bon Du Tout.

Les couloirs étaient bruissants d'activité, mais on passa sans remous. La plupart des gens que l'on croisa étaient trop occupés pour nous porter attention.

-Un rapport avec la situation actuelle? il me demanda.

Je soupirai intérieurement. J'ignorais quelle était exactement la situation actuelle, mais ça pouvait pas être en meilleur état que deux semaines et quelques auparavant.

-J'en ai peur...

La porte du bureau de Sensei était fermée. Raidou frappa, mais personne ne répondit. Un des types de l'info surchargé de paperasses passa en coup de vent, mais Raidou réussit à l'arrêter suffisemment longtemps pour qu'il nous informe que Sensei était dans une des salles de réunion plus bas, avec une bonne partie des chefs de services. On y descendit - et on tomba nez à nez avec Sensei alors même qu'il sortait de la pièce, Raidou toujours à moitié en train de me porter.

-Kakashi?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Plus tard Sensei, j'ai du nouveau.

Il nous fit signe d'entrer dans une salle inoccupée pas loin. Je m'affalai sur une des chaises, tandis que Sensei resta debout et que Raidou alla farfouiller dans un coin à la recherche de l'un des kit de premiers secours – Tsunade avait insisté pour qu'il y en ait au moins un dans chaque salle.

-Tu as été relevé jusqu'à ce que tu te sois complètement remis...

-Je sais!

Je me passai la main sur le visage. Pourquoi est-ce j'avais aussi peu de contrôle sur ma bouche aujourd'hui?

-Désolé...

Sensei prit une chaise et s'assit en face de moi, ses sourcils froncés.

-Est-ce qu'une surveillance de nin potentiel a été déposée récemment? Je repris plus doucement.

Et puis je me frappai mentalement parce que c'était pas exactement ça le plus important mais en fait si, parce que si quelqu'un avait eu un oeil récement sur Iruka, ce quelqu'un aurait pu voir Itachi - et ... J'inspirai profondément pour essayer de me calmer et faire reprendre la bonne piste à mes pensées.

Sensei fronça les sourcils, se demandant sûrement où ma question allait aller. Il secoua la tête.

-Non, la dernière remonte à trois ans...

-Alors on a un type qui peut sentir le chakra qui se fait suivre par des missing-nin, je jetai d'un coup.

Raidou releva vivement la tête du kit qu'il était en train d'ouvrir à côté de moi.

-Missing-nin ou...?

Pas besoin qu'il finisse cette phrase. On savait bien qu'il y avait une chance sur quelques centaines - que dis-je, quelques milliers... - que les missing-nin qui traînaient dans le coin ne se soient pas associés avec Shigeru. Demander 'missing-nin ou Shigeru' revenait à demander deux fois la même chose.

-Tu confirmes que ce type a des capacités? demanda Sensei.

-J'avais des doutes depuis fin novembre, et j'ai eu la confirmation ce matin.

-Okay, je vais mettre quelqu'un sur l'affai-

-Je m'en occupe - il m'écoutera, je coupai Sensei en levant une main. L'effet fut quelque peu gâché par ma main qui tremblait et l'élévation pas très vive.

Je lui avait promis, je lui avais promis de tout lui raconter et c'était pas quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui allait s'en charger. Je lui devais ça. J'avais pas le droit de lui cacher ça-tout ce que j'étais. Je... j'allais m'estimer heureux s'il acceptait d'avaler mon histoire. S'il ne me prennait pas pour un dingue. S'il acceptait rien que de me regarder après ça.

Raidou avait commencé à relever ma manche et à démêler l'enchevêtrement de peau et de bandages souillés. Il pencha la tête de côté, fronça un sourcil, me jeta un regard en coin.

-Ce type, c'est celui qui est venu avec toi avant Noël chez Rin, pas vrai? il demanda.

Je me contentai de hocher la tête. J'aspirai l'air entre mes dents, Raidou toujours penché sur mon poignet.

-Bien, et ça alors, c'est quoi? fit Sensei en désignant mon poignet d'un coup de tête.

-Itachi Uchiha et un Sharingan en formation.

Si Sensei avait été en train de boire quelque chose, il m'aurait tout recraché à la gueule à ce moment-là. Raidou arrêta soudainement de bouger. L'air dans la salle sembla se figer. J'aurais peut-être dû présenter ça d'une autre manière, un peu moins brut de décoffrage. Tant pis.

-Confirmation? demanda Sensei, à demi-remis du choc.

-Confirmation visuelle il y a environ trois-quart d'heure. Sharingan au stade quatre.

Quatre comme quatre virgules. Le maximum était le stade six, comme moi - Sharingan complet. A vrai dire, le maximum était le stade M - 'M' pour 'Mangekyou Sharingan', le légendaire état ultime de développement du Sharingan. Les quatre seuls cas connus de développement du Sharingan jusqu'à ce point-là se perdaient entre mythe et réalité. Le peu d'archives Uchiha que possédait le QG faisait à peine allusion à cet état – et c'était compréhensible, vu par quoi il était dit qu'il fallait passer pour l'obtenir.

Les sourcils de Sensei se rejoignaient presque entre ses yeux.

-Comment est-ce possible...? il se murmura à lui-même. Zabuza est au courant? il me demanda, relevant brusquement la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.

-Normalement oui – mais c'est pas moi qui lui ai donné l'info.

-Qui alors?

-Le type détecteur de chakra.

Sensei fronça un sourcil, puis décida de laisser tomber - le fin de l'histoire n'était pas le plus important pour lui pour l'heure. Il se leva rapidement, probablement pour aller faire quelque chose pour notre nouveau problème Uchiha.

-Kakashi, je te laisse faire pour le 'type détecteur de chakra', tu as carte blanche. Fais ce que tu peux pour qu'il soit ici le plus tôt possible – mais avant tout, il fit, s'adressant à Raidou toujours penché sur mon poignet et me montrant d'un signe de tête : emmène-le voir Tsunade.

Raidou acquiesca et moi aussi, et Sensei sortit de la pièce sur le champ, disparaissant rapidement dans les méandres du QG.

Je fis retomber ma tête en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil. Raidou, silencieux, referma le kit à côté. Ca fit un petit 'clic' soudainement très bruyant dans la grande salle calme. Il n'y eut que le son de nos respirations pendant un instant, puis il inspira plus profondément.

-Kakashi, à propos de ce matin... il faudrait...

Je fermai l'oeil et dégluti, la bouche plissée. Maintenant que je m'étais assis un moment, ça allait mieux, mais je sentais avec un peu trop de précisions le sucre loupé ce matin. J'ignorais comment j'allais m'y prendre avec Mamie Tsunade, mais il fallait que je me débrouille pour être chez Iruka au plus tôt, dès la fin des cours, quitte à ramper s'il le fallait. Je n'avais pas besoin de re-gratter maintenant les croûtes laissées vives par ce que j'avais laissé échapper plus tôt en présence de Raidou.

Sa voix diminua de volume et puis mourut d'elle-même dans le calme. Ça n'était pas du silence - le QG n'est jamais silencieux, et puis il y a toujours au moins le bruit bourdonnant des néons au-dessus de nos têtes.

Il finit par se lever, alla ranger le kit entamé là où il l'avait trouvé, silencieusement, comme on a tous appris à marcher à force. On était dos à dos, lui debout dans le coin de la pièce, moi assis dans le fauteuil, le fauteuil utilisé plus tôt par Sensei toujours tiré en face de moi, lorsqu'il reprit.

-Je... Penses-y juste. A parler de tout ça à quelqu'un, un jour. Le laisse pas te dévorer de l'intérieur.

Il y avait des choses dans sa voix. Raidou n'a que six ans et des poussières de plus que moi - mais il fait son boulot depuis aussi longtemps que moi. Les squelettes dans le placards et les monstres sous le lit, il connaît. Certaines histoires, je les connais, je les ai entendues ou j'ai assemblé suffisamment de morceaux pour reconstituer les puzzles. Il veut juste m'aider. Comme le ferait un équipier. Comme le ferait un ami. Comme le ferait le grand frère que j'ai eu et que je n'ai plus mais maintenant j'en ai un autre, différent, qu'en fait j'ai toujours eu.

Je étais fatigué et j'aurais voulu ne plus rien sentir pendant un petit moment pour remettre les morceaux en place. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un hamster sous amphèt' entre mes oreilles qui tournait en rond, affolé et inutile mais tu peux pas l'arrêter.

Le hamster couine 'Iruka Iruka Iruka' avec sa petite voix de hamster.

-J'y penserai, je répondis à Raidou qui s'était rapproché.

Je me frottai l'oeil de la main gauche. Quand je rouvris l'oeil, il était en face de moi, la main tendue pour m'aider à me lever. Je la pris.

Je vous passe les détails des hauts cris que poussa Mamie Tsunade lorsqu'elle nous vit arriver. Très vite, j'étais de nouveau sur le lit que j'avais quitté si peu de temps avant, mon poignet passé entre les mains expertes de Tsunade et rebandé proprement. Je me laissai faire sans protestations aucunes, même lorsqu'elle insista pour me recoller une perf de glucose.

Je me suis endormi, Raidou encore dans la pièce. J'aurais voulu parler d'Iruka et que j'avais quelque chose à l'intérieur qui avait le même goût que la peur et que je savais pourquoi mais en même temps non, j'aurais voulu parler d'Itachi qui ressemblait à Obito sans sourire, et que Itachi n'était pas quelqu'un d'heureux... C'était pas à lui que je pouvais dire tout ça. C'aurait été à Iruka s'il savait. Et il allait savoir, même si... même si...

Quand je me suis réveillé un instant, un peu plus tard, avant de me rendormir pour quelques heures, Raidou n'était plus là.

Il y avait un caffé Moka géant et un sandwich tout frais sur la tablette à côté du lit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO Fin 24ème chapitre OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Valà... Raidou prend plus d'importance que je ne comptais lui donner au départ, mais bon. Prochain chapitre (on s'y attend tous): la discussion Kakashi/Iruka._


	25. XXV

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres – 25**

_Désolée pour l'attente, 'crampe de l'écrivain' et invasions successives d'idées en trop pour cette fic... Le tri ne pouvait attendre._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_'let me apologize to begin with_

_let me apologize for what i'm about to say_

_but trying to regain your trust_

_was harder than it seemed_

_and somehow i got caught up in between_

_between my pride and my promise_

_between my lies and how the truth gets in the way_

_the things i want to say to you_

_get lost before they come_

_the only thing that's worse than one is none' – In Between, ''Minutes to midnight'' Linkin Park_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

L'infirmerie était froide et silencieuse quand je me réveillai pour de bon. Je fis un sort au café froid et au sandwich avant de récupérer mes quelques affaires laissées sur la chaise et de sortir discrètement de la pièce. Tsunade n'était pas dans les parages, pas plus que Shizune, mais c'était pas une raison pour baisser ma garde.

Je sortis du QG comme un fantôme - okay, un vieux fantôme boiteux en manque de déambulateur -; la majorité des agents passa dans les couloirs sans me voir, le reste était trop occupé pour me voir.

Ma montre indiquait cinq heures de l'après-midi lorsque je me posais à deux arrêts de bus du QG - j'avais peut-être plus la tête qui tournait, mais aller jusque chez Iruka à pattes avec le peu d'énergie que j'avais aurait sans doute été une des mes idées les plus stupides, ainsi que l'une des dernières, mais c'était pas une raison pour compromettre l'emplacement du QG.

Iruka devait déjà être chez lui à cette heure. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas seul maintenant. J'espérais qu'il le serait quand j'arriverai.

Mon estomac à moitié vide fit des nœuds pendant tout le trajet du bus - bus qui était fort heureusement à moitié vide lui aussi dans ce sens, chargé uniquement de petites mémés à boucles bleues et à cabas fleuris. Les rues grises qui défilaient entre deux arrêts ne faisaient rien pour me distraire de mes pensées qui tournaient en boucle.

Comment j'allais bien pouvoir commencer.

Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire.

Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas surveillé en ce moment même.

Je descendis un arrêt avant sa rue – ninja un jour, parano toujours comme on dit entre nous.

Il y avait des gens dehors, des gens à pieds, des gamins qui tiraient leurs mères par la main vers les vitrines encore décorées pour Noël, des gang de gosses à vélos, en skates, des restes de bonhommes de neige sale sur les trottoirs. Je descendis la rue, mon bonnet fermement vissé sur mon crâne.

Lorsque j'arrivai en vue des fenêtres bordées de bois vert du 'Ocean's shore', le vent fraîchit soudainement. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement moi. Dans tous les cas, je le sentais pas, il y avait quelque chose de différent des dernières fois. Personne ne faisait attention à votre serviteur adossé dans l'ombre d'une ruelle contre un mur aveugle. Je décidai de sans aucun doute faire quelque chose de très stupide, vu à quel niveau très bas d'énergie j'étais - je repoussai quelque peu mon bonnet en arrière, écarta les bandes et ouvris l'œil.

Le 'Ocean's Shore' grouillait d'énergie, surtout au niveau du bar et ça je m'y attendais. Mais deux systèmes de chakra retinrent mon attention - ils se trouvaient en bas et étaient trop ordonnés pour être de simples civils. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma gorge lorsque j'en vis un autre, encore plus organisé que les deux précédent, plus haut dans le bâtiment. Plus haut et au niveau du studio d'Iruka. Avec Iruka.

Je fermai mon oeil en hâte - même après quelques secondes, je pouvais sentir le drain qu'il exerçait sur mes maigres réserves, et tant qu'à faire, je préférais éviter d'avoir à m'écrouler en pleine rue – niveau discrétion, pas top. Mon cœur résonnait dans ma poitrine, _hammering like mad against my ribs. _Je dégluti et respirai un bon coup.

Récapitulons: moi, armes habituelles et dissimulées mais quasiment rien derrière et pas assez suicidaire pour tenter un jutsu avec mon état – la situation: pas loin d'inconnue et Pas Bon en vue.

Je 'repliai' immédiatement tout mon chakra sur moi-même, essayant de dissimuler au mieux ma trace énergétique de la même manière que j'avais demandé à Naruto de contenir la sienne avant Noël. C'était le seul moyen d'approcher plus le 'Ocean's shore' sans me faire repérer, si c'était pas déjà fait. Oh, Kami, faites qu'ils m'aient pas repéré…

Je me glissai parmi la foule de la rue, me fondant dans la masse pour me rapprocher du bâtiment; le seul moyen sûr pour entrer que je voyais d'ici, c'était la porte de derrière - ça m'évitait de traverser le pub et de me coller les deux d'en bas. Avec un peu de chance, je prendrai celui d'en haut par surprise et on pourrait se casser fissa. Iruka n'était plus en sécurité chez lui, il fallait que je l'amène au QG.

J'ouvris discrètement la porte, montai les escalier – je pouvais entendre de derrière la porte fermée qui menait au pub que c'était plein à craquer. Mais l'escalier était silencieux… trop silencieux - tout comme le premier palier, et le second. Je glissai sur le palier de l'étage d'Iruka comme un fantôme, glissai jusqu'à sa porte. Je me plaquai contre le mur et tournai le plus délicatement possible la poignée de la porte – pas le temps ni les ressources nécessaires pour jeter un autre coup d'oeil, même si aller à l'intérieur sans savoir ce qui m'y attendait était pas le meilleur angle d'approche.

La porte s'ouvrit – je lançai la main vers la forme mouvante la plus proche, un éclat métallique caché dans ma paume. Le coup fut détourné et rendu inoffensif quasi-instantanément; mais aussi extrêmement discrètement. La même forme mouvante que j'avais pris pour cible m'attrapa par le poignet (le mauvais) et me traîna sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Je sifflai sous la douleur, plus étouffée mais là quand même. Le temps que je revienne du mode 'mission' et que le petit sursaut d'adrénaline redescende, la personne avait déjà révélé son identité -pas dur une fois que j'avais un oeil sur ses fringues-, m'avait serré à m'en étouffer ou à m'éclater la cage thoracique – _whichever came first_- et Iruka était debout derrière avec une pas meilleure tête que ce matin.

-Kakashi, tu pouvais pas mieux tomber je sais pas quoi faire pour les types d'en bas!

-…Haku?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

Il finit par me lâcher d'un pas pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux sans se dévisser le cou – Haku fait une petite tête de moins que moi, soit deux grandes de moins que Zabu-man - avant de commencer son explication. Iruka referma la porte et la verrouilla, s'appuyant contre après. C'était bien loin de son comportement habituel, je remarquai avec un petit bout de cerveau tout en écoutant Haku.

-Zabuza m'a appelé en me demandant de rester avec Iruka dès la sortie des cours jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes – on a été suivi depuis le lycée jusqu'ici, et ces deux types n'ont pas bougé d'en bas depuis!

-Ils bougeront pas plus, dit Iruka de la porte. Il élabora -un peu-, lorsque le silence de Haku devint trop étiré : Syd les a à l'oeil depuis qu'il les a remarqué.

J'hochât silencieusement la tête en réponse, mais je doute qu'Iruka s'en soit rendu compte: c'est son dos qui nous faisait face. Je fronçai soudainement les sourcils - qu'est-ce que Syd pouvait bien faire contre deux missings-nin? Un mystère de plus...

Haku ne m'avait pas lâché les poignets depuis qu'il m'avait traîné à l'intérieur, mais ce n'était qu'à ce moment qu'il sembla s'en apercevoir. Il les lâcha, fronça les sourcils lorsque je ne pu m'empêcher de faire un petit bruit de soulagement. Il attrapa ma main droite, et releva brutalement ma manche, révélant le nouveau bandage avec des taches plus sombres qui commençaient à s'étaler - et les autres bandes. Iruka s'était retourné vers nous, et je ne savais pas quel nom donner à son expression.

-Ca n'était pas là, ça, dit Haku, pointant le nouveau bandage. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Itachi.

Iruka se rapprocha, les sourcils froncés et toujours cette expression insondable. Il avala visiblement en voyant les autres bandages.

-Tu avais raison, je lui dis, détournant mon regard des mains de Haku toujours sur ma manche pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Itachi est comme nous, encore plus dangereux parce que non-entraîné.

A ces mots Haku releva brutalement la tête, et me saisit le menton d'une main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire?!

-Haku, tu peux faire en sorte que personne ne nous dérange? Je le coupai avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus qu'ouvrir la bouche : J'ai parlé à Yondaime avant de venir.

Sa bouche fit un 'clac' audible en se refermant, les mâchoires serrées. Il me relâcha, marcha jusqu'à la porte et la referma doucement derrière lui, même s'il semblait évident qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de la claquer derrière lui. Je ne me posais pas plus de questions sur son attitude – c'était pas le moment de se les poser, même si ça me surprenait.

Le studio fut soudainement silencieux. Pas tout à fait silencieux en fait, il y avait le murmure de voix et de musique qui filtrait depuis le bar, les sons de la rue étouffés par la vitre au-dessus du lit défait, le son de mes propres battements de coeur, trop forts dans mes oreilles. Iruka ne me regardait pas. Je regardais droit devant moi. Il y avait une couche de neige gelée sur l'appui de sa fenêtre. Iruka se balança un peu d'un pied sur l'autre, _shuffling_, regardant partout sauf vers moi planté au milieu de son studio - je pouvais le voir du coin de l'oeil.

-Je...

Ma voix éraillée semblait trop forte. Iruka sursauta un peu, _caught himself watching me_, retourna son regard vers le sol, les bras croisés. Je soupirai.

-'Vaudrais mieux que tu t'asseyes, je fis finalement au silence.

Il s'approcha de son lit, tira vite fait les couvertures, se posa au-dessus, les avant-bras sur ses cuisses. Je fis enfin tomber mon sac inutile à terre, et tirai la chaise de son bureau pour lui faire face. Mimiquai sa posture, les mains ballantes entre mes genoux avant de les lever pour me les passer sur la figure.

-T'es en danger, je fis de derrière mes doigts.

Comme introduction, on pouvait faire mieux. Allez dire ça à ce qui avait remplacé mon cerveau. Je continuai avant qu'Iruka puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit.

-Les types d'en bas, c'est la 'faction adverse'. Moi, je suis en face. S'ils te chopent... je préfère pas y penser.

-Une seconde, j'entrave rien là. Pourquoi ils voudraient me chopper? C'est quoi ces histoires de 'faction adverse'; tu m'as dis que t'étais pas dans un gang, et enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Itachi?

J'étais très content de lui laisser les rênes de la discussion. Répondre à des questions, c'était bien plus simple qu'essayer de mettre mes pensées en ordres pour en faire quelque chose de cohérent. Quant à actuellement répondre...

-Tu a regardé la télé entre Noël et le Jour de l'An?

-Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec...?

J'ôtai mon bonnet, le posai à terre à côté de mon sac. Puis j'enlevai ma veste - avec quelques précautions, le bras droit doublement handicapé -, mon pull, restant juste en tee-shirt à manches courtes. Les espèces de plaques de gel sur les brûlures et les bandages sortaient d'un peu partout et se couraient après de mon cou jusqu'à mon poignet. Il ne restait plus que les indispensables, et la peau entre était pas jolie-jolie, encore rouge et boursouflée par endroit. J'enlevai les bandes autour de ma tête - elles n'étaient plus nécessaires, et je ne les avais remises que pour le lycée. Mes cheveux étaient en train de repousser, pas très vite. Pas assez pour cacher les marques et les coupures à peine cicatrisées. J'arrêtai là le show. Et attendit qu'il tire ses propres conclusions.

Iruka prit un et un et obtint trois. Il était loin d'être con et aurait fini par comprendre, même si j'avais pas eu à lui dire. La vidéo avait tourné en boucle pendant une semaine, et ça m'aurait étonné qu'à moitié qu'il ait pas déjà commencer à assembler les morceaux de puzzle qu'il avait récupéré.

-_Holy sh..._

Il sauta littéralement debout, entama les cents pas. Il me tourna le dos, se retourna. J'étais toujours assis sur la chaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es? Non, attends, tous les autres, que j'ai vu, Zabuza, Rin, et tout, c'est pareil, pas vrai? Qu'est-ce que vous êtes?

Très, très loin d'être con.

-On est... Tout ce qui reste de l'ancienne Konoha avec le monument. Ninja... on travaille à maintenir le calme, mais dans l'ombre.

-L' 'affaire de l'incendie' est pas restée exactement dans l'ombre. Et 'ninja' comme dans 'guerres ninja'? Avec comme credo : protéger Konoha?

Jusque là... ça passait mieux que prévu - j'avais plus ou moins oublié qu'il en connaissait un rayon sur les ninja et l'ancienne Konoha par son oncle. J'hochât la tête.

-Même au péril de vos vies?

Mon esprit fit un 180 degré. Sa voix avait plongé dans des profondeurs arctiques que je ne l'avais entendu utiliser qu'une seule fois. Et pourquoi ce point-là...? Je fis un mouvement de tête et d'épaule qui voulait pas dire grand chose. Ma vie, c'était ça, c'était le QG et le service et les rues noires la nuit de Konoha. Ca allait pas plus loin. On s'attendait tous à crever 'en faisant notre devoir'. Je m'y attendais, en tous cas. Par contre, c'était pas exactement facile à expliquer. Iruka fronça soudainement des sourcils à ma réponse qui n'en avait pas été une, fronça le nez, puis remis en place une concentration attentive. Il reprit les cents pas.

-C'est légal votre organisation?

-Ceux qui ont besoin de le savoir savent qu'on existe. On reste en dehors de la politique.

Sauf quand les politiques se font buter ou prendre pour cibles mais c'était pas la question.

-Qui sont les factions adverses?

-Des types comme nous, mais qui vendent leurs services au plus offrant, en général. Des cartels de trafics divers, ce genre là.

Pourquoi je ne lui expliquai pas la situation telle qu'elle était, avec Otsuka et tout le bordel monstre qu'il avait mis en place, et la guerre qui couvait voire qui avait déjà éclaté? J'en ai aucune idée.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai d'intéressant que ces types voudraient me chopper?

-Je sais pas exactement... Non, attend, écoute. N'importe qui peux pas être 'ninja', faire ce que l'on fait. Ca se transmet de générations en génération, dans les clans, dans les familles. Mais il peut y avoir ce qu'on appelle des 'mutations spontanées'.

-Et j'en suis une, de mutation? On se croirait dans les X-men - c'est quoi la suite du programme, le prof entre en roulant par ma porte?

-Si on est dans les X-men, tu serais Cerebro - mais version chakra, pas mutant. Chakra, c'est l'énergie qu'on utilise, pas très détectable, pas très connue en dehors des archives ninja et rien à voir avec une quelconque mystique. Je crois que c'est à cause de ça que tu as tes maux de tête.

Il s'était arrêté, dos à moi, le plus loin possible dans son studio, les bras autour de lui. Il resta silencieux un bon moment. Je remis mon pull.

-Vous voulez me chopper vous aussi? Ou est-ce que vous dites 'recruter' dans votre camp?

Je sursautai un peu quand il repris la parole. Sa voix était amère. Douloureuse.

-C'est...

Il ne me laissa pas le temps d'ajouter un mot de plus.

-Ca fait combien de temps que tu m'as dans le collimateur?

-Iruka, je...

-Est-ce que tu as couché avec moi rien que pour me 'recruter'?!

Il s'était retourné violemment, les poings serrés, les bras croisés. J'eus l'impression qu'un bloc de plomb me tomba dans l'estomac, un bloc de plomb gelé.

-Non-

-Pourquoi je devrais te croire?!

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti- je croyais que tu me faisais confiance, qu'est-ce qui a changé?

La peur me faisait perdre le contrôle de mes paroles. La peur, et le grand huit émotionnel sur lequel je m'étais embarqué depuis ce matin, et un peu de colère aussi, qu'il puisse penser que je m'abaisserai à faire un truc pareil.Et autre chose que je ne voulait pas prendre le temps d'analyser. _Fucking emotional roller coaster._

_-_Tout a changé! Et je suis pas sûr de vouloir te faire confiance! _Not anymore!_

J'avais envie de vomir, et j'avais la gorge serrée en même temps. Je luttai pour reprendre le contrôle de ma respiration.

-Je... Peu - peu importe ce que tu penses (je me haïs en sortant ça), tu es en danger...

-Dehors.

-Iruka! Ecoute-moi!

-Prends tes affaires et sors! Je veux plus te voir! Ni toi, ni aucun de tes acolytes!

Il avait les yeux rouges, tremblait de rage, de je sais pas quoi d'autre. Moi, je crois que je passais en état de choc, en autopilot. Je remis mon bonnet, ma veste, repris mon sac. Il me tourna le dos avant de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. J'allai jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvris et la refermai sans un regard en arrière.

Je remarquai à peine Haku assis contre le mur dans le couloir sombre. Je passai devant lui. Il ne dit rien. Je sais pas s'il m'emboîta le pas.

Avant de poser le pied dans les escaliers, j'entendis un bruit derrière, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un verre ou un objet assez lourd mais fragile de toutes ses forces contre un mur - ou contre une porte.

OoOoOoOoO

J'ai repris le bus pour rentrer chez moi. La nuit tombait lorsque je me tins sur le pas de ma porte pour la seconde fois dans la journée. Je ne remarquai pas mes mains qui tremblaient en ouvrant la porte dans la lueur palote des lampadaires. Je ne remarquai pas la lumière pas allumée et le chauffage pas en route quand je refermai la porte derrière moi. Je m'en fichais. J'étais... _numb. _Tout creux à l'intérieur. Tout creux mais tout lourd, trop lourd.

Je glissai par terre le long de la porte, les moulures du bois me rentrant dans le dos. Je ne sentais rien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin vingt-cinquième chapitre oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Réactions? et notez que je serai partie jusqu'à mi-septembre, inutile d'espérer une update d'ici là, désolée._


	26. vingtsix

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres - 26**

OoOoOoOoOoO

_"I need some sleep... I can't go on like this" Eels, 'I need some sleep'_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je me suis réveillé au son de mon téléphone qui hurlait à quelques mêtres de moi. Je ne sais pas quand je m'étais endormi - il était plus probable que j'étais à moitié tombé dans les vapes sur le canapé. Aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être ; la lumière blafarde qui filtrait à travers les volets n'aidait en rien.

Le téléphone s'arrêta, et le son sembla résonner dans le silence qui régnait dans la maison. Je me redressai, m'assit, les mains ballantes entre mes genoux et le regard fixé sur le parquet froid entre mes chaussures fatiguées. Pas un bruit dehors.

La sensation de vide au fond, loin, s'était mélangée à ce truc qui avait le même goût que la peur au fond de mon estomac. La nuit n'avait rien arrangé. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir briser mon corps comme une coquille vide et trop lourde rien qu'en me cognant un peu trop fort.

Mon téléphone bipa. S'arrêta. Bipa de nouveau. S'arrêta.

Je tendis un bras pour attraper mon sac. J'agrippai une bretelle, puis tout le contenu non retenu par les fermetures éclairs béantes glissa pour se répandre _with a clatter_ sur le sol. Mon téléphone glissa pour s'arrêter contre mon pied, son petit écran brillamment bleuté me crachant l'heure à la gueule. _11h35, you dumb-ass._ Puis le petit écran assombrit son halo vengeur pour ne redevenir qu'un petit écran noir - avant qu'un nouveau bip ne ramène l'engin infernal à la vie. J'attendis sans vraiment m'en rendre compte une seconde résurrection bleue avant de le récupérer.

Le message qui m'avait réveillé était succinct, mais lourd de sens. Je m'en voulu d'avoir attendu pour l'écouter, et, par conséquent, d'avoir attendu pour y répondre.

-"Kakashi," fit la voix de Sensei, fatiguée dans le sens 'je suis resté debout toute la nuit mais faudra attendre encore pour aller se coucher, on a besoin de moi', "rappelle-moi dès que possible."

Ca sentait la nuit debout à coordonner des équipes, la nuit passée à attendre des rapports, des vies au bout d'une oreillette, derrière un écran soudainement devenu noir. Sensei décrocha dès la première sonnerie. Ses premiers mots me firent mettre de côté toutes mes émotions sur ce qui c'était passé durant les dix dernières heures. J'aurai dû faire mon rapport immédiatement, souffla le ninja-outil sous la surface.

-"Kakashi, status."

-En une seule pièce et chez moi, Sensei. Qu'est-ce...?

-"Pas le temps. Soit au QG dès que possible - le plus tôt sera le mieux." Et avec ça, il raccrocha.

J'étais dans le bus avant de m'en rendre compte - les mêmes fringues qu'hier sur le dos et la gueule chiffonnée entre bonnet et col d'anorak. Les rues défilèrent dans un flou artistique grisâtre. Et non, non, je ne pensais pas à hier.

Je pensais à hier.

_Shit. _

C'était pas sensé se passer comme ça. C'était le '_worst case scenario_', ce à quoi on pense quand on imagine le pire, mais qui n'arrive jamais. Ca c'était même passé au-delà du pire. Et maintenant... qu'est-ce que je faisais moi? La partie de mon cerveau capable de raisonnement sous forme de mots me donnait très clairement le constat suivant : j'avais d'une, foutue ma vie privée en l'air - ma vie sexuelle aussi, n'ayons pas peur de la vérité toute nue -, j'avais aussi perdu la confiance d'Iruka, et, avec très peu de doutes sur la question, son amitié par la même occasion; et de deux, j'avais foutu ma mission en l'air - et je savais que j'avais foutu ça en l'air au-delà de toute tentative de réparation. Iruka refuserait d'écouter un autre nin, qui qu'il soit; il refuserait probablement simplement d'entrer en contact avec lui. Ce qui le laisserai-laissait totalement vulnérable face à une tentative d'Otsuka, et je me refusais à penser à ce qu'il se passerait alors. J'espérais que Sensei avait bypassé ma demande hier et avait posté des hommes non loin du pub - non loin du pub mais bien camouflés quand même; pas besoin que les européens nous tombent aussi sur le poil pour une bête question de pseudo-invasion de territoire.

Je me refusais à penser tout court, parce que la seule réaction que me donnait la partie de mon cerveau qui ne raisonnait pas mais qui ressentait était d'hurler. Etant donné que j'étais au milieu d'un transport en commun - avec à côté de moi les mémés à cabas à fleurs - c'était loin d'être une bonne idée.

Ce qui me donnait surtout envie d'hurler était que les accusations qu'il m'avait jeté à la gueule étaient totalement plausibles - si on avait qu'une moitié des faits.

Est-ce que continuer de lui mentir aurait été préférable, geint une petite voix dans un coin. Petite voix que j'écrasai promptement parce qu'elle n'avait rien à faire ici, parce que j'avais promis la vérité. Parce que Iruka méritait mieux que des mensonges. La sensation au fond de mon estomac revint _with a vengeance, _suffisamment forte pour me faire crisper les mâchoires à m'en faire mal aux dents. La mémé à fleur la plus proche me lança un regard en coin et changea de place.

Alors je mis tout ça de côté, colla mon meilleur masque sur ma face et descendis deux arrêts avant le QG.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le QG était pareil à lui-même - les bureaux grouillants d'activité, le bruit mat des corps sur les tatami qui filtrait dans les couloirs des salles d'entraînement, les cliquetis furieux des claviers et les bruits de papier brassés à droite, à gauche. Ca ne m'empêcha pas de remarquer qu'il semblait y avoir des blancs dans les bureaux, comme des absences; et puis ces absences ne se limitèrent plus aux bureaux.

Je frappai à la porte de Sensei.

Sensei n'était pas dans son bureau - mais il avait laissé un message à mon intention, qui me demandait d'être en uniforme et au niveau des salles de contrôle _as soon as possible._

_Something was wrong. _Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas s'il avait besoin de moi alors que je n'avais pas encore été _cleared _pour le service par Tsunade.

Je tournai les talons, et failli entrer en collision avec Haku avec sa robe rouge et son chignon qui sortait de l'Info en fonçant tête baissé dans le couloir. Il m'évita d'un pas sur le côté, m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna dans un couloir perpendiculaire. Les sourcils froncés et les poches sous les yeux, ça lui allait pas du tout.

-Juste pour ton information, il y a une équipe en place autour du pub.

Il avait l'air être resté debout toute la nuit lui aussi - service de nuit au bar sans doute. Je restai silencieux, juste assez pour que le silence s'étende désagréablement, puis je hochai la tête.

-Merci.

Sa voix me rattrapa alors que j'avais déjà repris le sens de mon trajet originel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit qui t'as choqué au point que j'ai fais le rapport à ta place?

Ca n'était pas une accusation, seulement une question, sa voix parfaitement neutre. Je ne tournai pas la tête. Et le vide au fond de mon estomac se prit pour un trou noir, m'avalant de l'intérieur.

-Que ses accusations était justifiées.

Et puis le bruit de mes pas se perdit dans le brouhaha du couloir principal.

Il y avait de nouvelles photos, dessins, graffitis et listes sur le mur en entrant au niveau vestiaires et salles d'entraînement. Ca faisait à peine quoi... deux semaines, trois? que je n'y étais pas venu. Les vestiaires étaient vides. Ca n'arrangea en rien le sentiment que j'avais que quelque chose n'allait pas. En rien du tout.

Enfiler l'uniforme neuf et proprement plié qui m'attendait dans mon casier pris plus de temps que prévu. Je serrai les dents, essayant de ne pas penser à la demie-douzaine de scénarios catastrophes qui pouvaient expliquer ce sentiment qui tournaient en boucle dans ma caboche, et essayant de ne pas foutre en l'air les bandages qui avaient besoin d'être refaits. Je jetai mes mes affaires dans le casier sans plus de ménagements. Mon portable se fit de nouveau la malle, et glissa à mes pieds. Je le ramassai. Et passai les deux minutes suivantes à fixer le nom "Iruka" dans ma liste de contacts. Le téléphone se retrouva fourré avec plus de force que nécessaire au fond de mon sac.

Il y avait un nouveau masque dans le casier aussi, en tous points identique à l'ancien, ainsi qu'un bandeau nin à l'ancienne, la plaque métallique dépolie et matifiée pour ne pas renvoyer de lumière. L'ancien symbole de Konoha se détachait à peine du reste de la plaque, les tracés noircis _staring up at me._ Obito en avait eu un comme ça.

J'hésita moins d'une seconde avant de me le bander autour de la tête, dissimulant ce qui restait de mon crâne rasé entre col d'uniforme et masque en place.

Mon devoir premier était envers Konoha.

Le creux qui m'emplissait de l'intérieur hurla.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sensei sortait d'une salle de contrôle apparemment en ébullition lorsque j'arrivai à l'étage correspondant - il me fit signe de le suivre, et je lui emboîta le pas sans plus attendre.

-Sensei... je commençai une fois dans l'ascenseur où nous n'étions que tous les deux. Il leva une main, et je m'interrompis immédiatement.

-Tu n'es pas réintégré au service - mais j'ai besoin de toi.

Je me contentai de hocher furtivement la tête. Sensei déglutit visiblement avant de reprendre la parole.

-Est-ce que tu as suffisamment récupéré pour pouvoir utiliser le sharingan?

C'était à mon tour d'avaler précipitamment ma salive. J'hochai la tête et répondis "oui". Oui, je pouvais l'utiliser - pas la peine de s'étendre sur la durée de l'utilisation ou mon état après. Si Sensei demandait, c'était qu'il y en avait besoin.

Sensei hocha la tête pour seule réponse, et il ne reprit pas la parole avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent de nouveau - il sortit et je lui emboîtai le pas comme son ombre. Je me risquai à parler alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte de réunion - nous étions au niveau des salles de réunions on va dire 'publiques', là où on pouvait faire entrer à peu près n'importe qui sans qu'ils se doutent de la véritable nature de nos activités.

-Sensei, pour hier...

Il me coupa en levant la main qui n'était pas occupée par la poignée.

-J'ai bien peur d'avoir à te demander de refaire une tentative de contact - le rapport d'Haku était assez clair à ce sujet.

Je clignai des yeux. Le mot adéquat pour qualifier cette phrase était "_set up_". Ou piégé, comme vous préférez. Un petit coin de ma tête partit d'un rire hystérique en remerciant Haku. Le vide remua, à l'intérieur.

Et puis Sensei ouvrit la porte.

Poil de Carotte - plus connu sous le nom de Agent Reno Mattura, était allongé dans un des fauteuils, les pieds sur la table de réunion. Vincent était dans un coin d'ombre, les bras croisés et les yeux vifs. Il y avait des restes de sandwichs sur la table, une bouteille d'eau, des verres. Et Itachi Uchiha, qui faisait les cents pas dans le sens de la longueur de la salle, s'interrompit à notre arrivée.

-M. Uchiha, dit Sensei en faisant un mouvement de tête dans ma direction, voici 'Hound' - vous comprendrez la nécessité de dissimuler nos identités. C'est lui qui pourra répondre au mieux à vos questions, et le cas échéant, le seul à pouvoir vous apprendre comment vous servir du Sharingan.

Je restai très poliment deux pas derrière Sensei, avant de saluer à l'ancienne en m'inclinant, dissimulant et assimilant le choc.

Est-ce que je peux lever les bras au ciel et entamer un poignant monologue sur l'injustice du monde maintenant?

OoOoOoOoOoO

La... l' 'entrevue' avec Itachi se passa mieux que ce que j'aurais pu penser. Il savait déjà pas mal de choses par rapport à ce qui lui arrivait - il eut un peu de mal à avaler que les histoires du Sharingan n'étaient pas seulement des légendes, mais une fois ce cap passé, les questions qu'il posa furent étonnement bien pensées. Je n'aurais même pas pensé à certaines si ç'avait été moi posant ces questions à Obito, mais il était normal qu'Itachi soit plus concerné - du vivant d'Obito, je n'aurai jamais pensé avoir le Sharingan un jour. Ce qui fit que je dû sortir la plupart des réponses à ce qu'il me demandait de mes souvenirs d'Obito, des archives Uchiha auxquelles j'avais eu accès, et des archives de ma famille.

Reno et Vincent restèrent chacun dans leur coin - Reno ne pipa mot qu'une fois ou deux, pour dire clairement que certaines des questions qu'Itachi avait posé aurait à rester sans réponses tant qu'il n'était pas dans la boîte.

Je pris garde de délibérément modifier mon langage corporel tant que j'étais dans la pièce, que 'Hound', ninja, ne puisse être en aucun cas relié à Kakashi Hatake, lycéen. J'étais très peu curieux de savoir comment Itachi réagirait s'il savait.

Je remarquai aussi qu'Itachi n'activa pas une seule fois ses yeux - avait-il déjà le contrôle? Ou est-ce que ça venait et partait comme ça voulait? Pas que je m'en plaignais; la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était un mal de tête à m'en cogner la tête contre les mur à cause de la pulsation de mon oeil en réponse à l'activation des siens. Et maintenant que j'y repensais, je commençais à avoir un début de théorie là-dessus - une visite aux archives médicales s'imposait, si Tsunade elle-même ne pouvait pas aider.

J'ignore combien de temps on resta dans cette salle, mais lorsque Itachi partit, Reno et Vincent sur les talons, et probablement une équipe déjà en place sur le trajet, la lumière dehors avait salement diminué, presque assez pour dire qu'il faisait nuit. Je restai un instant dans la salle, juste assez longtemps pour détacher mon masque et me frotter les yeux. Puis je parti en quête de Sensei s'il n'était pas déjà rentré chez lui.

Il me trouva avant que je ne le trouve. Et je remarquai plus nettement l'activité bizarre des bureaux.

-Sensei.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a donné? il me demanda, en feuilletant une liasse de papier avant de les signer un à un.

-Un mot d'avertissement aurait été sympa, ce type peut pas me voir en peinture - et la mascarade avec 'Hound' pourra pas durer éternellement avec ses yeux.

_Et je n'ai pas pu sauver son petit frère._ La pensée m'interrompit, et j'avalai avant de continuer.

-Il a l'air de prendre les nouvelles assez bien - j'ignore encore s'il a un quelconque contrôle sur ses capacités, mais je suppose que je n'en saurais pas plus tant qu'il n'aura pas été intégré.

Sensei soupira, la tête toujours baissée sur ses papiers.

-Nous avons besoin de lui ; et on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'il soit recruté par qui que ce soit d'autre, c'est trop dangereux pour lui comme pour nous.

-Sensei, je fis, posant une main sur le bureau, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lui apprendre quoi que ce soit.

Il releva la tête, et j'en profitai pour défaire le masque.

-Vous savez comme moi que je n'ai pas un Sharingan normal - et que je ne peux pas le contrôler.

-Tu es la seule option possible - Kakashi, tu es la seule personne vivante connue dans Konoha qui ait à la fois un Sharingan et les connaissances appropriées. Sois ici demain matin à la première heure, il dit, baissant de nouveau le nez sur ses papiers et clôturant notre petite discussion.

J'accrochai le masque à ma ceinture et tirai le bandeau pour couvrir mon oeil avant de tourner les talons.

-Kakashi, une dernière chose.

-Sensei.

-J'aimerai que tu fasses une nouvelle tentative de contact dès que possible.

-Bien Sensei.

Je saluai d'un coup de tête avant de sortir pour de bon. _Between a rock and a hard place..._ Le ton de voix de Sensei n'avait laissé aucune place à l'imagination : j'avais à ré-entamer le contact ce soir, et Itachi était sous ma responsabilité s'il décidait de nous joindre - pas qu'il ait vraiment un choix. Pas que j'en aie vraiment un non plus. J'avais juste à suivre les ordres.

Le banc dans les vestiaires était étonnement agréable, et je serais bien resté cinq minutes de plus à m'endormir à moitié si une équipe n'était pas rentrée. Je me dépêchai de remettre mes affaires sur mon dos et mon uniforme à sa place. J'agrippai mon sac en faisant attention que rien ne tombe cette fois, mon portable à la main - mon portable noir et mort par manque de batteries.

La nuit était complètement tombée sur Konoha lorsque je me postai à un arrêt de bus, les lampadaires baignant d'orange sale les rues enneigées et désertées. Je sentais pas le froid qui s'infiltrait jusqu'à mes os, pas plus que mes genoux qui se prenaient pour de la Jell-O extra.

_Iruka..._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je ne repérai pas l'équipe en place autour du pub. J'étais quelque peu concentré sur comment aller jusqu'au studio d'Iruka. La porte de derrière semblait être le meilleur choix.

La porte de derrière n'était pas fermée. Il y avait un grand balèze dans l'ombre derrière, l'un des oncles d'Iruka, et il avait pas l'air commode.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? il fit en faisant jouer sa mâchoire.

-Ehm... parler à Iruka?

Le sourire de traviole et jouer les idiots n'avaient aucun effet sur ce type. Il resta impassible. J'essayai de faire le tour de l'armoire à glace, mais il m'attrapa le bras et me colla contre le mur avant que je ne puisse lui échapper.

-Ecoute moi bien ninja-boy, on s'occupe des nôtres.

Plus question de jouer à l'idiot là.

-Nous aussi.

-Ah ouais? Et l'opération, il y a quoi? trois ans maintenant... celle qui s'est finie en massacre - vous vous occupez rudement bien des vôtres... Non, tu vois, le truc c'est qu'on apprécie pas des masses que d'autres viennent mettre leur nez dans notre business. Ou collent d'un peu trop près les nôtres.

L'opération... l'opération il y a trois ans... _oh Obito oh shit_ comment il savait ça?! Business? Coller? Insensible à la tempête qui faisait rage sous mon crâne, le type continua.

-Et j'apprécie encore moins quand une petite merde de shinobi dans ton genre mène mon neveu en bateau.

Sa prise sur mon bras se resserra, à m'en faire péter l'os - et je n'avais aucun doute qu'il pouvait effectivement me le casser.

-Je l'ai jamais mené en bateau, je sortis d'entre mes dents serrées.

Pour toute réponse, il étrécit les yeux et sa prise se resserra encore, avant que son autre bras ne se pose en travers de ma gorge, _making it impossible to swallow. _

-Je vais reposer la question. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Il était en train de m'étrangler, ma vision devenant trop vite noire sur les bords dans la cage d'escalier déjà sombre, et tout ce que je pouvais faire était un gargouillis étouffé.

La lumière s'alluma brusquement, suivie d'une voix que je connaissais - et qui fit sursauter le creux qui faisait mal à l'intérieur.

-Franck?! Qu'est-ce que... Kakashi?

L'oncle -Franck- me relâcha sans ménagements, me laissant pathétiquement glisser à terre. Oho, encore oublié de manger depuis un peu trop longtemps moi... Iruka nous regardait de haut depuis la première volée de marches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? il jeta.

-Iruka... Je t'avais promis, je t'ai tout dit...

-Dégage.

Il se détourna, s'apprêtant à remonter les escaliers. Je me relevai à l'aide du mur derrière mon dos, mes genoux en compote.

-Iruka! Comment est-ce que je suis sensé dire-

-_I don't need neither you neither that to top it all!!_

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, et j'entendis chacun de ses pas comme j'entendis sa porte claquer violemment. Je fixai le vide devant moi.

Franck ouvrit la porte et s'appuya nonchalamment contre. Je sorti et la porte qui se referma derrière moi résonna.

Il y avait deux pensées qui se battaient pour la domination sous mon crane. L'une était : _Oh shit, oh shit_ _ils sont de l'organisation européenne_.L'autre était un très grand rien.

Je me retrouvai devant chez Rin sans avoir le moindre souvenir d'avoir marché jusqu'à chez elle.

OoOoOoOoOoO Fin chapitre vingt-six OoOoOoOoOoO

_Merci à Mamandil qui m'a rendu la motivation - et merci à tous les autres d'avoir attendu patiemment. Je ne peux pas garantir une prochaine update rapidement, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic-là je ne la lâche pas avant d'avoir fini!_


	27. XXVII

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres - 27**

**  
**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lumière. Chaleur. Si je pouvais garder les yeux fermés, encore, le monde s'en irait et me laisserait tranquille. Je pouvais imaginer que la personne à côté était quelqu'un d'autre, que les doigts qui traçaient les contours des brûlures sur mon crâne appartenaient à quelqu'un d'autre. Si je pouvais garder les yeux fermés un peu plus longtemps...Si je pouvais faire semblant de dormir un peu plus longtemps...

-Tu veux manger quelque chose?

Je fis non de la tête entre ses bras. Quel besoin y avait-il de rêver encore? La réalité revenait me botter le cul bien assez vite. Rin ne retira pas ses bras, et je n'essayai pas de me dégager. Elle me _nudged_après un moment, me forçant à me réveiller complètement.

-Va prendre une douche avant que je change tes bandages.

Et puis elle se dégagea du lit, marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, ses jambes blanches sous son tee-shirt trop grand et froissé. Je roulai sur le dos et contempla le plafond. Les cheveux -le peu qui avait repoussé, à peine assez pour ne plus voir la peau du crâne- sous mes doigts étaient collants et sales. Mon ventre grogna. Je dissimulai ses protestations sous le jet d'eau, me concentrant sur le crépitement de l'eau et la douleur lointaine des brûlures.

Rin posa d'autorité un bol de céréales noyées dans du lait devant moi lorsque je m'assis dans la cuisine. Je n'essayai même pas de protester, et elle ré-enveloppa proprement mon bras pendant que j'avalai les céréales lentement, avec précaution - pas plus envie de les manger de que les dégueuler après tout. Elle laissa ses mains sur mon bras lorsqu'elle eut fini.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

On aurait pu croire que l'on était encore en pleine nuit. La table brillait blanc sous les trois petits spots qui pendaient du plafond. Le frigo couvert de feuilles artistiquement gribouillées, de photos et de magnets ronronnait paresseusement. L'horloge sur le mur en face de la fenêtre, en forme de fleur souriante et complètement défoncée, tiquetaquait doucement dans le silence. Les voitures passaient en bas, plus loin, sans nous atteindre. Je n'avais pas sorti un mot depuis que j'étais arrivé.

-Kakashi?

J'ouvris la bouche, le regard fixé sur le rebord un peu ébréché du bol, la referma. Je ne savais pas par où commencer. Alors je ne commençai pas du tout.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer cette réticence à expliquer, même rien qu'à parler à Rin, qui a fait que je quittai son studio pour le QG avec juste un "merci" à la fin. Je ne voulais pas - ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qu'il se passait. Rien qu'expliquer la bombe à retardement avec Itachi n'était pas possible - et de toute façon ça se reliait à Iruka.

Est-ce que c'était la perspective d'admettre une faiblesse qui me retenait? Pas que je considérais tout ça comme une faiblesse, mais c'était quelque chose qu'un ennemi pouvait utiliser contre moi... Les enseignements, le bourrage de crâne avec lesquels j'avais grandi étaient loin d'être effacés - et je doutais qu'ils le soient jamais.

Je lui avais jamais dit non plus que j'étais sorti avec Tatsuki l'année dernière.

_Kami, I'm so messed up._

OoOoOoOoO

Je ne fis que la moitié du trajet en bus. Je descendis bien plus tôt que la prudence l'exigeait, mais la boîte de métal remplie de gens m'avait mis mal à l'aise. La douleur sourde qui m'accompagnait à chaque pas était étonnement la bienvenue - je pouvais encore ressentir quelque chose. Je ne me posai pas de questions quant à savoir si cette réaction était très normale ou saine. J'étais trop dans le coltar - même le froid n'arrivait pas à me réveiller.

L'activité au QG était aussi étrange qu'hier - l'impression de _not right_ était même encore plus forte qu'hier. Toutes les places dans le parking n'étaient pas utilisées malgré l'heure peu matinale. Le bruissement d'activité dans les bureaux semblait exagérée, disproportionnée - comme si deux personnes essayaient de faire autant de remue-ménage que quinze. Les salles d'entraînements étaient désertes, à part pour quelques groupes dispersés et trop sérieux - trop sérieux pour un jour de semaine 'normale'.

Tout ça me fit courir un frisson le long du dos, et j'essayais de ne pas trop penser au vestiaire trop silencieux en enfilant de nouveau mon uniforme. Mon sac -avec mon portable toujours éteint faute de jus- rejoignit mes fringues au fond du casier. J'aurais besoin de retourner chez moi plus tard. Trois jours dans le même tee-shirt, ça devenait limite. A vrai dire, c'était surtout le manque de batteries sur mon portable qui m'embêtait.

Itachi n'était dans aucune des salles 'publiques', pas plus que Reno ou Vincent. Je laissai un mot lui indiquant où je serai sur la chaise de Sensei, son bureau déserté lui aussi. Je me demandai s'il avait dormi cette nuit - il n'avait pas eu l'air près _to call it a day_ quand je l'avais appelé pour lui faire part des derniers développements de hier soir. Il avait seulement eu l'air résigné quand je l'avais informé qu'au moins un membre de la famille de notre nin potentiel Iruka faisait partie de l'organisation européenne.

Je me demandai aussi ce qu'il se passait - ça sentait le calme avant la tempête, ou l'oeil du cyclone. Aucune des deux éventualités n'était spécialement réjouissante. Puis je me dirigeai de mon plein gré vers l'infirmerie. Je ne laissai pas Tsunade s'affairer plus que ça sur moi - juste le temps de lui extraire à demi-mot le droit de m'enterrer dans ses archives. Autant se mettre à un problème à la fois - ce qui fit que je ne regardai pas en détail à travers les portes de l'Infirmerie proprement dite, pas plus que je m'attardai sur l'attitude de Tsunade - elle s'était laissée convaincre trop facilement.

Et puis là, je savais ce que je cherchais : une explication, un commentaire, n'importe quoi relevant des interactions entre Sharingans. Les rouleaux anciens et les informations archivées plus récentes s'amoncelèrent, presque sans crier gare, sans que je voie le temps passer.

J'avais renoué le bandeau sur mon crâne, en travers de mon visage, le symbole de Konoha me barrant l'oeil et un trou dans le coeur.

OoOoOoOoO

Je passais la journée enterré dans les archives - ce qui fit que je failli me casser la gueule en me mettant debout. J'avais encore oublié de prendre une pause, de grignoter quelque chose. Mais ça n'était pas le plus important. J'avais trouvé - peut-être - les réponses à mon problème de Sharingan, mais je ne pourrai en être sûr qu'en testant la théorie. Itachi ne s'était apparemment pas montré au QG de la journée - personne n'était venu me chercher ou ne m'avait fait biper l'oreillette. Je n'avait pas vu Shizune non plus, même si je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle me traque dans tout le bâtiment avant de me trainer en rééducation par l'oreille - j'avais pour l'heure réussi à l'éviter depuis que j'étais sorti.

Je ne vis pas Sensei non plus.

Je garda le regard fixé droit devant moi dans les vestiaires lorsque je repris mes vêtements civils. Pareil lorsque je me glissai dans les couloirs, lorsque je mis le pied dehors - lorsque quelqu'un posa sa main sur mon épaule, me forçant à m'arrêter.

-Kakashi.

C'était Zabu-man. Je tournai à peine la tête pour lui indiquer que je l'écoutais.

-Tu restes chez nous ce soir, il fit, et je fronçai les sourcils, le mouvement perdu sous mon bonnet. Il ajouta dans un murmure : Ordres de Yondaime, on a à discuter.

Je hochai la tête, sourcils toujours froncés - et je remarquai qu'il était en civil, pas en uniforme, comme s'il était venu directement du lycée, et ce malgré le fait que la soirée était bien entamée et le lycée fermé depuis quelques heures. Il me fit signe de le suivre - du parking à chez lui, le trajet se fit en silence, la nuit s'imposant, jetant des reflets de réverbères, de néons et de phares dans le pare-brise. Il y avait peu d'animation dans les rues, jusqu'à en devenir carrément désert au pied de leur immeuble.

Haku nous accueillit en sourire et robe de chambre, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens, l'air d'avoir juste sauté du lit. Il me fit la bise avant d'embrasser son homme.

-Salut - pardonne la tenue 'Kashi, j'étais de service de nuit et ça recommence ce soir (il se tourna contre Zabuza), le repas est déjà prêt, y'a plus qu'à réchauffer, t'y arriveras?

-Je ne suis pas mauvais à ce point-là, Haku.

Je me détournai du couple, _my throat closing up._ Ils parlèrent encore un instant avant que Haku ne disparaisse du côté de leur chambre - le bruit de la douche suivit vite. Zabuza posa ses affaires. J'étais resté en plein milieu du salon, mon sac sur l'épaule. J'entendis un soupir.

-Kakashi, pose tes affaires.

J'y obéi sans même y penser, laissant sac dans l'entrée, veste dans un coin et bonnet à côté. Zabu-man fronça un sourcil devant ma gueule à découvert et mon oeil soigneusement fermé, notant de toute évidence la rareté de l'événement. Et puis il haussa les épaules et fit comme si je me baladais comme ça tous les jours, me rappelant une fois de plus pourquoi j'appréciais le bonhomme.

-De quoi tu voulais me parler? Je lui demandai.

-Bière? il me fit en guise de réponse depuis derrière la porte du frigo.

Je refusai et il se cala côté cuisine, me laissant me percher sur un tabouret en face. Il prit une gorgée avant de faire rouler la bouteille entre ses mains. Pas de fleur défoncée en guise d'horloge ici, pas de gribouillis sur le frigo - mais des photos, des listes et des magnets ébréchés.

-Il y a eut des attaques contre nous, il attaqua sans préambule. Quatre pour l'instant, commencé il y a deux jours. Attaques ciblées sur les domiciles -et les familles- de quatre agents actifs. Personne n'a été blessé ou tué - Sandaime en a conclu que ça n'était que des avertissements de la part de Otsuka. Ibiki est persuadé que la ou les taupes travaillant pour Otsuka sont dessus.

J'hochai la tête - ça expliquait l'ambiance étrange du QG, la voix fatiguée de Sensei, les équipes _grim-faced_. J'ajoutai mentalement que Ibiki avait probablement raison - personne en dehors du QG ne savait qui habitait où; même la police n'avait normalement pas accès à nos fichiers. Mais ces informations avait pu être récupérées lors de ou des infiltrations dans nos systèmes informatiques, quoi, deux, trois mois avant? Si c'était le cas... Otsuka? Ç'aurait voulu dire que des mouvements souterrains nous avait largement échappés. Ou que je n'avais pas été mis au courant... Zabuza continua, ne se rendant pas compte de la tempête sous mon crâne.

-Tu es officiellement chargé d'Itachi.

-Il a accepté?

-Il a pas vraiment le choix - apparemment il se passe des trucs plus que louches chez les Uchiha, pour le peu qu'il en a laissé entendre à Reno.

Le silence qui suivit n'était pas habituel de sa part. J'étais peut-être à l'ouest, mais il ne pouvait pas me cacher qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Ou plusieurs autres choses.

-Est-ce ça veut dire que j'ai été réintégré au service actif?

Il me jeta un long regard par dessus sa bouteille vide, avant de retourner à son sac. Le dossier qu'il en tira et qu'il posa devant moi atterrit avec un 'vlouf' de paperasses, une photo glissant au passage et m'accrochant l'oeil. Zabuza avait tourné le dos, trop occupé à rallumer le gaz sous les casseroles qui attendaient.

-Tout est là-dedans, me pose pas plus de questions.

Je l'avais à peine entendu, trop occupé à dévisager le type aux cheveux teints en blanc sur le carré de papier. J'étais sûr de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où...?

..._ J'ai une photo où on est tous dessus ... Iruka, Kotetsu et Itachi, même si ce dernier semblait plus ouvert et plus jeune ici, un grand sourire sur le visage...Il y avait un type avec une mèche brune qui lui tombait sur un œil, un autre avec un bandana sur la tête et des cernes sous les yeux, et enfin un dernier avec les cheveux assez longs presque blancs, de toute évidence teints... Et ça, c-c'est Mizuki. _

Mizuki. Ce type était un des potes d'Iruka - il ne l'avait mentionné qu'une seule fois, une seule. Je fronçai les sourcils et ouvrit proprement le dossier. Haku passa à un moment, embrassa Zabu-man, me dit bonne soirée et s'en alla. Je ne suis pas sûr de lui avoir répondu. J'ai lu tout le dossier - en fait, les dossiers - d'une seule traite, jusqu'à ce que Zabuza me pose d'autorité une assiette pleine devant le nez.

Il y avait tout - mes ordres, les soupçons actuels de Sensei, une copie de la lettre envoyée au lycée pour expliquer mon absence indéfinie pour raisons de santé, un compte-rendu détaillé que je soupçonnais être de la main de Reno sur Uchiha Jr, et son historique complet... mais ce qui me fit _stop and stare_, ce fut le dossier entier sur Iruka. Et pas que du petit dossier non, il y avait tout - les fiches d'identités de toutes les personnes qu'il avait croisé, ses écoles, son arbre généalogique, les noms et positions de ses oncles dans l'organisation européenne, une carte de tous les endroits où il était allé, les nins affectés à sa surveillance discrète, les photos des types qu'on avait repéré qui lui tournaient autour - _ et ces types bouffaient dans la poche d'Otsuka_ -, les photos, fiches d'identités, fiches d'état civil, actes de naissance et de décès de ses parents... l'article qui relatait le "tragique accident de voiture où Margaret Johnson-Umino, 29 ans, et son mari, 30 ans, ont trouvé la mort [yadda yadda yadda bien connue du quartier pour avoir monté avec ses frères et son mari le pub désormais incontournable [yadda yadda yadda laissent derrière eux un petit garçon..." Mon estomac se retourna à la vue de la mauvaise photo de l'accident qui illustrait la coupure. J'avais du mal à croire que qui que ce soit ait pu en sortir vivant - qu'il y ait survécu, et avec seulement une cicatrice évidente...

Il y avait une copie d'enquête de police, des coupures d'articles et des _mug-shots_attachés ensemble après ça. Les_mug-shots _ étaient ceux de Mizuki. Il y avait une copie d'un rapport médical aussi - la description d'une tentative d'homicide à coups de couteau... et je m'arrêta net lorsque les points firent 'bip bip' entre eux.

_ -Ils me détestent parce que j'ai envoyé quelqu'un en prison -Il a essayé de me tuer. _

La page d'après était la notification de la libération de Mizuki Tôji pour vice de forme - daté d'hier matin.

C'est à ce moment-là que Zabuza posa l'assiette. J'eus juste le temps de voir le gribouillis qu'avait laissé Sensei sur cette dernière page - _lien avéré entre ce type et un gang mineur maintenant sous l'autorité d'Otsuka._

OoOoO

Je ne finis pas l'assiette pleine à ras-bord, malgré le fait que c'était délicieux, que je n'avais plus que les lointains souvenirs des céréales du matin dans l'estomac et que Zabuza me regardais avec un peu trop d'insistance - je soupçonnai l'influence de Tsunade, voire des ordres directs. Des ordres directs étaient plus probables.

Je voulais voir Iruka. Il me manquait. Voilà, je l'ai dit. _I missed him._ Il me manquait encore plus que quand j'étais à l'infirmerie - parce que je savais que même si j'allais le voir, lui ne voudrait pas me voir. C'était ce que j'avais le plus redouté, qu'il me rejette à cause de ce que je faisais, de ce que j'étais.

J'insistai pour dormir sur leur canapé défoncé mais accueillant - parce qu'il était plus probable que je n'allais pas dormir. Zabu-man 'accepta' en me filant couvertures en rab et fringues de rechange. Inutile de mentionner que ses fringues me pendaient dessus et que je flottais littéralement dedans.

J'aurais dû être choqué, en colère ou quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais j'aurais dû avoir une réaction. Ca, c'était mon cerveau et mon raisonnement qui parlait. Mais non, y'avait rien. Juste une espèce de fatigue, une chape tout autour de moi - j'avais l'impression que la carapace toute creuse et terriblement lourde prête à s'exploser en milles morceaux était de retour. Vide.

Je remontai le pantalon mou et trop grand d'une main, le regard fixé par-delà la fenêtre, perdu dans les lumières qui montaient de la rue, les brefs et rares flashes du trafic, les fenêtres éteintes en face, le ciel invisible. Je notais distraitement le bordel qui s'amoncelait sur le bord de la fenêtre, les plantes dépressives et les piles de bouquins d'occasion, des babioles et attrape-poussières, une ribambelle hasardeuse de polaroids, le canapé fatigué caché entre coussins et couvertures récupérées, des photos encore. La lumière de la rue était orange sale.

L'autre main tenait le dossier que je venais de finir de mémoriser - les ordres étaient brefs et clairs sur ce point. Mémoriser et s'en débarrasser. Je le mis dans l'évier, tendis la main vers les allumettes à côté des brûleurs, puis jugea mes réserves, et l'incinéra avec un bref flash de chakra blanc - le contrôle que j'y mis me fis montrer les dents, parce que cette grimace ne pouvait être appelée un sourire.

Un bref éclat de lumière du trafic trois étages en dessous fit flasher l'ancien insigne de Konoha dans la pénombre, sur le bras du canapé là où je l'avais sorti de mon sac et laissé, mon portable branché à côté.

_I missed him. I missed him oh so much._

OoOoOoOoOoO Fin vint-septième partie OoOoOoOoOoOoO


	28. Vingthuitième

**Un shinobi est un lycéen comme les autres - 28**

_Une petite note de l'auteure: vous avez le droit de me haïr, maudire, etc. RL est très occupée en ce moment (je prépare mon diplôme). J'ai été rattrapée par CLAMP. De nombreux plot-bunnies m'ont mangé le cerveau. Et Naruto ne me motivait plus des masses. (plus de détails, allez sur ma homepage)  
_

_MAIS CETTE FIC CONTINURA JUSQU'A SA CONCLUSION NATURELLE ET PREVUE. Ce chapitre est une transition. Le retour de l'action est prévu. Attendez vous à être scotchés. _

_dédicacé à mes deux fans en chair et en os, elles se reconnaîtront (les filles, vous pouvez arrêter de me harceler maintenant).  
_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les rues semblaient encore plus sales qu'à l'ordinaire, la neige transformée en boue, fondue et regelée dans les caniveaux. Les bâtiments étaient gris et pesants sous le ciel qui tournait au blanc avec le soleil qui se levait quelque part. Ca finissait par donner mal aux yeux. Je laissai une empreinte craquante sur un bord de trottoir. La ville avait besoin d'une nouvelle chute de neige - il y en aurait probablement d'autres, la mi-janvier était à peine passée. L'hiver aimait à rester jusqu'en mai ici. Peut-être que la qualité de l'air lui plaisait. Je crachai les fumées toxiques que l'incessant trafic matinal exhalait et continuai mon chemin, ma rue quatre blocs plus loin encore, l'appartement de Haku et Zabuza six derrière.

Je -enfin, la partie de moi qui n'était pas en train de faire plan après plan pour remplir les ordres qui m'avaient été assignés- me demandai combien de temps une personne mettait à se remettre d'un état de choc - il était clair que j'étais toujours tête la première dedans, _but I just couldn't care._ S'en ficher devait pas être très sain, non? Non, sans doute que non... J'en venais presque à attendre la douleur, devenue une simple gêne à la périphérie, à chaque pas. Pas très sain, non.

Je mis les pieds dans le frigo qui me tenait lieu d'habitation avant de m'en rendre compte. Fallait que je me ressaisisse, que je reprenne le controle de mes pensées, de mon corps, de tout - je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'éparpiller. La première étape de ce processus, c'était faire ce que j'avais à faire, de suivre mes ordres. Bien ça, suivre les ordres. La partie qui n'était pas en train de penser aux ordres se fit bâillonner et reléguer dans un coin sombre sans le moindre ménagements.

Je laissai mon sac tomber dans la pièce principale, ne m'embarrassai pas de la lumière. Les pièges et trucs-à-chakra -faute d'un meilleur mot- qui entouraient la maison n'avaient pas été dérangés - personne n'était venu. Pas pour autant que je ne pouvais pas être, moi aussi, la cible d'une des attaques d'avertissement. Pas pour autant que je pouvais me permettre de baisser ma garde.

J'aurai besoin de l'uniforme que je gardais ici, et des armes aussi, parce que retourner au QG pour l'instant était déconseillé - déconseillé dans le genre 'reste sous le radar et dans la manche, l'as'. Je restai concentré sur ce que j'avais à faire, parce que je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'oublier quoique ce soit, de sous-estimer quelque morceau d'information que j'avais. Il fallait que je me concentre parce qu'il ne faisait plus aucun doutes que des vies dépendaient et dépendraient de ce qui allait ce passer et de ce que je ferai...

...parce que c'était facile, bien plus facile, que de penser à autre chose, et faire tourner mes pensées en boucle pour trouver une issue qui n'existait pas... Je pris une grande inspiration, les mains sur ma figure, mon dos contre la porte. Trois jours de pas rasé me piquèrent les paumes.

Okay. Je pouvais le faire. _Step one_ : salle de bain. Etape deux... on verrait quand on y serait.

OoOoOoOoO

Se glisser chez Uchiha, là où ils résidaient pour l'heure, avait été un peu plus compliqué que prévu. La sécurité était au moins aussi serrée que dans les bâtiments principaux du Gouvernement, agents de sécurités et caméras tous les deux pas, détecteurs de mouvements et chiens - et c'était juste ce que j'avais pu voir des toits. Tout ça avait semblé... inadapté aux lieux. Y voir des bonzes glissant tranquillement sur les dalles déneigées des jardins immaculés, des kimonos multicolores drapés sur les balustrades pour faire croire au printemps, de hauts dignitaires conversant devant les panneaux de papier de riz et des hommes portant le sabre aurait semblé plus normal. J'avais senti mes lèvres s'étirer sans émotions derrière mon masque. Au moins j'étais dans l'esprit du lieu original.

J'avais rapidement repéré les autres nins en place - ils m'avaient laissé passer avec un bref hochement de tête chacun. J'avais fait le tour des bâtiments bas écrasés par la lumière diffuse, cherchant Itachi sans me faire repérer par la sécurité normale.

Reno avait sursauté lorsque je m'étais redressé à côté de lui. Itachi avait été de l'autre côté de la pièce unique qui composait le bâtiment - dit bâtiment était un peu à l'écart du reste du domaine, un dojo peut-être; trop grand pour avoir été seulement réservé à la cérémonie du thé. L'endroit avait déjà été mémorisé, sorties, avantages, inconvénients déjà classés par type, vitesse et nombre d'assaillants lorsque j'avais eu posé le pied par terre. Un nouvel étirement de lèvres, à l'abri des regards. L'endroit conviendrait, faute de QG et des salles d'entraînement.

-Hound, avait salué Poil de Carotte. Il avait semblé vaguement nerveux sous son masque de nonchalance étudiée. Peut-être ç'avait été la faute au _tantō_ qui faisait coucou par-dessus mon épaule et à mon langage corporel volontairement faussé.

-Hound, avait salué Itachi depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, ses yeux gardés - mais noirs.

J'avais hoché la tête en réponse, ne lui avait pas demandé de m'appeler 'sensei' - et avais attaqué sans préambules et autres pertes de temps inutiles.

Il me semblait évident à ce moment-là qu'entraîner Itachi prendrait des mois - peut-être même des années, jusqu'à ce que corps et esprit bougent d'un seul bloc, qu'il trouve les limites de ses capacités, que son chakra coule dans son corps aussi naturellement que le sang dans ses veines, et qu'enfin tout ça réunit puisse lui permettre d'utiliser le Sharingan pleinement et consciemment. Il avait quelques bases de combat à mains nues - et en ouvrant l'oeil, des bases de réserves de chakra, plus importantes que j'aurai pu l'imaginer, mais pas encore suffisantes pour le faire passer rapidement au ninjutsu. Il faudrait se contenter de la théorie pour l'heure.

Ses yeux avaient brièvement tourné au rouge - et mon oeil s'était manifesté en réponse. J'avais passé le battement à mes tempes en arrière-plan. Théorie peut-être passée à l'essai; j'aurai à lui en parler plus tard, lorsqu'il aurait plus de contrôle.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre à ajouter de la première journée, rien n'avait semblé m'atteindre - même le mal de crâne à la fin de la journée, mal à m'en taper la tête contre un mur _triggered_ par les Sharingans semblait se passer à la périphérie, presque à l'horizon des événements autour de l'enveloppe vide. Ca m'avait presque embêté d'avoir tapé directement dans la bonne théorie; je n'aurais plus l'excuse de recherches pour m'enterrer sous des archives et arrêter de penser.

Je n'avais pas traversé la ville jusqu'à mon frigo une fois la nuit tombée et Konoha rendue silencieuse. J'avais entamé l'autre moitié de la mission officieuse qui m'avait été donnée.

J'avais plusieurs fois manqué de perdre le contrôle de mon équilibre en m'élançant de corniche en corniche avec une brève poussée de chakra à chaque pas, chaque enjambée au-dessus des rues vides. Les toits étaient encore blanc et vierges de toutes traces - les rues en dessous n'en étaient que plus sombres et sales sous l'orange de l'éclairage public. J'avais pris grand soin de brouiller mes traces, de sorte qu'on les prenne pour des empreintes de pattes. Je ne pensais pas que qui que ce soit irait directement croire qu'un humain était passé par là, mais j'ignorai si les 'voies d'accès alternatives', _aka_ les toits, étaient surveillés aussi. Autant ne pas prendre la moindre chance.

J'avais agrippé une gouttière et étais passé au-dessus d'une ruelle dans l'ombre plus rapidement qu'un œil humain pouvait repérer le mouvement, et je m'étais arrêté là. La fenêtre en face de moi était juste assez loin pour que je puisse voir les personnes derrière. Les personnes. Et un profil bien connu... c'était Emily à côté, et j'étais trop loin pour lire sur leurs lèvres, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas assis sur le lit, tournant le dos à la fenêtre.

L'équipe discrètement placée autour du 'Ocean's shore' m'avait laissé repartir sans poser plus de problèmes qu'à mon arrivée.

Ainsi, le premier jour passa.

OoOoOoOoO

Le deuxième jour passa. Le ciel était toujours aussi blanc. Iruka n'était toujours pas seul. En un sens, ça me rassurait. De l'autre, une partie de moi voulait lui parler. Et cette partie ne pouvait concevoir cette conversation que seuls. J'étais à nouveau trop loin pour lire sur leurs lèvres lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas de dos. _Numb inside._

Le troisième jour passa. Itachi apprenait les choses, et les retenait surtout, presque trop vite - comme s'il avait déjà eu de l'entraînement. Il pouvait déjà contrôler son Sharingan pour de courtes durées. La fin de la mascarade avec 'Hound' n'était qu'une question de temps. L'embrasement total de la ville due aux manœuvres souterraines des divers gangs bougeant les uns contre les autres n'était plus qu'une question de temps également - les dernières nouvelles discrètement passées par Reno étaient peu rassurantes. Je perdis l'équilibre sur un muret en rentrant et arrivai à peine à me retenir de chuter dix mètres plus bas. Iruka n'était toujours pas seul.

Le quatrième jour passa. Iruka n'était pas dans son studio, mais chez son oncle et sa tante. Emily avait fermé ses volets lorsqu'il était entré dans sa chambre. L'équipe en place ce jour-là comptait seulement deux membres, dont Kodia. Il me confirma qu'Iruka n'avait pas bougé de la journée, et que personne n'avait entendu parler de Tôji Mizuki depuis sa sortie --personne ne l'avait vu autour de chez Iruka non plus. Et aussi que les rares rencontres des trois derniers jours entre nos forces et ceux d'Otsuka s'étaient intensifiées au point que l'on avait demandé aux forces de police de rester en retrait à certains moments et d'envoyer plutôt les forces d'intervention spéciales, même lorsqu'ils étaient appelés pour de 'simples' bagarres de bar.

Le cinquième jour passa. Le ciel avait viré au gris cendre. J'avais passé trois heures assis sur le bord de la fenêtre d'Iruka. Il n'avait pas bougé de la chambre de sa cousine une fois rentré du lycée. Haku me força à manger et dormir chez eux lorsque je m'étais arrêté aux nouvelles et avais failli cracher mes poumons. Terry avait été tué pendant la journée.

Le sixième jour passa, sous la neige. Itachi maîtrisait déjà les jutsu les plus basiques - avec l'aide du Sharingan, d'accord, mais trop vite, trop bien. Reno avait un bleu au visage, et ne resta pas à l'intérieur du bâtiment durant la 'leçon'. J'attendis Iruka assis contre le mur à côté de la porte de derrière, mon uniforme dans le sac, mon portable et un message à qui l'on refusait de répondre dans la main. Je fis le chemin de retour à pied parmi les ombres.

Le septième jour - j'aurai aimé pouvoir dire qu'il passa dans un artistique flou gris comme les autres.

OoOoOoOoO

Je fis une belle glissade en allant sur l'ancien domaine Uchiha, prenant comme chaque jour depuis une semaine, un chemin différent, passant d'ombre en ombre. Je me rendis compte que j'étais par terre qu'une fois le dos dans la neige et le souffle coupé, le ciel redevenu uniformément blanc - _and the sky-y... is_ _a hazy shade of winter...-_ entre les barres noires des bâtiments au-dessus de ma tête. Je ne réagis même pas - décala juste mon masque pour pouvoir respirer plus librement, et attendis que la quinte de toux passe comme elle était venue.

Je me fis peur à ce moment là.

Ma conscience 'professionnelle' me fila un grand coup de pied au cul et me traita de tous les noms pour m'être, même involontairement, négligé. Involontairement? De qui est-ce que je me foutais? J'utilisais tous les jours le Sharingan, pour des durées bien plus longues que la volonté de survie inhérente à chaque humain -et donc inhérente à moi aussi malgré les doutes que vous pouvez avoir là-dessus- ne le recommandait, je n'étais toujours pas revenu au top niveau comme gorge et poumons me le faisaient méchamment sentir et il était clair que je ne risquais pas d'y arriver si je continuais à m'épuiser quotidiennement et à bypasser repas sur repas comme je le faisais.

Le ciel, blanc là-haut entre les bâtiments, ne fit rien du tout. Il était temps que je me sorte la tête du seau où je l'avais fourrée. Changement de programme.

Je n'avais peut-être pas la tête suffisamment sortie, mais elle l'avait été juste assez pour que l'idée foireuse du siècle me tombe dessus - le genre de combine qui passe ou qui casse, pas de juste milieu. Je n'osai même pas espérer qu'elle marche à fond, vu que je demandai un truc du niveau d'un miracle de fin de semaine - et tout le monde sait comment ça finit en général. La seule chose que je pouvais faire, c'était foncer dedans tête baissée.

J'avais appris ce que je pouvais de la théorie à Itachi. Il était temps que l'on passe à ce qu'il se passait dans le monde réel - celui-là même où la théorie n'était plus qu'un joli souvenir face à l'instinct et l'entraînement. Il était temps que je fasse face à la réalité aussi. Il était temps que je cesse de me cacher derrière le masque de Hound. Il était temps que je fasse ce qu'il m'avait été demandé.

Je pris le temps d'envoyer un message à Iruka -message qui resterait probablement sans réponse comme celui d'hier, et celui d'avant-hier, et celui d'avant encore... -, puis je pris soin de replier l'uniforme dans mon sac et de remettre les mêmes fringues dans lesquelles j'avais attendu Iruka hier. Bonnet vissé sur la tête, je repartis - mais à pied, et aussi tranquillement que n'importe qui.

OoOoOoOoOoOo Fin chapitre 28 oOoOoOoOoOo

_et le chapitre 29 est déjà en travaux._


End file.
